Rocking, Love
by trabeck
Summary: Vincent's the lead singer of a world famous band. Goes out the night before and sees someone who will change his life forever, because Rocking can mean many things! Yaoi! And whore like Vinny!XD
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We do not own the Final Fantasy 7 fandom or any of the songs! Other then the own about the bar we made up!XD But the songs are owned by the band Mindless Self Indulgence! We suck at writing songs! And we make absolutely no profit from writing this!

After a night of recording music in the studio and practicing with his band, Vincent settles down with the newspaper and a cup of double espresso. Vincent's skin contrast against the dark coffee and the ink of the newspaper. Vincent smacks his black painted lips as he takes a sip from his coffee cup. He flips through the paper to find the local events and is disturbed by the deep strumming of a bass guitar. Vincent peers over his newspaper and yells at Cloud in a slight Japanese accent.

Vincent: Cut it out, Cloud, I'm trying to read the paper. *He looks over at his blonde band member and friend playing his bass guitar to bother Vincent on purpose*

Cloud: You can read while I play, you read when we're at the movies.. And you like my playing! *Begins to play "Paint it Black" By the Rolling stones.*

Vincent: Well, I'm going out tonight...It looks like Yuffie's band is going to play tonight at a club in town.

Cloud: Yuffie? She's in a band? She can't hold a tune in a bucket, how the hell did she get in a band?! *Stops playing and walks over to Vincent.*

Vincent: I told you she plays the drums. Maybe you were too drunk to remember? I don't care if she can't sing.

Cloud: I had to be drunk. That girl is quite a screamer, Vince.. And her sex cries are not sexy. *Shudders as he remembers.* I had nightmares!

Vincent: And you would know, Cloud. You don't sleep with women.

Cloud: That's why, all her cries did was make me want to puke, not fuck her.. You know their not going to like you going to a club the night before a show. Where's it at anyway?

Vincent: Don't you want me to make you cry like that Cloud? *He lustfully jokes with Cloud as he turns to the page with the address.* It's in the industrial neighborhood.

Cloud: Maybe, but my cries are sexy! *Walks over and looks at the paper.* Fuck, that's in the ghetto Vince! Cid's never going to let you go there.

Vincent: I don't care. I wanted to take Yuffie out on a date. A real date, and not just a fuck.

Cloud: Ohhhhhhooo! Lil' Vincent has a crush? *Makes little kissy faces.* Vincent and Yuffie sitting in a tree! *Begins to sing.*

Vincent: *He crosses his arms and stares at Cloud.* I don't want to hear you unless you have had a date. You're going to be a virgin for the rest of your life.

Cloud: Nice, Vince.. Just because I want my first time to mean something and be with the guy I love, doesn't mean I can't give advice.. *Pouts and goes back to his guitar.*

Vincent: You can come if you want. I plan on drinking some tonight, and maybe you can meet someone.

Cloud: I'll go to drink, but I doubt I'll find someone there.. *Sighs as he grabs his wallet.* (Maybe I will be alone all my life.. I haven't even had a boyfriend yet..)

Cid: *He walks up to where Vincent is sitting and stands next to Cloud.* Where do you two plan on going?

Cloud: We're going to see the band Yuffie is in cause Vincent wants to ask her out.. And we're going to stop to get earplugs!

Vincent: You're too honest, Cloud. That's why you don't have a man. If there is a man or woman you like, you are supposed to be supportive, not tell them you need ear plugs.

Cloud: Take a joke, Vince! *Walks past him.* And kiss my ass! (I hate when he says things like that...)

Vincent: Sure. *He ignores Cloud's pouting and continues to read the paper.*

Cid: *He looks over Vincent's shoulder at the event in question.* Why do you want to go there? You'll get shot in the fuckin' ass.

Cloud: *Laughs as he pulls out a beer from the fridge.* I can just see the papers! "Rockstar get the ultimate ass kiss!"

Vincent: Nothing is going to happen. Relax, Cid. I know you're our body guard, but it's difficult to blend in when you have hired muscle following you.

Cloud: Yes, we'll blend in with that group of people so well! *Walks back over, taking a drink from his beer.* Ugh, this beer is warm!

Vincent: Wait until we get to the club, that way you won't ruin your night with disgusting beer. I have no idea how long those beers have been left out, Cloud.

Cloud: Forever, I think.. *Throws the can into the trashcan.* So.. We leaving? It will take us forty-five minutes to get to the place.

Vincent: Yeah. *He places his newspaper on a table littered with beer cans and energy drinks. He finishes his coffee and places the cup on top of the paper as he rises from his chair. He stretches to loosen his tired muscles from playing and singing all day. He adjusts his PVC pants and partially zipped jacket to show off his tattooed chest and pierced collar bone. He tightens and angles each of his many belts to accentuate his narrow waist and long, lean legs. He tightens his posture collar as he begins to walk to get his wallet from inside the sound room.*

Cloud: Yeah, Vince..No one's going to notice you in that.. *Chuckles as he waits for Vincent.* (He does look really sexy thou..)

Vincent: *He slips his wallet in his pocket before exiting the sound room.* It's a rock concert, Cloud. *He smirks playfully.*

Cid: I'm going. I won't go in the club, but I will be driving there and back. I know both of ya' will have more than enough to drink.

Cloud: Why, don't want to see every one eyeing Vincent's ass? *Chuckles as he follows after Vincent.*

Cid: No, I'll stay in the car and smoke my lungs out.

Vincent: At least we don't have to worry about driving.

Cloud: True, now I can get as shit faced as I want! *Cheers as they walk out of the building.*

Vincent: Maybe Cid can make a stop at the liquor store for us while we're gone and we can have some real drinks at the hotel instead of spoiled beer.

Cid: Yeah, yeah. I'll get your fucking beer. *He shakes his lighter at Vincent jokingly before lighting up a Marlboro red.*

Cloud: I'm going to laugh the day your lungs give out while you're chasing a crazed fan! *Walks up to the rented Rolls Royce.* Yeah, no one's going to see this roll up to the club!

Vincent: I'm not worried. He can just burn them with his cigarette butts. Cid, do you know how terrible Rolls Royces are on gas? They drive like army tanks.

Cid: Just get your asses in the car. *He disarms the alarm system and unlocks the doors to the luxury car.*

Cloud: *Gets in and whispers to Vincent with a smirk.* I think he's trying to hide the fact he has a small dick.

Vincent: *He buckles his seat belt and whispers back to Cloud.* Small dick and no damn balls.

Cid: *He starts the car's engine and stares back at both Cloud and Vincent.* I can hear the both of ya'! *He blows a stream of smoke at both Cloud and Vincent before he pulls out of his parallel parking space.*

Cloud: *Laughs as he buckles himself up.* Yep! *Kicks the back of the front seat.* Come on, old man! Hurry up!!

Cid: I'm goin'! This is a big ass car. *He speedily pulls out of the parking space and heads on the road to the highway.*

Vincent: You'll give us whiplash. *He makes a cracking sound with his lips as he tilts his neck to the side, imitating an injury.*

Cloud: Oh no! You've killed him! Oh the horror, you'll be chased out of town!!! You've killed this years sexiest man alive!!!!

Cid: I don't care, shut the hell up 'bout my drivin'. *He honks the horn as someone cuts him off. He rolls down the window and yells profanities at the offending driver.* Mother fucker! Don't ya look first, ass hole?

Cloud: Vince... I think we may die before we get there.. *Slidesontop of Vincent, even with the belt on.*

Vincent: If we survive a horrific crash, we can write a song about it. *The air is knocked out of him as Cid turns a corner and causes Vincent's body to plow into Cloud's shoulder and hip. One of Cloud's spiked belts stabs Vincent in the thigh.* Or... *He coughs to catch his breath.* we'll be smashed like pancakes and die.

Cloud: I Ug, I..hope for the first... Yuffie better be an amazing fuck if we're putting our live in danger fo you to ask her out! *Groans in pain as he head meets Vincent's during a turn.*

Vincent: Cid, you can't drive like this when we're drunk tonight. You'll have vomit in your lap in you do. And yes, Cloud... *He uses his arms to help support his body to keep from colliding with Cloud again.* Yuffie has an amazing body.

Cloud: I may be sick now...*Groans as his stomach does flip flops, holds onto it.* Aand.. unless she has a dick then it's not amazing to me.. Fuck, pull over Cid!

Cid: Alright, alright! *He pulls over just before getting onto the highway, cutting off several angry drivers.*

Vincent: It's that beer in the studio... *He shakes his head at Cloud.* You're going to have a nasty hang over tomorrow just from that.

Cloud: *Quickly opens the door before he pukes up his dinner, groan as he wipes his mouth.* No, I get car sick... And his driving was making it worse! *Closes the door and lays his head in Vincent's lap.* Ugg, if I lay down it won't be as bad..

Vincent: Don't puke on me, and I won't care where you lay down. Drive more carefully, Cid.

Cid: I'll try, sorry for makin' ya sick, Cloud. There are a lot of dumb asses on the road tonight! *He pulls out of the emergency lane and gets back on the entrance ramp for the highway.*

Cloud: It's okay, I've always gotten sick in cars..planes...boats, everything. Just be more careful, or I'll puke on you! *Closes his eyes as he curls up his knees.*

Vincent: I just want to get there in one piece Cid, or at least be able to find all of the pieces.

Cloud: If I survive, I'll give Yuffie your dick.. *Chuckles.*

Vincent: If you survive, I'll hook you up with someone sexy tonight. Cid: Stop talking about that shit... We'll be there soon though. There aren't that many people on the highway, so thirty minutes at the most. *He quickly speeds up to 75 miles per hour.*

Cloud: Thanks, but you know I want to save it for someone I love, I know he's out there somewhere.. *Sighs sadly.* Just don't kill us, Cid!

Vincent: There is nothing wrong with having fun for one night, Cloud. As long as it's safe. *He chuckles deeply.*

Cloud: I know, but want my true love to have my virginity.. This ass is only for him! *Groans as Cid speeds around a car*

Vincent: That doesn't mean you can't do something to them, Cloud.

Cloud: We'll see.. If we even make it there alive, or if I don't puke my guts out! *Grabs tightly onto Vincent's thigh, his stomach doing jumps.*

Vincent: Don't cut off my circulation. My leg is going numb.*He catches himself as his body begins to slide.*

Cloud: Sorry, Vince.. Cid, slow down or I'm going to blow chunks on you! *Lets go of Vincent's leg and hugs himself tightly.* (He has really nice legs though..No, he's my best friend! I need to stop these thoughts!)

Cid: Shit, sorry! *He steps on the breaks and slows down just in time to avoid being pulled over by the highway patrol.* Fuckin' pigs. *He says as he drives passed the hidden police car.*

Vincent: Narrowly missed the cops...Nice one Cid.

Cloud: Man, I was looking forward to adding another ticket to you wall of them in the bus. It'd be what, almost hundred now?

Vincent: Yeah, between the three of us. Most are DUI's from me.

Cloud: Yeah, I'm the good one with only five! You both are bad, bad men! *Giggles.*

Vincent: Hey, I pay all my tickets, and I haven't had a ticket in almost a year. I'm doing better.

Cloud: I haven't had one in three years, I got you beat! But you are, I'll get you a shot for it!

Vincent: Yeah, give me a shot of 151. That will get me shit faced in no time.

Cloud: Don't get to drunk you can't ask your girl out, that's the whole reason we're doing this! I hope her band is good, I can't stand watching a bad band..

Vincent: I've heard they're good, and you can give me the 151 if asking her out doesn't work. Is that a deal?

Cloud: Like she'll say no to you? If she does, I'll suck your dick Vincent. *Chuckles and looks up at Vincent with a grin.*

Vincent: Do you hear this, Cid? Make sure this ass keeps his word. *He shakes his head as he chuckles.*

Cid: Yeah, I hear ya'! Doesn't mean I actually want to hear what you're saying. *He turns the radio on to drown out Vincent's and Cloud's conversation.*

Cloud: You want my mouth that bad, Vince? (I've seen his cock before, it's so big.. I wonder if I could even get it in my mouth! God, it feels like it's the length of my freakin' head!)

Vincent: Hell no, I would never let ya' suck me! I'd rather have a woman do it. Their lips are made for it.

Cloud: So are men's, we know just what to do.. *Closes his eyes as he starts to daydream of sucking Vincent.* (He'll never know...And it's not like it will ever happen! Plus I know I'm not the only person thinking of having sex with him!)

Vincent: Supposedly men know what to do. I've slept with a few men, but I was not impressed.

Cloud: (He would have trouble trying to get that large cock in an ass, he'd probably rip me in two!) *Smiles as he thinks about it.*

Vincent: I've never been able to fuck any of them because I can never fit. I'm not meant to fuck men, I guess.

Cloud: Then how do you do girls? The have that.. um cervix thing! That must stop your cock? *Looks up.* (He's not my love, but I don't think that Yuffie is his.. I hope he stays open, his love may be a man like mine..)

Vincent: They are...more flexible down there than men are. I can usually fit everything in a woman. That's probably why Yuffie was screaming. *He winks at Cloud.*

Cloud: Men can be, you just have to prepare them enough ad use lots of lube! We have a never ending channel! *Chuckles softly.* Uhg, don't remind me!

Vincent: *He chuckles.* Even after preparing and lube, I couldn't get it in.

Cloud: You just haven't found the right man, if Sephiroth can take Kadaj than I sure you can take someone! He's even bigger then you!

Vincent: Bull shit...You've only seen me soft, Cloud.

Cloud: He's thirteen inches, Vince.. Kadaj has bragged to me about it and I've seen it before.. *Holds himself tighter as he feels Cid pass someone.*

Vincent: Relax, Cid. We'll get there. Now you're putting me to shame, Cloud. *He chuckles jokingly.*

Cloud: No, you're still big.. Sephiroth is just a freak! You do have bigger balls if that makes you feel better. *Sighs as he feels Cid slow down a bit.* Thanks, Vin..

Vincent: You're a pervert, Cloud. *He smirks and chuckles, showing off his numerous tongue piercings.*

Cloud: He's my step-brother and walks around naked all the time, I've seen enough of his junk to scar me for life!

Vincent: I'm talking about you being able to compare me to him. You haven't seen me naked enough times to know. *He jokes with Cloud.*

Cloud: I'm extremely observant, it's a curse as much as it's a gift. *Starts to play with Vincent's straps on his legs.* Are we there yet?

Cid soon pulls up to the concert venue to let both Vincent and Cloud out. Vincent reminds Cid to make a stop at the liquor store before picking he and Cloud up at the end of the show. Cid pulls away and Vincent waits in line to be let inside the club with Cloud.

Cloud: Sounds like they've already started.. Guess Cid wasn't fast enough.. *Sighs as they wait in line.*

Vincent: It could be just an opening band. *He leans against the side of the building and notices girls blushing and pointing at him and Cloud.*

Cloud: Seems like we're noticed already..*Looks up at the door.* Ugh, you have to wear a bracelet to get drinks! I hate these types of bars!

Vincent: I'll keep the bracelet as a souvenir. *He turns to his side and inconspicuously checks out the girls pointing at them.*

Cloud: God Vince, you're such a slut! *Laughs as he playfully punches Vincent's shoulder.* You're here for Yuffie, not random girls!

Vincent: I'm allowed to look. It doesn't mean I'm interested. They only want us because they know who we are.

Cloud: Well, they're not getting me.. Fuck, I can smell their perfume from here! *Covers his nose.* Another reason I'm gay..

Vincent: Men wear cologne. *The strong perfume tickles his nose.* But you're right...they're wearing too much perfume.

Cloud: I don't like that either.. I like just natural scents.. *Sighs as they move up a bit.* I think they bathed in it!

Vincent: *He squints as he sees the flash of a camera come from behind them.* Great... *He whispers to Cloud.* Now they're starting to take pictures...

Cloud: Fuck... Can't we have one night where we don't have to watch what we do?... Screw it, they can take pictures of me getting drunk off my ass! *Walks up to the door and shows his ID.* Give me a bracelet, hell give me two.. *Holds his hand out so they can put it around his wrist.*

Vincent: I don't care what they do. *He shows his ID and gets a bracelet of his own. He heads straight for the bar with Cloud.*

Cloud: *Orders a bottle of Smirnoff and leans against the bar.* After we get our drinks, want to head to the floor? *Yells at Vincent over the music.*

Vincent: *He watches Yuffie play on the drums as he fiddles with his bracelet.* I can see fine from here. They're just finishing a song.

Lead singer: Dicks are for my friends - they're for my friends. Dicks - Friends - My house! *Leans against his bass player as he finishes his song.* Fuck me, I need a drink! Some one here over twenty-one yo? *Looks around and smiles as he sees a girl jumping up.* You sweet thing, here Use this and get me a double shot of whiskey yo! *Walks over the side of the stage and hands her the money.* Well, as we wait ta get liqored up! How ya guys feelin' yo?! *Smirks at the cheers.* Good! And she's back! Where's my drink?

Girl: Um, they won't sell it to me cause I don't have a bracelet!!

Vincent: Maybe I should buy the drink? *He gently elbows Cloud's arm.*

Cloud: *Keeps staring at the dark haired bass player, jumps at Vincent's elbow.* Huh? What, Vince?

Lead Singer: What the fuck?! Ya old enough, right? Fine, some one else with a damn bracelet? Ah, yes, thank ya dear! Get the money from sweet thing! *Walks back over to his bass player and starts to sing.* This bar freakin' sucks cause you can't get a drink without a faggy bracelet!

Bassist: *He flicks off the bartenders and jumps off of stage to retrieve the bottle of Jack Daniel's from the girl.* She bought the bottle!

Lead Singer: Hell yeah!! Keep the change, darlin'! *Walks over to the Bassist and grabs the bottle, taking a large drink.* Mmm, nothin' better than Mama's milk yo! But ya guys wish ya had this, huh? *Laughs as he takes another drink.* Here, Zacky! Drink up!

Cloud: (His name is Zack... It's.. nice...He's beautiful..) *Looks in awe at him.*

Vincent: Hey, Cloud. The drinks are here, stop drooling. *He takes some shot glasses and pours Cloud a few shots of Smirnoff.*

Cloud: I wasn't! *Quickly downs a shot.*

Crowd Member: We don't want anything that you touched, faggot!

Lead singer: *Walks to the edge of the stage.* Who you calling a faggot? Yo, while you out gay-bashing. I'm at your house fuckin' your girlfriend... In the ass!!!! *Smirks as he signals for them to start playing again.*

Vincent: Yuffie's band...is interesting. Should we order something for them? Maybe a few rounds of shots?

Cloud: I like them...And sure! How about some 151? *Says but keeps watching the band.*

Lead Singer: *Begins to sing, his body moving to the beat of the song.* I been denied all the best ultrasex

I been denied all the best ultrasex

I - I tried to consume just like a super faggot

I got some dude

How can y'all bring a muthafucka something so good he couldn't say no

You nailed me hard

I love 'em when they don't give a motherfucking shit

I could've been someone instead of falling flat upon my ass! *Looks over at Zack, the bassist.* Dig me now and fuck me later

And sing it to the tune of faggot, faggot, faggot

Oh - dig me now and fuck me later

And sing it with the...

Vincent: Hey, pour some shots of 151 for the band. I'll take it up there. *He orders the shots from the bartender.* This tab is going to kill us.

Cloud: We have more than enough money, Vince! Just listen to the song, it's...good!

Lead singer: *Walks over to Zack, resting his head on Zack's shoulder as he sings.* I been denied all the best ultra sex

I been denied all the best ultra sex

I - I could've been a star

It freaks me out when I sound just like my mom

I could've rocked the spot

Instead of being just another faggot like I am

I played that shit straight

Blowin' suckas on the side hopin' I get laid

Now everybody knows

No way in hell I can ever live it down

Dig me now and fuck me later

And sing it to the tune of faggot, faggot, faggot

Ow - dig me now and fuck me later

And sing it with the...

I been denied all the best ultra sex

I been denied all the best ultra sex. *Sways his hips against Zack, winking at the crowd.*

Vincent: *He smiles at the lyrics of the song.* They are good... *He takes the tray of 151 shots up to the stage and placed the tray near the lead singer's feet.*

Lead Singer: *Looks down and smirks at the sight.* (No way..) I could've been someone instead of falling flat upon my ass

Dig me now and fuck me later

And sing it to the tune of faggot, faggot, faggot

Ow - dig me now and fuck me later

And sing it with the...

I been denied all the best ultra sex

I been denied all the best ultra sex

Molest

Faggot, faggot, faggot, faggot!

Vincent: *He walks back to the bar and sits down with Cloud to continue to drink with him. He downs a shot of Smirnoff.*

Lead Singer: We got a surprise here tonight, guys! *Smirks as he walks to the edge, pointing at Vincent.* Vincent Val.. Oh wait it's just "Valentine" now! Tryin' ta be like the king, man? Anywho! It seems like the fake has graced us with his presence yo! Oh, Zack! We're not worthy! *Fakes despair and goes to Zack, pretending to cry on his shoulder before he starts to hump his leg.*

Vincent: *He frowns at Reno's comments.* It looks like they're a bunch of drunk ass holes.

Cloud: I think they're just playing for the crowd, look even Yuffie is laughing! You need to calm, Vince. You take everything to personal. Just have fun!

Lead Singer: Now if ya all can stop cummin' in your pants from lookin' at him, want another song?! *Laugh as he hears yells and wolf whistles at him and Zack playing.* Puppy, ya chose the song!

Zack: Sure, Reno. This song is dedicated to all of the wanna-be gangsters and the asses who blast worthless rap music!

Reno: *Smirks and kisses Zack's cheek.* Good choice! *Does a gangster sign as he begins to sing.* lately i've been ghetto blastin

so nope i don't need that rest - I say

lately i've been ghetto blastin

motherfuck me double o double o double o fresh

ghetto blasting

step up if you want to get

fuck hey if you want to get

fuck ho if you want to get

fuck hey hey hey hey hey hey hey

you could be right - that's a fact - don't get uptight - all the time

I'm an alright sucka and i'm gonna get a sucka

I'm an alright sucka and no punk motherfucker double one motherfucker!

Vincent: *He drinks another shot of Smirnoff as he listens to Yuffie's band play.* I can see you like their bassist, Cloud.

Cloud: *Blushes light as he takes another shot.* Y-yeah, but I think he and the lead guy are together.. They been touchy, feely all night..

Vincent: It doesn't mean anything. We do stuff like that on stage.

Reno: Ya can thank my bro Rude fer helpin' me with that song! *Points to a tall dark skinned man off stage.* He's the best bro and agent, and ghetto rat on earth! Love ya, bro! *Goes back to the tray and grabs to shots and hands them out to the band.* One thing ya can do is pick out a good, drink "Valentine'!

Vincent: *He holds up his shot glass in cheers for the band before he downs the shot.* I'm really starting to get horny. They better finish with their show fast...

Cloud: You're always horny, Vince! *Takes another shot, humming in happiness.*

Reno: *Looks over at the bar and sees he's getting the signal to finish up.* Well guys, I'm gettin' the finger meanin' only one song left... So how 'bout we give ya a treat! *Pulls the guitar forward from behind his back.* me and Puppy here would do this for hours ta see who fingers bleed first.. *Winks at Zack as he begins to expertly play a guitar solo.*

Vincent: They're almost done. *He walks up to the stage to wait for Yuffie's band to finish. He leans against the stage and eyes Yuffie.*

Reno: *Sees Vincent by the stage and plays harder, his fingers moving fast over the cords.* (What is he doin'? Why is he at a dive like this? And eyein' Yuf'! He's not gonna take her for his band, if that's what he thinks yo!!)

Vincent: *He feels the lead guitarist staring at him, but ignores him and keeps eyeing Yuffie.* (I can tell already, he doesn't like me by that stare.)

Reno: *Ends at the same time as Zack, smirk as he walks over and pats him on the back.* That's it for us, we're gettin' shooed off stage yo! We're Fox ate my balls! Thank ya and good fucks! *Walks of the stage with Zack.*

Vincent: *He tilts his head, signaling for Yuffie to come off of stage to talk to him.*

Yuffie: (Oh my god! He remembers me!!! And he wants me to come over!! I don't think Reno will mind if I go see him for a few minutes..) *Giggles as she waves bye to the crowd and runs over to Vincent.* Hey!!!

Vincent: Come and have a drink with me, Yuffie. *He places his hand on the small of Yuffie's back, just above the curve of her ass.*

Yuffie: Can you handle anymore? I saw you throwing back shots while I was on! *Shivers at Vincent's touches, moves closer to Vincent.*

Vincent: I'm barely buzzed, and I'm not too worried. I have a way out of here. *He grabs a beer the bartender just put out for someone else and takes Yuffie into the back of the venue and hands her the beer.*

Yuffie: *Giggles as he she Vincent steal a beer.* (He's like Reno!) That's good, and thanks! *Takes a drink from the beer.* I didn't even know you were in town..Or that you would remember me.

Vincent: Yeah, we have a concert tomorrow. *He leans against the wall and arches his back, making his boney, sexy hips flare out.*

Yuffie: *Blushes lightly at the sight of Vincent, takes another drink.* Yeah, I was going to go with Elena but rent was do! And I needed to get my hair done!

Vincent: *He sighs.* I was hoping you would go... *He slightly turns his body and begins to gently lean against Yuffie. He pulls out several tickets to his show from his wallet and he carefully places them inside the seam of Yuffie's shorts.*

Yuffie: Yeah, but I'm between jobs so we're living on Rude's, Reno's and Zack's paychecks and their not that much. *Gasps as she feels Vincent's playing with her shorts, grabs the tickets.* Wwhat...No way?!?!?! Really, for us?!

Vincent: For you, and anyone else who wants to go. *He plays with one of Yuffie's belt loops by pulling on it, allowing him to get a glimpse of her panties.*

Yuffie: Thank you, Vincent! You have no idea how happy this makes me! And how much it will mean to us! *Hugs Vincent tightly, blushes as she pushes her hips against Vincent.* Do you like them? I've..never worn these kind before..

Vincent: *He reaches down Yuffie's shorts to examine her underwear, making sure to brush his fingers against her clit.* A thong...with cherries on them? *He runs hins fingers along the g-strings before he snaps the elastic string softly.*

Yuffie: Ahh..Yyeah, Re' got them for me! Oh! *Shudders as she feels Vincent hand playing with his naughty bits, shyly moves closer.* Playing, always gets me worked up!

Vincent: That, I do remember. Do you remember what my body did to you? *His hands move up Yuffie's torso and under her shirt.*

Yuffie: Ohh, yes.. I couldn't walk right for days after you took me! *Lets out a soft moan as he feels Vincent's finger brush against her naked breasts.* (I'm glad I didn't wear a bra!)

Vincent: No bra...somehow I think you knew I was coming tonight. *He smirks as he discreetly plays with Yuffie's bare nipples.*

Yuffie: Or I was ahh!.. Umm, out of clean ones! *Giggles before she gasps in pleasure, her nipples harden against Vincent's hands.* God, you feel so good!

Vincent: Would you like to go somewhere more private? *A single hand wanders down Yuffie's shorts again and slips her underwear aside and teasingly rubs his fingers against the lips of Yuffie's pussy.*

Yuffie: Mmmm!!! Yes, Uhh, in the back.. There's a room where they keep the drinks! *Moans at rubs, her pussy drips with the need for more.*

Vincent: *He looks around to see if anyone has noticed their activity.* Everyone's too drunk to notice us. Lead the way. *He winks at Yuffie.*

Yuffie: Yeah, we can't drink before we go on and even then we can only have a few shots! So after we have a few drinks! *Pants as he takes Vincent's hand, leading him to the back. Swaying her hips to entice him.*

Vincent: (She has such a sexy body...and just thinking about making her squirm gets me worked up.) As long as it's dark where no one will see us...

Yuffie: It is, we've been here once before and lets just say the band used this room alot! *Giggles as she walks in and turns off the lights, letting the windows light the room enough they won't hurt themselves.*

Vincent: This room even smells of sex. *He climbs over a barstool and sits on a forgotten pool table.* Oh...damn. *He groans in pain as his large hard on tries desperately to burst through his pants. He unzips his fly to relieve the pressure against his cock. He manages to pull his pants down slightly and licks his lips as his cock shows itself, fully erect up to his naval.*

Yuffie: Yeah, but our usually bar we play at gets even more action! It can be like an orgy in there! *Giggles and blushes hard at the sight of Vincent's hard cock, her groin feeling like it's on fire as her juices soak her thong.* It's just how I remember.. *Walks over and crawls up on the table, leaning back on her elbows with her legs spread.* I've.. be thinking of this since you left..

Vincent: Is that so? *He straddles Yuffie and teases her by rubbing his cock against her entrance covered by cloth.*

Yuffie: Ohh, yes! Please, make me feel that pleasure again, Vinny! *Moans softly as she squirms underneath him, looking into his eyes with lust.* Fuck me...

Vincent: *He quickly removes Yuffie's shorts and panties.* You're very wet. *He plays with Yuffie's clit by rubbing it with his cock.* I'm going to go slow...I know you haven't had someone like me inside you since we last fucked. *He slowly begins his insertion, just filling Yuffie with the head of his cock before pulling out again.*

Yuffie: No, no one is your size! Please.....ahhhhhhh! More, give me more of your hard cock! *Cries out in pained pleasure at the feel of Vincent's large head enter her, quickly wraps her legs around his waist.*

Vincent: (I love it when she cries...) *He slowly inserts his cock a third of the way down his shaft and begins to thrust slowly, loving the tightness of Yuffie's channel. He grunts softly in pleasure.*

Yuffie: Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Yes, yes, ohhhh! So big!!!! *Cries out loudly in pleasure, squirming under Vincent as her pussy tightens around his cock.*

Vincent: Do you think you're ready for my full length? I think you are... *He begins to thrust harder, making Yuffie's body take his cock half way down his shaft.*

Yuffie: Yesssssssssssssss! Oh god, oh god!!!! *Screams out in pleasure as she's filled up by Vincent's hard rod, claws at his back as he tosses her head, letting out cries that echo the room.*

Vincent: *He arches his back as he feels Yuffie's nails tearing at the PVC. He begins to thrust faster and reaches to cup Yuffie's breasts in his hands.* I love your body, Yuffie...

Reno: *Kicks the door open and turns on the light, looking in anger and slight arousal at the site.* Yuf'! We've been lookin' all over for you! We're leavin' for the diner in three minutes, so if ya want to eat and have a ride home get that dick out of ya and come on! *Walks back up front.* (How can she sleep with HIM? ....He does look really sexy thou.. I wonder how it would feel havin' his, no! Bad Reno!)

Yuffie: *Freezes when she hears Reno's voice, begins to push Vincent away.* Oh crap! I'm sorry, but I got to go!!!

Vincent: I didn't know. *His eyebrows arch in surprise as Yuffie pushes him away.* (That's never happened before.) *He struggles to stuff his cock back into his pants, but manages to zip himself closed.*

Yuffie: I'm really sorry! But we only have three cars, well four but the last one doesn't count! And Elena had class tonight so she has the Kia and Rude's pickup has all the band stuff in it so it will be taken straight home and we have to goin Zack's Jeep! And all we have home is Ramen and i don't' want to eat that again!! *Quickly pulls up her underwear and shorts as she talks.*

Vincent: It's alright... (I wanted to ask her out to dinner, but she already has plans. And it sounds like she's barely scraping by...) I'll walk you up front.

Yuffie: And we've always gone to this diner after a set! It's.. like sacred for us! *Makes sure she looks okay before she smiles at Vincent.* And thanks, maybe we can um.. *Blushes as she takes Vincent's hand.* finish what we started later this week...

Vincent: You know where to find me if you want to see me sooner... *He walks Yuffie to the front of the bar and tries to keep from smirking as he sees Reno giving him the evil eye.*

Reno: (Finally! ..Wow, he looks huge yo! I wonder where it ends.. No, stop! He's the faker!) Come on, Yuf'! You can get you jolly's off on a night we're not starvin'! Zack! Get over here yo! *Calls out to Zack, who's flirting with a blonde man.*

Yuffie: Yeah, yeah! I'm coming!! *Huffs as she turns and gives Vincent a hug.* I'll see you tomorrow night, I'll be cheering for you!

Zack: I'm coming too! *He walks up to Reno, slightly buzzed from drinking with the man he was flirting with.* You won't even let me flirt with anyone, Reno. *He blows a kiss at the man sitting at the bar.* I liked him.

Vincent: (Did he just blow a kiss at Cloud?) Hey, Cloud, get some shots of 151. *He waves to get Cloud's attention.*

Cloud: *Blushes at the kiss from Zack, his heart flutters in happiness.* Um, yeah Vince!

Reno: Sorry, Puppy but we're all hungry and we still need ta pick up Rude from the house yo! Ya get the number? You always do! *Pats Zack's shoulder, wrapping his arm around him.*

Zack: But, he was sexy. Look at him, now the man is all alone at the bar. *He points to Cloud who is still gazing at Zack.*

Reno: He's with Valentine, I'm sure he won't be alone for long, Zack! Now come on, I promise I'll get you your favorite meal yo! *Begins to head to the exit.*

Vincent: *He shakes his head and sits back down at the bar next to Cloud.* Ah...the shots. *He downs a shot of 151.*

Cloud: (He's pointing at me! Does..does he really like me? Is..is he the one? I don't want him to leave!) *Blushes as he downs a shot, already drunk.* He...he talked to me.. He said I look like..a bird..

Vincent: In that case, you had better luck than me tonight. You should have seen it Cloud, we were in the middle of having sex when Reno interrupted us, and she pushed me off, saying she had to go. I didn't even get to finish...

Cloud: Poor little Vince..They.. were lookin' every where for her! Z-zack said.. um...*Giggles.* You got pushed away! Tthat never happens!

Vincent: Yeah, it looks like we're going to have a night of drinking and dick sucking. *He downs another shot of 151 and licks his lips as he begins to feel strongly buzzed.*

Cloud: Huh? D-dick suckin'? Did Zacky come back?! *Quickly looks around and ends up falling of his stool, already drunk.* Ah, my ass!

Vincent: Shit, Cloud. You're already drunk. *He slides off of his bar stool to help Cloud up.* You're lucky you fell before the third shot, otherwise I wouldn't be able to help your ass up. Come on, Cid should be waiting for us, and we can do more drinking at the room without worrying about falling on our asses.

Cloud: Ug, Yeah.. Zack feed.. feed me shots! He has pretty eyes...They were barney colored, Vince! *Giggles as he holds on to Vincent as they stumble out.*

Vincent: I noticed. *He as well begins to stumble as he spots Cid's car rental.* Shit...

Cloud: Don't outside! You get 'nother ticket! *Giggles drunkly as he sees Cid open the door.* Hi Ciddy Widdy!!

Vincent: Don't listen to Cloud, he's drunk off his ass, as I'm sure you can tell. *He helps Cloud into the back seat of the car and piles in after Cloud. He relaxes against the seat and manages to buckle in himself and Cloud.* Take it easy driving, Cid...

Cid: I know, yeah bunch of drunks! I don't wan' ya pukin' in the car! *Drives off, wanting to get out of the ghetto as fast as he could.*

Cloud: The lights are pretty! But..make my head feel..'bleh'! *Stares out the window.*

Vincent: Do you remember the bet you made with me Cloud? *He smiles as he looks through the bags placed in the back seat and takes out a beer bottle from a six pack and begins to drink it.*

Cloud: Um..That I could hold off peein' longer than you? *Looks over at Vincent and his body follows as he falls over, his head landing in Vincent's lap.*

Vincent: No, not that one. It's the one you made before we came to the bar. It was...that you would suck my dick if I had bad luck with women tonight.

Cloud: B-but you were with a women...And said..men can't suck dicks!! *Nuzzles into Vincent's lap.* Ugh, something is poking my head! Stop it!

Vincent: That's my dick. I mean, you don't have to, but I thought you would want to keep your word. *He takes a long swig from his beer.*

Cid: Fuck, guys! *Puts in a CD and blares the music.*

Cloud: *Giggles as he turns so he is facing Vincent's straining cock.* Is it happy ta see me? Aand.. I am a man of my word.. I-I promised Ma' I would be! *Tries to undo Vincent's pants but has trouble.*

Vincent: Here... *He struggles as well to unzip his pants, but being slightly more sober than Cloud, he manages to unzip his pants.* I mean...the damn girl ditched me, and I couldn't even get off, Cloud!

Cloud: Sshe..crazy! Aww, it's purple..Like Zacky! *Licks at the head of Vincent's blood engorged cock, lapping at the slit like a kitten.*

Vincent: They're called contacts Cloud... *He moans softly as he watches Cloud's tongue go to work on his cock.*

Cloud: No, he purple! It sexy! *Giggles as he feels Vincent's cock twitch and takes the large head into his mouth, sucking hard as he licks at the glans underneath.*

Vincent: And...is this cock of mine sexy? *He gently thrusts his hips, making his cock begin to fuck Cloud's mouth.*

Cloud: Mmmhgg! *To drunk to feel the pain of Vincent's large cock being thrust into his mouth, sucks hard as he takes more of Vincent's dick into his mouth.* (He's so big! I wonder how big Zacky is...Mmm, Zack!) *Moans around Vincent's cock, thinking of doing this to Zack.*

Vincent: *He brushes Cloud's hair aside.* Do you like sucking me? *He watches in lust as Cloud sucks him sloppily. He moans as he feels Cloud's saliva drip down the shaft of his cock.*

Cloud: Mmm! *Shakes his head yes as he sucks even harder, moving his head back and forth like he's seen in the movies.* (I wonder how much I can take in?) *Takes even more of Vincent's cock into his mouth, over half of Vincent's long cock.*

Vincent: Are you going to swallow all of me? *He finishes off his beer and tosses the empty bottle out of the window and relaxes sloppily into the seat and arches his back and rolls his hips for Cloud.*

Cloud: Mmmhuuu! *Smiles around Vincent's cock as he forces the rest into his mouth, deep throat his twelve inch cock. To drunk to feel the pain or gag reflex.*

Vincent: Are you ready for my release? *He pulls Cloud's mouth off of his cock and he begins to stroke himself in front of Cloud's face.*

Cloud: Yes! Release, Vince! *Watches Vincent's cock, his mouth open and ready for it.* (He looks sexy! But.. I want to do this to Zack, I bet he looks even sexier!)

Vincent: *He moans softly as he releases in Cloud's mouth and over his drunkenly blushed cheeks.*

Cloud: *Quickly swallows what he can, giggles as he feels it cover his face.* You came alot!! And taste good! *Laps at Vincent's cock to clean it up.*

Vincent: *He moans and lays back against the seat and manages to tuck himself back into his pants.* You kept your word, now let's keep drinking... We still have an hour until we get to the hotel.

Cloud: Did you like it? Was I as good as a girl? *Nuzzles into Vincent's lap.* I don't wanna move, I'm comfy!

Vincent: You were good, Cloud. *He breaks out another bottle of beer from the six pack and opens it.* Would you like another beer?

Cloud: I'm glad! I've never done it before.. And yes, but me to comfy to move! *Smiles up at Vincent, cum still on his face.*

Vincent: You might want to wipe your face... *He takes a drink from his new beer.*

Cloud: Okay! *Wipes his face off on Vincent's pants, giggling at the coolness of his pants.*

Vincent: (I didn't mean on my pants, but I'm too buzzed to care.) When we have to stop, what are you going to do?

Cloud: Um...Lay on my bed!! And drink yummy beer! *Manages to sit up and steals a drink from Vincent's beer.* Yummy!

Vincent: You're a lightweight... *He takes the beer from Cloud and takes a drink.*

Cloud: I am not..I..*Giggles loudly as he falls back into Vincent's lap, laying on his back so he's looking up.* Zack said my blush was cute!

Vincent: What else did he say?

Cloud: Tthat he liked how I played..Oh! And that I should have more solos!!! *Chuckles drunkenly.* Aand I had eyes like the ocean! *Blushes as he remembers Zack's smile.*

Vincent: He really flirted with you. Did he tell you he wanted down your pants? *He chuckles and takes a long drink of his beer.*

Cloud: No, he just..he brushed my hair out of my face.. He was a..um.. a gentleman! *Starts to poke at Vincent's beer can.*

Vincent: *He hands the beer bottle to Cloud.* Do you want some more?

Cloud: Yeah, I think I can..I can have one more! *Opens it up and downs half of it, some dribbles out of the side of his mouth.* Mmm! I love beer!

Vincent: Leave some for me. *He watches Cloud chug the beer.*

Cloud: No! You *Burps loudly and giggles.* You've had two 'ready! *Drinks some more.*

Vincent: You're not going to want to get up tomorrow. You'll feel like a truck hit you. *He lays his head back against the head rest and closes his eyes.*

Cloud: It was worth it...I got to talk with Zack, he..kept givin' me drinks and it rude to say no! *Nuzzles into Vincent's lap, trying to get comfy.*

Cid makes it to the hotel with both Cloud and Vincent in one piece. Cid makes sure Vincent and Cloud make it safely to their room. Vincent sets his bags of belongings on the bed and places the beer and liquor in the room's miniature refrigerator to chill while he washes his face.

Vincent: (If I'm going to get completely fucked tonight, the make-up is going to come off...) *He begins to cleanse his face with soapy water.*

Cloud: (I need gum! Vince always has some!) *Stumbles to Vincent's bag and manages to open it up and starts to look, finds a little bright orange neon thing, in the shape of a large pill.* What is this?! *Yells at Vincent, to drunk to walk over to him.*

Vincent: *He comes out of the bathroom with soap dripping down his face.* Don't touch that.

Cloud: WHat is it, Vince? *Pushes a little button at the end and jumps a bit when it starts to vibrate, giggles as it moves in his hand.*

Vincent: That...is why you're not supposed to touch it. *He reaches for a towel to wipe his face and comes out to try and retrieve his vibrator Cloud took from his bag.*

Cloud: It's funny! What is it for, Vince? *Giggles as he starts to poke Vincent with it.*

Vincent: It's a vibrator. Put it back. (Has he never seen a vibrator before?)

Cloud: V-vibrator? It's so small!! It's cute! *Laughs as he pokes Vincent's ass with it.* Is it a toy?

Vincent: Yes, it's a toy Cloud... *He tries to move away from Cloud, but he stumbles.*

Cloud: Watch out, Vince! *Giggles and stares at the little vibrator, presses it against his tongue and laughs as he keeps doing it.*

Vincent: I didn't clean that thing since the last time I used it. I don't think you want that in your mouth, Cloud. *He holds onto the bed to balance himself.*

Cloud: Use it? What do you use it on?! How does toy work? *Looks eagerly at Vincent, wanting to know how to play with it.*

Vincent: You use it on your...never mind. *He hoists himself up onto the bed to lay down.*

Cloud: *Pouts and moves off the bed, stumbles over to Vincent's and falls on it next to him.* What? Use it on what, Vince?! *Starts to push the button, turning it on and off.*

Vincent: For masturbation...You mean you've never owned a vibrator in your life?

Cloud: *Blushes hard, setting it down on the bed.* N-No, I..haven't had any need for one!

Vincent: Don't give me that shit. Maybe I'll buy one for you so you can finally break your sex naivety.

Cloud: No, you don't have too! I..I want to experience all this new stuff when I have a boyfriend... My hand is just fine, thank you!

Vincent: Sometimes your hand by itself doesn't work. *He takes the vibrator away from Cloud and turns it off.*

Cloud: It does for me, you're just so over sexed it takes more for you!! *Pulls his leg up under him as he's on his belly, his ass in the air as he nuzzles into a pillow.*

Vincent: No, I have a healthy sex life. *He holds up the vibrator.* This is normal. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to use it. *He staggers slightly back to the bathroom and closes the door behind him.*

Cloud: *Closes his eyes, hiding his face in the pillow.* (I know I'm not normal, that's why no ones ever wanted me.. Other then Zack, he..he seems to like me! I really think he may be my love, but..what if he just wants sex? Will he not talk to me if I don't give it up?) *A few tears soak into the pillow.*

Vincent: *He unzips his pants and turns the vibrator on, but steps wrong and slips on a wet spot left on the bathroom floor from him washing his face.* Damn... *He struggles to get up from the bathroom floor.*

Cloud: *Hears a few bangs from the bathroom, turns his head to look at it's door.* V-vince? You okay?!

Vincent: I fell hard. I need some help getting up. *He lays on the bathroom floor, too inebriated to care.*

Cloud: 'kay... *Rolls off the bed and stumble to the door, manages to get it open after a few tries and sees Vincent on the floor.* Your dick is out...

Vincent: Yeah, so? I told you I wanted to get my rocks off. *He rubs his tailbone, which is hurting even when dulled by alcohol.*

Cloud: You already came once! *Barely able to get Vincent up and off the floor, holds onto him as they walk back out to the beds.* ...Was..I not good? It..It was my first time doin' that..

Vincent: No, you were good...I just use my toy every...ni... *He puts the vibrator in Cloud's face.*

Cloud: Oh, okay.. *Goes cross eyed as he looks at the vibrator, makes it to the bed and falls down on it.*

Vincent: And I'm going to continue to use it. *Once on the bed, he reaches down his pants and first teases his ass hole with the small orange vibrator.*

Cloud: Ww-what you doin'? *Blushes hard at the sight of Vincent playing with himself.* I..I thought you didn't like..gay sex..

Vincent: Never said...that...I said I was...never impressed by men. *He licks his lips as he brushes the vibrator around the rim of his ass hole.*

Cloud: Does it f-feel good? *Blushes hard, still shy about sex. His eyes trained on Vincent's lips.* (He looks good...)

Vincent: *He holds back a small moan from the vibrator hitting the nerves around his ass hole. His cock slowly begins to harden.* I...love this little thing.

Cloud: How..does it feel? *Looks down at Vincent's cock, watching it grow in amazement.*

Vincent: It feels really good... *He moves the viberator to tease the hardening shaft of his cock.*

Cloud:*His eyes stay locked on Vincent, wondering how that little thing would feel on his cock, or inside him.* (I..I kindof want to try it..Bbut.. I..want Zack to have all of me, if he'll even take me..) *A silent tear rolls down his cheek.*

Vincent: *He rests the little vibrator against the head of his cock and moans softly as he feels precum begin to flow down his shaft.*

Cloud: *Shivers at Vincent's moan, moves to hide his face in the bed.* (I want to feel that pleasure! I want Zack, but I may never even see him again!! I'm going to be a virgin till I die!!)

Vincent: *He notices Cloud hiding his face in the bed.* W...what's wrong? Do you feel left out?

Cloud: *Sniffs as he turns to look at Vincent, tears falling down his face.* I..I'l n-never feel that pleasure! I..I will d-die alone!!

Vincent: Maybe next time you shouldn't drink so much. *He turns to his side and begins to poke Cloud's arm with the vibrator.*

Cloud: I..I wanted to k-keep talkin' to him and..and I thought if I didn't ddrink the shots he'd leave! Mmaybe 10 wwas to much.. *His body moves closer to Vincent, seeking comfort from the only person near him. Shivers at the pokes, lets out a sad giggle as it tickles him.*

Vincent: Ten shots of what? *He pokes Cloud's neck with the vibrator.*

Cloud: Of Jjack, he said it was his f-favorite! *Scrunches up his shoulders, another giggles escapes. Sniff again, his eyeliner running down his cheeks.*

Vincent: Here, use it. It'll help with the depression. *He hands the vibrator to Cloud, not liking the sound of his friend crying.*

Cloud: Bbut it's yours aand.. it's you n-nightly thing.. I don't wanna take that from you! *Blushes harder, looking down.* And I ddon't know how to us it..

Vincent: Put it where you're the most sensitive. *He lifts up Cloud's ribbed and layered black and white tank tops.* Your nipples are a good place to start.

Cloud: Ookay.. *Blushes as he slowly bring the vibrator up to his right nipple, gasps at the feeling.* Ooh!

Vincent: You like that? *He presses the vibrator harder against Cloud's right nipple.*

Cloud: Y-yes!!! Oh god! *Moans softly as he arches his chest, his cock starting to harden in his pants.* More, I want more p-pleasure!

Vincent: I'll show you something. *He turns up the intensity of the vibrator and presses it against Cloud's right nipple again.* Do you like it more now?

Cloud: Ahhh! Yes!! LLower, please! Put..Put it lower, Vince! *His whole body blushes in embassment and lust, his cock now fully hard.*

Vincent: Lower? Just say you want it on your cock. *He turns the vibrator on its lowest setting so it won't overwhelm Cloud before he places the vibrator on the head of Cloud's cock.*

Cloud: O-n my cocAhhh!!*Moans loudly as he thrusts against the vibrations, precum now dripping from his slit.* SO good, oh god! Nnever...ohh!

Vincent: *He teases Cloud's cock by moving the vibrator up and down Cloud's shaft.* (He looks hot...) You should get one for yourself...

Cloud: Yes! T-tomor...oh, more! Mmake it go ffaster! *Keeps moaning as he grabs onto Vincent's shoulders, his body shaking in pleasure.*

Vincent: *He turns up the intensity of the vibrator and holds it against Cloud's glans. He licks his lips as he watches Cloud's cock pulse and drip precum.*

Cloud: Oh..I'm...AHhhhhhhh! *Screams out as he cums hard at the vibrations, his black nails digging into Vincent's back as he tosses his head back.*

Vincent: *He pulls back in shock as Cloud releases.* Hm...you're quick, Cloud... You should get a vibrator to help you last longer. You can build it up until you're ready for a night with Zack. *He turns off the vibrator and slides off of the bed.* I'm going to get 'nother beer. Do you want one?

Cloud: *Pants heavily, his whole body red in embarassment.* I..I usually last longer... Do.. you think he'll really w-want me, Vince? *Nods his head, hoping maybe another drink will help him.*

Vincent: He seemed interested. *He tosses a beer bottle on the bed for Cloud before he grabs his own and opens it. He takes a long, hard drink.*

Cloud: *Opens the bottle and takes a drink.* But I may never see 'im again.. And we're leavin' soon, how can I make a relationship when I'm all over the world!

Vincent: We know what the band is called. I gave Yuffie some tickets to our concert. I don't know if she's going for sure, though. She ditched me. *He takes an angry drink from his beer.*

Cloud: To go eat with her bandmates! Like you haven't ditched girls to go out with me! *Takes another drink.* P-plus Zack said she hasn't been payin' for anything for week, the.. um..Reno! He has been payin' for her!

Vincent: I was going to pay for the date. *He takes two more bottles of beer and brings them back to the bed with Cloud.* I've never "ditched" a girl, not during sex.

Cloud: My person lleft too! You're actin' like your the only one who had someone leave them.. *Pouts, taking little sips as he curls up on the bed.*

Vincent: Yes, but how would you feel if he left right as you were climaxing? That's what she did.

Cloud: You climaxed, all over me! *Giggles as he quickly finishes his beer, letting the bottle fall to the floor before he goes back into his favorite position, on his belly with his knees under him and ass in the air.* And Zack wouldn't do that...

Vincent: Yeah, but a girl has never left me like that before. It can be a blow to the ego. *He finishes his beer in one long swallow.* You're not supposed to leave a lover hanging...

Cloud: You know you're great Vince, don't let it get to you! From what Zack said, you're not the only one she's been pissin' off! *Yawns as he wraps his arms around a pillow, laying his head on it.*

Vincent: I hate women. Are you going to bed? *He leaves the empty bottle of beer on the bed before he starts on one of the bottles he took to the bed.*

Cloud: Me too.. Yeah, I'm... tired...*Closes his eyes, smiles when he sees a smiling Zack in his mind.*

Vincent: Go ahead...I'm going to keep drinking. *He quickly drinks his current beer down to half full.*

Cloud: Not to much...Concert.. *Starts to fall asleep, his face towards Vincent.* Zack....

Vincent: Yeah, I know... *He takes another drink and slowly begins to pass out from drinking.*

~There's the first chapter! We hope you liked it! And this will be Vincent/ Reno! Just may take a bit!XD~


	2. Chapter 2

~We own none of the songs! There are owned by Dir en Gray! And the last one is owned by the people who made that moive!~

The following evening, Yuffie convinces Reno to come with her to Vincent's concert. Reno also takes Zack and his adoptive sister, Elena along to use up Vincent's tickets given to him.

Reno: Ugh, how did you convince me ta goin' to this?! *Groans as he leans against Zack's shoulder, watching him drive.*

Elena: Come on, Re'! It'll be fun, don't be a stick in the mud like Rudy!!!

Yuffie: At least the tickets were free, Reno. *She punches Reno's shoulder.*

Zack: Yeah, and I get to see the sexy bassist I met last night again.

Reno: Yeah Yuf', ya just spread your legs ta get them yo! *Chuckles and sticks his tongue out at Yuffie, showing of the barbell and hoop on it. Turns to Zack.* Ya have a crush on him, don't you?

Elena: You mean Cloud, right Zack?

Zack: Yes, Cloud. He has pretty blue eyes.

Elena: You know, I read somewhere he's still a virgin!! He's saving it fot the person he loves!! Isn't that sweet?! *Looks at Zack with dreamy eyes.*

Reno: You're such a sappy chick, El'! *Chuckles.* (That is cute thou if it's true.. Maybe..just he is okay..)

Zack: I hope that isn't a lie...But it most likely is, Elena. What man in a band do you personally know who is a virgin?

Yuffie: *She chuckles.* Vincent isn't a virgin.

Elena: Well.. um..You and Re' barely ever sleep around! Maybe he's like you guys!

Reno: *Scoffs at Yuffie.* Ya think? He's the biggest whore in the music biz!

Yuffie: Not the BIGGEST whore...

Zack: He's a sex icon, yes, but that doesn't mean Vincent is a whore.

Reno: True, that would be that Heidi chick! *Sighs and looks out the window.* Yeah, yeah... How's 'geal, puppy?

Zack: He's alright. Hey, even my dad likes Vincent's music. But he listens to Vincent's Japanese songs. He doesn't like how their American record label edits the music.

Reno: He likes anything Japanese! We'd watch their movies all the time yo! *Smiles softly as he remembers.*

Elena: Aww! Don't be sad, Re'! You'll find someone else, I know you will!

Zack: Hey...Vincent kinda reminds me of my dad when he was younger. *He chuckles, knowing it will annoy Reno, but cheer him up as well.*

Reno: Ugh, you implyin' I should be with Valentine yo? *Playfully punches Zack's shoulder.* And how you know how 'geal was?

Zack: He's shown me pictures of when he was young. And sure, it's worth a shot. *He winks at Reno.*

Yuffie: Hey...

Zack: *He chuckles.* Sorry, Yuffie. I'm just trying to get a rise out of Reno.

Reno: Oh, I remember those pictures yo! He was sexy! *Looks back at Yuffie, knowing she's jealous.* Don't worry Yuf' i don't want your seconds yo! It'd be like I was sleepin' with you!

Elena: Eww!! Don't talk like that, Re'!! *Fake pukes.*

Yuffie: I think I'm a good lay, Reno! *She sticks her tongue out and wets her fingers. When Reno isn't looking, she sticks her fingers in Reno's left ear.*

Reno: Ahhh!! Gross, pussy fingers!!! *Slaps away Yuffies's hand, chuckling.* I'm sure you are, but ya not my type yo!

Elena: Yeah, he likes dark haired men with BIG cocks! *Giggles.*

Yuffie: Really? Vincent fits that description. *She teases Reno more.*

Reno: Ugh, can we quit talkin' bout my love life yo! I'm to busy to be thinkin' 'bout that kind of stuff!

Yuffie: No, because it's fun to see you annoyed.

Elena: You get a wrinkle on you tattoo's when you are, it's cute bro! *Leans forward and wraps her arms around Reno's seat, giving him a hug.* Reno: Yeah, jus' remember who pays for you two yo! *Grabs Elena's hand, telling her thanks though touch.*

Yuffie: I wonder what he'll wear for the show?

Elena: Something sexy of course!! Ugh, I still can't believe you've gotten to sleep with him!!!! You're so lucky!!!

Yuffie: I've slept with him twice! And he has a HUGE c... *She chuckles when Reno cuts her off.*

Reno: Ugh!!!!!!! Really don't wanna hear this yo!! I already saw it and gonna have nightmares for days! *Leans over on Zack.* Make it stop puppy!

Zack: What do you think she was going to say? She could have said a huge car...

Reno: You know what she was goin' to say! There was no car when I found her yo! *Sighs as he nuzzles into Zack's shoulder.* (He smells just like him...)

Yuffie: What if...I some how got a mold of Vincent's cock and gave it to you, Reno?

Reno: I'd sell it on ebay yo! *Smirks.* Think of the money I'd get!!

Elena: I'll steal it!! *Giggles and blushes.*

Yuffie: Good answer, Elena. I don't know why you would want to sell it. His...penis is god-like!

Reno: Lalalalalalala! *Sings as he keeps leaning on Zack, letting his scent comfort him.*

Elena: We're annoying him bad! He only does that to stop from being mad!

Yuffie: Reno, you share your sexual exploits with us too! *She chuckles softly.*

Reno: Not all of them! I kept some secret so Zack won't faint! *Laughs softly.* (I don't know why, but I can't stand the thought of her being with him! When Zack talks 'bout him it's not as bad but..I just need ta calm down!)

Elena: True, I don't think Zack's ready for some of those stories you told me!

Zack: You should be happy for Yuffie. Hey, Elena...do you know how many people Vincent slept with, other than Yuffie?

Elena: Um.. I don't know! He doesn't really talk about it..

Reno: I am, I am.. I'm just stressed yo.. I'm sorry, Yuf'. *Sighs, looking back at Yuffie.*

Yuffie: It's okay. *She chuckles.* Do you still think he's a whore?

Reno: Right now, I don't know what I think yo.. I'm just wantin' ta have fun on my night off! *Grins.* You remember to hide the mini-bottles of rum?!

Elena: Yep! *Pulls her shirt down a bit, showing that she hide them in her bra.* I got a bigger cup so it's easier to hide them!

Yuffie: Why did we have to buy extra alcohol? I could have got it for free from Vincent.

Reno: Cause I like this kind! And we can't get any from him when we're on stage yo!

Elena: And I don't mind, I have bigger tits now! (And I brought it with my money, stop complaining!!)

Yuffie: Fine... *She pokes Reno's forehead.*

Reno: Hey! Keep poutin' and I won't give you any! *Pokes her in the boob.*

Zack: You kids better calm down... *He jokes with Reno and Yuffie.* We're almost there...

Reno: Yes, Daddy.. *Says in a sexy tone, knowing it will annoy Zack.*

Zack: Fuck you, I'm not your daddy! Yuffie: Disgusting!

Reno: *Laughs loudly.* You know you want ta be yo! Or do you want to be lil' blondie's daddy?

Elena: You and Cloud would be a cute couple, Zack!

Zack: Yeah, I'll be Cloud's daddy someday. *He smirks knowingly.*

Reno: I hope you get him soon, Zack.. You need him after... *Trails off, knowing Zack's not ready to talk about it yet.*

Zack: Um...yeah... *He notices the steering wheel shaking more than normal as they turn into the venue's parking area.* We need to get this rust bucket looked at again...

Reno: Okay, I get paid on Monday, we can do it then since your check is going to food and rent yo.. *Looks around at the sea of cars.* (I wish we could get this many fans..)

Elena: Eeeee! I'm so excited!!!! This is my first big concert!!

Yuffie: Come on, Elena! *She jumps out of Zack's old jeep before it's parked and pulls Elena out with her.*

Elena: I'm coming! Oh, I wonder how close we'll be!! *Jumps excitedly next to Yuffie.*

Reno: *Waits till Zack stops before he opens the door, lighting a cigarette.* Mmm, sweet nicotine!

Zack: *He parks and turns the jeep off and leans against the hood of the jeep.* Can I borrow a smoke?

Reno: Yeah, jus' don't tell your Dad! He still thinks we both quit yo! *Chuckles as he hands one over to Zack along with his lighter.*

Zack: Yeah, I know. *He holds the cigarette in between hhis lips and lights it.* He's just afraid to admit he likes the smell on ya'.

Reno: Yeah...He always sniffed me after my smoke breaks, saying I smelled but he sure damn sniffed alot yo! *Chuckles as he walks over to Zack, taking a long drag from his cig.*

Elena: Come on, you two!!!! We need to get to our seats!!! *Yells at them, already three parking lines away.*

Zack: We'll catch up with you two!

Elena: Ugh, come on Yuf'! They'll take forever!! *Starts to run with Yuffie.*

Reno: That's why I don't do girls! I love El', but I could never be with her! Plus that would be incest in a way!

Yuffie: Right behind you! *She runs with Elena inside.*

Reno: They know we have the tickets, right yo? *Chuckles as he takes another puff.*

Zack: They'll be coming back...

Reno: We're a half hour early, we won't be late yo! I want ta enjoy this smoke! *Looks over at Zack.* So.. tell me 'bout last night, what did you and blondie talk 'bout?

Zack: I told him I like his style of playing the bass, and I asked how old he was. *He chuckles.* I'm glad I didn't drink so much that I didn't remember.

Reno: From what I could see, he looked pretty drunk! I bet his head is killin' him yo! *Chuckles as he flicks the butt to the ground and lights up another.*

Zack: He was pretty drunk. What would you think if I asked him out?

Reno: (I'm losin' everyone to Valentine.. But I won't stand in front of Zack's way..) Do it, he'd be lucky to have a guy like you Zack! And by that blush he liked you too!

Zack: *He feels some slight animosity from Reno, but tries his best to ignore it as he discards his cigarette.* I'm good with cigarettes for now...

Reno: You sure? I have some more yo.. *Sighs.* I really do want you ta ask him out.. I just..I guess all this change and stress is gettin' to me and.. I worried I'll loss all of ya.. *Looks down his shoes becoming very interesting.*

Zack: How will you lose me? Do you think I'll change over to their band or something?

Reno: Or go on tour with him, you know if Valentine asked Yuffie she would be out of here faster then you can say shitfuck.. Never mind, just forget it yo. *Takes another hit, still looking at his feet.*

Zack: Why don't you call him by his first name?

Reno: I don't know him..I don't call people I don't know by their first name..

Zack: You just don't like him. Well...I'm going to head in...If you really don't want to go in, that's fine.

Reno: No, I don't want ta sit out here alone yo! I can take a few hours of his music, I want ta see if you cream at the sight of blondie! *Chuckles as he walks with Zack.*

Zack: Come on, then. You're being a killjoy.

Reno: Sorry, man.. I'm just..it's crazy right now and my mind isn't doin' so well yo.. Just ignore me when I'm a killjoy! *Gets out another cigarette and lights it up as they walk.*

Zack: Alright, fine... *He playfully slaps Reno on the back as Reno joins up with him.*

Reno: So.. I hear ya moanin' last night, were you thinkin' of him yo? *Chuckles, wiggles his eyebrows back at Zack.*

Zack: Why do you want to know? I heard you moaning last night too.

Reno: Cause I'm your best bud yo! And I want ta tease you! * Smirks and bumps Zack's shoulder with his own.*

Zack: I must have been thinking about him, but it must have been a dream because I don't remember much when I dream.

Reno: Well, it sounded like you had fun yo! *Begins to kicks a rock as they walk.* Maybe Yuffie can talk to Vincent and make so you two can meet again!

Zack: Don't worry about it... I'm sure Cloud will let me back stage.

Reno: I wonder how close we'll be, may you can blow him a kiss again yo! He seemed ta like that! *Smiles at Zack.* (I really want to be happy and have him..)

Zack: Maybe I'll be close enough to give him a real kiss. *He smirks at Reno.* I'll get on that stage if I can!

Reno: If you can get past the guards, go for it yo! Plant one on him, pup! *Chuckles softly.*

Zack: You know I will. *He winks as he gets to the ticket gate where Elena and Yuffie are waiting.*

Elena: You guys made it! Come on, lets go in!!! *Smiles brightly as he takes Reno's hand and pulls him along.* Reno: I'm comin' yo! The seats aren't gonna all be gone! *Hands the tickets to the ticket master.*

Yuffie: Yes, yes they are! Hurry! *He waves her arms franticly as Reno gives everyone's ticket to the ticket master.*

Ticket Master: Red tickets, eh? These are the VIP seats, right up front. *He tears the ticket stubs and hands them back to Reno.*

Zack: That was nice of him...

Yuffie: Front freakin' seats, Elena!

Elena: Oh my god!!!!!!!! *Sheiks loudly, jumping with Yuffie.* I'm going to have a heart attack!!

Reno: (She's so happy, I wish Rude was here to see that!) Looks like you'll get your kiss, Zack! *Chuckles as he walks inside.*

Zack: Fuck yeah I will... *He walks past Reno and spots Cloud playing on stage.* It's started already. *He listens to Cloud play and takes notice of his outfit, A green sporty jacket with orange, blue, and yellow florescent stripes down the sleeves, a jacket clearly from Japan. He nods in approval and takes notice of Cloud's loose fitting jeans with large stylized holes over the knees and lower thigh.* (He...looks sexy.) *He sits in his seat, surprisingly faster than both Yuffie and Elena, and just in time to hear a bass guitar solo by Cloud.*

Reno: *Chuckles as he watches Zack, sits down beside him.* He is good yo!

Elena: He's great! They're all great!!!! Oh,I can't believe I'm here!!!! *Screams along with the other fans.*

Yuffie: *She hugs Elena in excitement and bobs her head to the music.*

Reno: *Chuckles, everyone's happiness starting to make him feel better.* (This song is good..)

Vincent: *He begins to sing softly, but meaningfully after Cloud's bass solo and soon joins with his own lead guitar.* "itsu ka wa yasashisa ni kizuite haha naru "yurikago" no naka de

hitsuu yue ni mae ga miezu boku no saigo no mama de

semete kimi ni kizukarenu you ni saisho no mama

tokei wa hidarimawari demo okashita tsumi wa kaereru

saisho de saigo no rikaisha kowashita."

Reno: (He does have a good voice.. But he's sold out! No, stop it! I need ta stop this, they already annoy at how I'm actin'! Just sit here and listen yo..) *Closes his eyes as he listens.*

Elena: Oh, his voice is so sexy!! I could listen to it all day!

Zack: *He notices Reno's pouting and elbows him in the arm, then leans back to watch Cloud.* (Damn...I swear I can feel his sweat land on me, we're so close.)

Yuffie: *She squeals along with Elena and takes her phone out to begin to take pictures.*

Reno: Ow, hey! I was listenin' yo! *Looks over about to elbow Zack back but laughs at the sight of him watching Cloud.* (He's crazy for that boy!) *Reaches over and wipes the drool off Zack's chin.*

Vincent: *He notices Yuffie and her friends in the front row and finishes off the song with Cloud as a vocal and guitar duet.* "boku ni wa yasashisugita no ka naa? mukashi no torauma wo utsushi. Saigo no kimi made kowashita boku wa sado? "

Cloud: *Looks over the crowd as he finishes the song, spots Zack sitting with his band. A soft smiles breaks his usually stone face when he plays.* (He's here! And he's watching me!!)

Reno: *His eyes find themselves on Vincent again, wearing a long sleeve red shirt with a wide collar to show off his pierced collar and tattoos. The metal D-rings adorning the sleeves and seams Vincent's shirt glint under the stage lights. The light weight fabric of the red shirt clings and rides up slightly on Vincent's right side, showing off a small amount of his bare hip and Vincent's heavy denim jeans. White and red cloth straps with print show off Vincent's long, sexy legs. (God, he looks sexy yo! No wonder Yuf' was jealous...) *Unable to stop himself from licking his lips.*

Elena: *Looks over and giggles at the sight of Reno.* (He does like him! As much as I like Yuffie, I'd rather Vincent be with Re'!)

Yuffie: *She nearly falls out of her seat from staring at Vincent as he finishes off the song and thanks his fans.*

Zack: What...the hell? *He spots a young woman running down the aisle, flashing her breasts at Vincent and Cloud before being led out by security.*

Yuffie: What a bitch!

Reno: *Laughs loud, slapping his leg at the sight.* That was awesome yo!!!

Elena: She's crazy and drunk!!

Vincent: *He tries his hardest not laugh at the drunk woman.* Wareware wa, ikutsu ka no oppai ga kon'ya ni mite mi mashi ta.

Cloud: (Oh god, my eyes! My eyes!!) Moshi karera ga.. Raundo to hatsuratsu to sa reru!?!

Reno: (Be nice if they'd speak so everyone can hear.* Blondies looks like he's gonna puke, Zack!

Zack: Cloud asked if that woman's boobs should be that round. *He chuckles.*

Reno: Damn, that kid is differently gay yo! *Chuckles as he pats Zack's shoulder.*

Vincent: *He answers Cloud on stage.* Hell no. But I think she wanted you to see them the most, Cloud.

Cloud: Ughh! Ladies, please refrain from flashing me!! They do nothing for me!! *Shudders again, his fingers running over the cords.*

Vincent: Oh...I can hear her from outside. Shit, here she comes!

The drunken woman runs back into the auditorium and screams "You own my tits, Cloud! They fucking love you, baby!" She jiggles her breasts before she is taken by the police this time and lead outside.

Cloud: *Looks down, happy the sweating hides his blush.* Shit, can they lock her up?! I still hear her crazy yells! Vince, lets play some music to drown her out!!

Reno: Shit, poor Cloud! He looks like he's going to die of embarrassment and disgust yo!

Zack: Don't say that, Reno! Then I'll never kiss him.

Vincent: Alright... *He smirks as the crowd begins to scream the songs they want him and Cloud to play.* What are you hearing the most of Cloud?

Reno: You can, he just won't kiss back! *Chuckles as he looks back at the stage.*

Cloud: How about Obscure, we haven't played that in a while. What do you guys think? *Smirks when he hears roars from the fans cheering.*

Elena: Oh! I love this song!!! *Yells loudly, still jumping in happiness.*

Vincent: *He smirks as he watches the crowd as he and Cloud begin the first hard guitar notes together.* Tsurushita kuzuki koyoi de ikutsu?

Reno: (I remember this song, El' listens to it alot.. I like the hard rock part. It's one of his good ones, before he changed..)

Cloud: *Looks over at Zack as he plays, blushes when he sees Zack's eyes never leaving him.* (He likes me! I can't mess up tonight, I'm playing for him!)

Vincent: (I'll sing a few verses in English...) "and the vomiting at night begins. Don't you remember?

Colour of faint...the night begins and people start to crowd

Colour of pomegranate...sting with the prick and disappear far away "

Reno: *Leans back, resting his head against Zack as he watches them.* I do like this song yo..

Cloud: (He's still all over Zack! Are they together?! Vin said it was an act! Well..I'm not with Vin and we... I need to stop worrying! Wait till I talk to him again!)

Zack: Reno...*He looks to his right where Reno is leaning on him.* Why are you drooling on me?

Reno: I'm not! It's your own drool! *Wipes his mouth off and moves off of Zack.*

Zack: Unless my drool comes from your mouth. *He smirks.* You have a crush on Vincent, don't you?

Reno: *Slaps Zack softly on the back of the head, making a shushing noise.* Don't speak of that in front of her! I'll end up with a horse head in my bed yo! And I don't, I just can't help it if my body finds him sexy!

Zack: At least you're admitting it.

Reno: I still..ugh, I need a cig! Think I can smoke in here yo? *Grabs his pack from Elena's purse.*

Zack: You're gonna get us kicked out!

Yuffie: If you get us kicked out, I'll kick your ass!

Reno: Damn! Okay, okay! I'll wait till after this song then go out and smoke yo! Cool down you two! *Shakes his head as he leans back in his chair.*

Elena: You really should stop, Re'!

Vincent: "Zakuro iro... toge wo sashite anata wa kieru."

*He finishes off the song and hands Cloud a bucket of ice he usually keeps on stage.*

Cloud: *Finishes the last note before he grabs the bucket.* You guys look hot, here cool down! *Throws the bucket into the crowd, making sure some land in the VIP area.*

Zack: (I heard about them doing this!) *He smiles as several large cubes of ice land on him.*

Reno: Fuck! *Gasps as he's cover in some water from the ice melting, his nipples harden under his rainbow mesh shirt.* My cigs!! *Quickly he check them and curses angrily.* (My whole pack! It's ruined!!!)

Vincent: As for anyone with ruined belongings...*He glares directly at Reno.* I don't care.

Reno: *Growls in his seat, throwing his ruined pack to the floor as he glares back at Vincent.* (Course he doesn't! He has all the money in the world! I won't be able to buy any more for weeks yo!)

Vincent: If you're that pissed, I'll give you my cigarettes. *He takes out his pack of cigarettes and tosses them on the floor in front of Reno.*

Zack: *He chuckles at the rise Vincent got out of Reno.* Get the cigarettes fast, the fangirls are coming!

Reno: *Snatches the pack and gets up, looking down at Zack.* I'm gonna go piss.. *Walks out of the arena.* (They don't understand! And...I don't want them too...)

Elena: *Watches sadly as Reno walks out.* Re'...I wish he'd tell me what's wrong! He's never this bad unless he's hiding something big..

Vincent: He's pissed because I showed up at his venue last night. Tsk tsk... *He shakes his head as he begins to play random harmonizing chords on his guitar.*

Elena: No.. *Looks over at Zack.* That's not it, please talk to him when we get home, Zack! He never lies to you..

Zack: If he's not back in five minutes, I'll go look for him, Elena.

Elena: *Frowns when she hears people booing about her brother, saying awful words.* Thank you, Zack..

Zack: *He sighs.* It's not like we've never damaged people's belongings during shows before.

Elena: You have?! *Shakes her head.* I don't think it's that, Zack.. He normally would flick Vincent off with a big grin!

Zack: I know...I'll listen to one more song, and if he's not back yet, I'll find him.

Elena: Thanks, Zack.. *Leans over and give him a quick kiss on the cheek as thanks.*

Zack spends another few minutes to stare at Cloud playing on stage. Zack decides to leave to look for Reno. He gives Elena and Yuffie a hug before he heads out to wish them a good time until he finds Reno. He makes his way outside and walks toward where he parked and finds Reno still fuming.*

Zack: Why are you being a fucking ass tonight?

Reno: Just leave me alone, go back ta ya blonde thing! *Spits out the spent cigarette butt and lights another one.*

Zack: I promised Elena I would look for you if you weren't back in five minutes. You're really missing a great performance.

Reno: I really don't give a damn right now 'bout the concert! Tell Elena I'm fine yo!

Zack: No you're not. She wants to know why you're being an ass too.

Reno: I'm just an ass, there's your answer yo! *Jumps off the hood of the Jeep and starts to walk.*

Zack: You're not like this all the time. Do you ever remembering one of our fans getting this pissed if we ruined something of theirs? You're being irrational

Reno: *Turns around and looks at Zack.* He had fuckin' money to replace what was damaged!! *His eyes go wide, realizing he may of let Zack onto his secret.*

Zack: Reno, are cigarettes worth getting this angry over? I...understand if you don't have money, but cigarettes aren't a necessity.

Reno: No..No you don't.. And those cigs are one of the only things I have left yo! *Starts to walk away again.*

Zack: The price of cigarettes are worth more than friends? Alright, I'll leave you alone. *He begins to walk away, knowing Reno will start to come back.*

Reno: Damn it! *Punches a car next to him, his knuckles bleed as the alarm starts to go off. Sinks to the ground as a few tears fall.* (I pissed him off, now he's really going to leave with Cloud!)

Zack: Come on... *He rolls his eyes as Reno punches the car.* Stop being immature and tell me what's going on.

Reno: Eeverything..is goin' wrong.. Aafter.. I..I can't take much more yo! Everything hurts aand nothing makes it go away, I don't know how to fix this!

Zack: Life hurts, Reno. There's nothing I can do to fix that...

Reno: I know that, Zack.. Better than anyone! *Fists his hands.* I'm..I'm wiped out..I have no money left aand when my next check comes.. The creditors are gonna take it ta pay off my growin' debt!

Zack: Yeah, I know you're broke...I've answered calls from the creditor. *He sighs shallowly.*

Reno: I don't know what ta do. I was doin' fine but they cut my hours back at work and Yuf' lost her job.. I'm payin' for myself, her and El' and her schoolin'!

Zack: Someone else is going to have to get a job, even if it's washing dishes. And we need to start looking for venues who pay more.

Reno: I want El' ta finish school, she's worked so hard yo.. I've been tellin' Yuf' to get one but she just goes ta her room and ignores me! I even brought appellations for her and she never filled them out yo!

Zack: Yeah...Maybe I could get a second job?

Reno: No, you have enough to do.. I've been lookin' for another one, I've waitin' ta hear back from a place.. *Looks down at his knuckles, hisses as he touches the wounds.* (Everything went to hell after we broke up.. God, I miss him so fuckin' much! But.. he's happy know, he forgot 'bout me yo...) I..I miss 'geal.. *Whispers to himself.*

Zack: I know you miss him. *He chuckles softly.* Why don't you hit on Vincent?

Reno: He hates me yo.. Aand he'd never want me, no one does.. I'm forgettable yo.. *Sighs as he stands up, walking back over to Zack.* I'm okay now..Just needed ta let everything out.

Zack: I think you hate him more than he hates you.

Reno: He jus' rubs me the wrong way yo. But.. I'll try to be nicer ta him for you. *Stands next to Zack, sighs as he rest his head against Zack's shoulder.* I'm so tired, puppy.

Zack: Well...*He looks at his watch and notices people begin to come out of the venue.* They must be finishing up...

Reno: Oh fuck..I'm sorry, Zack.. I ruined your night.. Why do I keep fuckin' everything up!

Zack: I'm fine, I can probably find the performance on the internet somewhere. There are a lot of people, though. I don't think I'll be able to go back in to see Cloud.

Reno: No, I..I'll make it up to you some how yo! I promise! *Moves in front of Zack.* Hold on to me, I'll get us back in! I need to get back to El'!

Zack: Let's try to push through. *He, along with Reno begin to push through the growing crowd to meet with Elena and Yuffie.*

Elena: Oh, where are they?! I hope they're okay! *Paces worried in front of her seat.*

Yuffie: I see Zack through the crowd! And Reno! I can see his rainbows.

Elena: Where?! *Looks and smiles at the sight of Reno, smiling as he pushes though the people.* (He loves to piss people off, it seems like he's doing better!) Oh! Reno just got groped!

Reno: *Manages to get to their seats after a few minutes.* Fuckin' perverts! My ass hurts from bein' pinched yo!

Yuffie: Beat them up, Reno!

Reno: I did some! I gave 'em a black eye and broken nose yo! *Chuckles as he walks over to Elena.* I'm sorry I was an ass, El'.. But don't worry, me and Zack talked and I'm okay.. *Gives her a hug.*

Elena: That's good, I was worried, Re'! *Hugs him tightly, pulls back and gasps at the sight of his knuckles.* Re'! What happened?!

Reno: Nothin', I just..let my anger out on a car.. Don't worry, it barely hurts anymore yo!

Zack: *He playfully pushes Reno's shoulder.* I think we should get out of here, it's starting to get crazy in here...

Reno: Yeah and I need ta sleep yo! I have a double shift tomorrow! *Wraps his arms around Elena and begins to walk with her.* And you have class! Elena: I know! I'll drop you off before I go tomorrow! *Smiles up at Reno, leaning against him.* (He seems much better now, thank you Zack!)

Yuffie: Oh! Um...I also have an odd job tomorrow! *She runs excitedly toward the group.* I forgot to tell you. I have to mow some old lady's lawn!

Reno: Really? That's great, Yuf'! (Maybe.. things are gettin' a bit better yo..) Hold on ta, Zack so we don't loss you in this mob!

Yuffie: *She holds onto Zack's shirt.* Yeah, I don't know how long I'll be gone. I saw the job in the paper you gave me.

Zack: How much does it pay if you don't mind me asking?

Yuffie: Um...I think the woman said ten an hour!

Reno: That's good, Yuf'! Just take a long time yo! *Chuckles as he pushes though the crowd.* Just keep lookin' as well, you'll find even more! (Thanks, Zack.. I didn't want ta ask..)

Elena: I can too, I could do a little something maybe! *Giggles as she watches Reno pushing though, getting glares.*

Reno: No, you're gonna finish school El'! Ya close ta finishin' soon, then ya can get a real good job! (She'll be the first one out of us to graduate from collage..)

Zack: *He pushes ahead with Yuffie hanging onto him.* I'm going to try to get to the jeep, okay?

Reno: Alright yo! Watch your ass, puppy! Punch if ya have too! *Chuckles as he watches Zack and Yuffie run off ahead.*

Elena: Thank you for going to this concert with me, Reno. *She squeezes Reno's neck from behind and kisses him on the cheek.*

Reno: You're welcome, sis! We haven't been able ta spend time together yo.. *Kisses her back on the cheek.* Sooo...How's your crush goin'? *Winks at Elena.*

Elena: Um...Crush? What do you mean? *She blushes slightly.*

Reno: You think I don't know the signs, El'? Plus I saw the heart in your notebook with E.S.+T.L.! *Grins at her blush.* (I got her!)

Elena: Oh...that. It's nothing, Reno! *She blushes even more.* Stop it!

Reno: Come onnnnnnn! Tell me yo! *Makes his puppy face, knowing she can't say no to it.* Who's the guy who has my lil' El's heart?

Elena: T.L is...*She mumbles under her breath.* a girl.

Reno: Huh? Ohh! *His eyes go wide in shock.* (She's never shown likin' a girl before yo.. We really haven't been spendin' enough time together!) That's cool, El'! What's her name yo?

Elena: *She whistles and acts like she did not hear Reno's question.* Hmm?

Reno: Her name, what is it? Or is she just named T.L.? Cause if so, that's a weird one yo! *Holds her close to his side, messes up her hair.* Tell meeeee!!!

Elena: Her first name is Tifa, and I don't think she notices me half of the time.

Reno: You'll just have to make her! You're a real catch, El'! If you weren't my sis and I wasn't gay I would hav' ya as my girl! Maybe invite her to go ta lunch? Sayin' it's a study meet!

Elena: *She giggles softly.* That's a good one, Reno. Maybe you or Zack can give me "note cards" on what to say to her. I've...never hit on a girl before.

Reno: Sure, but just do what ya like guys doin' to you! Comment on her clothes, her hair, her smile, those things yo! She'll be lucky ta have you, El',very lucky!

Elena: Thanks! *She takes Reno's hand and begins to pull him towards the exit of the concert hall.*

Reno: Welcome! *Chuckles as he runs to keep up with Elena.* I'm comin' El', I wanna get home too yo! *Chuckles when he sees Yuffie standing on the hood of the jeep, waving her arms in the air to get there attention.*

Elena: I'm kinda excited to get home too. I need to study a little more...

Reno: Do you need any help? I'm sure Rude will help yeah, or I can a little bit yo! (What I understand..)

Elena: No, I don't need help. *She excitedly hops into the back of the jeep.*

Reno: Alright, I just makin' sure! *Lets Yuffie get in back with Elena before he hops in and closes the door.* Come on, puppy! Lets get goin'!

Yuffie: Yeah, I have to tell all my friends about the concert!!!

Zack: Seatbelts, please. *He starts the jeep up and begins to pull out of the parking area. Once on the street, he makes a left turn when the steering column begins to smoke.* What the fu...*He quickly pulls over, but hits the curb, flattening the right front tire.*

Reno: Holy shit! Everyone get out yo! *Opens the door and helps Yuffie and Elena out before he goes to the front and coughs as he's covered in smoke.*

Zack: Fuck this shit! *He quickly gets out of the car and moves far away, making sure everyone is our of the car.*

Reno: Fuck, I knew I should put in a new steerin' column in yo! But it didn't look that bad, I thought it could wait till the junkyard got the new stuff yo! *Kicks at the ground.*

Elena: It's okay, Re'.. You couldn't of known, don't beat yourself up! *Comfortingly pats Reno's shoulder, knowing he is blaming himself.*

Yuffie: Now we're stranded out here! Does anyone have money for a taxi? I'm ready to start panhandling.

Reno: No, I spent the last of my money on dinner last night.. How 'bout your phone, Yuf', Elena?

Elena: I have a twenty, but that won't be enough to get home, and I don't know anyone who can pick us up. Yuffie? *She shudders as she watches Yuffie run out into traffic to wave cars down.*

Yuffie: *She waves her arms at passing cars, hoping one would stop to help.* Please? Everyone is being a bitch today!

Reno: Then we're stuck here till someone stops ta give us a ride, or let us use their phone.

Zack: *He decides to join Yuffie in trying to wave a driver down.* Hey, Reno! Look at that Rolls Royce coming this way. *He waves his arms harder, hoping the driver of the Rolls Royce would give them a ride.*

Reno: Really?! *Runs over and whistles at the sight.* Wow! That's fuckin' sweet yo! I've always wanted one, oh! Their stoppin'!!!

Elena: They are?! Oh thank god!!! *Runs over to the others.*

Cid: *Stops and rolls down the window.* Havin' car trouble?

Reno: Yeah, the steerin' column is shot and we got a flat, could you give us a ride yo?

Cid: Alright. Hey, back there, move so we can give these people a ride.

Elena: Oh, thank you! Thank you so much!!!!

Reno: (I wonder who's back there, must be rich ta have a sweet ride like this yo!) *Stands in the back, letting the girls get in first.*

Yuffie: Thanks! *She slides in, and to her surprise, sees Vincent and Cloud in the back.* Oh my god, Elena!

Elena: What? OH my god!!! It's..it's.. Yuffie, can you believe it?!?!

Cloud: *Chuckles softly.* Hi, girls. Make yourselves comfortable..

Vincent: (Just my luck...I don't even like Yuffie anymore...) Sorry you're stranded. Sit where you want.

Elena: *Blushes lightly, looks down as she sits next to Yuffie.* Tthank you, I don't know what we would of done.

Reno: (What..I know that voice..Fuck, just my rotten luck! ) *Climbs in, sitting next to Elena and smiles when he feels her lean against him.* (She's so nervous yo!)

Zack: Cloud? Is that really you back there?

Cloud: *Looks up, hearing the voice he's been thinking of the past day.* (It's him!) Z-zack? What are you doing here? *Blushes when he realizes how dumb his question is.*

Zack: The bitch blew up on us. *He sits in the front seat next to Cid.* We live...kinda far from here. Is that alright?

Cid: Yeah, just tell me where ta go. *Pulls out after everyones in, speeding down the highway.*

Reno: I'll go ta the junkyard tomorrow after work and see if I can find a new column, Zack..

Zack: It's close to where Vincent and Cloud were last night. And don't worry about it, Reno... *He sighs.*

Reno: No, I should of done it before.. And we need ya jeep, pup.. *Leans back in the seat, sighing as well.*

Elena: I can get a ride with Rude and you and Zack can use the Kia tomorrow, don't worry you two.. *Rests her head on Reno's chest like she would when they were little.*

Vincent: (I already know Reno hates me...I'm just not going to say anything.) Drive slowly, Cid. (All Cloud needs is to puke in front of Zack...)

Cid: Oh right, sorry Cloud! *Slows down, not wanting to clean up puke.*

Cloud: *Blushes, looking down.* It's alright, Cid.. (I'm glad he slowed down, I could already feel my stomach starting to get upset...)

Vincent: I think Cid learned his lesson...

Elena: *Giggles softly.* He drives like Re'! He loves to speed! And see how long it takes before Rudy yell at him! *Giggles as she looks up, notices Reno has dozed off while sitting up.*

Yuffie: Looks like Reno's down for the count. *Chuckles before she looks over at Vincent.* How are you? You were really good up there tonight!

Vincent: Thank you for coming...

Yuffie: I wouldn't miss it, Vinny! I can't thank you enough for the tickets! *Smiles at Vincent, her eyelashes flutter.*

Elena: *Slowly slides into Reno's lap, fallen asleep as well.* Zzzzzz...

Cloud: (I wish Zack could of sat back here, I really want to talk to him..But I don't want to yell over everyone else!) *Lightly pouts, playing with his jacket.*

Vincent: *He notices Cloud pouting.* (What's wrong with him?) I'm glad you made it.

Zack: Hey...where are you two staying at?

Cloud: (He talked to me!) Um, at a hotel.. It's okay, the workers make sure we don't get fangirls sneak into our room..

Yuffie: That's nice! I'm amazed the workers don't sneak in!

Zack: How far away is the hotel? If it's too far to drive, you two can stay at our place tonight. (And I can get to know Cloud.)

Vincent: Well...once we drop all of you off, our hotel will be an hour or so away...

Cloud: I..I don't want to intrude.. *Blushes harder.* (He wants me to stay in his house!!!)

Yuffie: You won't be! We have a nice couch your driver can sleep on and I'm sure Zack won't mind sharing his room with Cloud! *Winks back at Zack.*

Vincent: Don't worry...And Cid can tell the staff to stay in our room so we don't have fees to cancel it.

Zack: It's not a problem...

Cid: Alright, and don't worry. I'll sleep in here, that's what I've been doin'!

Yuffie: Yeah! And we're next to a diner where you can get breakfast! They love us and give us discounts!

Cloud: I'm okay with it, if Vince is..*Shyly keeps playing with his jacket.*

Vincent: I don't see the problem...Unless Reno doesn't want us to stay.

Yuffie: *Looks over at sleeping Reno, twitches a bit at the sound of his name.* He'll be fine, he's going to go to his cave as soon as he gets home! And he's out voted anyway!

Cloud: Okay, we just don't want to start anything..

Vincent: (He'll throw a fit if he finds out...)

Zack: Don't worry about Reno. The place is in my name anyway.

Cloud: Alright, I guess it's decided then.. *Smiles shyly at Zack, excited to be staying with him but scared at the same time.*

Yuffie: Yep! And you can stay in my room, Vincent! *Blushes lightly and giggles.*

Cloud: (Oh great..Get to hear her screaming all night!) *Groans inside his mind, making sure not to show it.*

Vincent: Oh? (Is that what you want again? You had your chance.) Thank you, Yuffie.

Yuffie: It's no problem! The only other free rooms are Rude's and Reno's, oh and Elena's but she'll be up studying!

Vincent: Do you need anything while we're at your place?

Zack: Oh, no...I can't let you buy stuff for us... (It would kill Reno's pride!)

Cloud: You sure, we don't mind! You're being nice enough to let us stay, it's the least we can do.. Yuffie: Yeah! It's just enough to have you guys staying with us!

Vincent: Alright...I'll go to a corner store after you guys are dropped off.

Cloud: We'll just get stuff for us, so we don't take anything of yours..

Vincent: *He whispers to Cloud.* Don't worry about it...I'll go so you can be alone with Zack.

Cloud: *Whispers back.* Thanks, Vince...Why don't you get some cigrettes to, maybe that will help you win Reno over..

Vincent: Yeah...I know...

Cid drops off the group at Zack's house. Cloud gets out of the car with Zack and goes inside with him. Vincent stays inside the car until everyone leaves the car and tells Cid to drop him off at the nearest store. Reno and Elena return to their rooms to sleep while Zack quietly shows Cloud around the house before he takes Cloud to his room.

Cloud: Thanks again for letting us stay, Zack.. I don't think I would of made it to the hotel.. *Still blushes as they enter Zack's room.* Your house is..nice and homey..

Zack: I try to keep it nice. It's hard when four other people live here besides me.

Cloud: It is nice! I didn't mean to insult you! (Crap! It's just..they're in a really bad part of town..He's to handsome to live here..) I like all the writing on the walls..

Zack: *He chuckles and plops down on the edge of his bed.* You're not insulting me. The writing on the walls is from Reno. If he has an idea for a song and he can't find paper, he uses the walls.

Cloud: That's cool, I wish I had a place where I could write my music on.. *Shyly stand next to Zack, not knowing what to do.* (DO I sit down with him? If I do will he think I want sex?! I mean.. I would like to but I don't think I'm ready to go all the way!)

Zack: You're acting like a stranger, sit down. There's the bed, or you can sit in the armchair in the corner.

Cloud: *His face goes red as he sits down next to Zack on the bed, embarassest.* Y-you have a nice bed.. It's soft.

Zack: Thank you. Why are you so nervous? *He places his hand on Cloud's shoulder.*

Cloud: I..I *Shivers at Zack's touch, his body moves closer to Zack without him knowing.* I'm socially awkward as Vince would say.. I'm not sure what to do when there's someone I like.. *Plays with his jacket again.*

Zack: (He likes me? I'm trying not to wolf whistle at him right now.) Oh...I take it we hit it off pretty well, then?

Cloud: I..I thought so.. *Shyly looks over at Zack.* I didn't want you to leave, I drank all those shots so you wouldn't even thou I was already drunk.

Zack: I wouldn't have left if you didn't drink the shots. Although, it was fun drinking with you.

Cloud: I told you, I have no idea w-what I'm doing.. I'm acting when on stage, I'm..I'm not that confident.. *Blushes* It was, I'd like to do it again sometime!

Zack: (He really is shy...I have to take this slow.) You can do whatever you want. (I hope he wants to talk more...)

Cloud: C-can we lay on your bed a-and talk? I'd like to know about you..*Manages to meet Zack's eyes, getting lost in them and softly mumbles to himself.* Not purple...

Zack: Hm? Yeah... *He lays on the bed, supporting himself with his elbows. He manages to take a good look at Cloud's body.* (Perfect...)

Cloud: *His blush deepens when he feels Zack's eyes on him, slowly lays down on his side next to Zack.* Um..H-how old are you?

Zack: I'm twenty-three. *He notices Cloud beginning to sweat with flushed cheeks.* You must be dying in that jacket.

Cloud: N-no, I'm okay! I..I just sweat when I'm nervous.. You don't look like it..I thought you were eighteen!

Zack: I hope I don't look that young. *He laughs hard and turns on his side to face Cloud. He flips his hair slightly and subtly to draw in Cloud's eyes.*

Cloud: *Blushes harder, swayed by Zack's laugh.* You have a really nice laugh.. *Plays with the blanket on the bed.* Do you have brothers or sisters?

Zack: *He smiles slightly at Cloud.* I am lucky... (I have my crush in my bed...and I know he is attracted to me. That is why I'm lucky...)

Cloud: I never had a dad.. He left when he found out my Ma was pregnant with me.. When I was ten she meet my step-dad, he didn't like me but I came with the package when he married her.. She died of breast cancer a few years later... *Looks down.* (I've never told anyone that.. Other then Vince..)

Zack: (Damn, he must think I'm an ass for saying that I'm lucky.) I-I'm sorry.

Cloud: It's okay, I've done my mourning and I know how luck I am to have a mom who loved me as much as she did.. Some kids don't have that.. *Looks over, smiles softly at Zack.* I donate alot of my money to breast cancer so no one else loses a loved one..

Zack: (He has a good heart...) That's a good cause. *He reaches out and brushes his fingers against Cloud's hand.*

Cloud: *Gasps as he feels Zack touch him, goose bumps cover his arms as his face turns red again.* Yyeah.. I..Hhave you have a boyfriend before? Oor girlfriend?

Zack: I've had a few partners before...I've...heard that you're a virgin.

Cloud: *Blushes hard, plays with his jacket and begins to stutter.* Y-y-yeah..I..I've n-never had a-a boyf-friend bef-fore.. I-I was saving m-myself for the..the o-one I love..

Zack: *His eyes smile at Cloud.* Do I make you that nervous? *He gently strokes the palm of Cloud's hand with his thumb.*

Cloud: *Shudders at Zack's touch, blushes harder.* Y-yeah, and p-people make f-fun of me f-f-or it.. S-saying I should g-get it o-over with..

Zack: That's your choice. *He moves very close to Cloud, close enough to feel Cloud's nervous breath on his skin.*

Cloud: I-I wwant to-to ggive everyt-thing to h-him.. *His breathing increases the closer Zack gets, lightly shakes as he feels the warmth from Zack's body.* I..I haven't s-s-tuttered in-in y-years...

Zack: Do you want me to back off? Does being this close to me scare you?

Cloud: I-I d-don't think I-I'm ready f-for sex b-but I..I d-don't w-want you t-to leave..*Shyly places a hand on Zack's chest.*

Zack: Do you mean...penetration or any form of sex? I wasn't going to ask you to have sex with me, not unless you want to. *He winks playfully.*

Cloud: I-I-I..O-okay wwith..o-oral aand..h-andj-jobs.. But n-not for..you k-know.. *Blushes harder, licks his lips as he meets Zack's eyes.* (Oh, I got that...I wonder if he'll think it's to soon.. I don't want to scare he away oor make him think I'm a freak with that!)

Zack: I'll do anything you want. (I don't want to start removing his clothes. He's not ready for it. I won't start anything unless he gives me a blatant clue.*

Cloud: Y-you don't m-mind waiting for m-me? *His hand grips Zack's shirt, shyly feeling Zack's chest.* (He feels really fit.. I wonder how his chest looks..)

Zack: Yes, it's your choice Cloud. I'll wait for you to make the move.

Cloud: (He's so nice..And amazing!) C-can I kiss y-you? *His whole body turns red as sweat drips from his face.*

Zack: Kiss me? You don't have to ask. *He pulls Cloud in for a quick, sweet kiss, just enough to give Cloud a taste of what is to come.*

Cloud: *Moans softly at the kiss, wraps his arms tightly around Zack.* Wow...T-that was..wow... *A smile covers his face, his eyes filled in happiness.*

Zack: Was that too early? *He smiles at Cloud's reaction to the kiss.*

Cloud: N-no, no! I..Tthat was my f-first kiss.. *Looks down, too embarrassed to look into Zack's eyes.* (He must think I'm a sad human being! I've never even had a kiss!)

Zack: Your first? How about a second? Or a third? *He tilts Cloud's chin up and slowly leans in, wanting to prepare Cloud for more kisses.*

Cloud: No..no one's really.. Yes, please! *Licks his lips again, shyly moving closer to Zack.* (I don't want him to stop, I want to taste him!)

Zack: *He presses his thumb against Cloud's lips.* They're soft... *He takes Cloud in his arms and gently kisses him.*

Cloud: Mmm..*Kisses back, not quite sure what to do. Holds on tighter to Zack, rubbing his back as he moans into the kiss.* Zack...

Zack: Yes? Are you alright? You're overheating... *He kisses Cloud harder and slowly unzips Cloud's jacket.*

Cloud: Don't! *Reaches down and grabs Zack's hands.* I..I don't h-have a shirt o-on.. *Blushes hard.* Aand you k-kiss really good..

Zack: I'm sorry. (Wow...strict boundaries. Now I want to know even more what's under that jacket. O'well...I don't think he plans on wearing it all night.) Do you want me to keep going?

Cloud: D-don't be.. I..I.. I'm s-shy about my b-body.. What if you don't l-like it? *Choses his eyes.* Yes, p-please kiss me ag-gain..

Zack: *He gently rubs Cloud's thighs as he leans in for another string of lustfull kisses. He jolts as the silence is broken by the doorbell ringing.* (Damn, I wish Vincent would have been gone longer.)

Cloud: Ohh..*Moans softly at the rubs, pouts when he hears the door bell.* Damn it, Vince..*Sighs as he rests his forehead against Zack's.* We better get the door before he wakes everyone up..

Zack: Yeah, I'll get it for him. I'll be right back. *He smiles and gives Cloud a loving peck on his cheek before he rushes out of the room and down the stairs to open the door for Vincent. His eyes grow wide as he sees Vincent enter the house with numerous grocery bags hanging off of each of Vincent's arms.* (How are we going to pay him back? Reno's going to be pissed.) Welcome back.

Cloud: *Follows after Zack, sees Vincent with bags.* (Damn it, Vince..I want to help them to, but he said no..Why can't you ever listen!) Had fun shopping, Vince? *Asks Vincent, his face still flushed from his kisses with Zack.*

Vincent: *He nods as he begins to stock the empty refrigerator with the perishables.* I'm having Cid bring in the beer we didn't drink from the hotel too.

Cloud: They said not to buy anything, Vincent.. *Walks over and grabs Vincent's shoulder, forgetting his jacket is now undone.* I know you mean good, but...

Zack: No...I mean...I'm okay with it, but Reno...*His thoughts trail off from being thankful for the help.*

Vincent: Yes, I know. *He closes the refrigerator and begins to put away the canned goods he bought.*

Cloud: You can deal with him then, Vince..You know you'd act the same way if he did something like this to you..

Vincent: No, I would not. *He opens the door for Cid and helps him with the beer he and Cloud did not finish off.* Do you want a drink Zack?

Zack: Yeah, I guess... *He takes a few of the six packs and puts them away before picking out two bottles, one for him, and one for Cloud.* I'm...going upstairs. (and to get out of Reno's way if he comes downstairs.)

Cloud: *Sighs.* You would and you know it..I'm going to go up with Zack.. Yuffie's room is at the end of the hall..

Vincent: *He nods and heads upstairs once everything is put away.* Oh, thank you Cid for bringing in the beer.

Cid: Welcome, and I think i'm gonna sleep on the couch, don't feel to safe stayin' outside.. *Takes his shoes off and lays down on the couch.*

Vincent: *He nods as he walks up the stairs to Yuffie's room. He knocks softly and waits for Yuffie to open the door.*

Yuffie: *Runs over to the door, quickly opening it. Showing off her sexy little red teddy.* Vincent, you're back!

Vincent: (Oh...why do I find her almost unbearable now?) *He steps into Yuffie's room and gently closes the door.* I stocked the refrigerator...

Yuffie: Oh, Reno's going to be so pissed at you when he finds out! *Giggles as she walks back to her queen sized bed.*

Vincent: I bought a carton of cigarettes for him too...I left them sitting by the refrigerator. *He quickly lays down on Yuffie's bed.* Finally, a real bed...

Yuffie: That won't matter, it's a pride thing for him! *Crawls over to Vincent, moving on top of him.* I love my bed.. It was either this one or the twin here and no way I was taking that one!

Vincent: (She wants to have sex with me...) I...know you must want to have sex with me, but I've had a long day. *He stares at the quilted stitches on Yuffie's comforter.* I'm...sorry.

Yuffie: Oh! Of course, I understand! Don't worry, It happens! *Rolls off of Vincent and gets under her blankets.* Come under, it's warm!

Vincent: *He slides under the blankets and lays near Yuffie. He yawns and almost instantly begins to drift off into sleep.*

Yuffie: *Curls up under next to Vincent, holding him tightly.* (He's mine for the night! And we can have morning sex! It's the best!) *Quickly falls asleep.*

A few hours into the night, Vincent gets up to use the bathroom and get a drink of water. While urinating, he hears a sudden gasp for air and a short, sudden yelp.

Vincent: What the hell?

Reno: Nno, no..come..back! Nooo! *Rolls on the floor, having rolled off his bed during a nightmare.*

Vincent: *He slowly opens the door to Reno's room to see if he's hurt. He sees Reno on the ground and quickly turns the lights on to investigate.*

Reno: Noooooooo! *Screams himself awake, groans at the bright light and quickly closes his eyes. Tears falling down his face as he tries to catch his breath, still affected by the nightmare.* (Fuck..It happened again..)

Vincent: Are you alright? *He begins to bend down to help Reno off of the floor.*

Reno: *Quickly wipes his eyes and looks up to see Vincent.* (Fuck! Now he's seen me at my weakest...) I'm fine, I didn't fall far yo. What are ya doin' here anyway? *Sits down on his twin sized mattress on the floor.*

Vincent: Zack allowed Cloud and I to stay the night. I was in the bathroom and I heard you yelling.

Reno: Course he did yo.. Well, ya check on me and I'm fine, just do what everyone else does and ignore if I make noise. (Not that I'll fall asleep again yo..) *Runs his hands though his hair, getting out the tangles.*

Vincent: Sorry for intruding... *He heads out of Reno's room and back to the bathroom to finish what he started.*

Reno: Fuck, I need a cig.. *Get out of his bed and heads out of his room, going down to get himself a glass of Milk. Hears loud snores coming from the couch and sighs.* (There goes watchin' TV yo!) *Walks into the kitchen and grabs a glass, goes to the fridge and sees a pack of cigarettes and scoffs.* (Like that's gonna win me over, ya ass!) *Opens the fridge and gasps at the sight, slams it closed and stomps up the stairs.* (That fuckin' jerk!)

Vincent: (Here he comes...) *He braces himself for Reno's tirade as he washes his hands in the sink.*

Reno: *Walks into the bathroom closing the door behind him.* What the fuck yo?! Ya think you can buy everyone's love?! We were fuckin' fine!

Vincent: Sorry... *He continues to wash his hands in the sink and wipes them off with a towel.* It was the least I could do. If you don't want any of it, I'll take back the food tomorrow.

Reno: No, ya do that and you really are an ass! We don't need ya help, we were doin' fine before you got here and we'll do fine after you leave!

Vincent: Fine... (Why can't he just accept a gift?) *He tries to exit the bathroom, but Reno continues to block the way.*

Reno: What do ya want from us? Why is someone famous like you hangin' with the slum rats yo?! I swear if ya hurt any of my friends, they'll never find ya body!

Vincent: I don't want to hurt anyone. You don't even know me...

Reno: You're a fake.. You've stopped lovin' the music yo! Ya let them change what you sing, you used to be good, now ya changed ta get the teeny bopper!

Vincent: Do you think I enjoyed the change? If you would have stayed inside the concert, you would have noticed that I do not edit my music.

Reno: Fight it! Don't let them do it yo! And sorry, I was pissed and needed ta cool off, my life isn't as easy as yours!

Vincent: My life isn't easy. I have fought hard for years with my record company, you can ask Cloud. They wanted to drop us. If you have a computer, look up our performances in Japan, and you'll see the difference.

Reno: Yeah, it's right next ta my big screen TV yo! I don't have the luxuries to get one! I'm payin' for your lil' girlfriend cause she won't get a real job!

Vincent: I don't want to keep fighting with you. Now, stop blocking my way.

Reno: I don't feel like movin' yo.. *Stand there, his arms crossed.*

Vincent: Fine... *He walks over to the bathtub and lays down inside the tub, waiting for Reno to let him pass.*

Reno: *Smirks.* I can stand for hours yo, I've had lots of practice.. (Those punishments were good for somethin' yo..)

Vincent: Why won't you let me leave?

Reno: This is fun yo, and I'm not gonna fall back ta sleep and your driver is takin' the TV so I gotta do something.

Vincent: (I'll just sleep here...Why can't he just be thankful for kindness? This...will be my inspiration for a new song.) *He sighs as he slowly begins to fall asleep inside the bathtub.*

Reno: *Chuckles softly as he sees Vincent starting to fall asleep.* (I'd love ta keep him here, but I'd never hear the end of it..) Go back ta bed yo. *Opens the door and walks out, heading to his room.*

Vincent: *He ignores Reno's voice from being in such a deep sleep that he can't wake up. He curls into a fetal position inside the bathtub to get comfortable.*

Rude wakes up early the next morning. Heads to the bathroom to do his morning business, walks in and sees the Vincent Valentine in the tub. Goes over to the sleeping man and gently shakes his shoulders.

Rude: Hey...

Vincent: Hm? *He is suddenly jolted awake by the dark skinned man shaking him.*

Rude: I'm sorry to wake you, but I need to use this room...Why don't you go sleep in my bed? You will be alone in there...

Vincent: Thank you. *He rubs his eyes and stretches his body and leaves the bathroom to sleep in the empty room the man told him about.*

Rude: You're welcome and don't take it to heart...Reno has been though alot the past few weeks.. *Sighs as he watches the man leave, does his business before he walks to Reno's room. Seeing the light from under the door.* (He had another nightmare..) *Walks in.)

Reno: *Mumbles to himself as he writes on the one of the only clear spots on his walls.*

Rude: I'm assuming there's a reason why Vincent was asleep in the bathroom. *He speaks in quiet tone, not wanting to interrupt Reno's song writing.*

Reno: Huh? I told 'im ta go back to bed, I guess he didn't hear me yo. *Says as he keeps writing, sticking his other hand moving as if he were playing the notes to the song.*

Rude: How did he end up sleeping in the bathroom in the first place?

Reno: He had to pee, we talked. I decided to play a game and block his way, but I stopped cause I know I'd be bitched at!

Rude: Well, he's sleeping in my room now. I don't know if he's awake yet. I'm going to leave soon after I use the bathroom...

Reno: Alright, I'll be here.. If I'm done when your done with your shower, we can eat yo.

Rude: We can do that. But...I know you probably haven't been very nice to Vincent, I think you should apologies.

Reno: Aww, do I hav' ta yo? *Pouts as he writes.*

Rude: Yes...you do. If not, I'll drag you in there. *He adjusts his sunglasses and walks back into the bathroom.*

Reno: Uggh... Ya ruined it, Rudy! *Pouts as he sets his permanent marker down, his writing zone lost. Huffs as he walks to Rude's room and goes in.* You still awake yo?

Reno: I'm sorry for makin' you sleep in the tub, I did leave but I guess you were already asleep..

Vincent: It's alright...I'm on the road a lot...So I'm used to sleeping in awkward places.

Reno: We cool? Well, as cool as we can be yo.. *Leans against the door frame.*

Vincent: That depends on you... *He stares at Reno with suspicion.* Someone made you do this...

Reno: Rude would of dragged me in here..But I guess I do feel a little bad for makin' ya sleep there.. If it make ya feel any better, Rude broke my writin' zone yo!

Vincent: Not really...I'm not here to disturb you or throw off your routine.

Reno: It's not a routine, I write when it comes to me and usually when I can't sleep.. *Sighs, scratches his head.* Look, if ya hungry Rude and me are gonna go eat.. So..

Vincent: Are...you asking me if I'm hungry?

Reno: Ya stayin' here, and I'm just being a good host yo! If your not then just go back ta sleep. *Turns and starts to walk away.*

Vincent: *He slowly gets up and rubs his chest as he feels a slight pain.* (I should stop drinking so much...) *He adjusts his shirt and follows Reno downstairs.* (And he's going to eat the food I bought for him.)

Reno: (I don't want to use his food.. But I don't have the money to go to the diner yo..) *Walks in and opens the fridge, pulling out eggs, butter, milk, and sausage. Sings to himself.*

Someone show me a way to get

outa here,

'cause I constantly pray I'll get

outa here

Please, won't somebody say I'll get

outa here

Someone gimme my shot or I'll

rot here.

Vincent: Little Shop of Horrors, right? *He walks down the stairs and sits at the small kitchen table.*

Reno: Hmm? Yeah, it's my favorite movie yo.. *Puts some butter in a pan before he cracks a egg in.* You've seen it?

Vincent: Yes, I have. *He plays with a single napkin left on the table.*

Reno: Good, or I'd make ya watch it! *Cracks another egg in, flipping them over when their ready.* Poor! All my life I've always been poor.

I keep asking God what I'm for,

and he tells me "Gee, I'm not sure

sweep that floor, kid."

Oh, I started life as an orphan,

a child of the street

Here on skid row.

He took me in, gave me shelter, a bed,

Crust of bread and a job

Treats me like dirt, calls me a slob,

Which I am. *Grabs the sausages and puts them on a plate before he places them in the microwave.*

Vincent: (I'm glad that at least for right now they have food to eat...) Do you need me to do anything?

Reno: No, it's fine.. I usually cook for us anyway yo and I hav' a way of doin' it. *Takes out the done eggs and places them on a plate before he cracks two more in.*

Vincent: Okay... (I don't like sitting here and being useless...)

Reno: *Hums to himself, his hips swaying as to the music in his head as he cooks. Hears the ding of the microwave and takes the sausage, setting it on the table as before he goes back to the eggs.* If you want, ya can make toast I guess..

Vincent: It's alright. I'm not a fan... Eggs are fine.

Reno: Well, Rude likes it..You said ya wanted to help, right yo? *Places the eggs on another plate before he cracks two more into the pan for himself.*

Vincent: It would be better than sitting here with nothing to do.

Reno: Make four slices yo, two covered in jam and the other in butter! *Goes back to humming to himself.*

Vincent: *He nods and stands next to Reno as he removes four pieces of bread from the loaf and puts them in the toaster.* I don't mind cooking...

Reno: I hate doin' it yo! But I have to, Zack and Yuffie burn water and Rude and Elena are to busy to do it... I've always been the one who has ta cook!

Vincent: I enjoy it. But, Cloud always makes me cook. He burns even microwave meals, but he has been better lately.

Reno: I can't wait till I don't have to anymore! *Chuckles as he finishes.* Zack and Cloud are perfect for each other then, they both can't cook! *Finishes his eggs and puts them on his plate, gives each plate three pieces of sausage before he carries them to the table. Pours three glasses of milk as well.*

Vincent: *He takes the two pieces of toast out and spreads butter on the two before putting two more pieces of bread in the toaster.* (Why does he seem to not be bothered by Cloud, but he can't stand me?)

Reno: *Sits down at the table when he hears Rude coming down the stairs.* It's ready, bro!

Rude: Thank you, Reno... *Walks over in his black suit and sits down at the table, taking a drink of his milk before he looks over at Vincent.* And we were not introduced, I'm Rude..

Vincent: Vincent... *He walks up to Rude and holds out his hand to greet Rude.*

Rude: *Shakes Vincent's hand, nodding slightly to him.* I hope your stay hasn't been..that bad.. *Looks over at Reno.*

Reno: What? I said I was sorry yo! And made him food and talked nice! *Pouts as he takes a bite into a sausage.*

Vincent: (Sure...) Don't worry, I'm not bothered. *He walks back over to the toaster as two more pieces of toasted bread pop out. He spreads jam over the two pieces and takes all four pieces of bread to the table.*

Rude: Thank you.. *Grabs the jam covered toast, takes a bite before he cuts into his eggs.* I didn't see Zack's jeep outside..

Reno: Yeah..It broke down yo.. I'm gonna go to the junkyard after work and find what I need ta fix it yo..

Vincent: *He sits down next to Rude and away from Reno, feeling more comfortable with sitting with someone who is calmer. He slowly begins to eat.*

Reno: *Pouts to himself, taking a big bite out of his toast.* (Why doesn't he want to sit next to me yo? I've been nicer like I've been told!)

Rude: No, you will be to tired after work.. You need to come home and get rest after.. *Sighs, knowing Reno probably won't listen to him.*

Vincent: If it's alright...can we stay another night? I am still tired... (Abnormally tired. I think I just drank too much the other night.)

Reno: *Stays quiet, eating his food.* (Why does he wanna stay here?! It's good for Zack, but still!) If we can use your car..

Rude: Yes, stay as long as you need it.. I can say Reno's room so you can have a bed to yourself.. (Maybe then Reno will get a good nights sleep..)

Vincent: Thank you. I'm...just tired. That's all. We don't have another show for a few more days.

Reno: Zack will be happy..He'll not want to go to work yo! *Chuckles softly as he quickly finishes his meal.*

Rude: He will be, but he knows better then to miss work..

Vincent: *He stays quiet, but continues to eat his breakfast.* (Why have I been feeling run down lately?)

Reno: I'm gonna take a shower before I have work yo! I'll see ya when you come home, bro! *Stands up and pats Rude on the back before he heads upstairs, singing to himself again.*

Rude: I hope he listens to me... *Sighs as he eats some of his sausage.*

Vincent: I understand him...Reno became angry at me last night for buying food.

Rude: He has always had his pride, he hates when he has to rely on someone.. Please, do not take how he acts to heart.. He has been thought alot and he's trying to heal..

Vincent: I'm sorry...I shouldn't have...I didn't know it would offend him that much.

Rude: It's alright.. It is over now and I do thank you for it.. He will not admit it but he is in money troubles..

Vincent: I wouldn't have...known. I'm sorry.

Rude: It's alright, we will get though it.. We've lived like this since we were young, we know how to survive..

Vincent: *He slowly finishes his food.* I know, but I shouldn't have interfered. It's...none of my business.

Rude: Your heart was in the right place, Vincent.. I am happy for the food.. But Reno is just upset cause he knows he can't pay you back.. *Finishes his meal and sets his and Reno's dishes in the sink.*

Vincent: Tell him not to worry about paying me back.

Rude: I could tell him every hour and he still will want too.. It's just how he is..*Walks over and grabs his keys of the counter.* Feel free to use my bed again.. Make yourself at home.. *Heads to the front door.*

Vincent: Thank you...*He cleans up the plates left over by Reno, Rude, and himself. and places them in the sink. He heads back upstairs to lay down in Rude's bed.* (I'm...very tired.)

~Hehe, we hope you liked our second chapter!~


	3. Chapter 3

Later that morning, Cloud wakes up in Zack's arms. He decides to change his clothes. Cloud unfolds his clothing and blushes as his new blue vibrator, still in the packaging, falls out from in between folded shirts. He blushes and makes sure Zack is still sound asleep before he removes the packaging to test it out. Cloud blushes as Zack stirs from the soft hum of the vibrations.

Cloud: *Quickly turns it off, hiding it in his hand.* (Crap! I don't want him to see it yet!)

Zack: Mm...Where's Cloudy? *He feels the empty space next to him on his bed.*

Cloud: I'm here.. I was changing. Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you.. *Goes back over to the bed, still clutching the small vibe.*

Zack: Come back here...I don't have to go to work until the evening.

Cloud: A-alright.. *Lays down next to Zack, lightly blushed.* W-what do you do for work?

Zack: I...work at Wal-mart. It's minimum wage, but it's a job.

Cloud: Yeah, it's better then nothing.. *Kisses Zack a quick shy kiss.* I bet you're great at it!

Zack: I work in the electronics department. *He chuckles softly.* I make commission too.

Cloud: That would be cool, all the TV and music! Even thou their edit all there music...*Pouts, hating when his music is messed with.* Commissions?

Zack: Yes, I also make a profit if I sell a product to a customer. *He winks at Cloud.*

Cloud: *Blushes at the wink.* All you have to do is smile and people will buy anything you say too! (I would...)

Zack: I wish it was that easy. But, I bet you would be my best customer. *He smiles softly at Cloud.*

Cloud: I would..You could convince me to buy tampons.. *Blushes hard, hiding his face in Zack's strong chest.* (He smells so good, no fake smells..Just him!)

Zack: *He chuckles softly and notices Cloud's closed fist.* What's in your hand?

Cloud: (Shit!) *Hides his hand behind his back, his blush grows.* N-nothing...

Zack: You don't have to hide anything from me. *He tries to peek behind Cloud's body.*

Cloud: V-vince got it for me..It's e-emmbarassing..

Zack: I doubt it...Show me.

Cloud: O-okay.. *Shyly moves his hand back in front, opening it so Zack can see the little blue vibrator. Closes his eyes as he starts to sweat a bit.*

Zack: *He takes the small vibrator from Cloud's hand.* A vibrator? I have a few myself...

Cloud: You do?! *His eyes go wide before he blushes.* I've..never had o-one before.. Oor s-seen one.. H-he got it so I-I could learn to l-last longer for you..

Zack: Oh yes...I like the color of this one. I have some of my own in the bedside drawer, if you want to look.

Cloud: I-I couldn't..*Blushes harder, going back to hiding his face.* I-I almost fainted wwhen I got this thing..

Zack: There's nothing wrong with having a few sex toys. *He turns on the vibrator and tests the intensity.* You bought a good one...

Cloud: I'm.. r-really shy about t-this stuff.. *Shivers when he hears it, thinking of Zack using it on him.* Vince p-picked it out, he h-has an orange o-o-one..(Damn! I wish I could stop stuttering! I hate this, why can't I talk about this like a normal person!)

Zack: Have you used it yet? The only way to get over your shyness is to experiment. *He chuckles playfully as he turns the bullet vibrator on and off.*

Cloud: N-not yet.. I o-only got it y-yesterday. *Blushes hard, shyly looking up from Zack's chest.* Y-you want to t-try it with me?

Zack: If you want to. *He dangles the vibrator in the air in front of Cloud's face playfully.* Where would you like me to use it?

Cloud: *Gulps, panting lightly as he starts to heat up. His cock already hard and pressing against his pants.* W-where e-ever you w-w-want to.. *Licks his dry lips.*

Zack: *He slightly lifts up Cloud's shirt and turns the vibrator on the lowest setting and teases Cloud's stomach.* (I love his shyness...) Come closer

Cloud: Ahh.. 'Kkay.. *His stomach tenses at the vibrations, moves closer to Zack. Moans as he feels his hard cock rub against Zack's thighs.*

Zack: This is the first time you have become hard for me... *He presses the vibrator against Cloud's cloth covered cock.*

Cloud: Zzack!!! *Moans softly, his hips thrusting against the vibrator, wraps his arms around Zack's neck.* Oh god! Sso..uhhh!

Zack: You're very sensitive. *He makes the vibrations more intense and presses it against Cloud's cock inside his pants.* Would you take your pants off for me?

Cloud: Ahhhhh! I'm..soo..Y-yes.. *Moans as he reaches down, fumbles a bit before he slowly takes his pants off. Blushing hard as his cock pushes though the hole in his boxers, reaches down to cover it.* (What if he doesn't like it? I'm..so small..)

Zack: Don't cover up. *He slowly uncovers Cloud's privates and gently presses the vibrator against Cloud's cock.* I'm on the smaller side too... But you're thick. I like thickness better.

Cloud: *Blushes hard, his cock twitches at Zack's voice. Moans loudly at the vibrations, precum flowing from his slit.* Ah! Ffuck!

Zack: *He licks his lips as he watches Cloud squirm in pleasure. He slowly becomes hard himself and moans softly when he hears Cloud's pleasured moans.* Do you like this?

Cloud: Yessssss!!!! *Cries out as he cums hard at Zack's soft moan, his toes curl in pleasure.*

Zack: That...was perfect. *He lovingly strokes Cloud's softening cock and covers his hand in Cloud's release.*

Cloud: *Looks down ashamed, pants heavily.* I-I'm ssorry.. I'll t-try and h-hold back longer.. (I came to quick! Damn it!) *Shudders as he feels Zack stroke him, his body going limp.*

Zack: I...really like you, Cloud. *He gives Cloud a soft kiss.*

Cloud: Mmm..*Moans softly into the kiss, tightens his arms around Zack.* I-I really l-like you too, Z-zack.. Since I first saw you I wwanted to know you..You..you see me, n-not..someone famous..

Zack: I like to get to know people first before I judge them...Reno however... *He trails off and sighs.* It doesn't matter...

Cloud: It's alright.. V-vince can be like that sometimes.. I t-think that's why they butt h-heads so much.. I think he'll g-get better, I like him.. *Nuzzles at Zack's neck, looking up to make sure it's okay.*

Zack: *He chuckles.* Reno only butts heads with people he seems to like.

Cloud: I think Vince likes him too, but he doesn't know it yet.. He thinks he's not meant to be with men..

Zack: That's his choice, though...

Cloud: He only thinks that because h-he hasn't be able to fit his c-cock in a m-man yet, he says it d-doesn't fit! *Chuckles softly.*

Zack: What? *He chuckles.* He doesn't know anything about male to male sex, does he?

Cloud: I told him to prepare and use l-lots of lube but he said it still doesn't work! I think he just hasn't f-found the right guy yet.. He is really big, b-but he could make it fit!

Zack: *He shakes his head in disbelief.* I want to talk to Reno. I'll try to hook them up, but I don't know how well it will work. You can help me. *He winks and rubs Cloud's back.*

Cloud: *Blushes, turning to goo at Zack's touches and moves even closer to Zack.* I'll try, Vince c-can be really stubborn..

Zack: I wanted to work harder on Reno...He's more easy to get a rise out of.

Cloud: I noticed..I'm sorry for ruining his cigarettes.. But Vince got him a new pack!

Zack: It's alright. Reno will get over it, and he knows he loved the show.*

Cloud: Good, I was worried when you left..I..I thought I'd never s-see you again and.. it scared me..*Holds on tighter to Zack, as if making sure he was still there.*

Zack: I needed to check on him...

Cloud: I-I noticed his knuckles were bloody..D-did you get in a fight? *Looks a bit worried, not seeing any marks on Zack thou.*

Zack: No, he punched a car.

Cloud: Oh..Ow, I hope he feels better today.. *Sighs as he nuzzles Zack's cheek, pushing his hips closer to Zack. Freezes when he feels a hardness in Zack's pants, blushes hard.* (He got turned on by me?! I'm happy! But why didn't he say anything? It must hurt!)

Zack: Mm...you're rubbing against me. Do you want it? *He gently begins to hump and ride Cloud's hips.*

Cloud: I-I wanted c-closer to..to you.. C-can I..Can I s-see it? *Moans softly at Zack's humping, liking the look on Zack's face.*

Zack: Of course...Do you want to unzip me? *He nuzzles and kisses Cloud's neck.*

Cloud: Ah, Mmm..If y-you want.. *His hand shakily make their way to Zack's pants, slowly unzipping them. Gasps when Zack's cock flings out, standing a proud six inches. Licks his lips in lust as his eyes as drawn to it.* (He's perfect! A-and he didn't wear boxers...)

Zack: What do you want to do with it? *He gently begins to stroke his naked cock.*

Cloud: *Shudders at the sight, a moan escapes as he own cock becomes hard again against Zack.* I..I d-don't know..It's..I l-love it..

Zack: *He rolls on top of Cloud and gently kisses his neck.* Cloud...what do you want me to do? I have this hard cock...and nothing to do with it.

Cloud: Ohhh..I..I w-want to..f-f-feel you! *Moans at he kisses, his cock growing harder at Zack's voice. Lightly thrusts his hips up, wanting to feel him more, runs his hands down Zack's back.*

Zack: *He rolls his hips and rubs his cock against Cloud's. He moans from the mutual arousal.* Mm...

Cloud: Ah ah ahhhh! *Gasps in pleasure as he feels Zack's warm lenth rubbing against his own, his hips buck up to rub back as sweet moans flow from his mouth.* F-faster, Zack!

Zack: *He grabs the vibrator and lifts Cloud's shirt to tease his nipples with the vibrator as he rubs his hard arousal against Cloud.* You...look so sweet...

Cloud: F-fuckkkkk!! *Tosses his head back and forth as he arches his chest, his hips meeting Zack's at a faster pace.* Sooo..so good, oh Zack, Z-zacky!!

Zack: (He never said anything about not wanting stimulation...) *He moves the vibrator and places it against Cloud's ass hole as he rubs his cock roughly against Cloud's dripping cock.* Do you like how that feels?

Cloud: AHhhhhhhhhhh! *Screams out his sudden release, his nails digging to Zack's back as his virgin opening clenches tightly.*

Zack: Oh...Is that what you like? *He moans as he feels Cloud release on him and reaches down to stroke himself and releases on Cloud's stomach.* Mm...

Cloud: Y-y-yes.... *Pants heavily, sweat drip down his face as he shudders at the feeling of Zack's hot seed on his stomach.* You..are so b-beautiful..*Lovingly cups Zack's cheek, looking at him with amazement.*

Zack: Maybe...next time we can do something a little more dirty. *He turns off the vibrator.* I'll give you the chance to play with me...

Cloud: Ookay.. I..n-need a ..rest.. I've n-never came s-so much.. *Blushes, shyly reaching down and running his fingers though Zack's release. Brings them up and licks at them, moaning at the taste of Zack.* Mmmm!

Zack: We don't have to do it now...I want you to take your time...Do you like my taste?

Cloud: I-I do, you're really good! *Blushes more, making sure he gets it all off his fingers.* M-maybe we can do more before you have w-work? I..I c-can try...s-sucking you.. *Hides his face in Zack's neck, still breathing heavily.*

Zack: *He licks his lips, loving the sound of Cloud sucking him later.* I would like that...but only if it's what you want.

Cloud: I..I've b-been thinking of it s-since the night of at t-the bar.. *Shyly kisses Zack's neck, licking up the sweat still there.* Y-you smell really g-good!

Zack: I've been thinking about it too... (Specifically doing the deed, but oral is alright for now...and I have feelings for Cloud. I don't want to fuck this up.)

Cloud: Really? *Starts to do what he's seen Vincent do before and starts to suck on Zack's neck, wanting everyone to know Zack has someone.* C-can we lay here? I'm tired again..

Zack: You can lay here with me... *He throws blankets over both himself and Cloud.*

Cloud: Thank you...It's been awhile since I could have a lazy day.. *Curls up to Zack, holding him tightly as he nuzzles him.*

Zack: I know how you feel... *He comfortingly rubs Cloud's chest.*

Cloud: Mm.. And.. I've n-never got to l-lay with...Um..A-are you my..a-are we b-b-boyfriends? *Looks down, scared to look into Zack's eyes.* (What if he says no? I..I want him to be!)

Zack: Hm? Yes... we're together. Boyfriends...

Cloud: R-really? E-even thou..I-I'm still o-on tour? *Looks down, almost wishing he could stay here with Zack forever.* I..I've never h-had a boyf-friend before...

Zack: It's alright...I'll come see you when I can. It doesn't matter to me...

Cloud: I can c-call you everyday! I c-can get you a phone w-with camera so we c-can take pictures for each other! B-boyfriends do that, r-right? Aand I'll come here when ever I can!

Zack: Yes...Why are you so nervous? *He rubs Cloud's arms.*

Cloud: I d-don't want to d-do anything to ruin t-this...I'm n-not sure what y-you do when you h-have a boyfriend.. *Shyly slips his hand underneath Zack's shirt, wanting to feel Zack's muscled back.*

Zack: The only thing that would ruin this is if one of us cheated... *He frowns slightly as he remembers his past.* (I would...not want to live if Cloud cheated on me...)

Cloud: No! I-I'd never c-cheat on you, Zack!! I p-promise! *Looks worried at Zack, not liking his frown. Softly kisses him.* P-please don't be sad..

Zack: Oh...no, it's not you. Just forget it, baby... *He kisses Cloud's forehead.*

Cloud: *Goes crossed eyes as he watches Zack kiss him, shiver at the feel of Zack's soft lips.* I l-love your kisses.. And when you s-smile, not frown.. *Shyly nips at Zack's nose, wanting to make him smile again.*

Zack: (He reminds me of a cat.) *He chuckles softly as he watches Cloud nibble his nose.*

Cloud: There we go! There's my Zacky! *Smiles and kisses Zack again before he nuzzles his neck again.* I love your smell, it's not fake. It's purely you..

Zack: Not fake? What do you mean? I usually don't wear cologne.

Cloud: Good, I don't like cologne.. I'd rather smell your scent then a fake one. *Gives Zack's neck a few more soft kisses before he yawns, his releases getting to him.*

Zack: You're tired from your tours too...Sleep in as late as you want, Cloud...

Cloud: But..I want to..spend time with you.. *Moves even closer to Zack, slowly starting to fall asleep. His breathing tickling Zack's neck.*

Zack: We can...go out somewhere

Cloud: Mmmhmm... *Hums to answer Zack, halfway asleep at the feel of Zack's warm body.* (I want to stay in his arms forever...)

Zack: I'll wake you up in an hour...and we can take a walk together...

Cloud: *His breathing evens out as he falls into a deep sleep, a soft smile spread across his face at Zack's voice in his sleep.*

Reno and Elena both arrive home. Reno pushes past Elena and quickly enters his room. He slams the door hard, which causes Zack to take notice. Zack comes to Reno's bedroom door and softly knocks.*

Zack: Hey...talk to me, Reno.

Reno: No, I'm fine...Don't be late for work yo.. *Softly sniffs as he puts his feelings on the wall, a few tears falling.*

Zack: I have awhile before I have to leave. *He pushes the door open slightly.*

Reno: I...I'm okay.. Go spend time with Blondie yo.. *Writes out lyrics quickly, more tears fall.* (Why..Why did he have to come? Haven't I been through enough yo?!)

Zack: Tell me what happened...

Reno: Genesis ccame in to work.. He..he was getting things to d-do with 'geal.. He..he smiled at me.. He fuckin' tthanked me ffor breakin' up with 'geal so they could be together yo! It..it hurts so fuckin' bad! I didn't wanna break up! I w-wanted ta stay bbut..I..*Looks down, falling to the floor.* I.. went back a f-few hours after we broke up..I f-forgot my song book, I..saw them in the window yo! Tthey were cuddlin' on the couch, 'geal was givin' him the smile he'd only ggive me yo! *Lets out a sob.* I-I know he lloved G-genesis longer but..I I hoped he'd ffeel what I feel fer j-just a a few hours!

Zack: What an ass...If Angeal weren't my father...both would get their asses kicked. *He sighs.* (This...is perfect.) I have to go...We will talk more after I get home. *He exits Reno's room and smirks just before he enters Rude's room where Vincent is staying.* Hey...can I ask you to do something for me?

Vincent: Yes...*He shuffles the playing cards he has sprawled out on Rude's bed and packs them neatly.*

Zack: I have to go to work and..Reno had a really bad day at work.. Can you just watch over him for me till I get off? Make sure he doesn't hurt himself?

Vincent: Yes, I'll keep him company. I don't know how much he'll like it, though. *He gets up from the bed and takes his deck of cards along.*

Zack: He won't at first, he hates for people to see him when he's upset.. But he needs it.. Thank you, we finally got him to stop hurting himself and this can start it up again..

Vincent: *He slowly pushes the door open to Reno's room.* (Is he only sleeping on a mattress because he's that poor? I...won't say anything.)

Reno: *Still on the floor where he was when Zack left, a line running down to wall from him falling. Holds onto his knees as he cries.* Ppuppy?

Vincent: It's me... *He sits on Reno's mattress on the floor.*

Reno: Fuck. *Quickly wipes his eyes, not wanting Vincent to see his tears.* W-what are ya doin'? Zack send ya in here ta watch me yo? M-make sure I don't do something crazy?

Vincent: Exactly...*He crosses his legs and rests his elbows on his thighs while sitting on Reno's bed.*

Reno: I'm fine yo.. Rude took all my razors 'way, ya can go back to doin' whatever you were.. *Sniffs as he shakily stands up, going back to writing his song.*

Vincent: All I was doing was playing cards. *He presses the card deck against his lips.*

Reno: Go back to it then.. *A few tears fall as he continue writing, remembering Angeal's smile.*

Vincent: No, I won't go back on my word. Zack asked me to watch you.

Reno: So ya gonna stay in here for five hours yo? Jus' be quiet, I need ta finish this..

Vincent: (He's writing a song...I can understand, but he's on the defensive.) *He sets his deck of cards down beside the bed and lays back on a pillow.* (I hope he doesn't kick me out of his bed now...)

Reno: *After a half hour he finishes his song, wipes his eyes again as he softly cries.* (That's the fastest song I've wrote...and the longest...Fuck, I want this pain to end yo!)

Vincent: How is it coming? *He lays out a game of solitaire on Reno's bed.*

Reno: (Shit, I forgot he was here yo!) *Wipes his eyes with his shirt before he clears his throat.* It's...it's done yo.. *Takes a few steps back before he goes to his bed, not even caring about Vincent on it he curls up into a ball at the end of it.*

Vincent: Are...you alright? *He hesitates to touch Reno's shoulder, fearing Reno might snap in anger at him.*

Reno: No..I'm not.. I'll never be yo.. *Curls up tighter as tears fall again, hides his face so Vincent can't see them.*

Vincent: (Why is he crying?) *He gently touches Reno's shoulder.*

Reno: D-don't.. touch m-me yo..I..can't.. *His body shakes as he cries, tries to become as small as he can be.* It..it hurts so f-fuckin' much!

Vincent: What? Sorry... *He quickly pulls his hand away from Reno's back.* (What the hell is wrong with him?)

Reno: H-have..you e-ever had s-someone..Who made y-you feel like you w-were worth somet-thing? T-that you were m-meant to be l-loved and can l-love yo?

Vincent: Yes...quite a while ago...Why?

Reno: I..I lost my p-person.. He w-was the best t-thing that happened t-to me yo, to his o-old lover.. I..loved him w-with all my h-heart and I..I was j-just a replacement f-for that whore! *Lets out a loud sob.*

Vincent: *He stares at Reno blankly, not sure what to do about Reno's sudden outpour of emotions.* I...I'm sorry

Reno: T-the whore c-came in to m-my work, g-gettin' stuff for t-them to f-fuck with! He..he thanked m-me for b-breakin' up w-with An-angeal so t-they could be t-together! He..he was f-flontin' w-what I don't h-hav' anym-more! I..I miss h-him so fuckin' m-much yo! He..he made the d-dreams go aw-way!

Vincent: (What does he want me to do?) *He rubs his forehead, trying to think of what to say.*

Reno: (I wanna get back at him...He..he betrayed our love, I..I need a revenge fuck yo!) *Uncurls a bit and looks up at Vincent, sniffing and wiping his eyes before he crawls over to him.* M-make the pain g-go away yo..

Vincent: Hm? (Did I just understand him correctly? Does he want me to...have sex with him?) Make...the pain go away...

Reno: Yes..I..I need touch, I need ya to fuck me into the bed yo! *Pushes Vincent down, resting over him as he grinds his cock against Vincent's.*

Vincent: I'll oblige...But can you take what I have? I'm not for "lightweights".

Reno: *Growls and roughly kisses Vincent, nibbling on his lips.* I've takin' ten inches in me for two years, I can take anythin' ya throw at me yo!

Vincent: That's what most of the men have said...But, I'll give you what you want. *He pushes Reno onto his back and begins to take off Reno's clothing.*

Reno: Yeah, but I'm not lyin'! *Smirks as he reaches up under his lone pillow, pulling out his tube of warming lube and hands it to Vincent.* Show me ya not all hype yo.

Vincent: Ahh...my favorite brand of lube... *He pulls down Reno's pants and takes the lube from Reno and applies the warm lubrication generously to Reno's rose budded asshole.* You must have played with toys often...to develop such a lovely rosebud. *He gently pushes his fingers against Reno's ass hole.*

Reno: Mine too... Ughhh, yess...It's..oh..it's all I have now ta get off yo! *Moans softly as Vincent's fingers, clenches around them to draw them in deeper.* More, Vincent!

Vincent: (He hates me, doesn't me? Why would he want to have sex with me?) *He slowly thrusts his fingers inside Reno's ass hole.* Why...Reno?

Reno: Cause I need this yo... And ya are the best thing right now! *Rocks his hips to meet Vincent's fingers, smirks as he looks up with lust filled eyes.* And....sex between two people who fight is the best yo! Now, fuck me with that huge cock I've heard so much 'bout!

Vincent: (Will this keep us from fighting?) *He pulls his pants down, allowing his cock to grow and peek out of the top of his pants. He reaches to stroke Reno's cock for added stimulation.* (I kinda wanted to promise myself to stop having mindless sex. And what about what I need? Reno is being selfish.) *He gives Reno's cock a few teasing licks before he completely removes his own pants, showing off his thick twelve inch cock.*

Reno: Oh yeah...God, ya good! *Moans softly, his hips thrusting at the licks. Gasps slightly at the sight of Vincent's large rod, licks his lips in lust.* Fuck, ya gonna hav' me droolin' before we even start yo! *Spreads his legs wide, his opening clenching madly.* Fuck me...Please..

Vincent: *He speaks softly and sexily as he leans over Reno.* I...told you I'm not for lightweights... *He positions himself over Reno and begins to push his cock against Reno's entrance.*

Reno: MMm...Nether am I yo... *Wraps his legs around Vincent's waist and pulls Vincent in the rest of the way, clenching tightly as he moans loudly at be stretched to his limit.* F-fuckkkk!

Vincent: This...is the first time I've ever been able to enter a man... *He slowly begins to thrust into Reno's stretched ass. He moans as he feels Reno's body caress his cock.*

Reno: OHhhh..., how ya like it yo? *Moans as he rolls his hips, meeting Vincent's thrusts as he clenches rhythmically around Vincent's hot length.* So good yo...Faster, I can take it!

Vincent: No one else...has been able to accommodate me... *He begins to thrust harder, loving how the lubrication is now warming his cock with the friction inside Reno's ass.* I love this feeling...

Reno: Ahhhhh, shit! So..do I yo! So god damn.....big! *Cries out in pleasure as he tightens his legs around Vincent, grabbing on tightly to his bed as he tosses his head in pleasure.* Hot, so hot yo!

Vincent: Damn...You're loud. *He gently places his hand over Reno's mouth so he will stay quiet as he thrusts with his full force.*

Reno: Mmmmmmm!! *Moans into Vincent's hand, licking at it with lust as he reaches up and grabs onto Vincent's hair, pulling on it in pleasure.* (Fuck, he's amazin' yo! God I haven't felt this good in..oh god!) *Tries to grind his cock against Vincent's stomach.*

Vincent: (He's going to come, I can feel it...) *He leans forward to lick and kiss Reno's neck to encourage him. He slams into Reno's ass and moans as he hears the sound of lubrication sliding between hot skin.*

Reno: *Screams into Vincent's hand as he releases hard against Vincent's stomach, soaking his shirt. His ass turns into a vice grip around Vincent's cock as he squirms underneath.*

Vincent: (He...really came. I can't hold back, then.) *He uncovers Reno's mouth as he releases into Reno. He pants heavily as he stares down at Reno.*

Reno: *Moans softly as he's filled with Vincent's hot cum, softly milks him dry as he pants along with Vincent. Lets his legs fall to the bed as he licks his lips.* T-thank you...I..know you didn't hav' ta, but..Thanks man..

Vincent: No...problem... *He falls to Reno's side, exhausted.* (What the hell is with this exhaustion?)

Reno: *Chuckles softly, turns to his side and grabs his balled up blanket at the end of the bed and covers them.* Now..maybe I can sleep with out a nightmare... Sorry in advance if I scream.. *Sighs as he curls up, moaning as he feels some release leak out.*

Vincent: (Does he see me as comfort now? This is uncomfortable...) Reno...

Reno: What yo? I only got five hours of sleep and I'm finally gonna pass out from a good release.. Stay here if ya want, I can't cut myself when I'm sleepin'.. *Closes his eyes.*

Vincent: Nothing... (He implied...that I'm his comfort...I'm too exhausted to complain.)

Reno: Whatever yo.. *Already falling asleep, his arms reach out and grab a little stuffed tiger and holds on to it tight.*

Vincent: (It...feels awkward when he doesn't want it be held afterward. It was just a fuck after all.) *He moves far away from Reno and stares at the wall on the opposite side of the room.*

Reno: *Shivers as the warmth moves away, frowns in his sleep as he curls up more.* (Angeal...)

No more than two hours later, Reno suddenly jolts awake from a nightmare. He breaks out in a cold sweat and yelps. Reno reaches out for the figure laying next to him with black hair, thinking it's Zack. He forgets that Vincent fell asleep in his bed.

Reno: *Holds on tight to the warm body, his body shaking from the affects of his nightmare.* (Why..W-why does he keep hauntin' my dreams! I have enough bad ones without him!!!)

Vincent: Hu? Oh...Reno?

Reno: (Crap, it's him...) S-sorry..I..I needed..I thought.. C-can.. you..just hold me t-till Zack or R-rude comes home? O-one of them will take over yo..*Asks in a quite voice, ashamed and embarassed to ask Vincent.*

Vincent: *He turns his body to hold Reno in his arms.* Another nightmare?

Reno: y-yes..I h-hoped I'd n-nap without one..B-but whenever I sleep, they c-come.. H-he kept them away, b-but he's g-gone now..*Curls up to Vincent's chest, hiding his face in his neck.*

Vincent: Do you want me to hold you until you fall asleep? *He looks down at Reno's frightened face.*

Reno: I..I don't w-want to sleep..They'll c-come again yo.. *A few tears fall as he tries to get even closer to Vincent.*

Vincent: You have to sleep sometime. (He's like a scared child...) I'll stay up with you.

Reno: Can..can you keep t-talkin'? I d-don't care 'bout what, anything yo! *Stills shakes lightly as he tightens his hold on Vincent, wanting to make sure he won't go away.*

Vincent: Can you tell me more about yourself? *He begins to instinctively rub Reno's back.*

Reno: (Should I? He is stayin' and holdin' me... Even rubbin' my back like he..No, stop thinkin' of him!) W-what do you w-want ta know yo?

Vincent: Anything...Tell me anything.

Reno: I..I was a dumpster baby.. I'm.. so worthless, even the woman didn't want me.. I've been in f-foaster homes all my life.. Some good, o-others..really bad yo.. B-but that's how I meet Rude and El'.. We m-made our own family together yo..

Vincent: (He's been rejected...He doesn't take it well.) Reno...is that why you're on the defensive all the time?

Reno: Y-yeah..It's h-how I got this ffar.. I..I wasn't with h-him, I w-was gettin' better yo! B-but.. I was dumb, I g-got hurt like I always do..

Vincent: You...should soften your approach. It puts people off. (Like me...)

Reno: T-that what I w-want yo.. Less p-people ta hurt me.. *Tears fill his eyes.* I..I gave him t-two years of my life..He..he doesn't even miss me!

Vincent: You're looking back...and hanging onto someone who doesn't care about you anymore. It must make you tired.

Reno: *Starts to shake again, knowing Vincent is telling the truth.* I..I know..I..I jus'... I l-loved him yo, so g-god damn much! He..was the best t-thing in my life, and he..he won't even talk ta me anym-more! Like..like I'm still j-jus' a piece of t-trash!

Vincent: You have to move on...You're stuck and have no where to go mentally...

Reno: I..I can't..It..it hurts so much, b-but I s-still love him yo.. He s-saved me f-from so much..

Vincent: (He's wasting his time and energy.) I don't know what to tell you...The "but he did this for me" won't do anything to help because he's not here anymore.

Reno: I k-know yo, I..I keep tryin' but..I'm r-reminded of him everyday! *Hides his face again in shame.* I'll..k-keep tryin'...

Vincent: What reminds you of him? Get rid of it...

Reno: It's n-not that easy.. *Reaches for the small tiger and hugs it.* He..he gave this to me on our s-second date yo.. And.. there's Z-zack..

Vincent: Get rid of the animal...And Zack is different. He cares about you

Reno: I k-know.. I c-care for him too..B-but they l-look so much alike.. A-and sometimes he..he has 'geal's smile!

Vincent: *He sighs, thinking of a way to comfort Reno. He remembers a song he used to hear on the radio and begins to sing softly.* "Everything's gonna be all right

Rockabye, rockabye

everything's gonna be all right

rockabye, rockabye

Everything's gonna be all right

rockabye, rockabye

everything's gonna be all right

rockabye, rockabye,rockabye, bye, bye

bye, bye"

Reno: *Calms down at Vincent's voice, slowly starting to fall asleep again.* Thanks... (No one's sang to me in years... I've missed it..)

Elena: *Shyly knocks before she opens the door.* Re'? Oh..I'm sorry.. *Blushes at the sight, a smile grows as well.* (I knew they liked each other!)

Vincent: It's okay. He's asleep, and he had a nightmare again.

Elena: Poor Re'.. He's had them since we first met, they stopped for awhile.. *Takes a few steps in, getting another blanket and covers Reno with it.* He gets really cold.. Um.. We put all the money we had left and ordered a few pizzas for dinner!

Vincent: Oh? There is food in the refrigerator...

Elena: We know but..since Re' had a bad day, we didn't want to have him cook and he loves pizza! But we'll let him sleep, I can bring you up a few slices! *Smiles at Vincent, running her hands though Reno's hair.*

Vincent: It's alright, I don't like greasy food. But thank you.

Elena: We have a salad too! It's awesome, they put ham and chicken on it!

Vincent: I'll eat it as long as it's not fried chicken.

Elena: It's grilled, don't worry! I'll be right back, along with some pizza for Re' when he wakes up! *Smiles as she walks downstairs.*

Reno: Mm..*Groans softly as he nuzzles closer to Vincent in his sleep, licking his lips.*

Vincent: Shh... *He quiets Reno by rubbing his back.*

Elena: *Walks back in with a box of pizza, salad, and a 2 liter of coke.* I'm back! *Walks over and kneels down as she sets the box next to the bed and hands Vincent salad along with a fork.* Here you go, the best salad next to what Re' makes!

Vincent: *He leans forward to eat, making sure he stays covered in front of Elena.* Thank you. *He takes the salad from Elena and begins to eat, picking through the chicken to skewer the lettuce on his fork.*

Elena: You're welcome! *Giggles when she sees Reno snuggles closer to Vincent, frowning at the movement.* He must trust you, he's only like that with Rude or Zack!

Vincent: I don't know what he thinks of me anymore. *He skewers a single piece of chicken.*

Elena: From what I heard earlier, he likes you alot! *Giggles as she blushes knowingly.* He hasn't been with anyone since..

Vincent: You...heard us?

Elena: Yeah! My room is right across the hall! But don't worry, Yuffie was out so the only one who heard was Cloud and I!

Vincent: Sorry for making so much noise...And to be honest, I don't like Yuffie. I used to feel something for her...

Elena: It's okay, I'm used to it! And I'm happy Reno got a bit of happiness, he's been hurt alot.. *Looks sadly at Reno.*

Reno: *His nose twitches at the scent of food, his stomach growls in his sleep.*

Vincent: Yes...I heard...

Elena: Before he met Angeal...He had a boyfriend that was really abusive.. He broke Reno's collar bone. Angeal saw Reno getting hit by him one night and beat that asshole up!

Vincent: He...didn't tell me that.

Elena: He never tells anyone, he thought it was his fault.. That he deserved what the ass did.. He was getting better! *Sighs, softly touching Reno's cheek.* Now we're back where we were..

Reno: Nuu.. *Grunts at the touch, nuzzles into Vincent's side. Wraps his arms tightly around him.*

Vincent: Now he's pulling on my leg... *He tries to pull his leg away from Reno so he won't fall or expose himself to Elena.*

Elena: *Giggles as she blushes hard, looking away from Vincent's bare thigh.* Yeah, sorry! He's a big cuddlier!

Reno: Uhh.. No... *Mumbles in his sleep, holding on tighter to the body.*

Vincent: *He covers his thigh as Reno pulls it, causing his thigh to become visible.*

Elena: *Gets up and finds a small extra blanket and puts it over Vincent's exposed legs.* You might as well stop fighting him, it will just get worse!

Vincent: I know...I don't know why he...even wanted me.

Elena: Do you regret it? You guys are actually in the same room and not biting each other's head off!

Vincent: No. I just don't know why he...Nevermind.

Elena: I can't answer for him.. But don't hate him or..use his trust for you against him..He's just barely hanging on as it is and I don't want to lose my big brother!

Vincent: I keep my sex life private. *He manages to finish his salad despite Reno constantly groping for attention and cuddles.*

Elena: Good! Thank you for everything, Vincent! *Takes the empty salad container and gets up, heading for the door.* Zack should be home soon, or if you want to leave the room now I can get Rude.

Vincent: No...I think he wanted me to stay...

Elena: Alright, do you need a book or anything? *Opens the door, turning back to look at Vincent.*

Vincent: No, I have my deck of cards. Thank you anyway.

Elena: Of course, anything for Reno's hug toy! *Giggles as she walks out, closing the door behind her.*

Vincent: Hug toy? *He says quietly to himself.* (I wonder when he'll smell the food and wake up?)

Reno: Mm..*Nuzzles Vincent's side, whimpering a bit.*

Vincent: *He brushes Reno's hair off of his cheek.* Sleep peacefully... *He rests his arm across Reno's chest.*

Reno: *Shivers at the touch, his face going peaceful at the feeling of being held. Holds him tightly as he goes into a deeper sleep, first time in weeks without dreaming.*

Reno: *Moans awake an hour later, is stomach growling in the need of food.* Umg...Fuckin' stomach yo..

Vincent: Elena brought in some pizza for you.

Reno: Huh? *Groans softly as he sits up, blushing light as he has to let go of Vincent.* (I cuddle up ta him like a lover yo!..But I didn't dream..) *Looks over Vincent and sees the pizza box and grabs it.* Told ya I'm the only one who cooks yo!

Vincent: She brought it home so you wouldn't have to cook. You were able to fall asleep.

Reno: Yeah, I needed it.. *Opens the box and smiles at the sight of his favorite pizza and quickly grabs a slice, moans in happiness at the taste.* Mmmm! I love this yo!

Vincent: Do you feel better?

Reno: A bit.. Thanks for everything... Stayin' here and..you know.. It helped me alot.. *Takes another bite, looking down.* (Maybe..he's not such an ass.. He did all that and he's amazin' in bed yo!)

Vincent: It's alright, no problem. *He says softly as he leans against the wall while laying against a pillow.*

Reno: Ya can go downstairs if you want, Zack should be home soon.. And you must be bored bein' stuck in my room yo. *Finishes the first slice and quickly moves to the next one.*

Vincent: (Does he want me to leave?) I'll go back to my room...

Reno: 'kay.. Don't worry 'bout Zack, I'll handle him yo! (I..I need to be alone.. Just a few minutes..)

Vincent: Just...don't do anything stupid... *He gets up from Reno's bed and leaves to give Reno his private time.*

Reno: *Waits till Vincent closes the door before he breaks down, crawling off his bed and to the boxes in the corner. Opens and shakily pulls out a photo album, hisses softly when he feels something knick his finger. Set the able before he reaches in and pulls out a razor blade Zack and Rude missed.* (It's.. a sign, I need to punish myself..I've been so bad yo.. *Reaches down and cuts his thigh, shivers at the feeling as he does it again. Sighs as he walks over to his bed, cutting a small slit into the side of the mattress before he hides the razor in it.* (I shouldn't of done that.. I told Vincent I wouldn't do anything stupid yo.. I don't know why, but I don't want 'im ta think less of me!) *Gets a few scraps of old shirts and ties them around his thighs before he pulls on some pants.*

After Zack's long shift, he comes home and walks up to Reno's room and sees that Reno looks better than from when he left. He sits down on Reno's bed.

Zack: You look like you were able to get some sleep. The dark rings are gone.

Reno: Yeah, I woke up once with a bad nightmare but.. Vincent held me and put me back ta sleep and..I..I had nothing, no dreams just..sleep.. *Flips through the photos.*

Zack: Vince...held you. Hm. *A smirk begins to grow.* Let me get this straight. You let Vincent hold you?

Reno: Stop smilin' yo! Ya know how bad they get, he..he was the only person here! I..I was so fuckin' scared and hurt by my own mind, I needed someone to hold onto yo!

Zack: I know...but it's odd to me that you have photographs of my dad out and I know that Vincent was in here...Your hair is messy too. What happened?

Reno: I..I miss him so much, Zack.. Vincent told me I need to let go of someone who obviously doesn't care for me anymore yo.. But..I I dream maybe one day he'll call or..or come over and say he l-loves me and it was all a mistake yo! *A lone tear falls as he runs his fingers over a picture of him and Angeal.*

Zack: *He sighs softly.* You...had sex with Vincent, didn't you?

Reno: Y-yeah, I needed it yo... *Chuckles softly.* He said he wasn't for lightweights! I showed 'im!

Zack: How...do you think he feels about you now? You basicly used him.

Reno: I don't know yo! He coulda said no, he could of left earlier but he stayed with me! I..I don't know what ya guys want from me! Ya yell at me not to fight him and I didn't..

Zack: Just...don't be surprised if he comes back, thinking you will give him more.

Reno: Maybe I will, he was a really good fuck. *pouts slightly, holding the photo album close to his chest.* He's.. gonna be leavin' anyway.. If..if he keeps the nightmares away then he can do what he wants with me yo..

Zack: Anyone would want to be more than just a really good fuck.

Reno: Why would he even want me? I'm just nothing ta him, he'll forget me as soon as he leaves..

Zack: He slept with you, didn't he? That usually means he wants you.

Reno: He slept with Yuf' too, why isn't he in there with her yo? I'll be just what she was ta him, a few fucks then want nothing more to do with me!

Zack: You're the one who made Yuffie leave him at the bar. *He chuckles.* Would you want to be disturbed while having sex? He probably feels like shit from that. *He chuckles harder.*

Reno: I'd use my hand and a toy yo! You think your dad didn't leave sometimes? If ya called he'd pull out as fast as he could and speed to ya! *Chuckles sadly as he remembers.* I..just forget it, Zack.. Whatever happens, happens.. I'm tired of tryin' anymore..

Zack: Come on Reno. I want to know what happened. I really hope for your sake it wasn't random sex because you were bored.

Reno: It wasn't, I..I really needed it.. I haven't had any contact since... It was fuckin' amazin' Zack, for a few seconds all the pain went away and I was just..just in the bliss of release..

Zack: So, he made you feel better?

Reno: F-for a little bit.. But it'll go away, Zack.. He'll leave and the nightmares will come back even worse! And...I still love him, Zack.. I know he doesn't love me, but..he still has my fuckin' heart!

Zack: What would you do if...you fell for Vince?

Reno: I don't know, I can't leave you guys yo! I..I want us ta work and I still have to pay for El' school!

Zack: It could be a long distance relationship...There's nothing wrong with that.

Reno: I..I can't do that, puppy.. I need to hold the person.. I need them with me at night yo! *Shakes his head.* Enough 'bout me, tell me 'bout you and blondie!

Zack: He's very shy about having a sex talk. Sometime soon I want to talk to him, ask him what turns him on...Cloud thinks toys are embarrassing,

Reno: Wow, really?! So is he really a virgin yo?! Has he done anything for you? *Smiles at Zack, wanting to hear everything.*

Zack: Yeah, he's a virgin. Cloud let me use his toy on him, and we frotted with bare skin.

Reno: Oh, really? That's amazin', he must be the only male singer who's a virgin! Well, other then those weird spawns from Disney! What does his dick looks like yo?

Zack: He's short and very thick... *He chuckles.* Am I not allowed to ask you about your sex with Vincent, but you can ask me about my sex with Cloud?

Reno: I told you already... He's very good at it and has a huge cock, bigger then 'geal's!

Zack: I know. And my god...How is that possible?

Reno: I don't know! He's least a foot long or more yo! *Chuckles at Zack's face.* Freaky, isn't it? And that's why I haven't gotten off my bed since then, my ass is still not normal size!

Zack: Tell me more, I have to know. I'm sure he knows how to use that tool of his, right?

Reno: Yeah, he was goin' so slow at first yo! I had ta make him move faster, he said I was the first man he's been able to enter yo! *Smirks, playing with his album.* And he loved my rose budded ass!

Zack: Ah... You worked to get that reaction, didn't you?

Reno: Yep! I'm proud of my ass yo! *Smiles softly as he sets the album down, looks down at his tiger and picks it up.* He said I needed ta get reid of this..

Zack: Finally...I've been wondering when you would say that...

Reno: I've.. gotten so used to sleepin' with it.. I don't think I can without it, pup.. And I have enough trouble as is! *Hugs it tighter.*

Zack: I'll go look for something you can sleep with tomorrow. What would you want?

Reno: O-okay... A fox? If you can find one cheap yo.. I can get reid of him tomorrow, I promise.. (I'll give him back to Angeal..)

Zack: I'll look for one. Would you care if it's a little girl's toy?

Reno: No, I don't give a shit! No one else will see it yo! And..it will be from my best friend! *Smiles at Zack, looking forward to getting it.*

Zack: Alright...Well, I'm tired from working the late shift. I'm going to head off to bed. Take care of youself, Reno.

Reno: Alright, man.. You go back to your man, I haven't heard or seen 'im all day yo! He must be lonely!

Zack: He won't be lonely in a few minutes. *He smirks as he exits Reno's room.*

Reno: Good man! Go make him scream out in pleasure, Pup! *Chuckles as he watches Zack walk out, holds on tightly to his tigar.* (I wish he didn't leave...)

Zack: *Knocks on the room Vincent is staying in, cracking it a bit.* Hey, Vincent.. You awake?

Vincent: I'm still awake...Come in.

Zack: *Walks inside and closes the door.* I have another favor for you to do tomorrow, if you can.

Vincent: Tell me, I'll see what I can do.

Zack: I need you to go get Reno a stuffed fox for me, I have money I can give you tomorrow morning!

Vincent: A stuffed fox? Did you convince him to get rid of the tiger?

Zack: Yep, he's going to tomorrow. But.. He needs something to help him sleep so I'm going to get him a fox!

Vincent: But, you want me to buy the fox for him? I'll give it to him before we have to leave tomorrow.

Zack: I have to go into work early in the morning and then have to rush home so Reno can take the Kia to his work!

Vincent: Then...I can give it to him while he's at work.

Zack: Thanks, Vincent! *Walks to the door.* And he works at the Den, he'll be in the front!

Vincent: The Den? The adult store? I may buy something for myself while I'm there...

Zack: Yep! He loves it, but they keep cutting his hours.. Have him help, I think he's used everything there once. *Chuckles as he opens the door.* And thanks for today, he looks much better then earlier.

Vincent: You know? What...all did he say?

Zack: *Smirks at Vincent, giving him a wink.* He's my best friend, we tell each other EVERY thing!

Vincent: *He sighs.* But, what did he say about me?

Zack: I think he's confused on what he feels.. He said you were nice and really good.. And that you made the nightmares go away, and he's scared cause he knows now they will come back..

Vincent: I wish he would stop hating me. We...held each other like only lovers do. Reno still doesn't trust me.

Zack: I think he's stopped hating.. But he's scared of being hurt again. He must trust you to fall asleep with you, letting you see him when he's crying..

Vincent: I don't understand this myself. I felt like I was a quick fuck for him.

Zack: Know that no one is a quick fuck to him, he may seem like he sleeps around but he's only been with three other people before you and they were all his boyfriends..

Vincent: I don't think he sleeps around...I just think I was a conveinence to him. I was there to satisfy his wants. Reno told me all he wanted was for me to take the pain away...

Zack: He must care for you, he'd never ask me or Rude to do that and never go out and get someone to do him.. Just.. give him a chance, he's really confused and scared right now.. He doesn't want to get into anything then you leave..

Vincent: I'll buy the fox for him tomorrow... *He wipes his mouth and yawns. He lays back against Rude's bed and begins to close his eyes.*

Zack: Alright, Rude's gonna lay with him tonight...Hopefully he won't have another one.. See you in the morning, Vincent.. *Turns the light out before he walks out of the room and heads to his.* (Damn it dad... Why did you have to mess this up so much?)

Cloud hears Zack coming to the room from down the hall way. He stops cold in his tracks with and armful of Zack's toys from his bedside drawer.

Cloud: Shit, I can't put all these away at once! *He sighs and begins to drop some toys onto the floor as he hides the toys in between Zack's sheets.*

Zack: *Walks in and smiles at the sight of Cloud.* Hey baby! Hey..why are you so flushed?

Cloud: N...nothing! *He smiles sheepishly and kicks a toy on the floor underneath Zack's bed.*

Zack: *Looks down and bends over, getting what Cloud kicked under and chuckles when he sees his anal beads.* You found my drawer of toys, huh?

Cloud: I was curious! I've never seen...whatever those are. *He points to the "beads" Zack is holding.*

Zack: Don't be embarrassed, baby! I told you that you could look at them! *Chuckles softly hands them over to Cloud.* There called anal beads. Reno says they feel really good!

Cloud: Anal beads? What do you do with them? Can you show me?

Zack: You slowly insert each one.. *Moves closer to Cloud, reaching an arm behind Cloud and lightly gropes his ass.* right here.. They pull them out, making each one stretch you tight, virgin opening..

Cloud: *Shudders at the thought, moans softly at Zack's grope. Holds onto him as he blushes at Zack's words.* O..Ohh..H-have you used them before?

Zack: A few times before... *He gropes Cloud slightly harder, loving how plump Cloud's ass feels in his hands.*

Cloud: Ah, Z-zack! *Shudders at the gropes, moaning softly as he leans against him.* H-how does it feels? Does..it hurt?

Zack: Not at all, do you see how the beads get smaller at one end, and larger at the other? It slowly stretches you. I have different beads too, ones made out of soft jelly...

Cloud: I..I saw t-them.. Do..you w-want to u-use them on m-me? *Blushes hard, looking down as in embarrassment.*

Zack: There's no need to be embarrassed. You can use whatever you want, whatever you think will turn you on.

Cloud: I..would l-like to try it.. I've.. never h-had anything in m-my ass b-bef-fore.. *Looks down, holding Zack tightly.* I'm t-trying not to be b-but it's h-hard for me..

Zack: You won't be embarrassed once you know how good toys feel. I'll help you pick out some lubrication too...

Cloud: O-okay.. *Blushes as he sits down on the bed, still blushing.* I-I don't k-know what to use..*Shyly plays with the beads.*

Zack: *He sits on the bed next to Cloud and chuckles softly as one of his toys begins to vibrate from under the sheets.* Are my toys under here?

Cloud: *His blush grows, having forgotten where he put them.* Y-yeah, I w-was in a hurry! Don't l-laugh! *Playfully punches Zack's shoulder.*

Zack: *He pulls off the sheets and finds all of the toys and lubricants Cloud tried to hide. He picks up his soft jelly anal beads and a bottle of warming lubricant.* What do you think? Is there anything else you want to try?

Cloud: T-those look good.. *Shyly looks over the bed, finding a rubber ring with a little vibrator on it.* D-does this go on y-your cock?

Zack: Yes, it keeps you from releasing while vibrating. The one you found is my favorite. *He winks at Cloud seductively.*

Cloud: (That's what I need! I cum to fast!) C-can I u-use it? *Blushes at the wink, looks down at the vibe.*

Zack: If you want to. *He smiles as he separates the toys he and Cloud will use from the pile on the bed.* Now, we have to choose where we will use the toys...

Cloud: T-the bed I guess? I-isn't that where you usually h-have sex?

Zack: Most of the time. I have furniture designed only for sex. I keep them in my closet...

Cloud: T-they make t-that?! *His eyes go wide in shock, his body flushes.* C-can I see it?

Zack: Come and see. *He gives Cloud a kiss as he walks over to his closet and opens it. He begins to pull out an arched chaise.* I love this...It has the perfect angle for oral sex, and it's comfortable.

Cloud: *Gulps at the sight, shudders at the thought of sucking Zack on it or Zack sucking him.* I..I l-like it.. (Does that mean he's h-had oral on there?)

Zack: I've let guests sleep on it before... *He smirks.* and little to they know I've had sex on this before. Well... *He sits on the arched chaise, propping his feet up against the large, angled, and stylized hump.*Are you ready?

Cloud: I-I yes.. *Walks over and sits next to Zack's feet, still blushing.* It's s-soft.. Where d-do you want m-me?

Zack: *He throws his feet over the side and sits near the edge.* I wanted to work on you a little first...Lay over the highest arch and let your body hang over the end.

Cloud: O-okay.. Do you w-want me to g-get und-dressed? *Lays down over the arch, staring at the ceiling.* (He's so amazing.. What if I'm bad?)

Zack: Take your pants off, but I want you to keep your shirt on. *He plays with the seam of Cloud's white cotton shirt with deliberately frayed edges.*

Cloud: *Nods, to shy to speak. Reaches down and undoes his pants and boxers, letting them fall to the ground. His cock already half hard in excitement.*

Zack: I'll put the cock ring on you when you become fully hard... *He kneels next to the chaise and slips his hands under Cloud's shirt to play with his nipples, worshipping Cloud's body.*

Cloud: Ohhhh..Zack! *Moans softly as he arches into Zack's warm hands, his eyes close in pleasure.* I..I love your touch!

Zack: (I'll break his shyness soon...He'll want nothing but my body.) *He gently rubs Cloud's chest and watches as Cloud's cock begins to fully harden.*

Cloud: Mmm, c-can we kiss? Please, I've missed your lips! *Blushes as he looks at Zack, a cute blush covering his cheeks.*

Zack: *He leans forward and gives Cloud a passionate kiss.* Mm...I think you're ready for the ring. *He gently strokes Cloud's cock and slides the cock ring around Cloud's length.* This will cause you to have more precum, and pleasure. But you won't be able to release until it is removed....

Cloud: Mm! It's uhhh really tight.. *Groans as his cock thrusts up into Zack's hand, wiggles his hips as he gets used to the ring around his manhood.*

Zack: It will feel uncomfortable at first... *He turns on the miniature bullet attatched to the cock ring on the lowest setting.* How does that feel?

Cloud: Ah! It..ohh it feels good, Zacky!! *Moans at the vibrations running up his cock from the base, grabs onto Zack's shoulder a drop of precum already runs down his cock.* More, please show me more!

Zack: *He gives Cloud's cock a small, teasing kiss before he opens the bottle of warming lubrication. He rubs it between his palms and begins to apply the warming liquid to Cloud's ass hole.* I will show you more... *He gently presses his fingers against Cloud's entrance.*

Cloud: Ahh, Z-zack!! *Shudders at Zack's fingers, his opening clenches tightly, not used to something wanting in.*

Zack: Are you not ready for that yet? I'll help you relax. *He rubs the remnants of the warming lubrication over Cloud's thighs, making them glow healthily in the low light. He moistens his lips and presses his lips against Cloud's entrance.*

Cloud: AHhhhhhhhhhhh! *Cries out at the feel of Zack's moist lips against his anus, precum now flowing from his cock as he gasps for air.* W-what are you d-d-doing?! Ohh!

Zack: I'm getting your body ready. *He begins to gently lick Cloud's entrance and presses his tounge hard against Cloud's tight muscles.* I love how you taste...

Cloud: Ohhhh god!!! D-don't stop, please! *Moans as he runs his fingers though his own hair, pulling it as he spreads his legs wider.*

Zack: Am I driving you crazy, Cloud? *He slowly enters the tip of his tounge into Cloud's warm ring.*

Cloud: Yes, yes..ohh.I'm..g-gonna..Zack!!!!!! *Screams out as he has his first dry orgasam, shakes from the force and ends up rolling off the arch.*

Zack: Was that intense? *He strokes Cloud's rock hard cock.* How was your first dry orgasm? *He lays over Cloud, now on the lower end of the chaise.*

Cloud: V-very! Ahh, Zzack, I'm going to g-g-go crazy! Y-you feel to g-good! *Moans as he thrusts up into Zack's hand, wrapping his arms around Zack as he pulls him into a lustful kiss.* (He's even more amazing then I thought! I never want to leave him!)

Zack: Mm... *He kisses Cloud hotly.* Are you ready for the beads?

Cloud: Y-yes, I d-don't know h-how much l-l-longer I can l-last before I g-go insane, Zacky!! *Drool runs down the corner of his mouth, panting heavily as he lets out a sweet moan.*

Zack: *He shifts Cloud's body by pulling his lower body up the taller arch and first teases Cloud's entrance with the smallest bead.* Tell me if you want me to go faster. *He slowly enters the bead into Cloud's asshole.*

Cloud: Uhh, it..it f-feels weird.. But k-keep going, p-please! *Shivers at the feeling, grabs onto the side of the chaise.*

Zack: *He gives Cloud's cock a small, teasing kiss before he opens the bottle of warming lubrication. He rubs it between his palms and begins to apply the warming liquid to Cloud's ass hole.* I will show you more... *He gently presses his fingers against Cloud's entrance.*

Cloud: Ahh, Z-zack!! *Shudders at Zack's fingers, his opening clenches tightly, not used to something wanting in.*

Zack: Are you not ready for that yet? I'll help you relax. *He rubs the remnants of the warming lubrication over Cloud's thighs, making them glow healthily in the low light. He moistens his lips and presses his lips against Cloud's entrance.*

Cloud: AHhhhhhhhhhhh! *Cries out at the feel of Zack's moist lips against his anus, precum now flowing from his cock as he gasps for air.* W-what are you d-d-doing?! Ohh!

Zack: I'm getting your body ready. *He begins to gently lick Cloud's entrance and presses his tounge hard against Cloud's tight muscles.* I love how you taste...

Cloud: Ohhhh god!!! D-don't stop, please! *Moans as he runs his fingers though his own hair, pulling it as he spreads his legs wider.*

Zack: Am I driving you crazy, Cloud? *He slowly enters the tip of his tounge into Cloud's warm ring.*

Cloud: Yes, yes..ohh.I'm..g-gonna..Zack!!!!!! *Screams out as he has his first dry orgasm, shakes from the force and ends up rolling off the arch.*

Zack: Was that intense? *He strokes Cloud's rock hard cock.* How was your first dry orgasm? *He lays over Cloud, now on the lower end of the chaise.*

Cloud: V-very! Ahh, Zzack, I'm going to g-g-go crazy! Y-you feel to g-good! *Moans as he thrusts up into Zack's hand, wrapping his arms around Zack as he pulls him into a lustful kiss.* (He's even more amazing then I thought! I never want to leave him!)

Zack: Mm... *He kisses Cloud hotly.* Are you ready for the beads?

Cloud: Y-yes, I d-don't know h-how much l-l-longer I can l-last before I g-go insane, Zacky!! *Drool runs down the corner of his mouth, panting heavily as he lets out a sweet moan.*

Zack: *He shifts Cloud's body by pulling his lower body up the taller arch and first teases Cloud's entrance with the smallest bead.* Tell me if you want me to go faster. *He slowly enters the bead into Cloud's asshole.*

Cloud: Uhh, it..it f-feels weird.. But k-keep going, p-please! *Shivers at the feeling, grabs onto the side of the chaise.*

Zack: *He slowly pulls the bead out of Cloud's ass with a small, satisfying pop.* It will at first... *He then enters two of the jelly beads into Cloud's ass and pulls only one out with a larger pop, matching the growing size of the bead.*

Cloud: Ahhh! Ah, i-it's so..m-more! It f-feels so..Uhh! *Groans in pleasure as he feels his opening stretching as the beads are pushed in and pulled out.*

Zack: Do you like how it feels? *He pushes a few more beads inside Cloud, and watches in delight as Cloud's ass begins to swallow larger beads.*

Cloud: Y-yes! Ahh, it's..s-starting to -burn Zacky! *Wiggles his ass, not used to this feeling.* I..I'm f-full! Ohh, god!

Zack: *He slowly pulls out a few beads and moans as he hears each bead pop out of Cloud's ass.* Mm...God, Cloud...

Cloud: Ohh, it's..it's going t-to happen a-again! *Moans loudly as he begins to shake again, feeling another dry release coming.* P-please, k-k-kiss me again!!

Zack: *He leaves the beads inside Cloud's ass and straddles Cloud to kiss him again. He rests his own hard cock against Cloud's abs.*

Cloud: Mmmmm! *Cries out into the kiss as he bucks against Zack as another dry release happens, pants heavily. His eyes half lidded as he grinds against Zack's own had cock.* (I don't know if I can last another release! I feel like I'm going to pass out, but I want Zack to cum!)

Zack: Do you think you can suck me? *He begins to unbutton and unzip his pants.* I'll lay on the chaise for you...

Cloud: I..I can t-try, I..feel like jello r-right now.. *Chuckles tiredly, giving him another kiss. Moans as he feels the beads move inside him, hitting the special spot inside of him.* F-fuckk!

Zack: I can take the beads out for you if you want. *He rubs Cloud's chest lovingly.*

Cloud: O-okay..Mmm..*Arches into Zack's rubbing, whinces as his cock twitches.* C-can we take the r-ring off? My c-cock really h-hurts now..

Zack: I'll take that off for you too. *He kisses Cloud's neck and slowly rolls the cock ring off of Cloud.* God, you're so hard...

Cloud: Ahh.. It..it hurts..I..I need to cum, but I f-feel like I'll p-pass out if I do! *Groans as his cock is set free, precum still flowing from the slit.*

Zack: We can move to the bed. *He helps Cloud off of the chaise and pushes him gently onto the bed.*

Cloud: *Relaxes on Zack's soft bed, blushing as he feels Zack over him. Shudders as he feels his cock rub against Zack.* D-do you still w-want me to s-suck you? *Hugs Zack close to him, kissing Zack's cheek.*

Zack: Can you, baby? *He pulls his cock out and shows it to Cloud.* It needs your attention.

Cloud: *Licks his lips at the sight of Zack's hard manhood, shakily reaches down and strokes it.* Y-yeah, h-how do y-you want me t-to?

Zack: Let me sit on your chest... *He moves up Cloud's body and places his legs on either side of Cloud's face. He presses his cock teasingly against Cloud's lips.* Tell me when you're close...and I'll pull the beads out.

Cloud: I'm already close..But I w-want to s-suck you f-first! *Blushes as he gives Zack a little lick, humming at the taste and takes the head of Zack's cock into his mouth.* Mmm! *Moans at the taste and feel of Zack's hard cock in his mouth.* (He's even better than Vince! Tastes so sweet!)

Zack: Oh...yes, Cloud. *He lovingly runs his fingers through Cloud's hair.* Shit, baby... *He begins to roll his hips, wanting Cloud to suck him hard.*

Cloud: *Smiles up at Zack, loving the praise. Begins to suck harder on Zack's cock, swirling his tongue around the head.* Mm! (I like when he thrusts! Fuck, I like anything he does!)

Zack: Do you want me to come in your mouth? *He brushes his hands against Cloud's cheeks as his hips begin to thrust harder.*

Cloud: Mmhumm! *Nods rapidly, looking up at Zack with eyes full of love as he sucks harder on Zack, taking more of Zack's rod deeper into his mouth.* (Yes, I want to taste you so bad! I've dreamed of it!)

Zack: Mm...Open your mouth for your treat. *He thrusts his cock hard into Cloud's hot mouth.*

Cloud: *Opens his mouth wide, bathing Zack's cock with his tongue as he feels him starting to throb.* (Oh god, I get to taste him! Oh, I'm close, so close!)

Zack: *He thrusts his cock into Cloud's mouth and releases his hot seed into Cloud's mouth. He reaches back and holds onto the anal beads, ready to pull them out.* Tell me when you're ready...

Cloud: Mmmm! *Moans as his mouth is filled with Zack's sweet seed, swallows it after a few seconds of letting the taste sink in.* N-now, I'm c-close Zack!

Zack: *He slowly pulls out the anal beads, waiting for Cloud to have his most intense orgasm in his life.*

Cloud: Oh oh oh...Z-zackkkkkkkkkkk!!!!!!!!! *His scream shakes the room as his cock explodes over his stomach, his toes curl as he sees white. The pleasure being overpowering his body and making him pass out.* (Zack...)

Zack: (Mm...He came hard.) *He lays on top of Cloud's body.* (I should go to bed too...) *He pulls a blanket over himself and Cloud and wraps his arms around Cloud's waist.*

Cloud: Mmghh..*Wakes up minutes later, his eyes not wanting to stay open but he feels Zack's warmth on top of him.* Z-zacky? What..Mm...

Zack: You released hard...and passed out.

Cloud: Oh..*Blushes hard, nuzzles into Zack's neck. Fully relaxed under Zack's warm, strong body.* I'm.. so tired..

Zack: Did you have fun? *He rubs Cloud's arms.*

Cloud: Mmm, the most I've had my whole life.. Sleep with me? *Yawns as he kisses Zack's neck.*

Zack: I was planning on it... *He lovingly kisses Cloud's cheek.*

Cloud: Good, wouldn't fall asleep..With out my Zacky blanket.. *Smiles at the kiss, slowly starting to fall asleep.* My...Zacky..

Zack: Did I make you feel good? *He makes sure all of Cloud's body is covered.*

Cloud: Amazing, I..loved it.. *Lets out little noises of happiness as he's covered by Zack.* Never..leave me.. *Succumbs to sleep.*

Zack: And...he's out. *He chuckles and snuggles close to Cloud, falling asleep with his lover.*

~Thanks to those who have reviewed! They make us very happy!^^ Keep doing it!XD~


	4. Chapter 4

Early the next morning, Vincent wakes up as his alarm sounds. He tries to move, but Vincent is held back by Reno holding him tightly. Vincent slowly slips out of Reno's grasp and turns his alarm off. He quickly retrieves his laptop and turns it on, not wanting to lose the song forming in his head.

Vincent: (Why...is Reno asleep in the bed I'm in?) *He sighs as he brings Microsoft Word up and begins to type out his general feelings for the new song.*

Reno: *Whimpers in his sleep, grasping at the place Vincent was.* UHhh.. nuuhh!

Vincent: Sorry... *He says softly as he types out the ideas flowing from his fingers.*

Reno: *Groans as he wakes up, rubbing his eyes before he looks around.* Huh? Why.. am I in Rude's room yo?

Vincent: You were clinging to me. Don't ask me... *He hits the backspace and softly bites his lip.*

Reno: I..was? *Sits up in the bed, running his fingers though his hair.* I remember wakin' up when Rude did.. 'im leavin' for work..then.. I..I got scared. I didn't want them t-to come back yo.

Vincent: I guess that is when you came in here with me. Does it disgust you? *He looks at Reno with a slight sadness before he goes back to typing.*

Reno: No, it doesn't yo.. I..I like it, but..I know you're gonna leave. And if I r-rely on this..on you it will hurt when you go, and I can't take more hurt yo. *Hugs his knees.*

Vincent: *He cringes slightly.* (Damn it, Reno...You did use me.) *He holds his tongue as he continues to write, the lyrics turning angry.*

Reno: I..I will m-miss ya.. You're not as bad as I t-thought yo..*Plays with the blankets, a light blush covers his face.* I..think I'm s-startin' to like you...

Vincent: What? *He completely stops typing, unable to turn away from Reno's words.*

Reno: I..I l-like you, Vincent.. I don't know h-how it happened but I do like ya and w-would like to be friends yo.. Then..maybe m-more? When I get better, you d-don't need to deal with all my shit..

Vincent: *He holds out his hand to shake Reno's hand.* Sorry...if we got off on the wrong foot.

Reno: *Shakes Vincent's hand, a soft smile shows.* Yeah, I can be an ass! So, friends yo?

Vincent: Friends...

Reno: Good! So what ya doin' yo? *Looks over at Vincent's laptop.* (Wow, that's nice! I wish I could get one!)

Vincent: I have a song in my head right now. Once I get a good idea for the lyrics, I'll use a music program to get an idea for the melody.

Reno: Oh, cool! I just have my wall or song book and m mind for the melody.. I'll let ya be! *Lays back down on the bed, breathing in Vincent's scent.*

Vincent: I'm not bothered... *He continues on his writing spree and saves his progress.*

Reno: *Holds onto an extra pillow, holding it tightly.* You hear your friend last night?

Vincent: Yes...I did. It sounded like Cloud finally lost his virginity.

Reno: Nah, Zack wouldn't take him that soon yo! He said he'll waitin' for Cloud to get over some of his shyness!

Vincent: He didn't sound shy last night.

Reno: Nope! *Chuckles, nuzzles the pillow.* Rude's face was priceless yo!

Vincent: I'm happy for him. He's finally coming out of his shell. *He sets his laptop down next to the bed and lays back against a pillow.*

Reno: *Moves closer to Vincent, curling up to him.* That's good, and Zack really cares for him.. Blondie is in very good hands yo!

Vincent: I'm not too worried about him.

Reno: Alright. *Sighs as he rests his head on Vincent's chest.* I don't wanna get up yo..

Vincent: Are you still tired? What time do you work today?

Reno: Yeah, a bit.. I love my bro, but damn! He snores like a train! *Yawns softly, nuzzles a bit.* Not till five yo... And I have ta go so something before then..

Vincent: Zack told me you work at "The Den". Is that true, that you work at an adult store?

Reno: Yeah, what's wrong with that? I get ta see all kinds of people and get all my toys at discount yo! It's awesome! ...Other then yesterday..

Vincent: Nothing is wrong with it at all. I like to frequent the local adult shops.

Reno: Come and maybe I can give ya a deal yo! *Smiles as he looks up at Vincent.*

Vincent: I'll see if I can stop in. What kind of deal will you give me, will it be a sweet one?

Reno: A very sweet one yo! How's bout 50% off? *Nips lightly at Vincent's chest.*

Vincent: That sounds good. I will try to stop in later. *He watches Reno nipping at his chest.* (What is he trying to do?)

Reno: Alright! Mmm, warm yo.. *Closes his eyes, breathing in Vincent's scent.* Wake..me up in an hour or so..

Vincent: That is something I will do. Go back to sleep, you're tired.

Reno: Don't leave bed yo.. *wraps an arm around Vincent, holding him tightly as he falls back asleep to the sound of Vincent's heart beat.*

Vincent: I won't leave the bed. *He sighs softly.* (I still feel used...)

Reno: Mm..V-vin... *Moans softly holding Vincent tighter.*

Vincent: (What does he want from me? He just wants my body and doesn't care about me...It hurts.) *He frowns and sighs as he watches Reno trying to move closer.*

Reno: Ugh..No..Please..No..no! *Starts to struggle in his sleep, a cold sweat covers his body as he tries to break from his nightmare.*

Vincent: Reno? (Not another nightmare...)

Reno: Ahhh! *Cries out as he wakes up, hyperventilates as a few tears fall.* V-vinny? Y-You're h-here? *Shakes as he looks at Vincent, fear still on his face.*

Vincent: Yes, I never left...

Reno: *Jumps on top of Vincent, cling tightly to him.* Y-you l-left..I-in dream.l-left c-cause I'm j-just shit, s-said you h-hated me yo!

Vincent: Hm? *He jolts in surprise as Reno clings to his body. He slowly wraps his arms around Reno.* (You...hurt me, Reno.)

Reno: P-please d-don't hate meee! I.I don't w-want to lose a-another friend! P-please,I'lld-do anything y-you want! Y-you're smart a-and carin'!

Vincent: I...don't know Reno. You...never mind. *He sighs softly.*

Reno: W-what? I..I fucked u-up, didn't I? *Tears fall, releases Vincent and curls up tightly next to him.* I..I c-can't do anyt-thing!

Vincent: *He stares pitifully at Reno.* I...just feel that you hurt me. You used me last night... *His voice trails off quietly.*

Reno: I-I'm so s-sorry, I.I never w-want to-to use you! I..I like you y-yo, please f-forgive m-me! I'm s-so fucked u-up!

Vincent: I...I'm sorry. But...It's how you acted, it hurts.

Reno: I..I'm s-sorry! I d-don't want to h-hurt you, Vinc-cent! *Looks up, his eyes red from crying.* I..c-can go if y-you want.. Y-you don't have to..to hear from me a-again..

Vincent: That is not what I want... *He sighs and leans his head back against his pillow.* What exactly do you want from me?

Reno: I..don't know.. I l-like hangin' out with y-you, you're fun to t-talk to and.. I l-like layin' in b-bed with ya..

Vincent: We already slept together... (Look at him...he does need comfort...)

Reno: S-so? I l-lay with Rude and Z-zack and w-we've never h-had sex! It's..I j-just like t-too..

Vincent: I usually don't like to sleep around. I only slept with Yuffie because I was planning to take her out on a date...Now I can't stand her.

Reno: M-me either.. Y-you're the first person I've e-ever slept with that w-wasn't my b-boyfriend.. *Looks down sadly.* T-think soon..You w-won't be able to s-stand me?

Vincent: She just...pissed me off. I don't know what to think.

Reno: S-she does that t-to alot of peop-ple.. *Plays with the blanket.* M-me either.. Everyt-thing is so confusin'.. I d-don't know what to do yo! * Starts to cry more, hugging himself tightly for comfort.*

Vincent: *He sighs sharply.* Don't...cry anymore.

Reno: *Shudders at Vincent's sharp sigh, stops crying but starts to shake in fear.* S-sorry, won't a-aagain yo..

Vincent: *He reaches out and touches Reno's back comfortingly.* There's no reason to cry...

Reno: I..I can't help it, they..they won't stop! All I d-do anymore is c-cry! *Relaxes at the touch, shakily turns to Vincent.* Can..can y-you hold me a-again? P-please, just f-for a f-few minutes?

Vincent: (I would like to do more...but I'll feel terrible afterward.) *He lays down next to Reno and lays his arm across Reno's body.*

Reno: *Turns to his side and wraps his arms around Vincent as well, hiding his face in Vincent's neck. A few tears fall onto Vincent's skin.* (I want to thank him,b-but he'll think I'm usin' him again..)

Vincent: No more crying, alright? *He breathes against Reno's skin as he sighs shallowly.*

Reno: S-sorry.. I'll t-try and stop.. *Shivers at the feel of Vincent's hot breath.* I..feel like a big pussy yo..

Vincent: No, you need to stop degrading yourself. It doesn't help you, and it makes you feel more terrible about yourself.

Reno: I..I can't help it.. It's..w-with all that's happened, s-some if it h-has to be true yo! I..I j-just want the peace I f-felt with h-him! *Holds on tighter to Vincent.* I k-keep tryin' ta get it b-back but n-nothing works!

Vincent: *He sighs as he leans in closer to Reno.* (I want to comfort him, but I'll feel like I'm being used again.) *He gives Reno a soft peck on the lips and quickly pulls away.*

Reno: *Moans softly at the kiss, his body shivers at the feeling of Vincent's warm lips.* T-thank you.. I..I know you don't want t-to, but it d-does help.. M-maybe I'm not s-so disg-gustin'.. *Sighs as he tries to calm down further.*

Vincent: (But...kissing feels so good.) *He rubs Reno's chest and kisses his lips softly.*

Reno: Mmm.. *Moans as he slowly kisses back, shyly licking at Vincent's lips.* (He tastes so good yo!) I..I love your kisses..

Vincent: (He's just saying that...to make me keep going. But, I can't stop. Why?) *He reaches around Reno's body and gently gropes Reno's ass and kisses him passionately.*

Reno: Ahhh! V-Vinny! *Moans at the gropes, tightens his arms around Vincent as he pushes his ass back.* Ohh..D-do you r-really want too? I..d-don't want you t-to think I-I'm usin' ya, I'mf-fine with jus' l-layin' here yo..

Vincent: I'm...sorry. *He chuckles nervously.* I got carried away. *He kisses Reno sweetly again.*

Reno: N-no, it's okay yo! I..I liked it, I just.. don't wanna unless y-you really want ta.. *Shivers at the kiss, is lips becoming puffy from the kisses.*

Vincent: (I want more, but I don't want to feel like shit again afterwards. I'll comfort him for now.) *He gently brushes his fingers against Reno's cheek and kisses him.*

Reno: *Hums in pleasure at the soft kisses, kisses back as he runs his fingers though Vincent's hair. A light blush covers his cheeks from the touches.*

Vincent: Do you like my hair? *He as well plays with Reno's hair.*

Reno: Yeah, it's really soft yo.. Do ya like mine? Mmmm! *His eyes roll in pleasure at the feel of Vincent's fingers in his hair, makes little cooing sounds.*

Vincent: Yes, I'm not used to seeing such red hair... Cloud dyes his hair, but bottle blonde hair is common in Asia.

Reno: Mine's real! Don't know how it's so bright, but it's just how I was born! And if anyone says it's fake, I have the proof in my pants yo! *Chuckles softly, twirling Vincent's long hair between his fingers.*

Vincent: I can tell...You have no visible hair roots. *He carefully examines Reno's hair.*

Reno: Rude thinks both my sperm and egg donors had red hait, that's why mine is so red yo..Mm, I love when my hair is touched...

Vincent: It's possible... *He threads his fingers through Reno's hair.*

Reno: I don't care really. As far as I know they're dead and I'm happy 'bout that.. *Sighs peacefully as he nuzzles Vincent's cheek, relaxing against him.* (I don't want this to end yo..)

Vincent: Don't fall asleep again, you have to get ready for work tonight.

Reno: What time is it? I should have plenty of time yo! I can't do anything till I get the car back from Zack anyway.

Vincent: About three in the afternoon...You said you had to do something before going to work?

Reno: Really? Fuck yo.. *Opens his eyes, looking over at Vincent.* I'm just gonna give Angeal back the tiger he gave me, I was gonna leave it on his porch yo..

Vincent: *He sighs.* Alright, just be careful... I don't want you to have a breakdown...

Reno: I will be.. I..I don't want ta hurt even more. B-but I have ta do this.. *Sits up, running his fingers though his hair.*

Vincent: I have to head out too...*He slides off of the bed and he unpacks an outfit. He takes off his light grey cotton night shirt and shows off his elaborate japanese dragon tattoo that wraps around his back and collar bone. His barbels going down each rib shine as he pulls a long sleeve and collared white shirt over his head. He unfolds a black twill waist coat and slides it on over his white shirt. He buttons the jacket up and attatches the matching chains that decorate the front.*

Reno: Oh.. Alright.. I should get dressed yo.. *Stands up and walks to the door, blushes lightly at he looks over at Vincent.* That looks good on you, Vincent.. *Walks out to his room.*

Vincent: Thank you... *He barely smiles as he takes his pants off to dress himself.*

Reno: *Sighs as he walks into his room, closes the door before he takes off his pants. Unties the scrap cloth around his thigh and hisses as he feels the cuts reopen, stares at the blood running down from the cut.* (It's his fault..I..I want him to know how much he hurt me yo!) *Grabs the tiger off the bed and pushes it hard against the cuts, biting his lip as he pushes hard, wanting to stain it in his blood. After a few minutes he releases it, grabbing a new cloth to tie around before he pulls on clean pants and a shirt. But the bloody tiger in a bag, not wanting anyone in the house to see it.*

Reno heads out to drop the bloody tiger off at Angeal's and Vincent leaves to the nearest toy store. Vincent chooses a soft, plush fox that looks realistic. He uses Zack's money, plus money from his own pocket. As he leaves the shop, he holds the fox against his chest and runs his fingers through the stuffed fox's fur. He stops at a public bus stop that he knows will take him close to where Reno works and waits for the next bus. He boards the bus and sits down in a seat. He stares out the window and watches the traffic and activity outside the window. After thirty minutes of the bus, he arrives at the bus stop near Reno's work and gets off. He walks slowly up to The Den and enters.

Vincent: (I don't see Reno...Maybe he's in the back?) *He waits near the front register for Reno to come out.*

Reno: No, get Frank ta clean the viewin' rooms yo! It's so disgustin' back there! *Walks to the front, running a hand though his gelled hair and stops when he sees Vincent.* (He really came yo!) Oh, hey! Hope ya haven't been waitin' long yo!

Vincent: No, I wasn't waiting for very long. I wanted to give you this... *He hands Reno the stuffed fox.*

Reno: *Takes the fox and holds it tightly, smiles softly as he runs his fingers over it's soft fur.* Thanks yo! This..this will help.

Vincent: You're welcome... (He doesn't need to know how much I spent on it.) I do want to shop around, if you don't mind. *He smirks slightly as he takes a general look around the store.*

Reno: Oh no, go look yo! We got a shipment of new stuff yesterday! *Smiles as he set the fox under the counter.* (I know Zack made him do it..But I'm glad he did..)

Vincent: Thank you... *He heads straight for the anal toys and one catches his eye. He runs his hand over an anal plug in the shape of a large black berry. He smiles as he samples the bumpy and ribbed texture. He checks the price and takes the item off of the shelf along with a pack of batteries and takes them to the front counter where Reno is.*

Reno: You done already? *Grabs the plug and rings it up.* We just got this one in, haven't gotten a chance ta play with it yet yo!

Vincent: Oh? I thought it looked fun. *He spots a bottle of melon flavored lube and places it on the counter as well.* Add this to the bill...

Reno: Alright! *Rings it up as well, along with the batteries.* Okay, with the discount it comes ta $25.73!

Vincent: *He hands Reno twenty-six dollars in cash.* Have the berry plugs been popular?

Reno: Yeah, I've sold fifteen today so far I think yo! *Counts out the change and hands it to Vincent before he bags everything up.* There's your bag of fun! And thanks..for the fox..

Vincent: You don't have to thank me... *He takes his bag and wraps it around his wrist.*

Reno: I do.. You've h-helped me, I..I'm startin' to get passed this.. And bein' my friend a-after everything I've done, how I've hurt you... I wanna get better f-for you..

Vincent: It's alright... *He looks down at his bag as his mind wanders to how his new toy will be used.* (I wonder what Reno is thinking right now?)

Reno: (I..don't want him to leave.. I know he'd never...never love anything like me, but he makes me feel so.. No, I need to stop this.. I'm gonna get better so he maybe..can like me..) When are you and blondie leavin'?

Vincent: In a few hours. We have a show in Chicago in two days, and we need a day to set up and rest. Not to mention avoid the media that will hound us once we get to Chicago.

Reno: Oh.. I'll still be here, I have ta work till midnight yo.. So..I guess this is goodbye yo. I hope ya have a good show, I heard it gets cold there..

Vincent: Yes, this is good-bye. *He leans against the front counter.* I'll look you up if I come through again.

Reno: Yeah, I'll be h-here.. Um.. Cloud gave Zack a cell phone so all you have to do is call Zack..*Looks down at the counter, wiping off some pretend dust.*

Vincent: I'm sure Zack's phone will be ringing off of the hook once we settle in.

Reno: *Chuckles softly.* Yeah, but it'll be fine. We're used ta noise, theirs a shootin' at least once a month in our slum. *Reaches down and grabs his fox, holding onto it with one hand under the counter.*

Vincent: Do you like the fox? It was a little more expensive than what Zack wanted...But...it was the best one.

Reno: I love it..But you didn't have to get something expensive yo.. I..I'llpay you back, somehow.. *Holds on tighter to the fox.* It's really nice and soft..

Vincent: All the others weren't as soft. *He looks at his cell phone for the time.* It's later than I thought... I have to get going. *He starts for the exit of the shop and waves good bye to Reno.*

Reno: B-bye, Vincent.. I..T-thank you for everything yo.. *Waves at Vincent, holding tightly to the fox.* (Why does this hurt so much? I..I'm all alone again..)

Cloud and Cid pick Vincent up in The Den's parking lot, and after a bite to eat, the group head west to Chicago. After the ten hour drive, Cid, Cloud, and Vincent arrive at their hotel and unpack for the night. Vincent and Cloud carry their baggage to each of their twin beds. Vincent lays down on his bed, heavily winded and exhausted from carrying his bag.

Cloud: You're getting old, Vince! *Chuckles as he begins to unpack his bag.* (I can't wait to call Zack, I miss him so much already!)

Vincent: *He rubs the pain in his upper left shoulder and chest.* I hope not...I think I just need some water. *He rises from his twin bed and walks to the sink to get a cup of water. He drinks the water slowly as he feels more pain and begins to feel lightheaded.* Mmgh... *He groans in pain as he drops his cup of water and collapses on the bathroom floor.*

Cloud: *Hears a 'thump' looks toward the bathroom.* Vince? *Walks to the bathroom and looks in, his eyes go wide as he run and leans down next to Vincent.* Vincent? Vince? What's happened? Stop playing, Vince! *Slaps at Vincent's face, tears burn his eyes when he gets no reaction and quickly grabs his phone to call911.*

Cloud runs back to Vincent with his ear to the phone as he tries to arouse Vincent awake. Vincent attempts to respond to Cloud's voice but his eyes only roll back into his head.

Cloud: Please, hurry! His eyes just rolled back into his head! What does that mean? Vince! Vincent, come back! Please Vincent! *Hugs Vincent's tightly, softly crying.*

The operator advises Cloud to calm down and to check Vincent's pulse as he waits for the ambulance. She also tells Cloud to turn Vincent onto his back if he landed face down incase CPR needs to be performed.

Cloud: O-okay.. He-he's on his b-back. Do y-you want m-me to d-do CPR? I..I don't r-remember how t-to!

The operator asks Cloud to check to see if Vincent is breathing and to make sure his airways are clear. She reassures Cloud that she will walk him through CPR if it needs to be done.

Cloud: *Does as she says an checks, starts to freak out.* He..he's n-n-not b-breathing! Oh Kami! I d-don't know! Oh Kami!

The female operator begins to calm Cloud down and tells him to place his hand in the middle of Vincent's chest and to interlace his other hand. She advises Cloud to compress Vincent's chest and to wait for his chest to recoil completely before compressing again. She tells Cloud to perform thirty compressions before checking for breathing again.

Cloud: O-okay.. *Places his hands as she told him too and begins compression, counting out to himself.* 1...2...3...4...5..*Stops when he hears Vincent moan.* He moaned!, He-he made a sound!

The operator advises Cloud to stop the chest compressions and to keep Vincent awake until help arrives.

Cloud: Vince? Vincent. stay with me okay? Help is on the way, but you got to stay with me! Um.. Tell me about the toy you got!

Vincent groans as he hears Cloud's voice and loud sirens from outside.

Cloud: H-hear it, Vince? T-they're here, just s-s-stay with me, buddy! P-please, groan ag-gain, make a noise! D-don't leave me V-vince!

Vincent: AhhAH! Shi...*He attempts to swear and clutch his chest in trying to relieve the pain.*

Cloud: Vincent! What's? *Hears knocks on the doors, looks down at Vince then out the room.* I..I'm going to get the door so they can comein, please stay here Vince! *Stands up and runs to the door, quickly opening it.* He's in the bathroom! Please help him!

Cloud watches helplessly as the EMT's lift Vincent onto a stretcher and hook him up to an oxygen monitor and an oxygen mask. They quickly administer saline and morphine for Vincent's pain. They ask Vincent questions to keep him awake as they wisk him out of the hotel room. They allow Cloud to come along as long as he remains calm.

Cloud: *Quickly follows them getting in the ambulance and grabbing Vincent's hand.* I'm here, Vince...

Vincent: *His eyes open when he hears Cloud's voice with the color drained from his face. He attempts to respond to the EMT's questions of where his pain is. He shakes his head positively when they say the word "chest". The EMT's hook Vincent up to an EKG machine and see that Vincent is in the throws of a heart attack. They administer another line into Vincent's vein containing nitroglycerin.*

Cloud: W-what's going on? Is h-he okay? W-what are y-you giving him?*Looks worried at Vincent, stroking his palm.*

One of the EMTs explain to Cloud that Vincent has had a heart attack according to the EKG machine and informs Cloud what each bag of fluid contains.

Cloud: B-but he's n-not old enough to h-have one! H-how? W-will he be o-okay? *Feels them come to a stop and the doors open, tries to follow them but is stopped.* No, please! Y-you have to let me g-go with him! I'm t-the only person h-here, his f-family is in Japan!

The doctors receiving Vincent's case explain to Cloud he can come in to see Vincent once he is stabilized and to please wait in the waiting area. The doctors reassure Cloud that they will let him know as soon as possible when Vincent can be seen.

Cloud: O-Okay.. P-please take c-care of him! *Falls into a empty chair, a few more tears fall.* (I can't..I can't do this alone.. I need Zack!) *Grabs his phone and hits Zack's speed dial.* P-please be up!

Zack answers his phone, knowing only Cloud would be calling late at night.

Zack: Yes? Is this Cloud?

Cloud: Z-zacky? I..I...oh god! *Starts to cry.* I..n-need you, p-please!

Zack: Woah...Wait, what's going on, Cloud? *He asks, hearing the fear and concern in Cloud's voice.*

Cloud: It's V-vincent.. H-he..had a..a h-heart attack! T-they t-took him b-back and I-I can't d-do this al-lone, Zack!

Zack: (What? That's...insane!) Cloud...Where are you? Can you tell me?

Cloud: A-a hospital in C-chicago.. Um.. Mercy H-hospial.I..I'm so scared, Z-zack..

Zack: Cloud, please wait for me. I'm coming to Chicago, okay? It will take some time to get there, but I will get there anyway I can... *He sighs sadly.*

Cloud: R-really? I..I w-will pay you b-back for g-gas, I s-swear! I..I won't leave, t-they will have to..to d-drag me out kicking and s-screaming!

Zack: I'll get there, and I'll take Reno along because I can't drive the whole distance by myself. I'll stay on the phone with you until they let you into Vincent's room...

Cloud: O-okay, I..I will p-pay f-for work you'll b-be missing tto.. *Curls up in the chair.* I h-hate hospitals..

Zack: I'm sure they're taking good care of Vincent, though. (I hope to God he's alright...Cloud and Reno won't be able to take it if things go bad...)

Cloud: I-I hope.. T-the EMT's were n-nice.. I..I just h-had my fill of t-them with my Ma..I..the s-smell reminds me of s-staying here w-with her..

Zack: Good...(If Cloud wasn't around, Vincent could be dead right now...) I'm getting packed up right now, and I'm about to wake Reno up.

Cloud: I'm s-s-orry. I k-know hw barely gets s-sleep.. B-but..I'm so f-fucking scared, Zacky!

Zack: I know you're scared. And I'll give Reno something to knock him out on the way to Chicago, and I'll let him drive on the way back. *He opens Reno's door.* Come on, Reno. You have to get up now!

Reno: Ahh! *Cries out as he's woken up by Zack, holding tightly to his fox.* Puppy? What's goin' on yo? It's..*Looks over at his clock.* Dude, it's three in the mornin'!

Zack: I'm on the phone with Cloud, and he told me Vincent is in Mercy Hospital in Chicago. I'm driving there, and you're coming.

Reno: What? *Jumps out of the bed, and starts to get dressed and throws a few things in a bag.* Well, go pack Zack! I'll meet ya at the car yo!

Zack: I'm already packed. *He runs to his room to grab his bags and continues to talk to Cloud.* We're on the way, baby...

Cloud: O-okay..I'll be h-here.. I'l t-text you his r-room number when I g-get it..Thank you, Zack..T-thank you so much!

A group of doctors come out to meet Cloud in the waiting room. They smile and wait patiently for Cloud to hang up his phone and say good bye.

Cloud: I g-got to go, the d-d-doctors are here.. I'll c-call you back, Zack.. *Hangs up after Zack says goodbye and stands up.* H-how is h-he?

The doctors explain to Cloud that Vincent has had a heart attack and is now stable. They sit down next to Cloud and tell him that Vincent has heart disease, which he was most likely born with, and that Vincent may need a transplant sometime in the future because of his diseased heart. The doctors tell Cloud that Vincent will need to have a nitroglycerin patch on a daily basis. They lead Cloud back where Vincent's room is, where Vincent is awake. Black rings encase Vincent's eyes from exhaustion.

Cloud: V-vince...You ass! *Runs over to Vincent, hugging him tightly as he cries.* I..I t-t-thought I w-was gonna l-loss you!

Vincent: *He watches as the doctors leave the room and groans softly as Cloud hugs him tightly.* S...sorry, Cloud.

Cloud: S-sorry, I'm h-hurting you! *Loosens his hold on Vincent, but still keeps him between his arms. Making sure he's there.* I..I haven't been this s-scared since Ma.. Don't leave me, Vince!

Vincent: I...know. I'm scared too, Cloud. They told me...I must of had this disease...since I was born. I never knew.

Cloud: W-we'll yell at the d-doctors at home, they s-should of seen this! *Nuzzles his chest, happy his best friend is here.* W-we'll cancel the r-rest of the tour and d-do everything w-we can to h-help you get b-better!

Vincent: Yes...cancel the tour at least for the rest of the month. And...they told me because of my condition I can't drink hard liquor anymore, and to limit high fat food...That's usually what we live on.

Cloud: We'll g-go dry, n-no drinks! And w-we can hirer a cook to m-make healthy food for u-us! We'll m-make it work, V-vince!

Vincent: I know, but they said I can have certain wines, as long as I only consume one glass a day. And I would have to do it before I apply my patch at night.

Cloud: Alright, I'll w-watch and make sure..And help y-you with the p-patches if you n-need me too! *Nuzzled him again.*

Vincent: I may need to be reminded. *He watches a nurse walk in and hand Cloud two cans of Gatorade.*

Nurse: This will help hydrate you, Mr. Valentine, and I'm sure your friend is thirsty.

Cloud: I will, I..I h-help Ma with her p-pills everyday..*Looks up at the nurse with a sad smile and thanks her as he opens his can and downs it.*

Vincent: Thank you. *He takes the can from Cloud and carefully sips his drink.*

Nurse: If you need anything else, please tell us, more Gatorade, anything...

Cloud: I-I'm okay.. D-do you need a-anything else, V-vince? *Looks up at Vincent.*

Vincent: Another blanket, please...

Nurse: I'll bring the blanket up for you, and they're going to want to keep you here overnight, Mr. Valentine, as I'm sure you know. I'll be right back.

The nurse quietly leaves Vincent's room.

Cloud: I-I'll stay.. I d-don't want t-to go back to a-an empty r-room. *Grabs Vincent's free hand, holding it tightly. (He's here.. He's okay!)

Vincent: Call Cid and tell him to bring some pillows from the hotel. Oh...and tell him to bring food too.

Cloud: Y-you sure? Cid w-will get fast food, k-knowing him.. I..I can tell the nurse when s-she comes back to g-give you food..It w-will be better for your h-heart!

Vincent: Yes, tell him the low calorie Taco Bell meals...No meat.

Cloud: *Shakes his head as he grabs his phone and calls Cid, telling him everything before he yawns and puts his phone back in his pocket.* He's comin', I could hear him speeding already.. I know he's going to bring enough food to feed an a-army!

Vincent: At least I don't have to eat the food from here... *He watches as the nurse enters with a few more blankets and moves his body slightly to get comfortable as the nurse covers him.*

Cloud: Not all hospital food is bad.. Oh, should we call your parents? I'm sure they would like to find out from you then the news..

Vincent: Yes...Call them before the razzi's catch wind of this...

Cloud: They'll want to talk to you.. *Grabs his phone again and dials Vincent's parents.* Do you want to talk to them?

Vincent: Yes, if you can get ahold of them. I want to talk to my mom if possible...

Cloud: Kon'nichiwa, fujin barentain. Sore wa kumo no.. Vu~insento wa, w wa, anata.. Ni ohanashi shi tai to omoi masu. *Hands over the phone to Vincent.*

Vincent: *He shakily takes the phone to speak to his mother.* Nē, okāsan... Watashi wa anata ga osoreru koto wa shi taku naiga, watashi wa Shikago no byōin de desu...

Cloud: *Lays his head on Vincent's bed, letting Vincent talk to his mother in peace.* (I wish..This place makes remember Ma so much.. I hope Zack gets here quick!)

Vincent: *He sighs as he hears his mother begin to cry and a large bang as his mother drops the phone. He regrettably hangs up, knowing his mother needs time to calm down.* I'll call her back later...

Cloud: Give her time.. She found out her baby is s-sick and she can't even see you.. *Crosses his arms, resting his head on them.*

Vincent: We'll have to call again tomorrow...I really hate doing this, she's going to find out what's wrong from the news now...

Cloud: I know.. D-do..you want to do h-home after a f-few days of rest? (I don't want to leave Zack, but if it's what Vincent wants..)

Vincent: If I'm able to...I barely have the strength to move right now.

Cloud: We'll see how you feel..W-why don't you get some sleep till C-cid gets here, I'll wake you up..*Looks up at Vincent.*

Vincent: I'm going to try. *He slowly begins to close his eyes.*

Cloud: *Watches Vincent as he rest, takes his phone and begins to text Zack.* _He's in room 243 and is going to stay here for the night. Please hurry, I need you Zack..._

About twenty minutes later, Cid knocks on the door and quietly enters. He gives Cloud the food he and Vincent asked for along with a large Pepsi.

Cid: How's he doing? *He looks sadly over at Vincent.*

Cloud: H-He's tired.. I g-got him to rest, h-he fell as-sleep.. *Looks into the bags of food and begins to separate his and Vincent's food.* They're k-keeping him over-night..

Cid: That's right...I left the pillows out in the waiting room. I'll go get them, and I'm going to call the concert venue...

Cloud: A-alright.. I'm gonna try and get h-him to eat..*Softly shakes Vincent's shoulder.* Vince...

Vincent: *He groans as Cloud wakes him.* Oh...thanks for bringing the food, Cid.

Cid: No problem, just rest yourself. *He quietly leaves the room to retrieve the pillows and returns a few minutes later, carrying pillows underneath his arms.*

Cloud: You can go back to sleep a-after you eat.. *Slowly nibbles on his tacos, looking back at Cid.* Did you bring every pillow in the room?

Cid: No, I just bought pillows from the front desk so we won't have to worry about returning them. *He sits down next to Cloud and places the pillows on Vincent's bed.*

Cloud: Thanks Cid.. *Helps Cid arange them around Vincent, making sure he's comfy.* Do you feel okay, Vince? Do you need anything else?

Vincent: No... *He begins to eat his low calorie taco.* Arigatō...

Cloud: O-okay.. Say anything if you do! *Finish his tacos and takes a drink.*

Vincent: *He takes another bite and groans as the pain begins to return.* I think I need more pain medication...*He presses the button to page a nurse, telling her he needs more medicine.*

Cloud: *Looks worried at Vincent, comfort holds Vincent's hand.* Squeeze my hand while you w-want, Vince.. *Moves closer to Vincent, hating seeing him in pain.*

A nurse quickly enters and adjusts the flow of Vincent's medicine. She also hangs a new bag of saline to make sure Vincent is hydrated.

Nurse: Tell us if you need anything else, alright Mr. Valentine?

Cloud: He will, I'll make s-sure he does! *Strokes Vincent's palm.* Do you f-feel better?

Vincent: I'm already feeling better. *He finishes his taco and lays back against the bed again to rest.*

Cloud: Good, rest.. I'll be here when you wake up.. (I hope Zack gets here soon..I..I want him to hold me!)*Hears his phone so off and answers it.* Hello?

Vincent's mother replys once she has calmed down to talk to Cloud. She asks distroughtly what has happened to Vincent.

Cloud: Kare wa.. Daijōbu yatte iru Kare wa kon kyūkei da to kare wa... Tabe ta Ashita wa nokoshite, watashi-tachi wa tsuki no konsāto.. No nokori no bubun o kyanseru dekiru yō ni nari masu..

She asks why Vincent is in the hospital and what is going on, on the verge of crying.

Cloud: Kare wa shinzō hossa o.. Shi ta Karera wa kare ga hitsuyō ga ari masu shinzō desiese de umarete iru, kare wa mainichi.. Patchi o chakuyō suru hitsuyō ga ari masu.. (This is so hard, she's making me want to cry again..)

Cid: *He hears Vincent's mother cry through the phone.* My God...this must be terrible for her.

Cloud:*Nods to Cid, a few tears fall down his own face.* Kare wa sore made kanjite iru baai wa, watashi-tachi ga shiyo u to ie ni kaeru anata wa kare o.. Miru koto ga dekiru yō ni kō shite iru..

Cid: *He rubs Cloud's shoulder for comfort.* He's alright, Cloud...I know it's hard...

Cloud: Watashi wa kare ga, mezameru to, kare wa sugu ni yobidasu hitsuyō ga ari masu Mrs. Valentine.. Hai, watashi wa kare no ue ni anata.. Kanshi suru.. *Says goodbye before he leans against the bed again.* (I'm so tired..)

Cid: You look like you need some sleep...I'll be at the hotel if you need anything else.

Cloud: I'll try and get some.. We'll call if w-we do, t-thanks Cid.. *Waves at Cid as he goes to leave, pulls the chair closer to the bed as he rest his head on his folded arms. Closing his eyes.* (Zack..Hurry and be safe, please..)

Cloud falls asleep while watching over Vincent. Early in the morning, Zack is half way to Chicago, driving as fast as he can with Reno asleep in the front passenger seat. Zack reaches for his phone quickly as the ring cuts through the quiet hum on the car's engine. Zack answers with anger upon hearing Angeal's voice.

Zack: What?

Angeal: Hello to you too, pup.. How are you?

Zack: Really shitty, how about you?

Angeal: What's wrong? And..I am worried..How is Reno?

Zack: I'm on my way to Chicago, a friend of mine is in the hospital there. And Reno is asleep in the car. Why are you worried?

Angeal: Oh, I am sorry for your friend..I hope he is alright.. I..I found the tiger I got him on my porch.. It..had blood on it, Zack..

Zack: It...serves you right, dad. Reno doesn't need you anymore.

Angeal: I know.. He is the one who broke us up..I am just worried he began cutting again.. How has he been?

Zack: Even if he was cutting, it's not your concern anymore. Go on with your life.

Angeal: I still care for him, Zackary.. And he is your friend.. *Sighs, walking around his room.*

Zack: Sure...You care so much for Reno that you have to rub what you have in Reno's face.

Angeal: What do you mean? I haven't talked to Reno since that day..

Zack: Genesis came in to Reno's work and thanked him for leaving you.

Angeal: Oh.. I am sorry, I didn't know he did that.. I would never want to hurt Reno like that, tell him I am sorry and I will talk to Genesis about going to the Den..

Zack: You do that...And dad, I think Reno has a new man. (Dad doesn't need to know who the man is though...)

Angeal: He does? That...I am happy for him, maybe he will help Reno get better.. *Sighs as he runs his hands though his hair.* (I am happy for him..But..I still feel for him..)

Zack: Yeah...actually he is who we are seeing in Chicago. *He sighs as his gas light flickers on.* I can call you later, I have to stop for gas somewhere. *He heads for the nearest exit and follows the roadsigns to the nearest gas station.*

Angeal: Oh, tell Reno I hope his..friend is okay.. Call when you get there, Pup.. It worries me knowing you are so far away.. If you need anything, just call me..

Zack: Sure...*He hangs up his phone as he pulls up to the gas pump. He parks and turns the car off.* Hey, Reno. We're stopping for gas. *He reaches over to shake Reno's shoulder.*

Reno: Huh? Oh..Good,I gotta piss yo.. *Groans as he sits up, rubbing his eyes as he takes off his belt.*

Zack: Get yourself something to eat too. We have another four hours or so. *He steps out of the car and pops the cap for the gas tank. He slides his card at the pump and begins to pump the gas.*

Reno: Alright.. *Yawns as he walks inside the gas station and heads to the bathroom, leans against the wall and sighs as he releases his bladder.* (I should stay up, Zack's been alone.. I'll get some coffee yo.) *Finishes up and grabs a thing of donuts, beef jerky and large cup of black coffee and heads to the counter.*

Zack: *He walks inside the gas station after Reno and grabs a deli sandwich and a large soda. He also grabs a small package of juicy fruit chewing gum.* Do you want anything else, Reno?

Reno: No, I'm..F..ine...*Looks over at the stand of tabloids, his hands shakes as he grabs one. The main story on the first saying. "Crack Kills Valentine's Heart!" And a picture of Vincent looking strung out.*No..no, p-please noo!

Zack: What the hell? Put that down, Reno. It's photo shopped and garbage!

Reno: B-but it..it l-looks..R-rufus.. had t-that look! W-what if it's m-my fault? I..I push another to-to d-drugs yo! *Looks over at Zack, his eyes burn from tears.*

Zack: It's bullshit, Reno. Do you remember what the tabloids did when Michael Jackson died? They had a fucking field day. Put it back.

Reno: Y-yeah..I..I n-need air yo.. *Hands Zack the ten he has and walks outside.* (It's fake, it has to be fake.. He..he wouldn't do that yo!)

Zack: *He hands the cashier the ten dollars from Reno as well as his money.* Sorry about that, miss. We both know Vince, and we're on the way to see him.

Cashier: It's okay, and wow! Really? Oh tell him Mandy says hi, I've seen him before at a concert! *Takes the money and gives Zack his change, bagging everything up as well.*

Zack: He has some great shows. *He smiles at the cashier and takes his change and the food before he heads out to comfort Reno.* It's fake...Do you really think Cloud would let Vince touch that shit?

Reno: I..I know..I..just c-cant go t-though t-that again.. I..I can't be the r-reason someone d-does drugs again yo! *Leans against the car.*

Zack: It's not your fault if someone is on drugs...It's...their own inner issues, Reno. *He opens his soda and sits on the trunk of the car.*

Reno: I..I m-made R-rufus do them.. *Sits up next to Zack, leaning against him as he takes his coffee.*

Zack: No, you did not Reno. It doesn't matter because Rufus was, and still is, a piece of shit.

Reno: H-he wasn't b-bad at first yo... *Eats some of his donuts, licking the powdered sugar off his lips.*

Zack: Are you going to eat something other than junk food? You're going to crash when we get to Chicago.

Reno: I have beef jerky too.. *Grabs it out of the bag and begins to take a few bites.* That's why I got coffee, it'll keep me up yo!

Zack: Yeah, but your ass will crash. Have a few bites of my sandwich. *He hands Reno half of his sandwich.*

Reno: Fine, yes daddy! *Smirks as he takes a few bites out of the sandwich, humming at the taste.* Mm!

Zack: Damn, I'm not that old. Just eat it so you don't crash from a sugar and caffeine high.

Reno: I know, you're just actin' like a dad would, makin' sure I eat yo! *Chuckles softly as he takes a few more bites.*

Zack: You're my adoptive brother! I have to make sure your skinny ass eats. I'll go buy another sandwich if you want.

Reno: Hey! I eat, I killed that whole pizza El' brought up the other day yo! And my ass isn't skinny, it's nice and plump! *Grins as he finishes the last of his sandwich.*

Zack: You know you're skinnier than me, and I eat ten times more than you. *He punches Reno's arm playfully.*

Reno: My ass is still plumper then yours, pup! All my fat goes to it yo! *Punches back.* I have been eatin' better!

Zack: Yeah, pizza and greasy burgers are better. *He chuckles hard.*

Reno: Hey, what I cook is good yo! It's healthy and everything! *Pouts as he takes another drink from his coffee.* Do you need me to drive any yo?

Zack: Are you okay to drive? Are you still upset?

Reno: A..a bit..But I feel bad, you've been drivin' for six hours yo! *Jumps off the car and stretches.*

Zack: Alright, maybe the driving will calm your nerves? *He drinks down his soda and throws the bottle into the road.*

Reno: Yeah, and we ca listen to some tunes yo! *Smiles as he finishes his coffee, does the same as Zack.* Keys, man!

Zack: *He tosses the keys to Reno and hops off of the trunk of the car.* Lead the way!

Reno: Right-o! *Opens the driver side door and sits down, starting the car and looks for a good music station.*

Zack: *He hops in the car with the left over food and fastens his seatbelt. He takes out his road map.* Take a left and go west on the highway.

Reno: *Smiles when he finds a classic rock station, speeds out of the gas station.* Aye, puppy! *Bobs his head to the music as he drives.*

Zack: Hurry and get on the highway, I want to get out of this shitty small town.

Reno: I am! This place freaks me out, I'm waitin' ta hear a banjo! *Speeds up, wanting to get to the highway as fast as he can.*

Zack: With you driving, we'll be there in two hours. *He smiles widely, trying to lighten Reno's mood.*

Reno: *Chuckles softly, smiles at Zack.* Yeah, maybe even less yo! And..thanks man.. *Reaches over and pats Zack on the shoulder.* So, how was the drive? Sorry I passed out on ya!

Zack: It's been alright. There really hasn't been anyone on the road so far because of the odd hour we left.

Reno: Good.. *Taps out the beat on the steering wheel.* This is out first real trip, I don't think I've ever been out of the state before yo..

Zack: I love eastern Pennsylvania and Pittsburg, but it's about time to do some exploring.

Reno: Yeah, maybe next time we can go to Florida yo! *Chuckles and smiles at Zack.* Think we could get kicked out of Disney land?

Zack: Yes, because you're inappropriate for children to see. *He smirks at Reno.*

Reno: Hey, they had a priest with a boner in one of their movies! I'm not as bad as that yo! *Sticks his tongue out.* Plus, El's always wanted ta go since we were little..

Zack: *He laughs to where tears come to his eyes.* Damn, you're an ass, Reno.

Reno: It's true! It was El's favorite movie, I'll show you when we get back home! El' still has the VHS! And there's a penis on the undersea castle Ariel lives in!

Zack: You're sick, Reno. I don't want to know about Disney's fascination with phallic symbols.

Reno: No, I'm not! *Playfully punches Zack.* Oh! and when Simba flops down on the flowers and all the peddles go in the air, if you freeze frame it. It says sex! *Laughs as he speeds up once they get to the highway.*

Zack: Shut the hell up. Stop ruining the good memories of my childhood.

Reno: *Chuckles, smirking over at Zack.* Sorry, man! It's just fun gettin' ya worked up yo! What else do you wanna talk 'bout?

Zack: Well, *He leans back in his seat.* My dad called my phone.

Reno: *Tightens his hold on the wheel as he drive, chewing on the inside of his cheek.* (Fuck, did he tell him yo?) Oh, really yo?

Zack: Yeah...I told him what you're doing is not his concern anymore. *He hands Reno the pack of gum, noticing Reno is chewing his own cheek.*

Reno: H-he..asked 'b-bout me yo? (He..is he worried? I hope he hurts like I do!) Thanks, pup.. *Takes out a piece of gum and pops it into his mouth, chewing on it instead of his cheek.*

Zack: Yeah, I guess he's worried. (I'll leave it at that...Reno doesn't need to be anymore upset.)

Reno: Good.. *Becomes quiet, listening to the music as he chews harder on the gum.*

Zack: My god...*He takes a stick of gum and begins to chew it.* I can see why you fell asleep. Without being the driver, this is mind-numbing

Reno: Do you want to drive again? *Looks over at Zack, turning the music up louder to keep Zack awake.* I think El' has a romance book in here you can read!

Zack: A romance book? I packed something better. *He reaches for his bag in the back seat and pulls out a yaoi doujinshi about Valentine, Vincent's and Cloud's band.* I found this in El's room.

Reno: Fuck, they have those? Dude, ya have to show blondie that! He'll faint when he sees it yo! *Chuckles as he looks over at it before he puts his eyes back on the road.*

Zack: I'm sure they know, I think I remember El telling me about ordering this online from Japan. *He chuckles when he flips open to a page where Cloud is naked. Cloud's penis is obviously over emphasized.* His cock is no where close to being the monster they depict!

Reno: Of course they make it big! They want more readers so it has ta be a monster! No one would read it if they showed a tiny dick yo! *Looks over at the picture.* It's still smaller than Vinny's!

Zack: Small cocks are still nice to look at. He's fine just the way he is. *He chuckles harder as he sees a picture of Vincent naked with his cock erect, almost touching his chest.* Now...this has to be an exaggeration.

Reno: Yeah, but some people don't like 'em! What? *Looks over at the drawing and smirks.* Only by three inches yo!

Zack: Damn...You must like to be reamed clean through, Reno.

Reno: Yep! I love it yo! He's even bigger than your dad! *Grins.* (Take that, 'geal!)

Zack: The enormous size of their cocks makes me laugh... *He chuckles as he flips through more pages. His smirk grows as the yaoi doujinshi depicts Vincent inserting a plug into his ass for play.*

Reno: I still like smaller ones yo! It all depends on how ya use it! *Winks at Zack, seeing the picture.* They got that part right yo! He does like plugs!

Zack: He does? *He turns to the next page where Vincent begins to insert a different, unrealistically large plug into his own ass.* Reno, you would love this.

Reno: I'll have to look at it when we get there yo! If I do now, we'll wreck! *Chuckles as he speeds up more, going almost 80mph*

Zack: Don't you fantasize about putting a plug in Vince's ass? *He nudges Reno's shoulder while smirking.*

Reno: Maybe..But unless you want ta get my dildo out from my bag and fuck me with it, I can't have them right now yo! *Chuckles and nudges back.*

Zack: No thank you...Now, you have to tell me what you really think of Vince. *He closes the yaoi doujinshi.*

Reno: I..I still don't know..I like him yo, he makes me feel safe like..like 'geal did..But I..I'm not good enough for him..I don't know if I'll ever be yo..

Zack: You must care about him if you came along...

Reno: Y-yeah, I think I do yo.. I..wonder if he'll..mind me bein' there.. *Sighs softly.* What 'bout you and Cloudy? I can stay in the room with Vincent so you can comfort him yo..

Zack: Cloud can't stay there by himself for the whole time...

Reno: I know, you guys can go back to their hotel room and I'll watch over Vincent.. (I wonder if he'll be happy to see me..)

Zack: You'll be willing to do that? Would you be able to handle it if Vincent takes a turn for the worse?

Reno: I..I don't k-know.. *Bites on his lower lip.* But Cloud will need time away, with you..

Zack: Alright...Just...be there for him, Reno. I think Vincent needs you.

Reno: (No one needs me...) I'll stay there yo, you don't have to worry.. You be there fer Cloudy!

Zack: I will, and just remember that Vincent doesn't have anyone here other than Cloud. I'm sure that Cloud is exhausted, so it's resting with you...

Reno: I know, I'll do what I can for him yo.. But.. I'm barely gettin' by myself, I don't know how much help I'll be ta him..

Zack: Let him know you're there for him...

Reno: I'll do my best, Zack.. *Drives faster, wanting to get to the hospital as fast as he can.*

Zack: *He checks the map again.* We have another hour and a half at the rate you're driving. Just be careful as you get into the city, I'm sure there will be cops anywhere.

Reno: They can kiss my ass yo! And not when it's clean! You can take a nap if ya need one, pup.

Zack: Yeah, I'll take a nap. *He props his feet up on the dash and adjusts his seat back and lays down.*

Reno: I'll wake ya when we get into town! Gonna need help findin' my way around yo! *Pats Zack's shoulder before he turns the music down a bit so Zack can sleep.*

Zack: Alright...Vince is at Mercy. On the south side of town according to Cloud...

Reno: Yes, and I know Chicago so well I know where the south side is yo? Just go to sleep, pup!

Zack: I will...*He rests his head back against his folded arms.*

Reno: Need me to sing the puppy song so you can sleep yo? *Teases Zack.*

Zack: Shut...the hell up.

Reno: Go to sleep, puppy and Sleep sleep sleep... Go to sleep puppy and dream dream dream. Go to sleep puppy, I'll see you in the morn. Go to sleep puppy and sleep sleep sleep.. *Sings the song to Zack, chuckles when he sees Zack's face red.*

Zack: What did I just say? Shut...up. *He flicks Reno off as he closes his eyes.*

Reno: What? I like that song, I think it may be our next song yo! *Laughs as Zack gives him the finger.* Love ya too, pup!

Zack: Yeah...Love ya... *He rolls to his side away from Reno and eventually falls asleep.*

Reno: (Damn...I..I really miss 'geal n-now..He..he would sing that to me too.. No, stop thinkin' of him!) *Sighs as he tries to just focus on driving.*

Reno calms himself by driving faster. His hands grip the steering wheel tightly as he thanks his lucky stars that Yuffie was paid for several days of lawn work.

Reno: (Thank god she did, or Rude wouldn't of been able to rent a car so El' can use his pick up yo.. Thou I'm sure she could of asked her crush for a ride.. Maybe El' can invite her to our next show? It will give them time to get to know each other!)

Reno steps on the gas as he sees a sign for Chicago, 80 miles away. Reno's nerves begin to affect his body, making Reno anxious and sweat.

Reno: (What if he forgot 'bout me? And h-hate me again? Or if he's disgusted by me? He's had time to think of everything I told him yo! W-what if he sends me off? Makes me leave? I..I almost want ta turn back, but..I can't.. We spent so much already and..Zack really needs to see Cloud..) *Looks over sadly at sleeping Zack.* I'll do this, for you puppy...

~Hehe! That was my (aka: Reno) first songXDDDD Now you know why we use real band's songs!XDDD~

~Nē, okāsan... Watashi wa anata ga osoreru koto wa shi taku naiga, watashi wa Shikago no byōin de desu... (Hey, mom...I don't want you to be afraid, but I'm in the hospital in Chicago)

Kon'nichiwa, fujin barentain. Sore wa kumo no.. Vu~insento wa, w wa, anata.. Ni ohanashi shi tai to omoi masu. (Hi, Mrs. Valentine. It's Cloud.. Vincent w-would like to talk to you..)

Kare wa.. Daijōbu yatte iru Kare wa kon kyūkei da to kare wa... Tabe ta Ashita wa nokoshite, watashi-tachi wa tsuki no konsāto.. No nokori no bubun o kyanseru dekiru yō ni nari masu.. (He's doing okay.. He's resting right now and he just ate.. We'll be able to leave tomorrow and we cancelled the rest of our concerts for the month..)

Kare wa shinzō hossa o.. Shi ta Karera wa kare ga hitsuyō ga ari masu shinzō desiese de umarete iru, kare wa mainichi.. Patchi o chakuyō suru hitsuyō ga ari masu.. (He had a heart attack.. They said he must of been born with a heart desiese, he will have to wear a patch everyday..)

Kare wa sore made kanjite iru baai wa, watashi-tachi ga shiyo u to ie ni kaeru anata wa kare o.. Miru koto ga dekiru yō ni kō shite iru.. (If he feels up to it, we're gong to try and come home so you can see him..)

Watashi wa kare ga, mezameru to, kare wa sugu ni yobidasu hitsuyō ga ari masu Mrs. Valentine.. Hai, watashi wa kare no ue ni anata.. Kanshi suru..(I will have him call you as soon as he wakes up, .. Yes, I will watch over him for you..)~


	5. Chapter 5

A little more than an hour later, Reno and Zack reach Mercy Hospital of Chicago. Immediately, their speed is reduced to almost from all of the news crews, reporters, paparazzi, and many crazed fans standing in the road and in the hospital parking areas. Zack stares angrily at the mod through the car window.

Zack: I think...we found the hospital. *He sarcastically comments as he keeps staring at the disrespectful news crews.*

Reno: Ya think? *Rolls down the windows.* Hey fuckers! Move outta the way yo! People's family's are there and they need ta get to them! *Yells at the people as he lays on his horn.*

Zack: Shit, Reno! Look the fuck out! *He rolls up his window again as a crazed fan throws food at the car.*

Reno: Oh hell no! Zack, at my death.. Tell them the killin' was justified yo! *Keeps honking as he moves forward, letting the bumper softy touch people's legs. Letting them know he's not going to stop.* Move outta the way, ya bunch of dumb fucks!

Zack: They need to fucking move...You know, I wasn't thinking about the media circus I was taking you into. I apologies, Reno.

Reno: It's fine, I know it's not your fault.. But I'm close to just fuckin' runnin' these people over yo! *Slams on the horn before he revves his engine, does a small burn out to show he means business. Lets lose of the brake for a few seconds before he stops again, glaring at the people.*

Zack: What the hell? People are picketing on the sidewalk too! Their posters are saying Vince is "The Fruit of Satan." There are even a few racist ones! What the hell is going on with America?

Reno: They're all fuckin' insane yo! *Rolls down the window and screams.* If you assholes don't move out of the way, I'm gonna run all ya fuckers over right now! *Revves the engine again before he lets off the brake, smirking when he sees the people get a brain and move. Quickly heads to the parking.*

Zack: People are fucking dense. Find a place to park so we can get inside.

Reno: Yeah, I can't be near them anymore yo! *Finds a parking place after ten minutes of looking, grabs his bag and gets out.* When we get in Vincent's room, I'm gonna write a song!

Zack: Yes, that will be perfect. *He grabs his bag and begins to walk with Reno toward the hospital where they are met by another crowd of reporters.* We just can't get rid of these asses!

Reno: Oh.. I am in no mood fer this yo! *Growls as he begins to push through the reporters.*

Zack: *He begins to push through the crowd, trying to reach the entrance of the hospital.* Damn idiots!

Reno: *Keeps pushing through, feels a push and hears a reporter trying to start a fight.* Then hit me ya dumb ass! I've been havin' a shitty few week and I'm just itchin' to beat a fucker up yo! *Glares in anger, grunting when he feels a fist slam into his cheeks.* Oh..you're in for it now! *Begins to punch the reporter back.*

Zack: Reno! *He pulls Reno off of the reporter and manages to drag Reno inside the hospital.*

Reno: *Finds a trash can and spits a bit of blood into it.* Fucker made my teeth cut me yo! *Looks down at his hands, frowns when he sees the scabs from punching the car cracked. Blood seeps out.* Damn it..

Zack: You don't need to get into brawls now. I wouldn't be able to bail you out of jail.

Reno: I know, that's why I made sure he threw the first punch yo! *Touches his cheek and hisses softly.* Damn, it's gonna bruise... Can we jus' go ta the room now?

Zack: Yeah...we have to find the elevator...

Reno: *Looks around for a sign, points straight ahead.* Up there yo.. Do we know what floor he's on?

Zack: Yeah...Vince's room is in the 200's so it will be on the second floor.

Reno: Alright..Ugh, I need a pop and a pencil yo! *Walks to the elevator, pushing the button and sighs as he waits for it.*

Zack: *He heads for an elevator as it opens, but jumps back as reporters with cameras keep Zack and Reno from entering the elevator.* What the hell?

Reno: Oh fuck this, I'm takin' the stairs yo! *Growls as he goes to the stair door and throws it open.* Come on, Zack!

Zack: I'm coming... *He takes out his phone to text Cloud as he walks up the stairs.* We're at the hospital, Cloud. But we're having a hard time getting to the room...ugh...

Reno: I'm never doin' this again yo, next time I'm gonna just run everyone over! *Stomps up the stairs, letting his anger out with each step.*

Zack: That is called vehicular homicide. *He smirks as he jokes with Reno, trying to get Reno to not be as angry.*

Reno: I think it will be justified yo! If the judge had ta wait, he would do it too! *Sighs as they make it to the floor and opens the door, growls at the sight of reporters.* Damn it, why doesn't the hospital make 'em leave! They're not gonna even let us go to his room, they'll think we're with this fuckin' bunch!

Zack: I'm sure they have tried...It's not easy to just get rid of hundreds of people. *He sighs as he takes out his phone to call Cloud.* Please answer the phone...

Cloud: Ugh..*Grabs his phone and answers it without even looking.* Sumimasen, fujin barentain.. Shikashi, kare wa mada nemutte iru... To wa..

Zack: Cloud? Is that you?

Cloud: Zack? ...Zack! W-where are you? Sorry, Vince's mom keeps calling, I didn't even look at the phone..

Zack: I'm near the room, but the doctors standing in front of the door won't let us in, they think we're reporters. Can you meet us out here?

Cloud: Oh, yeah.. We've had a few people try to get in.. I'll be out there in a few seconds.. Stands up and goes to the door.*

Zack: I'm getting us in Reno... *He waits for Cloud to crack the door open before grabbing Reno and rushing into Vincent's room.*

Reno: Finally! *Runs with Zack, groans at the flashing lights from reporters taking pictures.* Damn reporters!

Cloud: Yeah, you...you get used to them after a while.. *Runs over to Zack, holding tightly to him.*

Zack: *He slams the door in a reporter's face before he holds Cloud tight in his arms. He looks over at Vincent, who is still sound asleep.* He...looks sick... (This is definitely not from "crack.")

Cloud: He..he had a heart attack, it's..h-he has a heart disease.. It's..Oh Zack, I t-thought I lost him! He..he stopped breathing at first! *Starts to cry again.* Reno: *Shyly takes a few steps closer to the bed.* (He..he looks so sick..That's not crack, it's..it's worse!) Y-you did good, Cloud..

Zack: Here, Reno is going to relieve you of your post for awhile... You can sleep in our car if you want.

Reno: Yeah, you get some rest, blondie. I'll watch over Vincent and I'll call Zack if anything happens!

Zack: Let me take you out of here, Cloud. *He rubs Cloud's shoulders comfortingly.*

Cloud: C-can we go to our h-hotel room? I c-can call Cid to come get us.. I..I w-want to lay in b-bed with you for a little b-bit..

Zack: We can do that. *He leads Cloud out of the room and shields him from the probing cameras following them.*

Reno: *Sighs as he watches them leave, sits down in the chair next to the bed and opens his bag to pull out his song book.* (I can at least write here, it's quiet.. Other then the beepin' yo!) *Begins to write his new song.*

Vincent stirs slightly from all the activity in the room. He opens his eyes slightly and notices Reno at his bedside instead of Cloud.

Vincent: (No...I must be hallucinating...) Re...Reno?

Reno: *Looks up at Vincent's weak voice, smiles softly.* Yeah, it's me.. Cloud called Zack in a panic, Zack said he'd come up.. Zack jus' took him to rest, they're goin' to your hotel room cause Cloud needs to lay down yo..

Vincent: You came with him? *He asks in a daze from the morphine.*

Reno: Yeah, Zack asked me too..And..I-I was w-worried 'bout you.. *Blushes lightly as he looks back down at his song, still writing as he talks.*

Vincent: I'm happy you came to see me. They're going to keep me here for another night. They told me I was too weak to be discharged.

Reno: *His blush grows at Vincent's words, shyly looks up.* Y-you are yo? (He's happy I'm here?) I'll stay here for the night, so blondie can rest with Zack.

Vincent: I really...didn't know you cared this much for me. I don't have anyone here except for Cloud and Cid, and they can't be here every minute with me. Cloud would try, but he's exhausted...

Reno: Yeah, he looked like he was gonna pass out.. And believe me, people care! It's crazy out there yo! *Chuckles softly, hisses as his smile hurts his bruised cheek.* And.. of course I care for ya..

Vincent: They care so much that they would spread drug rumors about me. *His breath hitches as he feels his pain increase.* I...need to take it easy. *He closes his eyes and reaches his hand out to touch Reno.*

Reno: *Quickly stops writing and takes Vincent's hand.* Do ya need me to call a nurse yo? *Strokes Vincent's hand.*

Vincent: No, I'm already on a high dose of morphine. Keep talking to me...I don't care what you talk about. I'm listening.

Reno: Um.. I made Zack flick me off on the ride here! *Chuckles softly.* I told him ta take a nap and I started to sing the puppy song to him yo! He turned red!

Vincent: Hm...? *He mumbles, almost falling asleep at that moment. He wakes himself back up once he realizes Reno is still talking.* (When I sleep, the pain goes away...but I want to see Reno. I want to at least let him know I'm listening.)

Reno: And Yuffie's been goin' crazy and cried cause you left without sayin' bye to her and stopped sleepin' in her bed! We all couldn't stop laughin'!*Smiles when he sees Vincent trying his best to stay up.* You can go to sleep, Vinny.. I'm not gonna leave yo..

Vincent: I want to stay awake. Are you thirsty? Cloud's soda is still here from early this morning.

Reno: A bit.. *Grabs the cup and takes a few drinks.* Mm, watered down but still good yo! Hm..What else ta talk 'bout.. Um.. I really like the fox you got me, it..it works great!

Vincent: Oh...Have you slept with it already?

Reno: Yeah, I..I even brought it with me yo.. *Reaches his other hand down into his bag and pulls out his stuffed fox.* I named his Chaos..

Vincent: (He's slept with that fox more than me...It's funny.) *His lips turn into a weak smile at the sight of the fox.*

Reno: Hey, I can't help it! He..calms me yo! *Blushes as he hugs the fox, before he look up at Vincent.* Do you want to hold him? He helps when you're in pain and need to squeeze something! *Reaches Chaos out.*

Vincent: No, it's alright. He belongs to you. (I don't want to hold a stuffed animal...I wish I could hold you, Reno.)

Reno: Yeah, but I don't mind sharin'! I..I want you to feel comfortable yo! *Keeps stroking Vincent's hand, his other holding tightly to his fox.*

Vincent: Can you come closer? *He asks Reno softly.*

Reno: Um, I'm as close at the chair will go..But I can stand! *Stands up and leans against the bed, trying to get closer to Vincent.*

Vincent: Can you... *He moistens his lips almost instinctively.* kiss me?

Reno: *Blushes lightly, leans over the bed so his lips are over Vincent. Licks his own suddenly dry lips.* Yeah..If you feel up to it yo.. *Softly kisses Vincent, letting Vincent take over the kiss.*

Vincent: Thank...you. You didn't have to come all the way to see me...

Reno: I wanted too.. And I couldn't let Zack make this trip alone.. *Softly nuzzles Vincent's soft cheek.*

Vincent: Yes, but I've seen you act like an ass before. I...didn't think I'd see you again when I went down last night.

Reno: I'm here now yo.. And you're gonna get better and..and we can see each other when ever we can yo! *Shyly kisses Vincent's cheek.*

Vincent: I'll come to see you, don't worry about trying to make it to me.

Reno: But..don't you live in Japan? I..I feel bad, makin' you travel across the world ta see me.. I'm..*Looks down.* (I'm not worth it..)

Vincent: Yes, I live in Japan...What's your point? I'll come to see you whether you want me to, or not.

Reno: It's alot money to fly here.. I feel bad, I..I'm not worth all that money yo.. *Holds on tightly to his fox.*

Vincent: I come over at least once a month for concerts... It won't be any trouble.

Reno: O-okay.. I..just don't want you wastin' money on me yo.. *Tucks some of Vincent's hair behind his ear.* You need a bath, Vinny..

Vincent: I have to wait for the nurse to come in... I know I need a bath.

Reno: It's okay, I don't mind yo. I've seen worse.. *Keeps running his fingers through Vincent's greasy hair.* Think you'll get a sponge bath?

Vincent: Probably, but I would like to use some running water. You may have to leave the room in that case.

Reno: A-anything you want, Vinny..I'll...maybe I'll hide in the nurses station yo! No way I'm going to that jungle!

Vincent: Maybe you can help me instead? They may let me...After all, I'm bringing a lot of attention to this hospital.

Reno: *Blushes at the thought of bathing Vincent.* Y-yeah, anything you want! I've d-done it before..

Vincent: You would do that for me?

Reno: Yeah, it's no problem. I don't mind, I..I like bathing people.. *Blushes lightly, still running his fingers through Vincent's hair.*

Vincent: *He watches a nurse push through the crowd and come into the room.*

Nurse: It's time for more fluids and your medicine, Mr. Valentine.

Reno: And h-he was wonderin' if he could have a bath? I can help him yo! *Moves out of the way so the nurse can do what she needs to.*

Nurse: Oh? I will ask the head nurse. *Once she finishes hanging the new bags for Vincent's medicine, she uses the phone in Vincent's room to call the head nurse to ask about Reno bathing Vincent. She turns to Vincent and Reno and nods "yes" with a soft smile. She hangs up the phone and opens one of the drawers to supply the sponge and a pan to fill with water.* Once you're finished, just give the sponge and pan to the doctors when you're finished.

Reno: Um..okay! *Takes the pan and goes to the bathroom, turning on the warm water as he waits for it to get to the right tempiture. Once it does he fills the pan and puts a tiny bit of soap in before he walks back and places the pan on the tray by Vincent's bed.* Alright, now to gettin' you undressed! *Begins to pull down the blanket.*

Nurse: You shouldn't have any trouble with that...You should have tried to get off what he was wearing before the gown! Have a good day, Mr. Valentine.

Vincent: *He leans forward for Reno to help him untie the hospital gown.*

Reno: Take it they don't like your clothes yo! *Chuckles softly as he unties Vincent's grown, slowly pulling it off and laying it on a chair. Blushes when he realizes his eyes are looking Vincent's naked body over. Soaks the sponge up with water before he softly begins to wash Vincent.*

Vincent: Thank you for doing this for me. *He closes his eyes in relaxation as Reno begins to wash him.*

Reno: You're welcome.. M-my..ex would have me do this for him every night, I've gotten good at it yo.. *Dips the sponge again before he rings it out, cleans Vincent's chest.*

Vincent: (He always talks about exes...He's still not over his former lovers.) Thank you, Reno...

Reno: Welcome.. I l-like bathing you better than him. *Blushes lightly as he dips the sponge again, moving down to Vincent's legs.*

Vincent: (I wish we could do something...I'm in no condition to have any form of sex right now...) *He moves the covers off of his legs for Reno.*

Reno: Thanks.. *Moves down to Vincent's feet, making sure he gets everything nice and clean before he dips the sponge.* Okay..I'm gonna clean your..manhood now.. *Carefully begins to clean Vincent's cock and balls.*

Vincent: Yes, I knew eventually you would have to... (He acts like he's never seen it before.)

Reno: Good thing you're cut yo, or this would be harder! *Chuckles softly as he lifts up Vincent's large cock, cleaning underneath and Vincent's balls.*

Vincent: *He lays back as Reno cleans him, too tired to sit up any longer.* (He's chuckling like he's nervous.)

Reno: There, all your junk is nice and clean! Do you think you can turn over so I can get your back and ass yo? *Puts the sponge in the pan, ready to help Vincent flip.*

Vincent: I'll try...I have to be careful not to dislodge my IV. *He carefully turns onto his side so Reno can wash him.*

Reno: I'll be quick yo.. *Grabs the sponge again and washes Vincent's back, quickly moving down to his ass. Blushes as he washes it, making sure everything is clean. Helps Vincent roll back over.* There, all clean.. Other then your hair, but we can do that tomorrow..

Vincent: Thank you... again. *He closes his eyes again as he lays back on the bed.*

Reno: It was no trouble, Vinny.. Do you want me to get ya a new gown, or just the blanket right now yo? *Grabs the pan and places it on the counter across the room before he walks back.*

Vincent: No, I don't need a new gown or blanket. Can you stand closer to me?

Reno: Of course.. *Walks over and stands next to the bed again, taking Vincent's hand.* Want me to move the bed up or down yo?

Vincent: No, I want...you to kiss me again. If...you don't mind.

Reno: No, I don't mind yo.. I..I'll never mind. *Leans down, kissing Vincent's soft lips again. Shivers as he feels a spark from the kiss.* (I don't want this to end..)

Vincent: (I wish I could do more...) *He continues to kiss Reno softly, loving how Reno's lips feel against his.*

Reno: *Cups Vincent's cheek, slowly deepening the kiss. Moans softly at the taste of Vincent, slowly begins to map out Vincent's mouth.*

Vincent: (He's leading the kiss...Reno, you're starved for this affection, aren't you?) *He gently licks Reno's soft lips.*

Reno: Mmm.. *Shudders at the licks, gently captures Vincent's tongue with his lips. Softly sucks on it as he strokes Vincent's face.* (God, he's so good at kissing!)

Vincent: *He gently pulls away from Reno's lips, finally breaking the long, steamy kiss.* Mm...

Reno: Fuck... Wow..*Pants lightly, a blush covers his cheeks as he leans against the bed. His legs feeling like goo.* You're..amazin' at kissin' yo!

Vincent: Yes...I take it you enjoyed the kiss?

Reno: Hell yeah! My legs are goo yo, I feel like I'm gonna collapse! *Chuckles softly.* Did.. you enjoy it?

Vincent: I did...I wish I could keep going. I want to go a little further than kissing.

Reno: R-really? I do t-to..But I don't want to h-hurt your heart..A-and you look like you're gonna pass out again yo.. *Kisses Vincent's forehead.*

Vincent: I'm not able to do anything right now, but I'll give you what you need once I feel better.

Reno: What makes you think I need anything? I'm happyjust bein' here with you.. *Nuzzles him again.* Rest, I'm not gonna leave yo..

Vincent: I can tell by how you kiss me. You're starved for someone to give you the affection you need. You can lay in my bed if you want. No one will bother us.

Reno: *Looks down, shyly playing with his hair.* I..don't want you to feel l-like i'm usin' you, I don't want to d-do that yo.. *Looks up with a bit of shock.* You sure? I..I don't want to hurt you..

Vincent: I don't have anyone here to stay with me. Lay down on my bed.

Reno: A-alright.. *Grabs Chaos off the floor before he carefully climbs into the bed, laying down next to Vincent.* This bed is nicer than mine yo!

Vincent: If I may ask...Why don't you have a box spring for your bed?

Reno: Well, I couldn't afford the frame..And one night, I got really drunk with Zack and we um...we burnt it for a bonfire yo.

Vincent: Is that the story? Another thing, I can't drink or smoke anymore because of my condition. I'm sure you already know...

Reno: Yeah, Zack offered to buy me anew one but I told 'im not too.. *Wraps an arm around Vincent, placing Chaos between them.* That sucks.. But anything to keep you here with us!

Vincent: Yes, or at least until I can get a donor. That means I'm on a long waiting list, years probably.

Reno: I..I'd give you mine if I could.. *Holds on tighter to Vincent, shyly nuzzles at his neck.*

Vincent: Reno, you'd have to... (die...) Never mind...

Reno: I know..They never thought I'd make it this long anyway.. We'll just have to hope some jackass dies soon with a good heart yo! *Chuckles softly.*

Vincent: (The hallway has become quiet...) We just have to hope. *He reaches for the television remote to turn the television on.* Shit... *He flips through all of the news channels, seeing his face plastered everywhere on each channel.*

Reno: Those assholes! Don't watch this shit, Vinny..*Grabs the remote from Vincent and turns the TV off, wrapping his arms around Vincent again.* Just lay with me yo..Rest..

Vincent: It's alright, Reno. I wasn't planning on watching the news. I'm not into watching mindless news channels.\

Reno: Okay, I jus' didn't want your heart gettin' stressed yo.. Maybe we can watch cartoons or Spike TV! There should be CSI on now!

Vincent: CSI? I like CSI Miami and SVU. Since you have the remote, you can change it to what you want.

Reno: Really? I loved Speed! I stopped watchin' after they killed him off yo! *Turns the TV back on and flips through till he finds Law and Order: SVU.*

Vincent: *He leans his head against Reno as he watches television with him.* (This...is by far the best...)

Reno:*Smiles as he looks down at Vincent, holds him closer to his body as they watch TV together.* (This is...amazin'..I never want this to end yo!)

Vincent: (He calms my body...I feel better when Reno's around.) *He kisses Reno's neck and continues to watch television with Reno.*

Reno: Mm.. *Shivers at the kisses, shyly kisses Vincent back on the cheek before he goes back to watching. His eyes slowly getting heavy.* (I..he make me feel safe..Like 'geal did, god I've missed this feelin' yo!)

Vincent: (He must be tired as well. He had a long trip.) After they release me, you and Zack can stay the night at our hotel...

Reno: You sure? We don't want to intrude yo..*Nuzzles Vincent as a yawn escapes.*

Vincent: No, you won't be intruding. We'll order room service, and you'll have a soft bed to sleep on.

Reno: Ya had me at soft bed yo! *Smiles at Vincent, presses a bit against Vincent as his one arm goes to hug Chaos to his chest as his other holds Vincent.* W-will.. you be in the soft bed?

Vincent: Yes, there are only two beds. Zack is going to sleep in Cloud's bed.

Reno: Even better yo! *Smiles as he gives Vincent a soft kiss on the lips.* Want to take a nap with me?

Vincent: I'll lay here with you, but I think I'll watch the television for awhile longer.

Reno: Oh, I'll try and stay up with ya then.. *Turns to watch the TV with Vincent, only makes it a few minutes before he passes out. Lets out a very soft snore.*

Vincent: (He's tired...) *He moves closer to Reno as he occupies himself by watching the rest of SVU.*

Reno: Mm.. *Moans softly in his sleep, moving closer to Vincent. His grip on him becoming tighter.*

Vincent becomes deep into watching tv. After ten minutes, a nurse enters Vincent's room.

Nurse: It's time for you to try and walk, Mr. Valentine. It's not good to stay in bed all day.

Reno: *Hears a voice in his sleep, tightens his hold on Vincent.* Nuuhh...

Vincent: Alright. Is that why it got quiet outside? *He gently shakes Reno's shoulder to wake him.* I need to get up...

Reno: Mmhh, no go..*Groans out half asleep, holding on even tighter.*

Nurse: The security cleared the hallway. *She smiles as Vincent attempts to wake Reno.*

Vincent: Wake up, Reno. I have to get up.

Reno: Uhggg! *Pouts as he's woken up, his eyes look tiredly at Vincent.* W-where are you goin'?

Vincent: I have to try and walk.

Reno: Oh, okay.. Do you want me ta come yo? *Yawns as he sits up, his one arm still griping Chaos tightly.*

Vincent: If you want to watch me. *He moves to the side of the bed.*

Nurse: Careful, Mr. Valentine. You'll need a walker. *She unfolds a walker for Vincent to use as support.*

Reno: I-if you don't want me too, I'll stay here yo.. *Moves behind Vincent to help him stand up, holding him by the back.*

Vincent: Come walk with me... *He reaches for the walker and puts most of his weight on it, still too weak to walk on his own.*

Nurse: Today, we'll have you walk down the hall to the bathroom.

Reno: *Stand next to Vincent, placing a hand on his lower back to help him walk.* Alright, good thing the jackasses are gone..

Vincent: I'm not worried about them. If they take pictures of me, then so be it...

Reno: Yeah, they just piss me off.. It took us twenty minutes from the time we got to the hospital, park and come up here yo! I..um..got in a fight with one of them..

Vincent: I did once when I first started my career... They were asking about Cloud's sexual preference.

Reno: You had good reason to then! He started it and I made made sure he threw the first punch yo! *Smirks.* He looks like shit now, I think I may of chipped his tooth!

Vincent: I hope they don't find out who you are. The reporters like to sue everyone.

Reno: He started it, I was just defendin' myself yo! And.. I'm a nobody, they won't find out who I am. *Looks out of the door, making sure no reporters were out there.*

Vincent: I...may need help in the bathroom, Reno. *He walks to the bathroom with the walker and waits for Reno.*

Reno: I'll help ya. *Opens the door for Vincent, letting Vincent in before he closes the door.* Need me to open the door to a stall?

Vincent: I...may need you to help me sit down. *He pushes open the bathroom stall, but he keeps the door unlocked so Reno can enter.*

Reno: Alright, let me get in there yo. *Walks inside and closes the door behind them, pulls up Vincent's gown before he helps him sit down on the toilet.*

Vincent: I've...never had someone help me use the bathroom before. (It's embarrassing...)

Reno: Don't worry, I've done it before and had ta have Zack help me yo! *Chuckles, leaning against the stall wall.*

Vincent: Oh... *He finishes up with using the toilet and wipes himself.* I...need help to get up.

Reno: Ya all clean down there? *Chuckles as he helps Vincent stand back up, hit the flusher.*

Vincent: *He leans on the walker as he uses his weight to push himself forward.* (Now...I'm relying on him. Does he mind taking care of me?)

Reno: *Holds the doors open for Vincent, placing his hand on Vincent's lower back to help him walk.* (He's like a child...I love this, I..I can actually do something right yo!)

Vincent: Thank you... *He moves slowly toward the sink to wash his hands.* (It's private in here...Maybe I can kiss Reno more?)

Reno: You're welcome! I'm here ta help you, Vinny! *Smiles at Vincent, grabbing a few paper towels for when Vincent if finished washing his hands.*

Vincent: *He wipes his hands with the paper towels Reno gives him. He supports himself on his walker with one hand and brings Reno as close as he can with the other.* Can we kiss again?

Reno: Yes, if you feel up to it yo! *Grins as he moves closer to Vincent, placing his hands on Vincent's hips before he softly kisses Vincent's lips.*

Vincent: *He licks Reno's lips, as if he's tasting a sweet candy.* Mm... (Well, shit...) *He curses in his mind as he sees the flash of a camera out of his peripheral vision.*

Reno: Wha...*Blinks at the flash, looks over and sees a camera at the bathroom door.* Oh you mother fucker! *Yells at the reporter, chasing over him and manages to knock him to the floor. Breaking the camera, quickly grabs it and opens it up to take out the memory card and brakes it in two.*

Vincent: *He shakes his head at Reno's reaction.* (Soon there will be even more camera flashes.) *He pushes the bathroom door open.* Come on, Reno. If there's one, there will be more coming soon.

Reno: Lets get ya back to the room, you don't need ta see these little shits yo! *Goes over to Vincent and helps him to the room, smirks when he hears the reporter still cursing.*

Vincent: *He lets Reno open the door to his room and slowly sits back down on his hospital bed. He lays back and invites Reno to his bed again.* We can kiss here without being bothered...

Reno: I like the sound of that yo.*Smiles as he walks over, taking off his shoes before he climbs into bed next to Vincent. Wrapping an arm gently around him to pull him closer.*

Vincent: *He gently pulls on Reno's shirt from wanting it off, but he knows if he takes Reno's shirt off, he would not be able to stop himself from going further.* (He's sexy...) What kind of kisses do you like?

Reno: Depends on the mood I'm in yo.. If I want it..hard then I want hot, lust filled kisses..*Slowly pulls his shirt up a little, showing his lean stomach.* If I want it to be lovin' and sweet, then soft and slow kisses... *Licks at Vincent's lips, tracing them with his tongue.*

Vincent: Oh, and what mood are you in right now? *He gently presses his finger against the tip of Reno's nose.*

Reno: Mmm..I want it slow at first..Then fast yo! *Stenches' up his nose, his eyes going cross-eyed as he looks at Vincent's finger.*

Vincent: Slow? *He runs his fingers across Reno's bottom lip before he brings Reno in for a soft kiss.*

Reno: Yes..*Softly kisses back, moving his arm up to run his fingers through Vincent's hair as he pushes him more into the kiss.*

Vincent: *He gently flicks his tongue against Reno's, feeling and tasting his mouth.* Mm...

Reno: Mm..*Begins to suck on Vincent's tongue, moaning softly as he lightly presses his hips against Vincent as well. Looks into Vincent's eyes, getting lost in them.*

Vincent: *He rubs Reno's chest through his shirt.* How...do you like my kisses? *He licks Reno's lips hard.*

Reno: Ohh...Love 'em yo! *Moans as he pulls Vincent into a passionate kiss, lightly pulling on Vincent's hair.*

Reno: Don't stop...please..*His thighs tremor at Vincent's rubs, groans softly as he feels himself begin to harden.*

Vincent: I know you want more...Once I'm out of here, I'll be able to give you anything. *He reaches for Reno's hardness and begins to stroke him.*

Reno: I..I'll wait.. Ohh.. keep kissin' me, please! T-that's all I want yo! *Cries out in pleasure, jerking his hips against Vincent's hand.* So..good!

Vincent: *He kisses Reno hard, loving how he tastes as he gives pleasure to Reno's hardening cock.* How...does it feel when I touch you?

Reno: Amazin' yo! So..ohhh fuck! *Moans loudly as he thrusts against Vincent, biting on Vincent's lower lip as he roughly kisses back.*

Vincent: Shh, a reporter may hear you... *He kisses Reno's neck roughly as he slips his hand down Reno's pants to stroke his manhood.*

Reno: F-fuck..I... uhh, it's so..Vinny! *Bites down on Vincent's shoulder to muffle his moans of pleasure, precum flowing from his cock now as it throbs in Vincent's hand.*

Vincent: I wish I could do something better. I promise I'll make everything up to you at the hotel. *He slips his other hand down Reno's pants and strokes Reno, sliding each hand over the next as he pets and praises Reno's cock.*

Reno: MMmhhhhhh! *His cries of release muffle as he bites down harder on Vincent's shoulder, shudders as his cum covers Vincent's hand.* (God...He..is amazing!)

Vincent: Next time, be prepared. I'll make you release faster. I'm very good with my mouth. *He runs his fingers through Reno's warm release and brings his fingers to his lips. He tastes Reno and moans softly from the taste of Reno's sweet fluids.*

Reno: F-fuck, Vinny.. Keep talkin' like that and you'll make me hard again yo! *Chuckle breathlessly as he nuzzles closer to Vincent, licks at his release on Vincent's finger and hums at the taste.*

Vincent: I'm only telling you the truth. I'm... *He smirks slightly and emphasizes his words.* very good with my mouth...

Reno: Mmm..Well, so am I yo! *Smirks as he kisses Vincent, moans softly at the taste of his release mixes with Vincent's taste.* I can't wait, Vin...

Vincent: You can't wait? Tell me what you can't wait for. *He rests his head against Reno's shoulder.*

Reno: To hold ya like this, without the smell of a hospital and reporters.. To feelin' your sexy mouth on my cock, feelin' your huge monster in me again yo! *Reaches down and grabs the blankets, covering him and Vincent with them.*

Vincent: I know what we'll do when we get to the hotel room...I haven't used the plug I bought from you yet, or the flavored lubrication.

Reno: Mm, sounds good yo! *Kisses Vincent's forehead, holding on tightly to him as his other hand finds Chaos.* You look like ya need to rest.

Vincent: A little rest... *He closes his eyes while holding onto Reno as tight as he can.*

Reno: *Nuzzles into Vincent's neck, holding on tightly to Vincent and Chaos.* (Maybe..Vincent's scent will rub off on him..) Good dreams, Vinny.. *Closes his eyes, slowly falling asleep.*

Vincent: *He smacks his lips softly as he begins to fall asleep in Reno's arms.* (He's with me now...I feel safe.)

Reno: *Smiles and tightens his arms around Vincent as he falls asleep without nightmares.* (I've missed this..)

A few hours into the night, Cloud urges Zack to return to the hospital. Cloud worries about how Vincent is doing, and fights through the hordes of reporters to get to the hospital with Zack.

Cloud: Ugh..All those flashes are already giving me a headache.. *Groans softly as they make it into the elevator alone.*

Zack: They just think they'll get something good from you.

Cloud: I know, it comes with the job..I'm just really not in the mood to deal with them today.. I have to act around them.. *Sighs as he leans against Zack, a part of him not wanting the doors to open.*

Zack: Yes, we'll have to just ignore them... *He sighs as the elevator doors open and camera flashes light up the inside of the elevator. He grabs Cloud's arm and leads him through the group of reporters.*

Reporter: Cloud! Do you know that Vincent likes men? If so, how long have you known? *Holds the microphone in front of Cloud's face.*

Zack: What the hell is this?

Cloud: That is not for me to answer, no comment.. *Pushes through them, dragging Zack as he tries to runs to Vincent's room.*

Zack: (How the hell do they know?) *He quickly opens the door to Vincent's room and closes it once Cloud is inside.* Did they get a picture of Reno and Vince laying together? *He asks quietly.*

Cloud: No, the nurses and doctors know better then to let them in the room.. I don't know how they found out, but I won't say anything. *Sighs softly before he looks over and smiles at the sight of Vincent and Reno holding each other.* They look..peaceful.

Zack: They do. It's quiet in here. *He sits down in a chair, the furthest chair away from the bed.* (I still have to tell Cloud about the book I borrowed from El.)

Cloud: *Follows Zack and sits in his lap, wraping an arm around him as he nuzzles Zack's neck. Chuckles softly when he sees Reno sneeze in his sleep, pouting as he moves closer to Vincent.* He doesn't like the smell either..

Zack: I hate hospitals as well...The lights are too bright. *He rubs Cloud's back.*

Cloud: They.. remind me of bad things.. Nothing good comes from them for me. *Relaxes a bit at Zack's rubs, keeps watching Vincent.*

Zack: Mm...Do you know what I read on the way here?

Cloud: Um..no, I..don't know what you like to read. *Looks down a bit.* (I should know that! He's my boyfriend!)

Zack: I borrowed a book from El', and it was a yaoi doujinshi. *He smirks slightly.* You were in it.

Cloud: Oh god! *Blushes hard, hides his face in Zack's neck.* I hate those!

Zack: You do? Why? Do you not like looking at porn?

Cloud: I don't like when they're about me.. And I n-never really watched it.. Other than if Vince wanted to show me something funny in one..

Zack: Really? In the doujinshi, they gave you a monster cock, and I couldn't help but to laugh. I like the size you are now, and I don't want you to be self-conscious about yourself.

Cloud: T-that's why I hate them.. I..can't help it, I've always been.. I-I hated school cause of it, I'd change in the bathroom stall.. *Holds on to Zack.*

Zack: I like your size. How big are you, about six inches? And...you did get larger when you used the cock ring...

Cloud: *Shakes his head no.* F-five..Four when I-I'm soft.. *Blushes harder, curling his legs up on Zack's lap.* Y-you do?

Zack: Now that you have seen Vince is alright, can I take you somewhere tonight?

Cloud: (He didn't answer..) S-sure, I'm coming back in the morning.. *Gets out of Zack's lap, plays with the end of his shirt.*

Zack: (I'll show him how much I love his size...) I've been looking at my road map, and there's a park I want to take you to. (I'll add in a little bit of foreplay. I want to see if he's ready.) *He stands behind Cloud and pulls him into an embrace. He kisses Cloud's neck sensually.*

Cloud: Ohh..Z-zack! Mm.. we..we better g-go.. Or I w-won't make it. *Shudders at the kisses, his cock already getting hard.*

Zack: We just have to battle through the reporters again. *He sighs as he takes Cloud's hand and leads him out into the hallway.*

Cloud: Uhg, it's okay.. I'm used to it.. *Walks out, covering his eyes from the flashes.* (I just want to go out with Zack.. Now he's going to be in the news..)

Zack: *He pushes and fights his way to the elevator and as soon as the door opens, he pushes Cloud inside and presses the button to close the elevator door prematurely. He waves sarcastically with a smirk at the disappointed reporters. Once the door closes, he goes back to his foreplay with Cloud. He gently brushes his fingers against Cloud's bare arm.*

Cloud: T-thanks for that.. I'm sorry you'll be all over the news now..*Shivers at Zack's fingers, move closer to Zack.*

Zack: I don't care. They know you're homosexual, and they're probably assuming we're together already. *He reaches out and touches Cloud's shoulder, comforting him with his massaging fingers.*

Cloud: I know, but.. I don't want it to h-hurt your life.. *Leans closer against Zack, nuzzling his strong chest.*

Zack: No...don't worry about it. *He grabs Cloud's hand again as the elevator doors open. He darts down the hallway with Cloud. He sighs as more reporters rush towards them as they exit the hospital. He runs with Cloud to his car and slams the door in the faces of numerous reporters. He cranks the ignition and quickly backs out, not caring if reporters may be in the way to show that he means business. He relaxes as he reaches the roadway.* Sorry about that...

Cloud: No, it's okay.. J-just..don't drive fast.. I get m-motion sickness.. *Blushes and leans back in the seat after he buckles himself up.*

Zack: I know... *He reaches for Cloud and gently rubs Cloud's thigh, wanting to continue with the foreplay to get Cloud ready for the night.* Do you want to know where I'm taking you?

Cloud: Mm..W-where are you t-taking me? *Moves closer to Zack, his thighs spread at the touches.*

Zack: I'm taking you here... *He takes out his road map and points to the L C Warren State Park.* I'm taking you to the Warren State Park, and I'll drive along Lake Michigan...

Cloud: Oh, it sounds nice.. *Leans over and rests his head on Zack's shoulder.* You smell so good..

Zack: Do you like how I smell? I'll tell you the secret...I only use a small amount of Polo Black. *He smirks slightly.* I was told it complements me.

Cloud: I like it.. But your natural scent is even better! *Blushes as he kisses at Zack's neck, nuzzling it.* I..I like the smell after you..after we h-have fun..

Zack: It's not going to smell pleasant on the way back home. *He chuckles as he rests his hand on Cloud's inner left thigh.*

Cloud: I told you, I like natural scents.. You always smell good to me! Ohh...*Moans softly, his cock twitches softly in his pants.*

Zack: The lake is going to be on your right... *He gently caresses Cloud's thigh as he turns onto North Lake Shore Drive.*

Cloud: Ah..It's..beautiful, Zacky! *Shudders as he grabs onto Zack, softly nips on Zack's neck.*

Zack: *He allows his hand to wander over Cloud's crotch. He gently rubs Cloud's cock through his pants before going back to gently rubbing Cloud's thigh, wanting to get Cloud highly aroused.*

Cloud: Ahh! Z-zack! P-please! *Moans as his hips thrust up, holds on tightly to Zack as he shakes in pleasure.* You t-tease!

Zack: *He glances over at Cloud and notices his skin flushing.* I love seeing you aroused. *He slips his hand slightly underneath Cloud's shirt to sensually rub Cloud's abs before he gently rubs Cloud's cock through his pants again.*

Cloud: Z-zacky! *Cries out in pleasure, a light layer of sweat covers his skin as he digs his fingers into Zack's arm.*

Zack: Are you alright? *He takes his hand away from Cloud's cock and strokes Cloud's thigh passionately.*

Cloud: O-other then I..I could release any second, I-I-I'm good! Ohh, Zacky! I'm s-so hard f-for you! *Moans as he closes his thighs, trapping Zack's hand between his thighs as he thrusts in the air, trying to releave some of the pressure.*

Zack: We're almost there... *He gently squeezes Cloud's thigh.* I have a blanket in the back seat we can lay on.

Cloud: O-okay! AHh, w-what..do you do to m-me? I..I never used to be l-like this.. *Whines as his cock twitches at the squeeze, precum making a wet spot on his pants.*

Zack: Anything you want. *He smiles as he notices a sign for the park and follows it to the left.* You seem to love foreplay...

Cloud: I l-love anything y-you do to m-me! *Nibbles harder on Zack's neck.* (I hope I'm doing this right!)

Zack: *He pulls into a secluded, tree covered area of the park. He kisses Cloud softly as he gropes for the blanket in the back seat.* Let's continue outside.

Cloud: Y-yes, please! *Blushes at his outburst and opens the door, slowly getting out of the car. Moans softly as his cock rubs against his pants.* H-hurry, Zack.. please..

Zack: *He folds the blanket and grabs several small packets of lubrication from the glove compartment. He grabs his keys and closes the car door before he spreads the blanket over the ground.* Lay...on the blanket.

Cloud: (This..is so romanic...Does..he care for me this much? Does..he love me?) *Shyly lays down on the blanket.* I-it's really n-nice today..

Zack: *He breathes in the sweet air from the few wild flowing growing close by.* It's perfect... *He lays down next to Cloud and pulls him close by the small of the back.*

Cloud: N-not as perfect a-as y-you, Zack.. *Blushes at his own words, moans softly as his groin rubs against Zack's.*

Zack: *He slowly slips his hand down Cloud's pants from the back and gently rubs Cloud's ass.* Mm, tell me what you desire.

Cloud: Mmmm! I..I d-don't know... I..I w-want your love..I..Ohh, I think I l-love you! *Moans softly as he pushes his ass back against Zack's hands.*

Zack: I can show you how much I love you. *He turns Cloud onto his back and begins to remove Cloud's pants.*

Cloud: W-wait..You really l-love me? *Looks hopefully into Zack's eyes, nervously bites his lower lip.* (What if this is just to get in my pants?)

Zack: I love you, and I want to show it... (Even if you won't let me penetrate you this time...) *He completely removes Cloud's pants and lays on top of Cloud to kiss him. He gently rubs his body against Cloud to let Cloud feel his growing hardness.*

Cloud: Mm.. *Moans into Zack's mouth, reaches down to grab onto Zack's shirt. Wanting it off so he can see Zack's fit chest.* Y-you feel so good! P-please, I want to s-see you!

Zack: *He removes his shirt to show off his chest and perky, hard nipples.* I want to show you pleasure...

Cloud: Y-you always do..J-just hearing your voice, seeing your s-smile gives me pleasure! *Looks over Zack's chest with lust, shyly begins explore it with his hands. His fingers brushing over Zack's dusty colored nipples.*

Zack: *He lifts Cloud's legs, both over the same shoulder and begins to rub his hard cock against Cloud's thighs.* Don't worry... *He reassures Cloud as he sees worry fill Cloud's eyes.* I won't penetrate you.

Cloud:O-okay.. Oh, your..your cock's so..hot! *Moans softly as he grabs onto the blanket underneath him, looking up at Zack with loving eyes.*

Zack: *He slowly unbuckles his own pants, allowing enough room for his hard cock to emerge. He applies a liberal amount of lubrication as he begins rub his cock in between Cloud's thighs.* I won't penetrate, unless you're ready.

Cloud: I..I..t-think I a-am.. I w-want you to take my virginity, Z-zack.. No one h-has ever m-made me f-feel like t-this.. *Shakes lightly, a bit scared of having sex for the first time.*

Zack: Is it alright if we play longer? *He begins to thrust harder in between Cloud's thighs, allowing his cock to gently touch Cloud's testicles and the base of his manhood.*

Cloud: I..I don't know h-how much longer I'll l-last ahh!*Moans at the feel of Zack's cock, his wiggles his hips back against Zack.*

Zack: (He wants me to take his virginity...) *His cock jumps and grows more at the thought as he applies lubrication to Cloud's virgin entrance.* I'm...in love with you, Cloud...

Cloud: Ohh..I..I l-love you! *Shudders as he feels the cool lube touch his anus, clenches tightly against it.* C-cold!

Zack: This lube will numb you...All you'll feel is pleasure. *He gently presses his cock against Cloud's lubed entrance.* Mm...God, Cloud.

Cloud: Ahhh, it..f-feels..weird! *Groans at the feeling, grabs on tightly to Zack as he breathes heavily. His opening clenching tightly around Zack's cock.*

Zack: Relax... *He caresses Cloud's thighs as he slowly prods Cloud's ass hole.* You'll get addicted to how good it feels...

Cloud: O-okay.. I..It..b-burns a little, but p-please don't s-top! I..I want you, my Zack..*Takes deep breathes, relaxing his body.* (It's Zack, my lover..I never want him to stop, even if it hurts!)

Zack: *He gently penetrates Cloud with the head of his cock, and thrusts slowly, knowing Cloud needs time to adjust to the foreign intrusion.* Tell me how fast you want it...

Cloud: F-fuck..It's..so..it feels..ohh! *Moans softly as he slowly rocks his hips to meet Zack's, the silky muscles of his anal walls wrap tightly around Zack's cock.*

Zack: Ohh... *He moans sharply as Cloud's virgin ass pulls his cock in greedily. He slowly begins to thrust and brushes his cock against Cloud's prostate.* Cloud...

Cloud: Ahh! T-there, right t-there Zacky! *Moans loudly in pleasure, tossing his head as he pulls on Zack's gelled hair.* F-faster!

Zack: Is that how you want it? *He slowly increases his speed, purposefully missing Cloud's prostate until he is able to build up enough speed and warmth inside of Cloud. He rolls his hips and begins to grind his rock hard cock against Cloud's prostate.* God...damn... I'm dripping already. Can you feel it?

Cloud: Ah ah ahhhh ohh...uh..ohhhhhhhhhhh! *Screams as he suddenly releases over Zack's abdomen, throwing his head back.* (Fuck! I.. ruined it, h-he'll never want to be with me again!)

Zack: Oh, Cloud... *His body blushes as he feels Cloud's release hit his body. He continues to gently thrust until he begins to reach his climax, knowing hard thrusting may be too intense for Cloud after his release.* (I...took his virginity. He releases like a virgin too...I love the look on his face when he comes.)

Cloud: *Moans softly as he feels Zack's hot seed fill him, wiggles his hip at the weird feeling. Looks down i shame as his quick release.* I..I'm s-sorry.. I r-ruined it..

Zack: No, it was perfect. *He lays down on Cloud's body and sensually kisses Cloud's neck.* How did it feel?

Cloud: It..it.. I h-have no w-words.. *Holds on tightly to Zack, wrapping his legs tightly around him.* I..didn't know y-you could feel that..amazing! I..I'll be b-better next time..

Zack: We could use the ring next time. *He takes part of the blanket and wraps himself and Cloud in a cocoon from the soft flannel blanket.*

Cloud: Y-yeah, I.. want to r-release with you... Mm, w-warm.. *Snuggles up closer to Zack, lovingly kissing him.* I love you..

Zack: I love you. *He wraps his arms around Cloud, wanting to become one with him.*

Cloud: B-be with me, forever? I..was worried I'd never find you..I t-thought I was going to die as a virgin, all alone..

Zack: Forever. *He gently licks Cloud's lips.*

Cloud: Mm.. You are the best thing that's happened, Zack..More than the band and fame.. *Captures Zack in a loving kiss, stroking his cheek.* Aishiteru..

Zack: (I do know what that means...) Aishiteru. *He breathes in Cloud's scent and kisses him softly.*

Cloud: *Smiles into the kiss, the happiest he's been since Vincent picked him to be the bassist.* You were wrong...

Zack: Wrong? What was I wrong about? *He gently rubs Cloud's chest.*

Cloud: *Smirks and sniffs at Zack's arm pit, nuzzling at it.* You don't smell worse.. You smell even better!

Zack: I...*He blushes slightly as Cloud nuzzles him.* As long as you like it...

Cloud: *Sneezes as Zack's armpit hair tickles his nose, blushes lightly.* I do...I..I'm a f-freak..

Zack: That's alright. I'm a freak too. *He rolls over while wrapping in the cocoon with Cloud and chuckles as they roll on the ground together.*

Cloud: How? Y-you're perfect, Zack! *Chuckles as they roll, hold on tighter to Zack as they stop with Zack on top of him.*

Zack: For one, I love porn. *He chuckles as he rolls with Cloud again, ending up with Cloud on top of him this time.*

Cloud: You and ever other man on earth, other than the very few who don't.. *Looks down at Zack's face, taken by his beauty.* (He's so amazing..)

Zack: I have a few secret fetishes... *He rolls on top of Cloud and kisses him softly.*

Cloud: Mmm.. *Sighs in happiness as he's covered by Zack, softly kisses back.* Do I get to know them?

Zack: I'm into voyeurism...and *He chuckles softly.* I love looking at men in sexy underwear...

Cloud: O-oh...W-what's.. Um.. voyeurism? *Blushes, shivers at Zack's chuckles. Feeling at peace at the sound.*

Zack: I like watching people during intimate acts. *He chuckles.* I hope you don't mind...but I watched you undress and bathe last night.

Cloud: *Blushes harder, looking down.* E-even w-when I..p-p-pissed? *Shyly traces over Zack's back.*

Zack: I did see that... I paid more attention to how your body moved, though, and how the water ran down your back...

Cloud: Y-you c-could of came in.. I-I wouldn't m-mind.. *Kisses Zack softly.* Is..t-that why you had alot of underwear in t-the lower night s-stand drawer?

Zack: The thrill is to watch, and for the person being watched to not know what's going on... And yes, you probably noticed I prefer satin boxers...

Cloud: O-oh..Okay.. *His face turn redder, shyly licks his lips.* I..c-could give you a-a pair of my b-boxers if you w-want..

Zack: I would like that...Would you let me wear your boxers?

Cloud: Y-yeah, c-could I have them a-after.. I..could sleep with them, t-they would have y-your scent.. You c-could wear them f-for awhile.. *Blushes hard, trying to hide his face again.*

Zack: I can do that... *He chuckles as he rolls in the blanket cocoon again with Cloud. The cocoon finally breaks and Zack chuckles loudly as he rolls on the ground romantically with Cloud.*

Cloud: Ow! A stick went up my ass! *Pouts as he holds in tightly to Zack, bites at Zack's neck.*

Zack: A stick or is that my cock? *He jokes as he lays next to Cloud in the moist dirt.*

Cloud: No, it's pointier! And l-less thick.. *Turns to his side, rests his head on Zack's chest.* I wish you didn't have to leave soon..

Zack: I know. I have a job that I need to keep. Will you promise to see me?

Cloud: Yes! We cancelled all the tour dates for this month, Vince may go back home to see his family but..I have none.. M-maybe I could stay with you?

Zack: I don't see a problem with it. You would sleep in my bed, and you support yourself.

Cloud: Yes, I have alot of money saved up.. I would pay for myself! *Kisses Zack lovingly.* Want to go back to the hotel? We..we c-could order a m-movie for y-you..

Zack: We can...What "movie" would you like to see?

Cloud: I..I don't k-know.. I never w-watch it, you c-can chose one..

Zack: There's a yaoi smut anime I like about male doctors... *He chuckles softly.*

Cloud: Y-you like anime? *Smiles at Zack.* I-I'll have t-to show you my c-collection on our t-tour bus!

Zack: Yes, my favorite anime that's not porn is Yu Yu Hakusho.

Cloud: I love that one! Hiei is my favorite! Then Yasuke! *Grins at Zack, goose bumps cover his skin as the wind blows over them.*

Zack: It's starting to get cold out here, and I can't imagine how cold you are with your bare ass. *He covers Cloud to keep him warm until Cloud can put his pants back on.*

Cloud: I..think your cum froze t-to my ass.. *Chuckles softly as he holds the blanket tighter around him.* Lets head back, we'll need to clean up as well..

Zack: Clean up? Don't worry about it. *He grabs his shirt and slips it on.* We didn't leave any condoms behind. Don't worry. *He kisses Cloud and finds his keys on the ground.*

Cloud: Okay.. *Shakily stands up, winces in pain as he walks over to find his pants. Bends over and end up falling to the ground. Oouff!

Zack: Damn, are you alright? *He runs over to Cloud and helps him stand.*

Cloud: Y-yeah, I..forgot it was going to hurt for a while.. But I don't regret it! *Leans against Zack, still holding onto his pants.* I don't feel like pulling my pants on though..

Zack: It's alright. *He smiles and helps Cloud to the car.* I've had to take Reno home naked and drunk before. He was so drunk that he took all his clothes off.

Cloud: That doesn't surprise me! *Chuckles as he sits down, winces softly before he smiles at Zack.* I have a blanket to cover me though.

Zack: I had to use the child safety locks because Reno tried to jump out of the car. *He kisses Cloud's forehead before he walks to the other side of the car and sits in the driver's side.*

Cloud: It's usually Vince who has to do it for me, I'm..a real light weight.. *Blushes as he leans against Zack, nuzzling his shoulder.*

Zack: Well, he tried to jump out while drunk, and while I was driving on the highway. *He starts the car and gently pulls out of the park.*

Cloud: I'm more of a giggling drunk.. *Sighs as he rests against Zack, sniffing at him again and hums in happiness.*

Zack: You can savor my scent more once we get back to the hotel...

Cloud: *Blushes as he thinks of where else Zack's scent is the strongest.* I-I can't wait, love!

~Hehe! We hope you like it! Oh and here's what stories we have planned to do next! We're gonna do the Nazi one and then the DBZ one which will be in the bara style!~

Sumimasen, fujin barentain.. Shikashi, kare wa mada nemutte iru... To wa.. (I'm sorry, Mrs. Valentine.. But he's still asleep..)

Aishiteru (I love you)


	6. Chapter 6

Another day passes of Vincent resting in the hospital. Vincent is released with a prescription for patches and instructions on how to use them. Zack offers to drop off both Reno and Vincent to the hotel for some private time together. Zack makes sure Vincent and Reno make it safely to the room, and Zack returns to the car with Cloud. Vincent removes his clothing and starts the bath water for a much needed, full shower.

Reno: *Looks around the room in awe, afraid to touch anything.* (Wow..I've never been in a place so..Upper class yo!) Do you always stay in places like this yo?

Vincent: We usually do, unless something happens with the booking itself. *He groans slightly as he bends at the waist, his chest bruised from Cloud's CPR attempts.*

Reno: Are you okay yo? *Runs to the bathroom at Vincent's groan, looking worried at him.*

Vincent: Yes, my chest is just bruised from Cloud reviving me...

Reno: Oh, I'm sorry.. Do you need help yo? *Sees the bruise on Vincent's chest, softy kisses it.*

Vincent: I shouldn't need help...but thank you for the offer. *He pulls the release for the shower head and steps into the running water. He leaves the curtains open for Reno, knowing Reno won't listen and would want to keep watch.*

Reno: Okay, just tell me if ya do! *Sits down on the toilet and watches Vincent, licks his lips as he watches the water run down Vincent's body.* (I wanna lick it off!)

Vincent: *He applies shampoo to his wet hair, lathers and rinses, causing the release the scent of crisp bamboo and ginger from his Japanese shampoo.* (He's staring at me...And he finds me attractive.)

Reno: *Sniffs at the air, shivers at the scent.* (That's his scent yo.. I wish I knew what it was!) *Begins to hum as he watches Vincent.*

Vincent: *He relaxes as he rinses his hair and applies the same brand of conditioner to the ends of his hair. While his hair sets, he washes his body with an all natural bar soap.* If you want to bathe after me, you may use my bottles...

Reno: I..guess I should yo. *Lifts up his arm and smells himself.* Yeah, I think I will.. *Blushes lightly as he lowers his arm.*

Vincent: I use a natural goat milk soap. Natural products are more available in Japan. *He rinses his body and tosses the bar of soap to Reno so he can examine it.*

Reno: *Catches the soap and smells it, nods his head.* I like it! We just get what ever is the cheapest yo..

Vincent: *He rinses his hair cleanly and thoroughly.* I noticed natural and holistic self-care products are expensive in the states...

Reno: Yeah.. And they don't really sell that stuff in our slum yo.. *Plays with the end of his shirt.* All we care about is gettin' what we need, the cheapest!

Vincent: I need to take you to Japan sometime... The cost of living may seem higher, but our minimum wage is about the same as ten U.S. dollars. It evens out...

Reno: I could never afford to go ther yo! A-and I'd loose my job! (And those fuckin' creditors are still takin' my checks yo! I need ta sell stuff when we get home..)

Vincent: It would be on me...Tell me if you get a scheduled vacation, and I'll buy the ticket for you.

Reno: No, I couldn't let you spend all that money on me yo.. *Looks down, both hands now playing with his shirt.*

Vincent: (Does he not see us as a couple? It wouldn't matter if he saw me in Japan, or if I would come to the United States to see him...The cost would be the same.) *He turns off the water and wrings his hair dry as he steps out of the bath.*

Reno: *Stands up and pulls off his shirt, throwing it in the corner of the room before he unbuttons his pants.* I won't be long yo.. *Steps into the bath and turns the water back on, sighing at the warm water.*

Vincent: Wait... *He runs his fingers across the marks on Reno's back.* What is this from?

Reno: My ex was into knife-play.. *Grabs the soap and begins to wash his body.*

Vincent: (Now he acts like he hates me. I knew it...Reno took advantage of me when I was the most venerable.) *He shakes his head sadly as he leaves the bathroom and throws himself onto his twin bed, wrapping himself in the covers.*

Reno: (Fuck..W-why do I keep fuckin' up? I..I want him,so fuckin' much..But..I don't deserve him yo. He deserves someone better than me..N-now he h-hates me..) * Tears start to fall as he begins to scrub his body harshly.* (I need to be punished.. I was a fool, I can't ruin him!)

Vincent: *He turns on the television casually and leaves it on the channel Cloud and Zack must have used the night before, a hardcore yaoi pay-per-view channel.* (I don't think I'm going to get any tonight...) *He sighs as he slips his hand underneath his blankets and begins to please himself.*

Reno: *Looks down at the water going down the drain, a light pink from the drops of blood that rose to the surface of his raw skin.* (I'm done now. And the blood will stop in a minute yo.) *Turns off the water and steps out, drying off before he pulls his clothes back on. Not wanting Vincent to see how pink his skin is now. Opens the bathroom door and hears moaning, slowly walks out and gasps lightly at the sight of Vincent stroking himself.* (He..looks so....I want him again! But he'd never want me..)

Vincent: Sorry... *He immediately stops stroking himself and turns the volume down on the television.* I didn't hear you come out.

Reno: No, it's o-okay yo. *Grabs Chaos from his bag before he lays on the bed next to Vincent, curling up tightly as he hugs his little fox.* You can go back, I know how blue balls hurt!

Vincent: *He slowly begins to stroke himself again. He notices Reno glancing at him periodically.* (Doesn't he learn that if he wants something...he can't push it away? We just...can't relate to each other.) *He moans softly as he feels precum begin to flow.*

Reno: *Shudders at Vincent's moan, whimpers softly as his body begins to react to seeing Vincent in pleasure. Longing to feel him again.* (I..w-want him so bad! B-but..I'm scared!)

Vincent: *He strokes himself with less intensity to prolong his pleasure and moans again as he teases and tortures himself by slowing his pace.* (You're staring at me, Reno. Make a move...)

Reno: (Please.. forgive me for ruining you, but I need to feel you again!) *Moves under the blanket to where Vincent is stroking his cock and quickly takes the head into his mouth and begins to suck hard.*

Vincent: *He moans as he feels Reno's mouth around him.* (I didn't think...he would make that move.) Oh...

Reno: *Begins to bob his head as his mouth turns into a vacuum around Vincent's cock, massages his heavy balls as he takes more in.*

Vincent: Reno, what...are you doing? *He runs his fingers through Reno's hair.*

Reno: *Moans softly around Vincent, moves Vincent's hand away from the base of his cock before he expertly deep throats him.* (I have to be the best for him yo..)

Vincent: Wait, Reno. You must want pleasure too. (He is sucking me...after all.)

Reno: *Shakes his head no as he swallows around Vincent's large rod, pulls back to lightly nip at Vincent large mushroom head as he increases his sucking.*

Vincent: *He lifts the covers off of Reno.* I want to do something for you. *He gently pulls his cock away from Reno's mouth.*

Reno: P-please..I want to please you, I..I'm not worthy to f-feel you.. *Tries to take Vincent cock back into his mouth, wanting to make Vincent release.*

Vincent: I want to do something for you. *He grabs his bag of toys places on the side of the bed. He opens the new plug he bought from Reno and runs his fingers along the bumpy, berry shaped texture.*

Reno: W-why? I..I keep fuckin' up.. I make y-you hurt yo.. *Looks down, not able to meet Vincent's eyes.* (And I don't want him to see what I did..)

Vincent: You don't want me to put this inside of you? *He invites Reno onto the bed next to him.*

Reno: *Slowly moves up, hugging Chaos tightly.* I-I do..But..I shouldn't yo..I w-will ruin you.. *A tear runs down his face.*

Vincent: Ruin me? How would you ruin me? *He reaches for Reno's pants and begins to take them off.*

Reno: No! *Grabs Vincent's hands, trying to stop him from taking off his clothes.* I..ruin everything! I..I did R-rufus, I r-ruined Zack a-and his dad's relationship ..aand I'll ruin you yo.

Vincent: You don't want to be naked with me? (I thought...never mind...)

Reno: Y-you'll see..A-and tell puppy, I-I don't want to m-make them sad..I-I'm weak yo! *A few more tears fall as he releases Vincent's hands, going back to hugging Chaos tightly.*

Vincent: See what? *He continues to try and remove Reno's clothing.*

Reno: *Gives one last hug to Chaos before he goes limp, letting Vincent take off his clothes. Showing off his pink colored skin, raw from scrubbing. His still healing cuts on his thighs standing out more.* (He'll think I'm disgustin'!)

Vincent: I'm sorry...Did my soap give you a rash? *He gently rubs Reno's raw skin.*

Reno: *whimpers softly at Vincent's touches, moves closer for comfort.* Y-yeah..It hurts yo. (I won't tell him the truth.. He..he doesn't need to know how fucked up I am.. Maybe then we c-can be together? yo?)

Vincent: Can you take the plug dry? *He reaches around Reno's body to play with Reno's entrance.*

Reno: Uh..yeah, I've done it bef-fore yo! Ohh, p-please Vincent..I I didn't m-mean to upset ya! T-those..oohh those marks still u-upset me, I don't like to talk 'bout them.. *Moans softly, pushing his ass back as his opening clenches.*

Vincent: *He presses the plug against Reno's entrance and slowly penetrates Reno.* Mm...does that feel good?

Reno: Ahhh! Y-yes, m-more! I can take it yo! *Moans as he grabs onto Vincent's shoulders, his breathing increases as he feels the burn from being entered dry.*

Vincent: *He gently pops the plug into Reno's ass and presses the plug against Reno's prostate.* How much more do you want?

Reno: As m-much as ya can give me yo! P-please, Vinny! *Moans louder as he feels the plug against his prostate, wiggles his ass back.*

Vincent: *He positions himself to lick and tease Reno's cock.* Will you suck me too?

Reno: OHh, yes, please! Let me taste you, p-please! *Tosses his head back in pleasure at Vincent's licks, his hips thrust against Vincent's lips.*

Vincent: (I still don't think he sees us as together...) *He moves his hips near Reno's face and begins to suck Reno's cock, creating a sixty-nine.*

Reno: AHhhmmmm! *His cries turn into muffled moans as he takes Vincent's dripping cock back into his mouth, sucks wildly as his hips jerk into Vincent's mouth.* (He's so amazin'! I never want ta leave him yo!)

Vincent: (He feels good...) *He expertly sucks and licks Reno's cock, showing Reno how good he is with his mouth.* Mm...

Reno: Mmm! *Shudders in pleasure as he thrusts into Vincent's mouth, takes Vincent deep into his throat as he begins to finger Vincent's tight little opening.*

Vincent: Oh... *He moans as he feels Reno's fingers enter him.* Oh, Reno... *His ass hole tightens around Reno's fingers as he drools over Reno's cock and quickly swallows Reno's cock deep down the shaft.*

Reno: AHhhh! Y-yes! *Thrusts his fingers hard into Vincent's prostate, moaning around Vincent's cock as he feels his own throbbing. Close to release.*

Vincent: How does that plug feel inside of you? *He presses the textured plug hard against Reno's prostate as he sucks Reno hard.*

Reno: F-fuckkkkkkkkkk! *Screams out as he cums hard into Vincent's mouth, his fingers press hard against Vincent's prostate.*

Vincent: *He moans as he feels Reno's sweet cum fill his mouth and releases his seed for Reno.*

Reno: *Shakes from his release, moans softly as his mouth is filled with Vincent's cum. Quickly swallows it as he lazily licks Vincent's cock clean, panting heavily.* (He's..I never want ta leave him..)

Vincent: Wasn't that better? *He rotates the plug inside Reno's ass.* How about we leave this inside you for awhile?

Reno: Ohh..Mm, it..was.. *Nuzzles Vincent's cock as he goes limp again.* Sounds good..C-can I have a kiss yo? I..miss it..

Vincent: *He moves to lay next to Reno on the bed and gives Reno a soft kiss.* Reno, what do you see me as?

Reno: I..don't know..I like you and f-feel safe with you.. I..never want ya to leave..But..I d-don't deserve you yo..*Looks down, holding on tightly to Vincent.*

Vincent: If...you keep thinking you don't deserve me, then... *He sighs as he rubs Reno's back comfortingly.*

Reno: I..can't help it.. I'm n-nothing a-and you're so amazin' yo! H-how can ya want to be w-with me? *Looks up at Vincent, his body relaxes at Vincent's touches.*

Vincent: Because...you stayed with me when I needed someone. (Eventhough you've pushed me away since then...)

Reno: I..I'm f-fucked up..T-this w-wasn't a rash.. I punished myself f-for fallin' for you w-when I'm not worthy, I..I scrubbed myself till I bled yo.. *Shakes lightly, scared Vincent will turn him away.* (He should..But I don't want him too!)

Vincent: You punished yourself? Why are you not worthy? I think you are...

Reno: It's t-the only thing that calms me.. If I punish mys-self then it's better.. *Looks up with tears in his eyes.* I-I'm nothing, N-no one w-would ever want me..I'm j-just trash, I should of d-died in the dumpster yo!

Vincent: Reno...stop degrading yourself.

Reno: I-it's true.. N-no loves me, I..I always get t-thrown away yo! I..I only feel alive with you.. *Starts to cry, grabbing on tightly to Chaos.*

Vincent: Reno, you need to stop this... *He takes the stuffed fox away from Reno.* Hold me instead...

Reno: *Whimpers as Chaos is taken, quickly grabs onto Vincent. Holds on tightly to him as he hides his face in Vincent's chest.* I..I can't, it all h-hurts so bad yo!

Vincent: You...don't want to be with me? *He brings Reno into an embrace.*

Reno: N-no, I d-do yo! T-that's why i-it hurts! I..W-want to be with you s-so much, Vinny.. B-but I'm so f-fucked up, I don't w-want to ruin y-you! *Holds on tightly to Vincent.*

Vincent: I can't fill you tonight. I don't have the strength...I will satisfy you before I have to leave.

Reno: I..I don't c-care 'bout that, j-just hold me please! I..don't want to t-think of you leavin' yo! *Kisses at Vincent's chest.*

Vincent: *He gently rubs Reno's chest.* Do you love me?

Reno: I..I think I d-do yo..D-do you f-feel the same f-for me? *Looks up at Vincent's face with teary eyes.*

Vincent: I don't know what to feel...You always push me away.

Reno: I-it's what I've a-always done.. I'm t-tryin; to stop yo! I..I l-love you a-and it scares me, Vinny! I..I don't want ya to l-leave me,I c-can't go t-throught that again!

Vincent: It...hurts when you push me away. *He lays his head against Reno's chest.*

Reno: I'm s-sorry.. I d-don't mean to h-hurt you! I-it's how I am, b-but I'll be b-better! J-just don't leave me, please Vinny! *Kisses Vincent's forehead, holding him tighter.*

Vincent: I'll stay true to you...but I have to return to Japan at some point...

Reno: B-but..y-you'll come s-see me? I..You keep t-them away, make me f-feel for a few seconds I'm actually worth something yo..

Vincent: You are worth something. Let's...spend the evening together. We can do whatever you want.

Reno: I..just want to lay here w-with ya.. Hold each other a-and kiss maybe.. *Holds tighter onto Vincent.* We can watch TV..

Vincent: Do you want to keep watching porn? *He lovingly kisses Reno's neck.*

Reno: Mmm.. D-doesn't matter ta me yo! As long as I'm with you, Vin. *Moans softly at the kisses, wrapping a leg around Vincent.*

Vincent: We should leave the porn on. It will make Cloud blush and not want to come in. *He rubs Reno's thigh.*

Reno: Mmm..By the look of the other bed, I'd say he and Zack already had fun yo! * Chuckles softly as he nuzzles closer to Vincent, making little noises of happiness.*

Vincent: I hope Cloud is happy... *He gently rubs Reno's raw thigh.*

Reno: H-he is..*Whimpers softly as Vincent rubs one of the places he scrubbed the most.* Zack will treat him good yo!

Vincent: Mm are you happy with me?

Reno: Yes, very happy yo.. *Kisses Vincent's neck, giving it little licks and nips.*

Vincent: Are we together now? A couple?

Reno: I..I would l-like to be..If y-you want, I understand if not yo.. *Looks down, knowing he won't be able to take Vincent's rejection.*

Vincent: I haven't had a real relationship for awhile...Most will break it off because of how much I travel. Will you be committed to me, Reno?

Reno: I-It will hurt me, you bein' gone alot.. B-but I will get through it to be with y-you yo! *Tightens his arms around Vincent.* Yes, I've never cheated b-before..When I love someone, I l-love only them.. And I hope..you're my last love..

Vincent: I'll stay true to you... I'll make sure that I send letters when I'm away. I'd like for you to visit Japan with me sometime

Reno: O-okay, you could t-try the Zack's phone too.. *Nuzzles Vincent's neck, breathing in his scent.* I can t-try yo.. W-we gonna be busy..Rude's found a few more places for us tto play that will pay more..

Vincent: Would you be willing to play in Japan?

Reno: W-what? But..I don't know Japanese! A-and we'd have to bring the band over too! We don't have the money fer that yo!

Vincent: You don't have to know Japanese to play, they'll still love to watch, and most of the audience would know enough English to understand you.

Reno: I'll have ta see.. El' will wanna come, but she has school.. And Rude, Zack and me all have jobs we can't lose yo.

Vincent: We'll figure something out. I just want to see you sometime...

Reno: I want to see you too.. It's gonna be hard bein' away from you.. I..am um..I'm needy yo.. *Looks down.*

Vincent: *He comforts and kisses Reno's neck.* Do you love me?

Reno: Mm..Yes, I love ya Vinny.. Only you yo! *Moans softly at the kisses, his eyes close in pleasure.* Do you love me?

Vincent: I love you. *He gently rubs Reno's inner thighs.*

Reno: S-say it again..Please yo! *Opens his eyes and looks lovingly into Vincent's eyes, begging to hear those words again.* (He loves me? Please don't be a trick..I..will be worthy of you someday yo!)

Vincent: I love you... *He says it louder as he pulls Reno closer.* Is that better?

Reno: Yes..You have no idea how much this means to me yo.. Please..don't hurt me like them, I..I can't take it again!

Vincent: I won't hurt you... *He softly kisses Reno's lips and pulls the covers over both him and Reno as he hears the door open.*

Cloud: Vince? Reno? We're back, are you awake? *Slowly walks in, his arms full with a large box.*

Reno: Yeah, we're here yo! *Nuzzles closer to Vincent.*

Vincent: Yes, I'm awake. *He smells the air and licks his lips as Cloud enters the room with food.* What did you bring?

Zack: Some sushi. *He enters the hotel room after Cloud with a large paper bag filled with sushi and sashimi dishes.*

Cloud: And I got some fried rice and sweet and sour chicken for Reno, Zack said that he didn't like sushi.. *Walks over to the table and smiles at the sight of them.*

Reno: Oh you didn't have to do that yo. I'm fine, I still have chips! *Looks up from Vincent's neck.*

Vincent: Did you order the tamago? I can smell the cinnamon...

Cloud: Of course, you think I would forget it? *Chuckles as he begins to get everything out.*

Vincent: Some sushi places don't have tamago. *He sits up excitedly from not having his traditional food from home for awhile.*

Reno: (I feel like I should help.. But I don't think Cloud would like ta see me naked and I don't wanna move away from Vinny!) *Softly kisses at Vincent's neck as they sit up, wrapping his arms around Vincent's waist.*

Vincent: Cloud...did you know that you have sex hair?

Cloud: Nani? *Reaches up and tries to fix his hair, blushing madly.*

Reno: Whoo! Nice goin' pup! *Chuckles at the sight of Cloud embarrassed.*

Zack: It's all my handy work. *He grins as he opens his meal.*

Cloud: Zack! Shut up! *Blushes hard as he takes Vincent over his food, not able to look anyone in the face.*

Reno: Good job, Pup! *Grins before he starts to nibble on Vincent's neck.*

Vincent: Sorry Cloud for teasing you, but there's nothing to be ashamed of. *He opens his container of food.*

Cloud: You're forgiven, Vince.. I'm just still getting used to this, you know how shy I am about..this stuff!

Zack: *He kisses Cloud's blushing face.* Let's eat on your bed...

Reno: That just sounds dirty, Zack! *Chuckles as he takes his food Cloud gave him and pours the sweet &sour sauce over his chicken before he digs in, moans at the taste.* Mmmmmmm!

Cloud: Um..O-okay..*Blushes as he gets his sushi and sits down on his bed.*

Vincent: *He uses his chop sticks and eats a piece of tamago along with rice.* Thank you Cloud, I've missed my food after having hospital food...

Cloud: You're welcome.. I thought you would! This seemed like the best place in town.. *Takes a bite out of the soft shell crab leg on top of his spider roll.*

Reno: It's good yo! Thanks! *Smiles with a mouth full of rice, leans against Vincent as he takes a few more bites.*

Vincent: Would you like a piece of tamago, Reno? *He holds a piece of tamago close to Reno's lips.*

Reno: *Sniffs at it, looking at Vincent curious.* What is it yo? I don't like sushi!

Vincent: It's not fish at all, it's egg, one of my favorites.

Reno:.....Okay, I'll try it yo. *Opens his mouth for Vincent to give him a peice.*

Cloud: He looks like a baby bird! *Chuckles as he pops a Spider roll in his mouth.*

Vincent: *He pops the tamago into Reno's mouth.* Do you like it?

Reno: Mhmmm! *Moans at the taste, his eyes roll in pleasure as he wiggle happily.* I love it! *Licks his lips.*

Vincent: See? *He mixes in some rice with a piece of salmon sashimi before he eats it.*

Reno: (I want him to kiss me again.. I was hopin' that would get him yo!) *Pouts a bit before he goes back to eating his fried rice.*

Cloud: *Sees the porn is playing and blushes, grabs the remote off the nightstand and begins to flip through the channels.*

Vincent: That's the channel you left it on, Cloud...

Cloud: N-no, Zack left it on that! *Blushes and keeps flipping till he Reno yells for him to stop on Comedy Central.*

Zack: I didn't leave the television on the porn channel, Cloud. You did...

Reno: Yes! I love South Park yo! *Grins as he moves to lay on his belly at the end of the bed, his food in front of him.*

Vincent: *He uses a pillow to cover Reno's bare ass.* I've seen it a few times before...

Reno: It's awesome yo! I watch it whenever I can! Loved the one 'bout Scientology! *Chuckles as he takes a few more bites, wiggles his ass up against the pillow when he feels it.* Thanks, my ass was gettin' cold!

Cloud: *Blushes harder, playfully shoves Zack.* No, you were the one who turned the TV off! (Reno.. had cuts on his ass.. Did Zack's dad do that? Is..is Zack into that?)

Vincent: Your ass was bare... *He eats a small amount of rice.*

Reno: You're the one who took my pants off yo! *Quickly finishes his meal and sets it on the floor before he wiggles closer to Vincent, pressing his ass against Vincent's thigh.* Mm, nice and warm!

Vincent: I didn't think you'd mind that much...

Reno: No, as long as ya keep it warm yo! *Chuckles as he rests his head against Vincent's feet.*

Zack: Can I tell you a secret, Vince? *He chuckles softly.* Reno likes his ass rubbed.

Reno: Ugh! Did he tell ya that yo? *Blushes lightly.*

Cloud: Yes.. I'd like to know h-how you know that... *shyly plays with the blanket*

Zack: Maybe he did? *He smirks softly.* My dad...used to date Reno.

Cloud: Oh..W-was that weird for you, Zack? I..it seems like it would be... No offense, Reno..

Vincent: (Interesting...I'll listen...) *He calmly eats his rice along with a piece of ginger.*

Reno: None taken! I knew Zack b-before I met 'geal..I asked Zack permission first yo!

Zack: Yeah, I was surprised my dad would be attracted to someone who was young enough to be his son too.

Reno: He said the same thing.. But we got along really well and he-he saved me.. (God, I still miss him yo! I love Vincent, but..'geal hurt me so bad!)

Vincent: (So...that's the bastard?) *He angrily takes another bite of rice.*

Cloud: Saved? *Looks curiously at Zack, seeing it's hard for Reno to talk about but can't help asking.*

Zack: Yeah...I don't think Reno wants to talk about it anymore.

Reno: It..it just still hurts.. *Turns around and lays his head on a pillow, grabbing Chaos.*

Cloud: I'm sorry, Reno.. *Looks over at Vincent, telling him to comfort Reno with his eyes.*

Vincent: Come closer to me, Reno. *He picks up the last piece of tamago.* I'll share with you.

Reno: *Turns and snuggles to Vincent, nuzzles into Vincent's side.* Nah, I'm full yo.. And it's okay, blondie.

Vincent: If you're sure. *He eats the last piece of tamago with a small amount of rice.*

Reno: (I don't feel like eatin'...I just want you ta hold me yo..S-show me you're here and w-won't leave like them.) *Tries to get even closer to Vincent, wanting him but not wanting to interurpt his meal.*

Vincent: *He puts his food down and pulls Reno into his lap while keeping him covered with sheets.* Are you sure you're not hungry?

Reno: *intertwines his legs with Vincent's, nuzzles at his chest as he holds Chaos in one arm and Vincent in the other.* Yeah, I..I just wanna lay with you yo..

Vincent: *He seals his food and lays back with Reno on top of him.* Is...that better?

Reno: *Snuggles up a bit higher on Vincent, nuzzling into Vincent's neck and sighs.* Y-yeah..Sorry yo, I..I didn't mean to make you stop eatin'..

Vincent: We can finish tomorrow. *He looks over at Cloud and Zack and smiles as he watches them begin to make out.*

Reno: ...S-so you found out... Do you think of me different yo? I..was with someone old enough to be my dad..Hell, he could of been my dad!

Vincent: I don't think you're any different... (He...just wanted some comfort, guidance, experience...)

Reno: He w-wasn't the one who..gave me the marks on my back.. *Holds on tighter to Vincent, hiding his face completely.*

Vincent: I figured...since you said he "saved" you...

Reno: H-he did yo.. He g-gotme to stop cuttin'..A-and punish myself. *Hears a soft moan coming from the other side of the room, making his cock lightly jump.*

Vincent: They look like they're getting busy... *He pulls the covers over himself and Reno.* Do you want to do the same?

Reno: I'm amazed blondie is doin' it with us here! *Chuckles softly, wiggles a bit on top of Vincent.* Do you feel up to it yo? It hasn't been long since we last had fun.

Vincent: We might as well have our own fun... *He reaches behind Reno and puts a small amount of pressure on the plug still inside Reno's ass hole.*

Reno: Uhhh..Vinny. Fuck me with it yo! *Moans softly as he begins to rock his hips against Vincent, shudders when his cock slides against Vincent's large one.*

Vincent: I believe...this plug vibrates. *He presses a small button located on the berry "stem" of the plug and sets the vibrations on low.*

Reno: Ah, Vin! *Moans sharply as he feels it start to vibrate inside him, his length grows hard against Vincent's cock.* More, give me more yo! *Kisses Vincent hard.*

Vincent: Tell me what you want. *He gently rubs his cock against Reno's hardness.*

Reno: Ohh, I..I want you to turn it up! Mm, as high as it goes yo! *Nibbles on Vincent's lips as he grinds against him, his eyes filled with lust.*

Vincent: *He turns the vibrations up, wanting to torture Reno with pleasure.* I love the look in your eyes. *He rubs his now hard cock against Reno's own hardness.*

Reno: Ahhhh! F-fuckk! *Moans loudly at the vibrations and the feel of Vincent's cock against his own, digs his nails into Vincent's shoulders as he rolls his hips.* Ohh! Vince...I..I w-want to ride ya!

Vincent: You can ride me...*He gently strokes Reno's cock.* Do you want to ride me on the bed?

Reno: Yes! oh god! *Reaches behind him and moans at the loss of the plug, moves up a bit and reaches back for Vincent's large cock. Pants heavily as he raises his ass above it and kisses Vincent as he slams down on it, crying out into Vincent's mouth.* MMMMMMMMMMMHhhhhhhhhhhh!

Vincent: Aah...damn, you're loud. *He moans as he begins to thrust up into Reno's clenching ass hole.*

Reno: F-fuck you! *Groans in pleasure as he begins to ride Vincent hard, bouncing on his cock as he tosses his head back. Letting his sweet moans echo the room.*

Vincent: Mm...I believe I'm fucking you. *He thrusts his hips hard, loving how Reno bounces on his cock.*

Reno: So good, shit! Ya so damn big yo! *Cries out as he leans forward, making Vincent hit his prostate. Rocks his hips faster as he drags his nails down from Vincent's shoulders to his chest, leaving pink lines behind.*

Vincent: Is it too intense? Or is that how you like it? *He breathes seductively against Reno's skin as he fucks Reno with his throbbing cock.*

Reno: Never to intense! Ohhh, give me more, Vincent! *Shudders at Vincent's hot breath, digs his nails into Vincent's pecks.*

Vincent: *He wraps his arms around Reno's back and stares into his eyes lovingly as he loves Reno with his cock.*

Reno: V-vinny..I'm..gonna..gonna..Ahhhhh! *Lets out an ear shattering moan as he release in between Vincent and himself, his toes curling in pleasure.*

Vincent: Oh...was that release for me? *He thrusts his cock as he releases as well, making sure he fills Reno.*

Reno: Ohh..Yes, all for you.. Mm, ya filled my ass up, baby.. *Shivers as he feels Vincent's release dripping out of his swollen anus.*

Vincent: Is your little rosebud happy?

Reno: Mm..Very happy yo.. *Lovingly kisses Vincent as he softly clenches around him.* How 'bout your big monster?

Vincent: He's...*He turns his head slightly and notices both Cloud and Zack staring at them.*

Reno: What? *Looks over and sees Zack grinning at them and Cloud the same color as his hair, smirks and laughs.* Ya'll perverts yo!

Cloud: N-no! We..just looked over! (It..was really hot..I wonder if I could even do that to Zack..)

Vincent: They're just curious. I'm sure you two enjoyed the show.

Zack: I think Cloud enjoyed the show more than me. *He winks and kisses Cloud's cheek.*

Cloud: No, I only l-looked over when Zack tapped me! *Blushes hard, lays down on the bed and covers up.*

Reno: It's okay yo! I don't mind! Hell, Zacky walked in on me a few times, he's used to it!

Vincent: You walked in on me yourself, Reno.

Reno: Yeah and I got a treat from it yo! *Grins at Vincent, kissing him again.* Mmm, ya goin' soft in me..

Vincent: And I'll stay inside you until I'm ready to pull out...

Reno: I never want you to pull out, baby! I want to sleep just like this yo! *Smiles lazily at Vincent, nuzzles his neck as a soft yawn escapes.*

Vincent: Be my guest... *He recovers Reno's body and kisses his neck.*

Reno: Mmm..I love your kisses yo. *Smiles in happiness, tilting his neck over to Vincent has more room.* Mark me..

Vincent: *He licks Reno's neck before he gently bites and sucks on Reno's skin.*

Reno: Ohhh...Vinny.. *Moans softly as he clenches around Vincent, the rest of his body turns into goo.* Make it dark..

Vincent: *He darkens the mark with his lips, making a dark bruise on Reno's neck.*

Reno: *Lightly pulls on Vincent's hair, shudders in pleasure.* S-stop..or I'll get hard again yo. And I think I'll pass out before we can do anything fun! *Chuckles softly.*

Vincent: You wanted me to make the marking dark. I'll stop. *He gives Reno a soft kiss.*

Reno: Yeah, but I wasn't thinkin' you'd be so good yo.. I forgot how talented that mouth is. *Smiles as he kisses back before laying his head on Vincent's shoulder.*

Vincent: Next time you won't forget. *He runs his fingers through Reno's hair.*

Reno: Mmm, you're gonna put me to sleep doin' that yo. *Nuzzles at Vincent's neck, trying to find a comfy place to rest his head.*

Vincent: Go to sleep. You'll need it for tomorrow.

Reno: Get Chaos..I want him ta get your smell yo.. *Smacks his lips as he buries his nose in Vincent's neck, closing his eyes in happiness.*

Vincent: *He retrieves Reno's stuffed fox and places him in between their warm bodies.*

Reno: Mmm.. My Vinny.. *Moans softly as he begins to fall asleep.* Love..you..

Vincent: He's asleep... *He turns his head towards Cloud.*

Cloud: *Opens his eye and smiles as he looks at Vincent, his rubs hands over Zack's arms around his waist. Pushing back his ass back a bit.* Do you blame him?

Vincent: No...I'm just happy...

Cloud: I'm glad.. I'm guessing you two are together now?

Vincent: Yes, we are... But, I don't know for sure if Reno is ready to be with me. *He whispers loud enough so only Cloud will hear.*

Cloud: Just give him time.. I think being with you will help him heal, ou can tell just by looking at him that he loves you Vince. *Whispers back, shudders as he feels a soft pair of lips on the back of his neck.*

Vincent: I know. I guess I'm afraid of hurting him...

Cloud: Uh.. J-just be nice and b-be there for him, Vince! I know you'd never want to hurt.. *Moans softly as he feels the lips kiss and lick their way up to his ear.*

Vincent: I guess... *He watches Zack kiss Cloud.* Sorry for disturbing you two... *He as well closes his eyes eventually.*

Cloud: D-don't be, Vince.. He d-does this before we g-go to sleep.. *Shivers as he pushes lightly pushes his ass back against Zack.*

Vincent: Mm...hm. *He nods in his half asleep consciousness.*

Everyone turns in for the night, sound asleep. The next morning, Vincent rises early to apply a patch to his hip and wash his face. He dresses, and begins to pack his food and clothing.

Reno: Mmmhuu.. *Whines as the warmth is taken away from him, lets out a few whimpers as he reaches out, trying to get it back.* Vin...

Vincent: Yes? *He whispers so he doesn't wake anyone else.* I'm packing up...

Reno: Wha'? *Sits up, rubbing his eyes. Hisses slightly from Vincent being inside him most of the night.*A-are ya leavin?

Vincent: Not yet, but I'm packing for when we are ready.

Reno: Oh.. *Looks down and edged to the end of the bed, pushes up and makes his way to the bathroom to relieve himself.* (I..don't want him to leave.. He makes me feel so happy..)

Vincent: I promised to keep in contact... Please, Reno... *He stands in the doorway of the bathroom to wait for Reno to finish.*

Reno: I know..It's just.. I've never had a long distance relationship, it's gonna be hard not havin' ya kisses in the mornin' yo. *Finishes up and washes his hand before he limps to Vincent, resting his forehead against Vincent's chest.*

Vincent: I...I'll make it up to you when I see you next...

Reno: Just holdin' me will be enough yo.. *Hugs Vincent tight, nuzzling his chest.* I love you..

Vincent: I love you. *He rubs Reno's back.*

Reno: Mm.. Want ta have breakfast yo? I noticed they had room service.. *Bites at the buttons on Vincent's shirt, looking up playfully.*

Vincent: Yes, what would you like?

Reno: Hmm.. Chocolate chip pancakes! And bacon! Oh, and chocolate milk yo! *Grins as he as he takes the button into his mouth again, tossing his head like a dog with a toy.*

Vincent: I can't have all of that, but you can have whatever you want...

Reno: Oh yeah..Umm.. What can you have yo? *Kisses at Vincent's chest, rubbing Vincent's back lovingly.*

Vincent: As long as it's not too fattening or too sweet.

Reno: Um..We had a foster parent who had heart problems and I had ta make him egg whites, what 'bout that?

Vincent: Yes, that's alright. I had my share of sweet food last night...

Reno: Okay, I'll order it for ya! *Gives him another tight hug before he limps over to the phone and orders his and Vincent's meal.* (I want to do more with him..But my ass is still stretched wide from last night yo.)

Vincent: *He walks back to the bed to lay down.* (I can tell...he needs more of me. What can I do for him?)

Reno: Thanks yo! *Hangs up and smiles at Vincent laying down, lays down top of him and nuzzles his neck and kisses at Vincent's neck.* It'll be here in fifteen minutes yo.

Vincent: Did they tell you how much it will cost?

Reno: Oh..I..I forgot to ask..I'm s-sorry yo! I'll call back! *Quickly tries to reach for the phone.* (I forgot, I can't believe I did!)

Vincent: You're alright, they're supposed to let you know at the end of the order...

Reno: I..I don't know, I've never done this before yo..*Tries to get the phone and ends up falling off the bed, cries out in pain.* Ow!

Vincent: Are you alright? *He helps Reno up from the ground.*

Reno: My shoulder hurts now.. *Stands up and holds his shoulder, lays down on the bed.* Kiss and make better, Vinny?

Vincent: Oh? *He gently kisses Reno's shoulder.* I feel like your mother...

Reno: Nah, you're better then she could ever be yo.. *Pulls Vincent into a loving kiss.* You're my Vincent..

Vincent: Keep kissing me, and see what happens... *He rubs Reno's chest.*

Reno: Mm, sounds good! *Arches into Vincent's hand as he begins to suck on Vincent's lower lip, lightly nibbling on it.*

Vincent: If you keep going, we won't be able to answer the door... *He teasingly rubs Reno's legs.*

Reno: They can just brin' it in yo! I..want ya to feel what you did to me last night! *Grabs Vincent's hand and brings it to his still stretched opening, easily fitting two of Vincent's fingers in.* Mmmm..

Vincent: I stretched you out...How does it feel? *He plays with Reno's asshole.*

Reno: Ohh, like ya s-still in me yo.. Fuck! *Moans softly as he tries to clench around Vincent's fingers, wanting them deep inside.*

Vincent: Maybe...I should get a toy bigger than my cock or you? I'll stretch you to your limits... *He licks Reno's sweet lips.*

Reno:Y-yes, please! I'll play with it every day, baby. T-thinkin' of you yo! *Shivers at the lick, captures Vincent's tongue into his mouth and suck on it.*

Vincent: You could buy one from where you work... *He licks and kisses Reno.*

Reno: Yeah, I'll get a discount.. I will as soon as I get home! *Wraps his arms around Vincent, holding him tightly as he kisses back with passion.*

Vincent: Mm...And when you play...I want you to call me so I can hear you. *He kisses Reno hard.*

Reno: I'll steal puppy's phone, I'll let ya hear everything yo. Oh, I'm gettin' hard jus' thinkin' 'bout it! *Moans into the kiss, begins to grind his hard cock against Vincent.*

Vincent: Do you enjoy morning sex more? You get hard fast... *He smirks as he hears room service knock on the door.*

Reno: Yes, please! Fuck me yo! *Grinds up harder against Vincent, pulls him into a kiss.* Let them see and hear ya fuck me..

Vincent: I have to pay them...*He rubs Reno's hardened cock and retrieves money from one of his suitcases and carries the cash seductively in his mouth and answers the door.*

Reno: Hurry yo! *Strokes his cockas he watches Vincent, moans softly as he thrusts into his hand.* Oh.. Vinny, I want ya deep in my ass, baby..Fillin' me like only you do!

Vincent: *He hands money to the blushing room service attendant along with a tip before he brings the cart of food inside and returns to bed to love Reno.* I'm back...

Reno: Good, now fuck me yo! *Wraps his arms and legs around Vincent, trapping him against his body as he grinds against him.*

Vincent: Fuck you? *He takes his cock out and shows it off to Reno.* Is this what you're talking about?

Reno: Yes, fuck me with it yo! So hard I can't walk yo!*Reaches down and grips on tightly to Vincent's cock, jerking him roughly.*

Vincent: Open...your sexy legs. *He licks Reno's neck as he easily enters Reno's ass, filling it.*

Reno: Ahh, yes oh yes! *Quickly spreads his legs, letting out sweet moans as he's filled by Vincent's hard dick.* Hard, fuck me hard baby!

Vincent: You have an amazing ass... *He runs his hands over Reno's body and thrusts hard into Reno's ass.*

Reno: Ahhhh! F-for you, only yours yo! *Cries out in pleasure, scratches Vincent's back as he rocks his hips to meet Vincent's rough thrusts.* Faster!

Vincent: I always love how loud you are. *He moans softly and kisses Reno's neck as he pounds Reno's ass.*

Reno: I..I can't k-keep quite with ohhh..you! *Lets his moans of pleasure out, not caring how loud he is. Tosses his head over for Vincent to have more of his neck, precum dripping from his cock.*

Vincent: Mm...Can you moan louder? *He licks Reno's chest.*

Reno: Ohhhhhhhh! Vinny, Vincent! *Screams out in pleasure as he arches into Vincent's mouth, pulling hard on Vincent's hair as he clenches around him.*

Vincent: Keep...moaning... *He thrusts wildly as he feels Reno hug and clench around him.*

Reno: Oh oh, ahh.. V-vinnnnnn! *Screams out as he releases hard onto his and Vincent's stomachs, clenching tightly around Vincent.*

Vincent: Does it feel good? *He moans as he releases inside Reno's ass and sloppily kisses Reno's lips.*

Reno: A-amazin' yo.. *Kisses back, licking up the drool from Vincent's chin.* I love you, my sweet Vincent...

Vincent: You are amazing. *He rubs Reno's chest gently.*

Reno: Ditto yo.. Mm.. Ya gonna put me bak ta sleep, baby.. *sighs in happiness, kissing Vincent softly,*

Zack: Damn...you two are loud... *He groans as Reno and Vincent keep talking.* Tryin' to sleep...

Reno: *Chuckles against Vincent's lips, smirks as he looks over at Zack.* Sorry, pup! Can't be helped yo! And ya know you missed wakin' up to my moans!

Zack: Fuck...you.

Reno: Nah, I like bein' fucked, and that's already filled yo! *Grins as he clenches softly around Vincent's cock.*

Vincent: *He nuzzles Reno's chest and closes his eyes in contentment.*

Reno: Mmm..I love feelin' you in me... It feels so..amazin' when you go soft yo.. *Kisses the top of Vincent's head, lightly running his fingers over the scratches on Vincent's back.*

Vincent: I...love feeling you around me. *He kisses Reno's forehead.*

Reno: Our foods gettin' cold, but.. I'm too comfy ta move! *Smiles in happiness at the kiss, lets out a little coo.*

Vincent: I don't care either...It'll still be good.

Reno: Yeah, I'll eat anything yo.. You learn not ta be picky when you never really had a home.. *Nuzzles Vincent's check, giving him little licks.*

Vincent: I'm...usually not that picky either. There have been times where Cloud and I have lived on caffeine and fast food. I can't do that anymore.

Reno: I..can cook for you whenever you're here, i-if you want.. I know what to make that won't hurt your heart yo.. *Looks down a bit.* (I don't know what I'd do if his heart gave out..)

Vincent: You would? What would you make for me? Maybe I could teach you some recipes?

Reno: Um.. You know, healthy stuff yo! I still remember most of it! And..sure, I don't like cookin', but I will for you! *Nips at Vincent's nose.*

Vincent: I can teach you how to make stir-fry. *He rubs Reno's back.*

Reno: Mm, sounds good! *Nuzzles at Vincent's chest, sighs in happiness as he closes his eyes.* I never want this ta end..

Vincent: It won't end...not if you keep thinking about me.

Reno: Always, I'll always think of you..*Reaches out and grabs Chaos again.* Can..you do something for me yo?

Vincent: What would you like me to do? Tell me...

Reno: Um. I..I want Chaos to smell like you, it will help me when I sleep yo.. *Blushes as he pets Chaos's fur.* Can ya rub him against your cock in balls so he smells like you, I don't mind i-if he gets your cum on him..

Vincent: I...oh... *He takes Chaos in his arms and stares at the fox before he Reno: Y-you don't have too, I know it's weird yo...*Plays with the blanket, begin to lightly push Vincent out of him. Moans softly as some of Vincent's seed leaks out as well.*

Vincent: *He stares at Reno and back at the stuffed fox before he places Chaos over his crotch.*

Reno: Here.. I'll do it so it's not...so weird.. *Grabs onto Chaos and begins to rubs it's soft fur over Vincent's still cum dampened cock, making it's tail rub under Vincent's balls.*

Vincent: It...tickles... *His hips jerk as the fur teases his skin.*

Reno: Do you want me to stop? *Moves Chaos around, making sure all of Chaos gets covered in Vincent's scent. Makes Chaos's tail brush against Vincent's tight opening.*

Vincent: N...No. Mm...You're teasing me...

Reno: I just want him smell like you... And can you blame him for wanting to feel your huge cock, we foxes as teases! *Smirks as he manages to wrap Chaos's body around Vincent's cock and begins to move him up and down.*

Vincent: What...are you doing? Are you trying to get me off? *He moans softly from his cock being stimulated.*

Reno: I..maybe.. Do you like it yo? I don't mind if you hump Chaos, ya can cheat on me with him! *Chuckles softly as he leans up and takes one of Vincent's nipples into his mouth, sucks and nips at it.*

Vincent: When I bought this for you...I...didn't intend for it to be a...masturbatory toy. *He moves his hips against Chaos.*

Reno: What can I say, I'm weird yo! And only when he needs your scent, rest of the time he'll be my comfort at night.. *Kisses his way to Vincent's other nipple and give it the same treatment.*

Vincent: Oh...my nipples, Reno... *He humps the stuffed fox hard.* Damn...you're doing it again.

Reno: Mmm..Ya gettin' hard, you like fuckin' my fox as I play with ya? Such a nasty boy I have! *Grins as he bites down on Vincent's nipple, sucking hard as if he's trying to get milk.*

Vincent: I've...always been nasty. *He presses the fox's nose against the head of his cock to tease himself.*

Reno: Mmm, I love it yo! *Reaches down and smirks as he inserts the tip of the fox's tail into Vincent's anus along with a finger to help it in.* Hump 'im hard!

Vincent: Your...finger... *He drips a large amount of precum over Reno's fox.*

Reno: Ya like it? *Shoves more of the tail into Vincent's ass, his finger moving it to find Vincent's sweetspot.* Cover him, Vinny.. I want him stained with your jizz yo! *Bites down hard on Vincent's other nipple, leaving teeth marks.*

Vincent: Shit...I've never done something like this...before. *He wraps the fox's legs around his cock and moans as he thrusts his cock across the fox's fluffy stomach.*

Reno: I would hope not, this is our thing yo! *Licks at Vincent's abused nipple, kisses up to Vincent's neck and begins to suck hard on it. His finger finding Vincent's prostate and rubs Chaos's tail against it.*

Vincent: Aah... *He thrusts into the fox and rips stitching from the fox's forearm.* God...

Reno: Hey! Ya ripped him yo! *Bites down on Vincent's neck, sucking even darker as he roughly rubs Chaos's fur into Vincent's sweetspot.*

Vincent: Ah! Sorry... I'll...make up for it. *He rubs the head of his cock against the tear and moans softly.*

Reno: Ya better.. Now fill 'im, I want his insides filled with your cum yo! *Thrusts the tail into Vincent's opening faster, makes his mark a dark purple.*

Vincent: Oh...I'll fill him. *He presses the head of his cock against the hole and releases inside Reno's fox.* God...damn.

Reno: Mm..I love how your cock throbs when you cum yo! *Moans softly at the sight, licks at his mark as he slowly pulls his finger out.* Was Chaos good?

Vincent: Yeah...I mean...it's a stuffed animal...Mm...

Reno: *Giggles as he softly kisses Vincent, using Chaos's back to clean Vincent's cock before he brings him and and sniffs.* Mmm, he smells great yo!

Vincent: I wouldn't imagine that my release would smell that good...

Reno: It does to me... It..will help when you're gone yo.. *Plays with the torn edges of Chaos's leg as he curls up to Vincent's chest.*

Vincent: I'm sorry I tore him... *He kisses Reno's neck apologetically.*

Reno: It's okay, I know how to do a bit of sewin'. I can fix him up when I get home. *Sighs at the kisses, looks lovingly into Vincent's eyes.* Plus I asked you too, and I think he liked it yo! *Nips at the tip of Vincent's nose.*

Vincent: You'll have a part of me with you...

Reno: Yeah, I'll hold him every night and think of you yo.. W-when do you have to leave?

Vincent: We have to leave later today. *He sighs, not wanting to leave Reno.*

Reno: Oh.. W-we should leave too.. I'm usin' my sick days yo.. *Gently places Chaos down, making sure he's up right so none of Vincent's seed will escape before he hugs Vincent tightly.* I'm gonna miss you..

Vincent: I know...I will miss you deeply. I need...something from you too. Is there something you can give me?

Reno: Um.. I have my clothes? Or..I brought my dildo..But my smell will go away if you use it yo! *Chuckles softly, trying to lighten the mood even though his heart is breaking.*

Vincent: Whatever you want me to remember you by... It can be anything.

Reno: I know.. *Crawls to the edge of the bed and leans over, shudders as he feel some of Vincent's cum leak out as he pulls something out of his bag and turns back to Vincent.* I..want you to have this..

Vincent: Your songbook? Reno...this must mean a lot to you. *He runs his fingers across the front cover of the notebook.*

Reno: Yeah, it's almost filled up.. I need to get another one yo.. Y-you can keep it safe till we meet each other again, if you w-want..

Vincent: I will keep it safe...With everything in me...

Reno: I know you will..A-and you can look though it on your drive or flight yo. *Moves back into Vincent's lap, blushes when he feels the last bit of Vincent's release land on Vincent's thigh.*

Vincent: Maybe...I can add a few thoughts of my own? And I can return the songbook back to you. We'll never be without a reminder of each other...

Reno: Okay, that sound nice! *Hugs on tightly to Vincent kisses at Vincent's neck.* You should eat yo, ya need your energy after two releases!

Vincent: I'm surprised I haven't passed out yet... *He leans forward and brings the cart closer to the bed.*

Reno: I'm sorry yo..I just wanted to have something of yours. *Kisses Vincent's neck again before he moves out of his lap and sits next to him.* It still smells good yo!

Vincent: It does. *He takes his plate of cooked egg whites.* They made enough for more than just us. *He looks to his side at Cloud, who is still asleep.* Cloud? Get some breakfast.

Cloud: Mm.. Zacky..* Moans softly as he curls up to Zack's chest.*

Reno: *Chuckles at the sight, ashe takes off the lidto his pancakes.* Don't think he'll be gettin' up yo!

Vincent: He will get up when he's hungry...

Reno: *Smiles when he sees Zack protectively holding Cloud in his sleep.* I don't think he want to leave Zack.. *Takes a bite out of his pancakes and moans happily.* Mmm!

Vincent: It needs a little pepper... *He rips open a small pack of pepper and sprinkles it over his egg whites.*

Reno: I'll leave some of these for Zack too, he loves them! *Smiles as he digs into the pancakes, his lips becoming covered in chocolate.*

Vincent: He'll be hungry too. *He finishes off his food and lays back down on the bed next to Reno.*

Reno: *Leaves the other pancake for Zack and grabs two pieces of bacon before he lays down next to Vincent and munches on it.* He's always hungry yo!

Vincent: *He stares at the ceiling and crosses his arms.* (I really don't want to leave...)

Reno: *Nibbles on his bacon and closes his eyes as he lays with Vincent, slowly falls asleep with a piece of bacon hanging from his mouth.*

Vincent: *He looks over at Reno and laughs softly.* (He fell asleep with bacon in his mouth...)

Reno: Mm..Vin.. *Snuggles closer to Vincent, making the bacon fall on him.*

Vincent: *He picks up the piece of bacon that has fallen on his chest.* He doesn't even notice...

Reno: *Smiles at the sound of Vincent's voice, moves even closer to Vincent in his sleep, ending up on top of him.*

Vincent and Reno nap together peacefully. An hour slowly ticks by when Zack is jolted from his deep sleep by his phone ringing. He quickly takes his phone in the bathroom so he won't disturb Cloud, Vincent, or Reno before he answers.

Zack: Dad? Why are you calling?

Angeal: I was checking up on you, you never called when you got there..

Zack: Shit, I'm sorry...Things have been crazy.

Angeal: I know, I saw something interesting in the newspaper.. *Chuckles softly.* Were you going to tell me about your new boyfriend, pup?

Zack: Oh...b-boyfriend...Yeah, once everything blew over. It was a media circus at the hospital.

Angeal: I know, it has been all over the news and in the papers.. You're becoming famous, puppy. I keep getting calls from reporters wanting to know about you.. *Chuckles as he walks around his study.* So, is he your boyfriend?

Zack: Yes, dad he is...I haven't seen any papers or magazines since we left. What are they saying?

Angeal: I'm happy for you, pup.. You deserve someone after... *Sighs and shakes his head.* It's mostly questions, wanting to know who Cloud Strife's lover is and wanting to know how you two met..And...They think Reno is Vincent's crack dealer..

Zack: Oh...god. *He shakes his head as he chuckles.* If Reno hadn't beat up the reporter that caught a photograph of him and Vincent kissing...the headlines would be much different.

Angeal: ....What?

Zack: A reporter caught Reno kissing Vincent in the bathroom of the hospital, and Reno went postal on the reporter. *He chuckles.* Reno broke his camera.

Angeal: Oh, well he always had that firey side to him.. Are..they together as well?

Zack: They are together... (Why does it matter who Reno is with?)

Angeal: Oh... That's good.. When are you two heading home?

Zack: I don't know, some time today.

Angeal: Alright, call me when you get in please.. So I know you made it home safe.. Are you still with them?

Zack: Yes, we're staying at a hotel in Chicago... And stop worrying so much about me.

Angeal: I can't help it, pup.. You are my only son and this is the first time you have been out of the state without me..

Zack: I'm old enough to take care of myself...and I have Reno to bother me on the way home. *He chuckles softly.* Is there anything else you want to know?

Angeal: I know, but you will always be my little puppy to me Zackary.. And yes, I'm sure he will keep you awake, he's good at that... I.. would like to take all of you out to dinner this Sunday.. I haven't seen everyone in months.. And would like to know how you are and how the band is going..

Zack: (He really doesn't need to know about our money troubles.) Everyone has been doing fine. Rude has been trying to book some higher paying gigs.

Angeal: That's good, maybe with all this happening the band will get more attention... what do you say, it will be my treat for everyone...

Zack: It sounds good! Where were you planning on taking us?

Angeal: How about The Grill? (Reno loved that place...)

Zack: (Is this a dinner for us, or a way of trying to win Reno back?) Anything from there is good...

Angeal: Or you guys can pick, anyplace is fine with me..

Zack: I'll have to ask everyone. And dad...don't try to win Reno back. He's smitten with Vincent...

Angeal: I wasn't, Zackary.. If he is happy, then I am.. And I am with Gene..

Zack: Why did you...date Reno in the first place, dad?

Angeal: *Sigh, sits down in his leather couch.* I fell for him. Zack.. I couldn't stand the sight of him being used by that scum.. I waited at first in respect for you..

Zack: He still can't talk about you...

Angeal: I didn't mean to hurt him so much, Zack.. It surprised me when he broke up..

Zack: Yeah, but you're much older than him...You should have known better. Sorry...I know you're my dad...

Angeal: I know.. But you know what I have always taught you, love is love pup..

Zack: That's not what I meant...You should have known that Reno was fragile.

Angeal: I know he is, Zack.. Maybe better than you in some places.. But he had gotten so much better, I thought he could.. I was wrong..

Zack: Oh...dad... *He rubs his temples and forehead.*

Angeal: I know, Zack..I hate myself for thinking that.. Now he is where he was when we first met..

Zack: I think he's doing better, dad.

Angeal: That is good...Did..you ever find out about the blood?

Zack: No, I never asked Reno about it...

Angeal: Oh.. Keep an eye on him..If he started again, he needs to go back to the doctor..

Zack: I've got him, dad...and Vincent is doing pretty good job of looking after him.

Angeal: I know, but he is a busy man.. He won't be able to be with him everyday.. Just look for the signs, pup..

Zack: I will, dad... *He sighs sadly.* (It's really none of his business anymore...)

Angeal: I know you will.. So..will I ever get to meet your boyfriend? I want meet the man who captured my puppy's heart..

Zack: One of these days, you will. Oh? *He covers the speaker of the phone with his hand as the bathroom door opens.* Hey...

Cloud: Oh, I'm sorry.. I j-just woke up and..you were gone... You can go back to your call..

Angeal: Puppy? Are you alright?

Zack: Yeah, Cloud just came in. You can talk to him if you want, dad... *He covers the speaker of the phone with his hand again.* It's my dad...

Cloud: Oh, I'm sorry! He wants to speak with me? *Blushes lightly as he walks over to Zack, nuzzles at his shoulder.*

Angeal: Sure, if he doesn't mind..

Zack: Alright, here he is, dad. *He hands the phone over to Cloud.*

Angeal: Hello Cloud. I am Angeal Fair, Zackary's father..

Cloud: Oh...Hi Mr. Fair. (This is almost as bad as speaking to him in person...I don't know what to say.)

Angeal: You don't have to be nervous, I won't keep you from puppy.. I just wanted to hear from the man who captured my son's heart so fast..And thank you..

Cloud: Is there something you wanted to ask me?

Angeal: Do you love my son?

Cloud: *He swallows sharply and breathes heavily.* Y-yes, I do.

Angeal: That's all I wanted to know.. Take good care of him, he is all I have in this world and I don't want to see him hurt again..

Cloud: I promise I'll take care of him. *He clings to Zack.*

Angeal: Good..I'll let you go so you can have some time with him before you have to leave.. Remind him to call me when he gets home..

Cloud: I'll remind him. Thank you, Angeal Fair... *He hands the phone back to Zack.*

Angeal: I like him, pup.. I'm very happy for you.. *Hears the door to his study open.* I have to go, Gene just walked in..

Zack: Thank you dad. I'll let you go, and I'll call you later.

Angeal: Welcome... Yes, call me when you get home.. No matter the time.. I love you, puppy..

Zack: I love you dad. *He smiles and hangs up his phone.* He likes you, Cloud.

Cloud: I'm glad! I..I like him too.. He seems nice and he really cares for you. *Nuzzles at Zack's chest.* So..you're a puppy?

Zack: Yeah, that's his name for me, and it caught on to where Reno calls me Puppy sometimes.

Cloud: I like it, you do act like a puppy sometimes.. *Smiles and kisses Zack.*

Zack: If you say so. When have I acted like a puppy? *He sits on the toilet, using it as a seat.*

Cloud: You get excited like a puppy.. *Walks over and sits down in front of Zack, resting his head on Zack's leg.* Playful like one, and you give lots of kisses like one!

Zack: You had to get specific... *He plays with Cloud's hair by twirling it in his fingers.*

Cloud: But that's your dad's name for you.. I have to come up with my own name for you! *Nips lightly at Zack's leg.*

Zack: Do you like having a pet name for me? You can call me whatever you want.

Cloud: I'll have to think of one.. For now you're just my Zacky.. *Nuzzles at Zack's thigh, breathing in his manly scent near his groin.* Mmm...

Zack: Is that what you like? *He presses Cloud's face against his groin.*

Cloud: Mhmm, yes.. It smells so good, Zacky! I can smell the mixture of our scents together, and your cum.. *Lets Zack push his face into Zack's groin, his nose brushes against Zack's cock.*

Zack: Everyone else is asleep, Cloud. What would you like to do? *He traps Cloud's head in his groin with his strong thighs.*

Cloud: *Begins to pant against Zack's sleeping cock, breaths in deeply as Zack's scent becomes stronger.* I..want to stay right here, smelling you till we have to leave.. *Gives Zack's cock a small lick.*

Zack: What about tasting me? Is that something you would like to do? *He begins to unzip his pants.*

Cloud: Mmm, yes... Anything for you, my Zacky.. *Manages to take the head of Zack's cock into his mouth, sucking softly on it.*

Zack: How do I taste? *His soft cock quickly grows hard by the stimulation of Cloud's sweet mouth.*

Cloud: *Looks up with lust at Zack, taking more of Zack's growing cock into his mouth as he sucks harder.* (He tastes amazing! I never tasted something so good!)

Zack: Oh...Damn, Cloud...I love how good your mouth feels. *He moans as he feels Cloud's mouth encase his cock.*

Cloud: *Smiles around Zack's cock, his tongue traces the large vein on the underside of Zack's cock as he sucks. His hand moves up to play with Zack's heavy balls.*

Zack: Mm, you make it feel so good, Cloud... *He begins to thrust his cock into Cloud's warm mouth.* Oh...you feel so good.

Cloud: Mmh! *Grabs onto Zack's hips, his head still locked in by Zack's thighs. Swirls his tongue around the head, letting his bottom teeth scrape against the glans.*

Zack: What...else would you like to do, Cloud? *He moans softly as Cloud's mouth brings him pleasure.*

Cloud: *Manages to get Zack's hard cock out of his mouth after a few tries, breathes heavily against it.* I..w-would like to try.. What R-reno did to Vince... *Blushes hard as he covers Zack's cock in soft kisses.*

Zack: You want to ride me? *He spreads his legs wide to show off his erect manhood dripping with Cloud's saliva.*

Cloud: Y-yeah, it..looks like fun! I'm n-not sure what to do.. *Shivers at the sight of Zack's length, slowly crawls on top of Zack's lap.*

Zack: All you do is sit on my cock and move your body... Fuck yourself on me...

Cloud: O-okay.. *Blushes hard as he leans up, grabbing ahold of Zack's cock and moves it to his opening, shudders as he feels it rub against it.* C-can you thrust up a bit?

Zack: Hell yes... *He thrusts up hard into Cloud's ass. He watches in pleasure as Cloud moans at the sudden rough entrance.*

Cloud: AHhhhh! Fakku! *Cries out in pained, pleasure at the rough entrance. Grabs on tightly to Zack's shoulders as he tries to calm himself, not wanting to cum early.*

Zack: Do like it rough? *He rubs Cloud's thighs as he makes Cloud's body bounce on his cock.*

Cloud:Uh uh! Z-zacky! Soo.. Hai! *Moans inpleasure as he begins to ride Zack's hard cock, slipping back into his native tongue.*

Zack: Can you...cry in Japanese again? It's sexy when you moan in your native language. *He massages Cloud's plump, fucked ass and holds Cloud in place. as he thrusts.*

Cloud: Ohhh Kami! Seikō watashi no zakku o motto! Sorede ii! *Moans loudly as he tosses his head back, letting his moans echo the room. Clenches tightly around Zack as he rocks his hips faster.* Shōsai wa, toki ni watashi wa roba ni fureru aisuru watashi o shiboru!

Zack: I love you, Cloud... *He whispers as he engages all of his body into loving Cloud.* Oh...

Cloud: Aishi teru, ohaio-shū no Kami....Iku! * Cries out as he cums hard over Zack's abs, his nails dig into Zack's sweaty back as he rides his release.*

Zack: *He moans sweetly as he feels Cloud release and gives Cloud his own hot liquid treat inside of him.* Oh, Cloud...

Cloud: Oohhh..Z-zacky...*Collapse against Zack, panting heavily as he holds on tightly to Zack.* I..Fukku.. how are you so amazing?

Zack: I'm passionate...for my lover. *He kisses Cloud's neck and lips softly.*

Cloud: I..hope I can get as good as you.. *Moans softly as he kisses Zack, softly clenches around him.* I love you..

Zack: As good as me? I don't care...You can stay as you are. *He lovingly kisses Cloud.*

Cloud: But..I want to last longer for you. I come so fast.. *Blushes as he kisses back, loving the feel of Zack inside him.*

Zack: You haven't been sexually active for very long...Give it time. *He fixes Cloud's wild, sexy hair.*

Cloud: I'll work to be better for you.. I c-can get one of those rings for myself.. A-and could call you a-as I us it...

Zack: A cock ring? What kind would you want to get?

Cloud: Um.. I don't know..I'll h-have to have Vince help me pick it out. *Blushes as he nuzzles Zack's neck.*

Zack: Oh, there are many different kinds... Leather, metal, jelly...

Cloud: Oh..I-I don't know wh-..*Stops at the sound of banging on the bathroom door.*

Zack: Who is it?

Reno: It's me! Finish up, you two! I gotta shit yo!

Cloud: *Blushes hard, hiding his face in Zack's neck.*

Zack: Alright, we're getting up. *He helps Cloud stand up and quickly fixes his and Cloud's pants.*

Cloud: Thanks.. *Gives Zack one last kiss before he opens the door to see a smirking Reno, blushes as he walks past him.*

Reno: *Chuckles softly as Cloud walks past him, goes into the bathroom.* Good job, pup! I think you woke everyone in the hotel up yo! Now get out unless ya want to watch me take a dump!

Zack: I'm proud of my accomplishment. *He winks at Reno as he leaves the bathroom.*

Reno: I bet, he was limpin' good yo! *Chuckles as he closes the door and lefts the lid to the toilet, sitting down on it.* (I'm happy for him though..I wish we didn't have to leave, it's gonna hurt leavin' Vinny..

Fakku! (Fuck!)

Hai (Yes)

Ohhh Kami! Seikō watashi no zakku o motto! Sorede ii! (Fuck me harder my Zack! So good!)

Shōsai wa, toki ni watashi wa roba ni fureru aisuru watashi o shiboru! (Squeeze me more, love when you touch me ass!)

Aishi teru, ohaio-shū no Kami....Iku! (Love you, oh god... I'm cumming!)


	7. Chapter 7

The Vincent and Cloud arrive in Japan the next day after leaving their lovers in Chicago. They rent a car and drive to Vincent's childhood home.

Cloud: Think your Mom will have a feast waiting for us? *Chuckles softly as he drives.*

Vincent: Probably, and it's best not to refuse her food. She'll come after you with a switch.

Cloud: I know, I never said no to her food! She's an amazing cook, you're lucky Vince.. *Sighs as he pulls up to Vincent's place.*

Vincent: She's going to be mad that I didn't come home sooner.

Cloud: I told you we should have! You're going to have to deal with that part yourself! *Chuckles as he turns the car off and gets out, popping the trunk to get his bag.*

Vincent: I wonder how many dolls she bought while I was gone? *He exits the car and loads his arms up with his belongings.*

Cloud: I don't know, I heard your dad saying she needed to cut down because the room was getting full. But knowing your mom, she just bought even more! *Laughs as he fills his arms up with his bags and heads to the front door.*

Vincent: The Maneki Neko statues are new... *He points out the five different waving cat statues decorating the porch.*

Cloud: That's...kind of freaky.. *Walks past the statues and goes to knock on the door, only to have it opened and him pulled in.*

Lulu: My babies, you have finally come home... What took you so long? *Hugs Cloud before he runs over to Vincent and pulling him into a tight hug.*

Vincent: Sorry, mom... *He hugs his mother tight. His body warms up as his mother's hair beads and pins rattle, and knowing he will soon get the third degree for not returning home sooner.*

Lulu: You should be! *Gives him a slap before she walks into the house.* Now come, your father is at the table waiting for us.. I made lunch.

Cloud: Thank you...Lu-mom.. *Blushes lightly at his slip up, knowing she likes it when he calls her mom.* I can't wait to taste your food again!

Vincent: Thank you. *He rubs his slightly red cheek as he steps inside with Cloud. His nose takes in the aroma of home made Japanese food and spices.* The food smells great... *He sits down at the table with his father and Cloud.*

Lulu: Of course it does, I made all your favorites.. *Sits down next to her husband, slapping at his hand.* Say hello to your sons!

A more muscular American man shakes his head at Lulu. His skin is tan and hair a dark brown with trimmed stubble. His tattoo shows slightly through his white shirt along with several battle scars.

Jecht: Welcome home, boys... Eat up. *He smiles crookedly.*

Cloud: *Blushes lightly at them, missing this feel of patently love.* Thank you, both of you.. *Grabs his chopsticks and begins to eat.*

Lulu: You're welcome, chocobo. Now eat up, you both look like you barely eat! *Piles food on Cloud's and Vincent's plate.*

Vincent: You didn't have to make this much... *He quickly shuts his mouth as his mother stares at him with a large wooden rice spoon in her hand. He helps his mother by taking the lid off of a pan and discovers a mountain of home made rice mochi in different flavors.* (I can't say anything to her, but I shouldn't be eating all of this sweet food.)

Lulu: Good, now you two are to eat everything I put on your plates and I won't let you leave till the plate are clean. *Finishes dishing out the food before she sits down and begins to eat.* So..How has this tour been?

Cloud: It's been good.. A few crazy fans, but nothing we can't handle!

Vincent: *His eyes widen as he watches his mom pile six mochi bon bons on his plate.* One woman was drunk and showed us her..."chichi".

Jecht: Crazy women...

Lulu: Must of been from your father's home.. *Shakes her head as she takes another bite.* You know better then to be with someone who is like that..

Cloud: She..wasn't really into Vince.. She said I was her soulmate.. *Shudders as he remembers.*

Vincent: She showed up at the concert like that...

Lulu: She will never get a good man like that.. *Takes a bite of rice.* So Chocobo, I see you have a man now.. When were you going to tell us?

Cloud: Oh.. *Blushes, chokes a bit on some chicken.* I..I was, we h-haven't been g-going out t-that long..

Jecht: I'm happy for you, Cloud. I also saw some of your tabloids, Vincent. I collected some because I knew one of you would want to deface them somehow.

Cloud: Thank you, Jecht-san.. We will have fun with them.. *Smiles as he continues to eat, hums at the taste.*

Lulu: Those evil men.. Saying my baby was on drugs! *Glares as she eats.* And that man was your drug dealer...

Vincent: He's not my drug dealer. *He takes a large bite of rice with chicken.*

Jecht: They just have nothing better to say. They're jealous.

Lulu: I know that, you would never be so stupid.. But who is he? Did you get a new crew member?

Cloud: He's m-my boyfriend's best f-friend.. They drove to the hospital..

Vincent: (My parents don't know I like men. They're fine with Cloud, but it may be different for me. Now is not the time to tell them, they've had enough to deal with.) Yes, Zack needed someone else to drive so he could sleep.

Lulu: That's nice.. How did you guys meet them? One of your concerts?

Vincent: We stopped at a small concert at a bar. They were a band playing that night.

Cloud: Y-yeah, Zack is the bassist like me.. The red hair guy is the lead singer, his name is Reno.. T-they're good.

Lulu: Reno...That's the name of a city there, isn't it?

Vincent: *He tries not to chuckle.* Reno, Nevada, and there's also the television show, Reno 911.

Lulu: That poor boy, but from the photo it looks like it suits him.. As does your boyfriend's name, Cloud.. He is quite a looker..

Jecht: He has dark hair like mine. I thought you would go for a blonde man, Cloud.

Cloud: *Blushes and plays with his food.* W-why would you t-think that? I..I never really w-went for any man till I met h-him.. Lulu: Leave him be, Jecht. You're making him stutter again! *Slaps at her husbands hand.*

Vincent: He's alright, mom. *He eats one mochi bon bon, knowing it will displease his mother if he doesn't touch his food.*

Cloud: Y-yeah, I.. H-he just m-makes me stutter..Even when h-he's not here.. *Blushes as he eats a mochi bon bon as well.* Lulu: You must care for him alot then, Cloud.. To get this reaction, I hope I am able to meet the man who you have fallen for.

Vincent: I think Cloud cares very much for Zack... *He quickly sneaks his mochi onto Cloud's plate while his mother isn't looking.*

Lulu: That is good, I'm glad you finally found someone to love, little chocobo. *Smiles at Cloud before she looks over at Vincent.* So, when will you give me grandchildren?

Vincent: Grandchildren? I still have my whole life ahead of me, mom. I'm not ready to have children yet.

Cloud: *Chokes a bit on his water, chuckles softly at the thought of little black and red headed kids running around.* (They would drive ever one crazy!)

Jecht: That kind of thing takes time, Lu... I'm patient enough to wait for more babies.

Lulu: Did it take you time? I was with child the night of our wedding. I just want our son to find his love and marry and have tons of children! *Takes a drink of her tea.*

Jecht: Yes, but we were engaged two years before we married. *He rubs Lulu's shoulder.*

Lulu: Yes... Maybe I'll just have you give me another child.. *Sets her tea down before she grabs one of hr Mochi bon bons.* Cloud: (Wow, can she still get pregnant?) *Chuckles at Vincent's and Jecht shocked faces.*

Vincent: *He quickly changes the subject matter of the thought of his mom and dad being together in bed.* Mom, do you have any of your home made Umeshu left? It wouldn't hurt my health.

Lulu: Yes, you're father has stopped drinking so there is plenty left.. I will get a bottle.. *Gets up from the table and goes to get her home made plum wine.*

Cloud: (He stopped? That's good..) How has work been, Jecht-san?

Jecht: I'll have to admit, I love being a soccer coach, but I've been thinking about returning to my professional sports career.

Vincent: Do the kids drive you crazy, dad?

Jecht: No, I just hate it when parents are too pushy. They've become worse over the past few years.

Cloud: Yeah, everyone thinks their kid will be the next best player even if they suck.. I can't imagine!

Jecht: I love coaching the kids, but the parents are worse than the fans in the professional level. Lately I've had to kick out a few parents from games for using vulgar language or they have tried to throw objects onto the field.

Vincent: No one has any common sense...

Lulu: Like you didn't when Vincent would play, Jecht? You would yell at the referee when he would make what you thought was a bad call.. They could hear you in China when the Cho's boy fowled Vincent.. *Comes back with the bottle of wine and two cups for Vincent and Cloud.*

Jecht: They are worse than me, Lulu.

Lulu: Yes, you never threw anything..*Pours the wine for Vincent and Cloud and passes it out before she sits down.*

Vincent: It's been awhile since I've had your Umeshu, mom. *He reaches for his glass as two plums plop into his glass from the bottle.*

Lulu: That is why you should come home more often, Vincent.. *Refills her tea.* Now, how long will you two be home?

Cloud: We took the rest of this month off.. I guess as long as Vince wants, or you'll have us..

Vincent: I'll try to stay home as long as I can, but I don't think I could stand staying at home for a month. I want to work on new material at least.

Lulu: Why? Do you detest us that much? *Looks sad over at Vincent, taking Jecht's hand.* We just want to spend time with you..

Jecht: No, he just likes to stay busy, like me.

Vincent: Thank you dad. I don't hate being home. I've missed it.

Lulu: Well, he just got out of the hospital. He is to have a week of rest here, I will tie him down if I must. *Takes a sip of her tea, giving Vincent a look to show she means business.*

Vincent: You're right mom... (I can't argue with her right now.) I do need to relax a little.

Cloud: Then it's settled, we'll stay for a week or two.. I..guess I should go see my step-father..

Lulu: Of course I am.. Both of your rooms are made up. I will have dinner ready at six tonight..

Cloud: Thank you.. You don't have to keep a room for me.. *Blushes lightly as he takes a drink of the wine.*

Vincent: Don't worry about it. My parents will take care of you even if you refuse. *He sips his Umeshu.*

Lulu: Yes, you are my second son and a member of our family. You won't have to deal with that man ever again.. *Glares at the mention of Cloud's step-father.*

Cloud: I..thank you.. I don't want to see him...But I should go see my step-brothers at least.. And Kadaj..

Jecht: We can all go out together one day. Along with your step brothers.

Lulu: Yes, the festival will be next weekend. We can all go to it! *Smiles as she finishes her tea and begins to gather the food.* Are you boys full?

Cloud: That sounds great! And yes, it was amazing as always.. *Smiles as he starts to try and help her but gets swatted away.*

Lulu: I will clean up, you should rest after a long flight..

Vincent: *He takes his time as he finishes drinking his Umeshu. He picks out an ume fruit and bites into the sweet, juicey flesh.*

Lulu: Jecht, you will help me clean up.. Plus, I want to talk to you about tonight.. *Carries a her arm full of dishes into the kitchen.*

Jecht: Yes, dear... *He rises from his seat to help his wife clean up after Cloud and Vincent.* Don't be strangers, make yourselves at home!

Cloud: I think you're going to be a big brother soon, Vince.. I glad I brought earplugs! *Chuckles as he takes another drink.*

Vincent: Don't mention it. I don't want to think about it right now. *He plucks the second ume fruit from his glass and bites into it, leaving the pit behind.*

Cloud: They're your parents! And your room is the closest to them, so you'll be thinking of it tonight! *Laughs as he finishes his wine.* I'm ready for a nap, after I call Zack to say we got here safe..

Vincent: I am too. *He moves away from the table and takes off his shoes. He places his shoes near the front door.*

Cloud: *Stands up and does the same, taking his phone out.* Do you want to talk to Reno?

Vincent: Yes, we can call them once we're settled in. *He picks up his travel bags and begins to carry them.*

Cloud: (I want to talk to Zack now..But I'll wait till I get unpacked!) *Grabs his bags and follows after Vincent.* I can't believe your mom made me a room..

Vincent: She probably gave you the second washitsu room upstairs. *He carries his bags under his arms.*

Cloud: Still.. Well, I guess soon it will be a nursey! *Teases Vincent, loving he has something he can use now.*

Vincent: I don't need to know that. *He opens the sliding door to the washitsu.* As I thought, she made this room up for you. *He helps Cloud unpack and looks around at the new bonsai tree decoration in the corner of the room next to a traditional style tatami bed.*

Cloud: *Looks around the rrom before he lays down on the bed, hugging the pillow.* A bed of my own.. I haven't had one in awhile.. *Sighs in contentment.*

Vincent: You have the loft to yourself too. *He cracks open the shōji door that leads outside onto the loft to let a breeze in.*

Cloud: This is to much...I'll give your parents some money for doing all this for me! *Breathes in the fresh air before he grabs his phone.* I'll talk to Zack first, then he can give the phone to Reno for you..

Vincent: They won't accept your money, Cloud.

Cloud: I'll force them! Or buy your mom a new doll.. *Dials Zack's number, waiting for him to pick up.*

Zack: Cloud! Did you get home safe?

Cloud: Yes, we're safe at Vincent's parents. Sorry, I know it must be late over there.. Did you guys get home alright?

Zack: Yeah, we did. We passed through some small towns you would not want to stop in. Too many rednecks.

Cloud: Yes, I know what you mean. I..miss you, even if it's only been a day it feels like forever.. *Sighs as he stretches out on the bed.*

Zack: You sound comfortable...

Cloud: I am, Vince's parents made me a room in their home.. And this bed is amazing, I wish you were laying on it with me. Maybe, you can come with me sometime..

Zack: Sometime I can... You sound tired, baby...

Cloud: I am, I..was sick the whole flight here.. But I just wanted to hear your voice.. *Blushes lightly, letting out a soft yawn.*

Zack: Were you able to eat anything?

Cloud: Yeah, I think I ate enough for three people! Lulu made enough to feed an army, it was amazing! You'd love her cooking, Zacky!

Zack: Oh, is that Vince's mother?

Cloud: Yes, Lulu Valentine.. She's decided I'm her son as well.. She has me call her mom.. *Smiles softly.* You would like her, she's nice but if you get on her bad side you better run!

Zack: Tell me about her. *He chuckles softly through the phone.*

Cloud: She's a strong, brave women.. And very protective of who she loves, she'll give you a full interview when you meet her. She has long dark hair like Vincent, she loves to collects dolls..

Zack: I'd like to come over there sometime... *He makes his voice sound seductive.*

Cloud: Mm..I-I'd like that t-too, I could s-show you around.. *Blushes, knowing Vincent is still in the room.*

Zack: I would like to see your room...

Cloud: It's nice, I haven't had my own real room in years.. I mostly stay at a hotel when we come back here, or on my brothers couch.. It's traditional Japanese design.

Zack: I've heard about the designs, I would like to see it in real life...

Cloud: Maybe your next vacation? I will pay for your plane ticket and everything! I can take you to the historic sites here and they h-have nice sex stores h-here..

Zack: Sex stores? Can you tell me about them?

Cloud: I..I don't know.. I've never been to-to one before, b-but Vince has! He s-said they're better than American ones!

Zack: Aw...Well, you sound very tired. I'll let you go to bed.

Cloud: I..just wanted to hear your voice..I will think of you in my dreams.. Oh, could you give the phone to Reno? Vince wanted ta talk to him..

Zack: I'll do that for you. *He passes the phone off to Reno who is almost asleep.* It's Vince...

Cloud: Love you.. *Passes his phone to Vincent before he curls up under his blankets.*

Vincent: *He takes Cloud's phone and leaves the room so he can talk to Reno without disturbing Cloud.* Reno...

Reno: Vinny? You're...are you home safe yo? *Sits up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.* How was your flight?

Vincent: I'm home and safe. I'm heading to my room right now

Reno: Oh, I bet ya mom and dad were happy ta see yo. H-how do you feel?

Vincent: I feel better, and my mom made sweet rice mochi for Cloud and I. I had to sneak my share over to Cloud.

Reno: Mochi? What's that yo? And that's good.. I came home to a bunch of tabloids taped to my door, Yuf' is pissy at me right now yo..

Vincent: *He sighs and rubs his forehead.* What...did she say?

Reno: I..I don't want to t-talk 'bout it.. It still hurts.. S-she..she may be movin' out, Zack said she's not aloud here if she keeps actin' like this..

Vincent: You can't tell me? I'm listening, and I won't judge you.

Reno: T-that I'm just s-shit and t-that's why everyone leaves me.. T-that what t-they say is true, I'm no better then a d-drug dealer.. It's m-my fault we're behind in b-bills and in d-debt.. Shit l-like that yo..

Vincent: Does she know that we've slept together?

Reno: S-she put it together.. I..act a different way when I'm w-with someone, I guess. S-she threw away my mattress, s-so I'm roomin' with Zack..

Vincent: Damn...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt everyone. *He curses as he slides his door closed and kicks his tatami bed.*

Reno: No, d-don't be! You're n-not yo! This is nothing, I've been through worse.. I-It's worth it, bein' with you.. I just.. We're just gettin' used to this, everyone else is happy for me.

Vincent: She probably thought we would have a relationship. I...can't take a girl like that.

Reno: Yeah, she said I ruined her life.. Rude's already lookin' for a new drummer, incase she doesn't get better. I..wish you were here, I miss your kisses yo.

Vincent: All I can do...is give you a kiss over the phone. *He presses his lips against the speaker of the phone.* I love you.

Reno: *Sighs, bring Chaos up to his nose and breathes in Vincent's scent deeply.* I love you.. God, I miss ya so much Vinny.. Chaos helps, but he's still not as good as the real thing.

Vincent: I will pay for your ticket over here when you're ready...

Reno: I don't know when I can.. I'm gonna have to try and get more hours at work if she does move out yo.. But.. I can see when my next vacation is when I go in tomorrow.

Vincent: Please tell me. I miss you already.

Reno: I miss ya too, it hurts bein' so far away! Did..you read my song book?

Vincent: I read through it on the plane ride, and I wrote some things in your songbook as well.

Reno: No ones read it, not even Rude or El'..I'd only show them certainty pages.. I can't wait to read what you wrote yo..Shit, I wish I could just sleep till I can see ya!

Vincent: I'll talk to you until you fall asleep. *He holds the phone between his jaw and shoulder as he removes his shirt to get comfortable. He lays across his tatami bed.*

Reno: You sure? You don't hav' ta.. *Lays down again on the bed, curling up next to Zack.* Were your parents happy you came home?

Vincent: Yes, they were happy I returned home. My mother is making me stay home and rest for at least a week.

Reno: That must be nice.. They must be proud of ya, bein' such a big star! *Nuzzles into the pillow.*

Vincent: My mother wishes I would stay home more, but my father is for going all out...

Reno: I wouldn't know 'bout mom's, but aren't they like that? Wantin' their baby ta stay close ta home? What...is it like yo? Havin' parents?

Vincent: I told Cloud before we came in, that if we refused her food, she would come after us with a switch. *He jokes with Reno.* But she wouldn't let us leave the table until every scrap of food was eaten.

Reno: Oh, I had switches to deal with switches too! Rude and me would take it so they wouldn't go after El'.. *Yawns softly.* I take it she's a good cook?

Vincent: Yes, she is. My mom also slapped me in the mouth for not coming home sooner. She just means business.

Reno: She sounds like an awesome lady yo! I'd loe ta meet her sometime. *Smiles as he hugs Chaos tightly, sniffing at him.*

Vincent: She asked me when I was going to give her grandchildren too. My parents don't know I like men yet.

Reno: O-oh..(I can never give him kids! He'll.. he'll leave me yo! He's..ashamed of me!) I..u-understand.. I w-won't meet her yo..

Vincent: No, it's alright. They know Cloud is gay. I haven't had sex with many men, but I don't think they will have a problem with you...

Reno: B-but.. I can never give ya a kid yo.. A-and the though of you with a women makes me sick! *Sniffs softly, hugging Chaos tighter.*

Vincent: I...don't know if I want a child. At lunch, it sounded like my parents wanted to...have another child.

Reno: I'm not fit ta be a parent.. But you'd be great at it! *Smiles sadly at the thought of Vincent holding a baby.* Really? You're gonna be a brother yo?

Vincent: Not yet. I think they wanted to..."try" tonight. I will be wearing my headphones.

Reno: Wow, I feel bad for you yo! I can't imagine hearin' parents goin' at it! What if one's a screamer!

Vincent: I don't want to find out about it. My room is the closest to theirs, and we have traditional Japanese bedrooms with shōji sliding doors...The traditional paper doors...

Reno: That sucks! You could hear if ya dad had a wet dream yo! *Laughs, wishing he could see Vincent's face.*

Vincent: No thank you... *He smirks slightly.* My parents would be able to hear us if we did something...

Reno: They'd hear even if ya had normal doors! I can't hold back with you yo, ya make me go crazy baby! *Smiles as he closes his eyes, feeling himself starting to fall asleep.*

Vincent: I can hear you getting tired. Have you been able to rest with my scent?

Reno: Yeah...Only a few...nightmares, not that bad as long as I keeps Chaos near my nose yo.. Don't stop talkin', Vinny.. Please..

Vincent: I'll keep talking, would like to hear a story?

Reno: Mm, yeah.. I love hearin' your voice yo. *Smiles as he moves Chaos under his nose, breathing in deeply.*

Vincent: Alright... *He picks up a Japanese children's book he kept through his years of school.* I will read the Japanese Creation Myth... "In the beginning, heaven and earth were not divided. Then, from the ocean of chaos, a reed arose, and that was the eternal land ruler, Kunitokotatchi.

Then came the female God, Izanami, and the male, Izanagi. They stood on the floating bridge of heaven and stirred the ocean with a jewelled spear until it curdled, and so created the first island, Onokoro. They built a house on this island, with a central stone pillar that is the backbone of the world. Izanami walked one way around the pillar, and Izanagi walked the other. When they met face to face, they united in marriage.

Their first child was named Hiruko, but he did not thrive, so when he was three, they placed him in a reed boat and set him adrift, he became Ebisu, God of fishermen.

Then Izanami gave birth to the eight islands of Japan. And finally Izanami began to give birth to the Gods who would fashion and rule the world - Gods of the sea and Gods of the land, Gods of wind and rain. But when Izanami gave birth to the God of fire, she was badly burned and died.

Izanagi was furious with the fire God and cut him into three pieces. Then he set out to search for Izanami. He went right down into the Land of Gloom looking for her. He called her, saying, "Come back, my love. The lands we are making are not yet finished!"

She came to him, saying, "You are too late. I have already eaten the food of this land, But I would like to return. Wait here for me, and I will ask permission from the spirits of the underworld. But do not try to look at me."

At length, Izanagi got tired of waiting, so he broke off a tooth from the comb he wore in his hair to use as a torch and followed her. When he found her, he saw that she was already rotting and maggots were swarming over her body. She was giving birth to the eight Gods of thunder.

Izanagi drew back, revolted. Izanami called after him, "Shame on you." She commanded the foul spirits of the Land of Gloom to slay him.

The spirits pursued Izanagi, but he managed to escape. He threw down his headdress and it turned into grapes, which the spirits stopped to eat. Then he threw down his comb, which turned into bamboo shoots, and once again the spirits stopped to eat.

By the time Izanagi reached the pass between the land of the dead and the land of the living, Izanami herself had nearly caught up with him. But Izanagi saw her coming and quickly blocked the pass with a huge boulder that it would take a thousand men to lift, so making a permanent barrier between life and death.

Standing on the other side of the boulder, Izanami shouted, "Every day I will kill a thousand people, and bring them to this land!"

Izanagi replied, "Every day I will cause one thousand five hundred babies to be born."

Then Izanagi left Izanami to rule the Land of Gloom, and returned to the land of the living."

Reno: (His voice is heaven..) *Falls to sleep at Vincent's story, begins to snore softly into the phone.*

Vincent: That put him to sleep...I still enjoy that little story. It's simple, but lovely. *He hangs up the phone when he knows Reno is asleep and begins to unpack his belongings.*

Lulu: I remember when I would read you that story to put you asleep...Who were you reading it to? *Walks over to Vincent.*

Vincent: You...were listening? *He asks softly as he sits on the edge of his bed.*

Lulu: I came to check on you, I got here when you said you would keep talking and started the story.. I was waiting till you were finished, so..who is he?

Vincent: Hm? It was Reno. He...has issues falling asleep.

Lulu: Cloud's boyfriend's friend? Why did he call you? Not Zack? *Sits down on the bed next to her son.* Or...is there something you're not telling me, my little red eyes?

Vincent: Cloud called Zack first. Zack and Reno live together. (Damn...she picks up on everything.)

Lulu: If they live together, why does he not go and sleep in bed with Zack? You used to come into your father's and my bed when you had nightmares..

Vincent: He has no choice now. One of the girls whom also live there destroyed his bed.

Lulu: Why would she do that? And if he is in with his friend, why did he need to listen to your voice to get to sleep?

Vincent: I'm...not completely sure why she ruined Reno's bed. Reno told me she was jealous of him...

Lulu: Jealous of what? I know you are hiding something from me, Vincent.. What can you not tell your own mother? You used to tell me everything..

Vincent: I... *He rubs his forehead, not sure how to explain.*

Lulu: I am not disappointed in you, my red eyes.. I will miss the thought of having little mini you running around, but when you and him are ready you can always adopt..

Vincent: What? I...never said anything about...never mind.

Lulu: You had the same look in your eyes your father did when he would tell someone about me, I knew the moment you mentioned his name, I may be old but that doesn't mean I don't know love..

Vincent: I don't know what you're talking about. *He sighs.* (Maybe she will drop it?)

Lulu: Vincent Valentine, you will stop this foolishness. I know you care much for this Reno, maybe even love him! It hurts you would think I would hate you for this, is that why you have been gone so long?

Vincent: No. I wanted to...stay with Reno for a few nights.

Lulu: Tell me about this Reno, I want the truth from you and not the horrible rumors..

Vincent: Alright... *He sighs and lays back on his bed.* Reno and I...are together.

Lulu: Yes, I got that.. What is he like? Is his hair color unnatural?

Vincent: No, he's a natural red head. Reno is...interesting to say the least.

Lulu: Really? It is...very bright. So.. You said he had trouble sleeping? He seems quiet young to have such trouble, is life there that hard?

Vincent: He just gets a lot of nightmares.

Lulu: Poor boy...I remember how scared you would get after them, you stayed in our bed for a month because you were so scared to sleep at night.. I take it you two have slept together?

Vincent: Why would you want to know something like that, mom?

Lulu: I am just curious! And I meant laying in bed with him, I know that helps with nightmares sometimes.. Plus, I know you are your father's son so I know how you are about sex.. *Smirks softly, loving seeing her son blush.*

Vincent: I've done both with him if you want to know. I do love him...

Lulu: Does he love you? He's not one of those ones who just want to sleep with you because you're famous?

Vincent: I thought he was sleeping with me for fame at first. We both misunderstood each other.

Lulu: I'm glad he wasn't.. Next time you visit you will bring him so he can meet your father and I.. I want to see who has made you love them.. *Smiles and pats Vincent on the knees.* I must go, your father wanted to...see me before I started dinner..

Vincent: I'll try to get him to Japan. He has a job too, he told me he had to wait for his vacation.

Lulu: I hope it is soon, I can tell you miss him already.. *Stands up and heads to Vincent's door, she turns around with a smile.* You may want to put your headphones on for the next hour..

Vincent: Thank you for the warning.

Lulu: Of course.. As I said, you are your Father's son. You enjoy making your lover scream.. *Smirks as Vincent's eyes go wide.*

Vincent: Thank you...for the information, mother. *He covers his ears with a pair of Sony headphones.*

Lulu: You're welcome, my son.. I will get you when dinner is ready.. *Walks out and heads to her husband, knowing he is ready and waiting for her.*

Vincent: (I better protect Cloud's ears.) *He leaves after his mother and heads into Cloud's room. He finds Cloud's headphones and quietly covers Cloud's ears with headphones as well.*

Cloud: Mm..Zacky.. *Smiles in his sleep, hugging his pillow.*

Vincent: (Good...now your sleep won't be disturbed.) *He chuckles as he leaves Clouds room and hurries back to his room.*

Lulu: Ohh, Jecht! *Moans as she grips on tightly to Jacht's head, pushing him closer to her.*

Vincent: (I don't want to hear my own mom!) Shut up! *He closes his door and plugs his headphones into his laptop to blast music.*

Vincent removes his head phones after an hour, hoping it's safe. He carefully sniffs the air and licks his lips at the scent of a real dinner.

Vincent: I hope Cloud gets up soon.

Lulu: *Walks to Vincent's room and knocks on his door.* Go wake up Cloud, dinner will be ready in five minutes..

Vincent: (I hope you and dad washed your hands before cooking.) I will, mom. *He knocks on Cloud's sliding doors before opening them.* It's dinner, Cloud.

Cloud: Mmhhnn...W-what? *Groans softly as he rubs his eyes, taking the headphones off and stares at them.* How...did these get on me?

Vincent: Don't worry about that...You needed them.

Cloud: Oh, I take it they started early? *Sits up, running his hands through his bed head.* Mm, it smells good!

Vincent: We better come down soon. First, though...I need to talk to you about something.

Cloud: What wrong, Vince? *Moves to the side of the bed.*

Vincent: My mom figured out what Reno is to me...

Cloud: Oh, was she upset? Sorry I wasn't there for you.. What did she say?

Vincent: No, she wasn't upset, it was just awkward for her to ask...certain questions. She asked about my sex life.

Cloud: Oh, that's... Well, Seph asks me about sex.. That's somewhat of the same thing.. I'm happy she wasn't upset, does she want to meet Reno?

Vincent: Yes, she want me to bring him back the next time I go to America. I'm not sure when that will be, though.

Cloud: I plan to soon.. I want to see Zack, and I have more than enough money saved up.. *Stands up and grabs a pair off socks off the floor.*

Vincent: I know. I want to see Reno again.

Cloud: Maybe we can go back a week before we start touring again? If your mom will let you go, that is! *Chuckles softly.*

Vincent: I don't care if she won't let me go. I'll leave in the night if I have to.

Cloud: There you go, Vince! Be a rebel, it's only taken you twenty plus years to defy your mother!

Vincent: That's not true. She didn't want me to become a musician at first, remember?

Cloud: Yeah, I remember when you first brought me to meet her. She asked why you kept ignoring her wishes!

Vincent: Stop pulling my leg. *He pushes Cloud's shoulder.* Come on, and get some dinner.

Cloud: Don't worry, my step-father thinks I've shamed the family! That's why I took my Ma's last name.. *Walks to the dining room to find Jecht at the head of the table, a large grin on his face.*

Vincent: I don't want to know... *He sits down next to Jecht at the table.*

Jecht: Know what? *His grin grows.*

Lulu: What we did, dear.. I warned him ahead of time to put on his headphones.. *Brings out the last tray of food and sets it on the table.*

Cloud: I..take it you two had fun.. *Chuckles softly, taking a sip from his water.*

Vincent: No, Cloud. They did not have fun.

Lulu: Why not? We can not have pleasure from sex anymore? If your father wasn't so good, I wouldn't of married him.. *Begins to dish out everyone's meals, piling their plates high with food.*

Vincent: *He tries to tune out his mother and eats a piece of chicken on his plate.*

Lulu: *Slaps Vincent on the top of his head.* Do not ignore me, Vincent! I had to hear you and your high school friends talking about sex.. *Sits back down and begins to eat as well.* I told your father about Reno..

Vincent: *He falls quiet, not wanting to hear his father's reaction.*

Jecht: I don't care either way, Vincent. You deserve someone who loves you.

Lulu: Yes, all that matters is that you are happy with him.. And you bring him to meet us as soon as you can..

Cloud: We plan on bring him and Zack here sometime.. They've never been out of America. *Takes a few bites out of his meal.*

Vincent: It will be a culture shock for them.

Lulu: Your father could help them get used to it, he adapted well to the change.. Other then the porn.. *Slurps up her soba noodles.*

Cloud: *Chokes a bit, blushing at the thought of how Zack will react to it.* (He's going to go crazy!)

Jecht: I can show them around town.

Cloud: T-they'll like that.. Zack is like you, Jecht..

Lulu: He likes porn as well?

Vincent: Mother...

Lulu: What? This is my house, I can talk however I wish.. And it amuses me seeing you two so embarressed over something so normal..

Cloud: *Blushes as he reaches for his drink.* It's o-okay, Vince..

Vincent: I just don't want to hear my mother talking about porn. \

Jecht: Sex is normal, Vincent. It will always be talked about.

Lulu: Yes, and we didn't talk about when you were young, but you are old enough so we don't have to hide that part of our life anymore.. And blame your father, he's the one with it..Ever wonder why we would yell at you when you would try and hide under our bed?

Cloud: *Chuckles softly, amused by Vincent's blush.* (This is great! God, I love them!)

Vincent: I figured it out before. *He scrapes his rice along his plate with his chopsticks, gathering his rice in a pile.*

Lulu: Hmm, I told you.. You needed to hide it better, or get rid of some. You have far to much, dear.. *Takes a few more bites.*

Jecht: Or get a lock box. *He talks while chewing his food, muffling his voice.*

Lulu: You'll have to get ten lock boxes for all you have.. *Slaps Jecht's thigh.* Don't talk with your mouth full.

Cloud: (Wow! How could he watch them all if he has that many?) *Looks down at his plate, grabbing some chicken with his chopsticks.*

Vincent: Mother...what will you do if I bring Reno over?

Lulu: I will ask him questions, make sure he is right for you.. Then act like normal, I'm sure we would hear you and him as well at night.

Vincent: You won't hear us...I'll make sure you and dad will not even hear a sound.

Cloud: *Snorts.* Yeah, good luck with that Vince. .. The whole hotel heard you two!

Lulu: *Smirks.* I told you, just like your father..

Jecht: For that, I'm proud of you...taking after me.

Lulu: Yes, Reno is a very lucky boy.. Most men are not like you and your father.. *Finishes up her meal.*

Cloud: Zack is.. *Blushes, taking a few more bites.*

Vincent: Speaking of which...talk more about Zack, Cloud.

Lulu: Nice change, Vincent.. But don't think that will stop our talk.. *Looks over at Cloud.* Yes, tell us..

Cloud: *Blushes.* H-he reminds me of Jecht sometimes, he'll get along great with you.. He's strong, r-really fit.. He has a nice voice and is awesome at the bass.. He..l-likes porn as well, he h-has a collection as well..

Lulu: There you go, maybe you can give some of yours to him, dear..

Vincent: I'm sure he'll appreciate it.

Cloud: Y-yeah..But he wouldn't want to take something Jecht didn't give willingly.. *Blushes a bit harder, finishing his meal.*

Lulu: He will give them willingly, I haven't let him buy anymore.. If he gets rid of some then he can get some new ones..

Jecht: I like collecting them. I can get new ones if I want.

Lulu: Not if you want sex again, you won't.. *Takes another drink, secretly reaching under the table and groping Jecht's sleeping cock.*

Cloud: *Chuckles at their banter, smiles at Vincent.* (I love staying here!)

Vincent: I'm finished eating. *He eats the last of his rice and leaves the table.*

Lulu: Vincent! Get back here, I still have dessert to give out! If you don't have some, I will get a switch.. *Keeps her hand on Jecht's cock, loving to tease him.*

Vincent: I shouldn't be having desert. It's not good for me.

Jecht: Let him go...

Lulu: Oh.. I..I'm sorry.. I..go rest, baby. I already put your heart under stress.. *Looks down with sad eyes, her hands falling into her lap.*

Vincent: It's alright, mom. The doctors told me I needed to change my diet. I have to limit my sweets

Lulu: Alright, I will find new things to cook for you.. Go rest, I know you must be tired..

Cloud: I'll join you, Vince. I still have jet lag.. *Stands up and bows to Lulu and Jecht.* Thank you for the meal..

Vincent: Thank you mom. *He walks upstairs with Cloud.*

Lulu: *Sighs sadly, leans against Jecht for comfort.* I..didn't mean to upset him so much..

Jecht: You didn't upset him. He's just grown up.

Lulu: I know.. But I miss my little baby, Jecht.. *Looks into his eyes, cupping his face.* Can.. we try again? I know it didn't work when we tried a few years ago.. But I want to try having a baby again.. I'll even let you play one of your videos to get us in the mood..*Blushes lightly.*

Jecht: Don't blame yourself, I will try as long as you're willing to as well.

Lulu: I am.. I want to have another baby, maybe a little girl.. *Leans over and softly kisses him.* Think you're up for it again? Or do you need to take those little pills?

Jecht: I don't need any pills. Maybe this time we can go out to the back? I'll make it romantic for you.

Lulu: Where ever you want, I have missed being with you.. We hit a dry spell the past few months, but..I feel like we are teens again. *Blushes as she reaches down again, massaging Jecht's cock.*

Jecht: Could it be because our son returned home? He hasn't been dependent on us for a few years.

Lulu: Maybe. And you've..I don't know, you've gotten even..sexier in my eyes.. I lose my breath when I see you naked again.. And..*Leans over and whispers to him.* I'm already wet.. Just thinking of being with you again..

Jecht: You've fallen for me again? I'll clean off the table for you, and we can be alone.

Lulu: I have always loved you.. But. I can't explain it.. I feel like when we first met, all I want is to be with you.. *Lovingly kisses him.* Alright, I'll get ready for you.. I got something you may like..

Jecht: Thank you, dear... *He begins to clean off the table of the plates and laquored chopsticks.* I'll be there in a minute...

Lulu: I'll be waiting.. *Stands up, trails her fingers over Jecht's neck before she heads to their room, getting the surprise for Jecht.*

Jecht: It won't be a surprise for much longer. *He takes the dishes to the sink and begins to rinse each dish.*

Lulu: *Goes to the closet and pulls out a small paper bag, pulls out a black Nylon halter top that ties around her neck and hooks in the back. The front with a large triangle cut out to show off her cleavage. A tiny micro skirt that hugs her ass tightly, showing glimpses of the tiny g-string underneath. Finds a pair of cuffs and puts them on, knowing it is one of his fantasies.* (I hope he likes this.. I haven't felt this nervous and turned on in years!)

Jecht: (She'll be ready for me. I'll just clean this up for her, and make her happy.) *He wipes down the dishes before he puts them in the drying rack. He smirks softly and heads up the stairs.*

Lulu: *Shivers as she hears footsteps on the stairs, kneels down on the floor. Resting her cuffed wrists in front of her.* (He's close..I really hope he enjoys this, I know he's wanted to play with cuffs for awhile..)

Jecht: *He opens the door to his and Lulu's bedroom.* My god, what do we have here? *He asks in a soft, sexy voice.*

Lulu: A...gift for you..Do you like it, my...master? *Blushes as she looks down.* (He loves porn where the girls say master..I want to be better then those things..)

Jecht: Oh? Just call me Jecht...You don't have to call me master. *He kneels on the floor next to Lulu and gently rubs her thigh.*

Lulu: I..just wanted to do something for you.. I know this has been fantasy of yours, Jecht.. *Shudders as she spreads her thighs, the cuffs clunks as she moves her hands up.*

Jecht: Those are just fantasies. Everyone has at least one, but this is reality. This... *He squeezes one of Lulu's plump breasts in his hand.*

Lulu: Mm, I fantasize of us.. Being at your home beach, you taking me as the waves lap at our feet.. But just feeling you, is better than any fantasy, my Jecht. *Reaches up with her cuffed hands, cupping Jecht scarred cheek.*

Jecht: Let me put something on for you... You're deserving of something special. *He gets up from the floor and opens the closet. He scratches and twirls his sexy stubble while trying to choose something to wear.*

Lulu: Hurry, or I will start without you.. I am already aroused for you, dear.. *Stands up and walks over to Jecht, pressing herself against Jecht's muscled back.*

Jecht: *He quickly picks out a pair of sexy "safari" print boxers.* What about this? *He unfolds the underwear to show Lulu.*

Lulu: Mmm.. Will you fit in them? *Teases Jecht, reaches foward to grope Jecht's large bulge.* It reminds me of our honeymoon..

Jecht: These? I'll fit into them. *He smirks slightly as he takes his shirt off slowly.*

Lulu: *Licks her lips as she watches Jecht, begins to kiss at his chest that's exposed. Softly licking it.* You've shaved it.. Now I have nothing to hold on too, my beast.. *Smirks as she uses her old nickname for him.*

Jecht: You can use the sheets... *He takes off his pants and underwear to change into the "safari" print briefs.*

Lulu: Stop shaving, I like when your natural.. Like the beast you are, love.. *Begins to softly kiss at Jecht's neck, moving up to his unshaven jaw line.*

Jecht: You enjoy it either way. *He gives Lulu a soft kiss on her forehead.*

Lulu: True, but never shave off this.. I love how it feels when you taste me.. *Caresses Jecht's stubble, looking at him with lust filled eyes.*

Jecht: My stubble? You don't have to worry about that, because I'm not getting rid of it. I think it makes me look sexy.

Lulu: Yes, it's one of the things I love about you.. You look very sexy, my Jecht.. Are you ready? I..need you, beast.

Jecht: I am always ready for my lovely wife. *He gives her another sweet kiss before he grabs a long black fluffy feather attached to a pole from the closet.* Would you like me to use this?

Lulu: Mm, I'm sorry I haven't been giving you all that you need.. *Loops her arms around Jecht's neck, the cuffs clink as she kisses him.* But you'll never have to go back to those videos again.. When ever you need me, I'm here..

Jecht: Is my baby jealous of the videos? *He gently tickles Lulu's face with the feather.*

Lulu: Sometimes.. You seem more excited from those then me.. I heard you watching them at night, when you thought I was asleep. *Giggles softly at the tickles, presses her breasts against Jecht's chest.* I would get turned on by your moans..

Jecht: That's not true. What man wouldn't want the real thing? And sometimes...the videos give me ideas for you later.

Lulu: Like what? Is this one? Me all cuffed for you, at you mercy? *Spreads her thigh, pressing her crouch against Jecht's thigh, letting him feel the heat coming from her womanhood.*

Jecht: Is that what you want? *He touches Lulu's cheek and shoulders with his rough hands.*

Lulu: *Moans softly at the feel of Jecht's hands, melts into the touches.* I know I am very..head strong and dominate when we make love.. I want to be your submissive, I want you to make me yours. Show me the beast that has been locked up!

Jecht: Maybe we'll be lucky this time? *He slowly pushes Lulu towards the bed.* You are a very lucky mother.

Lulu: Yes, I am in my ovulation.. I have been so horny for you. *Slowly takes a few steps back, shivers when her calf's hit the bed.* I am a lucky wife as well, to have such a stud like you as my husband..

Jecht: I love it when you stroke my ego. *He pushes Lulu back onto the bed and gives her a passionate kiss.*

Lulu: I'd like to stroke something else as well.. *Smiles into the kiss, pulling Jecht on top of her.* Mm, I love your stubble.. Can I feel it more?

Jecht: That...depends. *He rolls on top of Lulu and kisses her neck. He reaches to his right to turn the lights off for a night of love making.*

Lulu: Ohhh...Jecht.. * Moans as the room goes into darkness, making her lover the only thing that matters.*

~Here you goooo! Sorry it took a bit, Both Vinny and I have been sick!:(~


	8. Chapter 8

Sunday night comes and the gang, except Yuffie meets Angeal at The Grill for dinner. Reno hides behind Zack, a bit scared to see his ex.

Reno: (I can do this.. He's just Zack's dad now yo! I have Vinny..) *Moves closer to Zack as they walk to the table, Angeal already there waiting for them.*

Angeal: I'm glad you guys could make it, come and sit down.. *Smiles at the group, chuckles softly when he feels Elena hugs him.*

Elena: Hi, daddy 'geal! Thanks for dinner! *Hugs him tightly before she sits down next to Rude.*

Zack: Hey, dad! *He hugs his dad tight and sits down at the table.*

Reno: *Looks around the table, cursing in his mind seeing the only free seat is next to Angeal.* (Damn it.. No, I can do this..) H-hi Angeal... *Sits down next to him.*

Angeal: Hello, my puppy.. *Hugs Zack back, nuzzles at his hair before he looks over at Reno.* Hello Reno... You look well.. (He looks good..)

Zack: Dad? *He takes Angeal's attention from Reno.* Did you want to ask me something?

Angeal: Yes, how was your trip? *Looks over at Zack.*

Reno: *Grabs a menu and begins to look at it.* (He looked at me.. God, he put on the cologne I love.. But it's for Genesis..I have Vinny, he's my angel!)

Zack: Everything went well. I already miss Cloud.

Angeal: That's good.. I look forward to meeting him, I'm still getting calls about you.. Have they stopped you at work?

Zack: I've had a few people trying to talk to me. I don't pay attention to them.

Reno: Better then me yo! I keep gettin' asked for crack, it's good the boss knows me well or I would loss my job yo!

Elena: People are so mean! I'm sorry, Re'! Just beat them up!*Raises a fist.*

Rude: *Chuckles softly at his little sister's actions.* Just ignore them, Reno.. We know the truth and that's all that matters..

Zack: Yeah, Reno's not a crack dealer. He's not that stupid.

Angeal: It will blow over in time, these things always do.. Something new will come up and take over this story.. *Nods to the waiter to come and order the drinks.* I would like a Budweiser and a 10 ounce Sirloin with mash potatoes and baked beans.. *Folds up the menu and hands it to them.*

Reno: (Genesis is in for it tonight, all that will give him the gas from hell yo!) I want the chicken quesadillas! And a Coke to drink!

Zack: I want a lime margarita and the grilled shrimp with a side of vegetables.

Elena: Hmm... I want the grilled chicken salad and a sweet tea! *Smiles up at the waiter.*

Rude: I'll just have the hardy cut, with green beans and mash potatoes.. And a water..

Angeal: And it's all on one check..

Zack: You don't want a beer, Rude? That's unusual.

Rude: I already had one today..

Reno: You had three today, Rudy! *Chuckles as he begins to play with the silverware.* We went through the six pack!

Zack: There's nothing wrong with drinking more!

Elena: I don't blame you, the house is so tense now..

Rude: Someone needs to be able to drive us back..

Angeal: I heard about some of this... That girl Yuffie can't be mature for a minute, can she?

Reno: She's been gettin' worse.. She has no right ta be pissed, I'm payin' for her! She's only done one job the whole time she's lived with us yo!

Rude: Yes, she has yet to give me her share of the rent for the past few months..

Elena: And she ruined your bed, Re'! I slapped her for that!

Zack: Let's not get too riled up over her. She's just a little whiney bitch.

Rude: Yes, lets have a good evening without stress.. *Smiles softly as he takes a drink from his water.*

During dinner, Reno excuses himself from the table to use the rest room. Angeal follows Reno to the bathroom after a few minutes to not appear suspicious. Angeal opens the door to the rest room and finds Reno washing his hands in the sink.

Reno: *Looks over and sees Angeal, freezes a bit.* (He followed me yo? Why? I can't do this alone..) H-hey.. That meal already get to ya? You're gonna be in gas pain tonight! *Blushes lightly as he teases.*

Angeal: No, I wanted to follow you, and tell you how sorry I am for hurting you so.

Reno: *Sighs, looking down at the running water.* Y-you did yo.. Ya hurt me so bad and you didn't feel a thing, ya went to him two hours after I left yo! *Grips onto the sink.*

Angeal: I didn't mean for things to happen like this...

Reno: Well, it did! *Turns off the water and walks over to dry his hands, sighing.* But it's over now, you have G-genesis and I have Vinny..

Angeal: I know...and I'm sorry. *He leans against the wall next to Reno.*

Reno: Was it..are you happy now yo? Havin' your true l-love? *Takes a tiny step back, feeling like Angeal is getting to close.*

Angeal: *He licks his lips nervously and stares at the ceiling.* I don't know what to think anymore, Reno. I want to be friends with you.

Reno: I..I do too.. But I'm s-still healin' from you.. I..I gave you everything, told ya stuff no one knows.

Angeal: I know you gave me everything. I gave you everything as well.

Reno: Not everything... G-gene still had your heart.. I..saw you two, you gave him my smile yo.. T-the one that you only gave me..

Angeal: I didn't...invite you to dinner for you to still be so angry at me, Reno.

Reno: I know, I'm sorry yo.. It just.. I needed ta get this out. *Sighs as he presses his back against the wall, licking his dry lips.* Thanks for this, we all needed a nice dinner..

Angeal: I'm glad to help you guys out. Zack is still my son, and I will be there if he needs anything.

Reno: I know.. He's lucky to have a dad like you yo. You're a great dad, 'geal.. I never want ta get in between you two..

Angeal: (I do miss his lips...Damn it, what will I do?) *He leans closer to Reno's body.* I'll take care of you guys.

Reno: I know, you're like all our dad.. *Chuckles softly, his body moves closer to Angeal out of remembrance.* El' wants ta get you something for Father's day yo!

Angeal: Don't tell me, or give me clues. *He turns to face Reno.*

Reno: I won't, she'd kill me yo! *Smiles softly, shivers as he feels Angeal's eyes on him.* (He still makes me burn.. But we're over, I'm with Vincent.. He makes me feel alive again.. He's who I love!)

Angeal: *He slowly leans towards Reno and places a soft kiss on Reno's lips.* Mm...

Reno: *Freezes as he feels Angeal's lips, a small whine escapes as his eyes close.* 'geal...

Angeal: God damn it! I'm sorry. *He quickly pulls away from Reno and stares at Reno in shock.*

Reno: I..I got to go..I-I'm sorry! *Runs out of the bathroom.* (What did I do? I..I cheated on Vinny! He's gonna hate me yo! I..I need to be punished! I..I can't tell him, he'd leave me if he knew!)

Angeal: Wait, Reno! It...was just a kiss...

Reno: No, it wasn't.. I..I didn't stop you, I knew what you were doin' and I didn't stop yo! I..I need ta go home, I'll w-walk.. Tell the others I got sick..

Angeal: It's my fault, Reno. I kissed you, and I had a little too much to drink.

Reno: That'snot better, I'm..just a drunkin' kiss for you.. I betrayed him yo.. I need ta go. *Walks to the front door of the restaurant.*

Angeal: (Damn it...Why couldn't I just stop myself? Now I hurt him even worse.)

Reno: T-tell them ta have fun, I need ta be alone for awhile.. *walks out of the restaurant, his head down as a few tears fall.* (I'm sorry, my Vincent..)

A few weeks after the kiss at dinner, Reno holds up in his room. Punishing himself again for what he did.

Zack: Reno, you haven't come out yet today. I made some lunch.

Reno: *Looks down at his thigh, covered in cuts. A tear falls as he cuts again, sighs at the feeling of the pain.* (This is what I deserve.. I should tell 'im, but I can't..) I'm not hungry yo.. (Shit, it's not stopin'!)

Zack: Please come out...

Reno: *Presses his hand hard against the cut as he pushes himself up, stumble to the door and opens it.* P-pup...I..I messed up yo.. *Looks down at the blood still flowing from his thigh, begins to sway a bit.*

Zack: *He pushes the door open and sees Reno's leg bleeding severely.* Reno? What the hell did you do?

Reno: I..I needed to punish.. I..t-to deep..P-ppup. I feel.. *Collapse to the floor of his room, become dizzy from the loss of blood.*

Zack: Fuck you, Reno! *He helps Reno onto the bed and dials the local police.* My friend needs to be watched! He's trying to kill himself. Reno, you're an asshole. Do you know who you're hurting?

Reno: Wasn't tryin' to..die.. J-just punish.. I b-bet-trayed..Vinny.. *Begins to black out, picturing Vincent's disgusted face.* S-sor...

Zack: Fuck you, Reno. Wake the fuck up! *He slaps Reno's face to wake him up.*

Reno: *Whimpers at the slap, tries to curl up to protect himself from more hits.* S-sorry..I..I b-bad.. I fuck e-everything up..

Zack: I'm trying to keep you awake, Reno. Are you listening to me?

Reno: P-puppy? I..I bet-trayed him.. He'll n-never want me.. It..h-hurt so much, but I c-can't tell 'im..

Zack: If you won't tell Vince, then I will. You have to stand up for what you've done.

Reno: H-he kissed m-me.. In t-the bathroom, I..didn't stop 'im.. D-don't tell, I..didn't want too.. He leave if t-told..

Zack: You have to tell him, Reno. You...have to. Do you understand?

Reno: I..I w-was a drunk kiss.. T-that's all I..It's cold, P-pup..

Zack: You know what, Reno? Vince is going to be more upset that you didn't tell him over being upset over the actual kiss.

Reno: I..I'm s-scared.. It's so...Vinny...*His eyes roll into the back of his head as he passes out, blood soaking the bed underneath.*

Zack: You better stay the fuck awake. *He shakes Reno's shoulders to wake him.*

Reno: Ugh.. V-vinny? *Lazily opens his eyes, seeing black hair and thinking it's his love.* I..sorry.. No wanted ta k-kiss 'geal.. He did it...But..I..I betrayed ya and..f-forgive me yo!

Zack: It's me, Zack. Help is close. They may...have to evaluate your sanity.

Reno: Z-zack? I..I don't w-want ta live...if it's not with him.. I..I won't pass their tests, I'm f-fucked up..

Zack: They're probably going to watch you for a few days... I'm sorry I seemed angry at you.

Reno: I..I didn't mean to kill myself..J-just help w-with the pain, I..I've done it tons of t-times.. *Tears start to fall.* C-can I h-have Chaos?

Zack: I'll give him to you. *He hands Reno Chaos.* I'm sorry Reno...for calling the fuzz on you.

Reno: *Holds on as tight as his weak body will let him, sniffing at Chaos's fur.* It's..o-okay, I..was g-goin' to g-get you.. I'm..r-really cold, puppy..

Zack: *He covers Reno up to warm him.* You'll be alright, Reno...

The ambulance arrives a few minutes later to find Reno passed out, quickly loads him up and speed to the hospital. They take him to the ICU, telling Zack who road along to wait in the waiting room as they fix his friend up.

Zack: I only hope he realizes the damage he has done... *He takes out his phone to dial Cloud's number.*

Cloud: *Woken up by his phone, groans as he reaches for it.* Mhhgg.. Moshi-moshi?

Zack: Did I wake you up, Cloud? Sorry...Would you mind talking for a while?

Cloud: Zacky? It's okay, I don't mind! What's wrong, you sound sad.. *Perks up at the sound of Zack's voice.*

Zack: Reno...is cutting himself again, and I had to call 911. I think they're going to put him on suicide watch.

Cloud: W-what? Why? V-vince said he was doing okay, they talk every night.. A-are you okay?

Zack: Reno has been keeping from Vince that...he kissed his ex-boyfriend.

Cloud: Fuck.. This.. is going to hurt Vince.. Did.. he mean it? Like.. our kisses?

Zack: No Reno didn't mean it...but Reno has been trying to hide it from everyone.

Cloud: He must of been scared, he didn't want anything to change.. And he blamed himself for it and didn't want it to hurt Vince.. I read foster kids..They think the world is on their shoulders, anything that happens is their fault..

Zack: No, it's definitely my father's fault... Angeal is my dad, but he's made a very terrible choice.

Cloud: I'm sorry, baby.. I know it must hurt and that Reno would never want you to be mad at your father.. D-do you need me to come over?

Zack: I...I don't know Cloud. I'm not sure how Reno would react.

Cloud: I mean for you, I know he may not want to see me.. But I want to be there for you, I know you're hurting as well..

Zack: Could you make it here? It's not that I don't want you to come...

Cloud: Yes, I was planning too anyway.. As a surprise.. I have a lot of money saved up, I don't have a car or a place.. Only myself to use the money I make.. I want to be there for you, my love..

Zack: Can...you do that for me? I'll schedule for a car rental company to pick you up at the air port...

Cloud: Yes, I'll get the next flight there! I love you, Zack.. I want to be there for you.. Is it.. Um..do you want me to tell Vince? He may want to come too..

Zack: You should tell him, Cloud. I know Reno will not want to say anything. He's too scared.

Cloud: With everything that has happened to him, I don't blame him.. Just be there for him, I will get there as fast as I can..

Zack: I'll be here for him...I'll wait for you, Cloud.

Cloud: I love you.. He will get through this.. *Kisses the phone.* I'll go wake up Vince.

Zack: *He kisses the phone as well.* Good luck with that, Cloud...Just figure out a way to tell Vince...gingerly.

Cloud: I'll try.. This is going to upset him..*Sighs as he stands up, grabbing a pair of night pants and slips them on.*

Zack: I'm sorry, Cloud...I love you, and I'll call you later.

Cloud: It's okay.. I love you, my Zack.. If I don't answer then I'm on the plane.. I will see you soon..*Hangs up and slides his door open, walking to Vincent's and softly knocks.*

Vincent: Hm? *He uncovers his head of his comforter and rubs his eyes as he sees a figure in his doorway.* Cloud? Why are you still up?

Cloud: Yes, I..got a call from Zack.. It woke me.. *Walks in the room, kneeling next to Vincent's bed.*

Vincent: Oh? *He props himself up by laying on his silk pillow.* What's going on?

Cloud: Um...Something happened.. I'm going to look up the next flight over there.. R-reno..is in..He's in the hospital..

Vincent: What? Why? I have to go with you, Cloud.

Cloud: (How can I do this gently?) He..He's started cutting again.. Zack said he had to call 911, so I guess he went a little to deep..

Vincent: I just talked to Reno yesterday, and he sounded fine. Why did he...?

Cloud: He's been hiding it, he's scared if he tells you why.. He'll lose you.. *Looks down sadly.*

Vincent: Lose me? What the hell is Reno talking about?

Cloud: I don't know the whole story.. But from what Zack told me, Reno and his ex kissed.. Reno didn't want it, but it happened and he was scared if you knew...

Vincent: Am I dreaming, Cloud? *He rubs his forehead.* Why...couldn't he have told me sooner? This...could have been prevented.

Cloud: No.. I'm sorry.. He's scared you would leave.. I think in his mind, he cheated on you.. And just from the time we spent with him, I cantell he blames himself for anything that happens..

Vincent: I don't know what to think right now, Cloud. Something...inside me tells me that he still wants his ex.

Cloud: He loves you, Vince.. That's why he's so scared.. You are his life right now, if he lost you.. I don't think he would make it, if he cut because he was scared..

Vincent: What...would you do?

Cloud, tell me what you would do if something like this happened to you.

Cloud: I.. would go to him, show him he has nothing to be scared of.. Personally, I would bring him here, get him away from everything that is stressing him..

Vincent: I'm more upset that he couldn't confide in me. *He raises up in his bed and tightly grips his comforter.*

Cloud: He is... He isn't really healthy in his mind, Vince.. He's been hurt many time, he's used to being hurt when he confides..It will take time, he's still healing..

Vincent: Yes, but this hurts me too. I feel like I could have done something if I had known... Shit, Cloud... *He rubs his chest as the stress from Reno's problems affect him.*

Cloud: Calm down, Vincent! *Sits down next to Vincent, rubbing his back.* He's in the hospital, he'll be alright.. He..This is an addiction to him, if will be for him to break.. But I know you can help him, you can heal him..

Vincent: Reno is not okay if he's in the hospital. I...do need to calm down, you're right.

Cloud: I know, but he is safe there.. They know what to do to help him, you getting worked up and hurting will not help him..

Vincent: Give me a minute to pack up... *He quickly gets up from his bed to pack clothing and money from his room.*

Cloud: I'll look up two red eye flights as I pack, Zack said he'd get a rental car to pick us up at the airport.. *Comfortingly rubs Vincent's back.* He will be okay.. He is getting the help he needs now..

Vincent: When you talk to Zack, tell him I said thank you... *He changes into a tight pair of black pants with cargo style pockets and zippers.*

Cloud: I will.. *Walks to his room, looking up flight times.* (There's one leaving in two hours.. If we hurry, we can make it!) *Quickly buys the tickets and runs to his room, packing everything he'll need as he dials Zack to tell him.*

Zack answers his phone, happy Cloud has called him back so soon.

Zack: Cloud! What's going on?

Cloud: I just brought us tickets for a flight leaving in two hours, we're packing right now then leaving! And Vince wanted me to tell you thanks..

Zack: Tell him thank you for coming...I know it must be hard for him to come after you told him about what's going on.

Cloud: It started to hurt his chest, but I got him to calm down.. He says he feels that Reno still feels for your dad..

Zack: I don't know what to think. Reno...wouldn't be hurting so much if he didn't feel anything for my dad. He's still...needs someone to be there for comfort.

Cloud: I mentioned bringing him here.. I think some time away from your father will help..I can tell he loves Vince..

Zack: I know he loves Vincent...But I'll let you go since you have to catch the flight. You can call me if you need me again.

Cloud: Yeah, I'm almost done packing! I have to go tell Vince the time and we have to tell his parents.. *Throws a last few things into the bag before he runs out of the room, still holding the phone.*

Zack: Alright. I love you, Cloud...

Vincent: *He watches Cloud enter his room in a rush.* Did you get the flight?

Cloud: I love you too, baby. I'll see you soon!*Hangs up, putting the phone back into his pocket.* It's leaving in two hours, we need to hurry!

Vincent: Kuso... *He tosses his final necessities in his bag.* We don't have time to wake my parents. I'll leave a note for them.

Cloud: I'm sorry.. I just wanted to get there as fast as we could.. *Walks over and grabs Vincent's bag so he can write the note.* I don't think they'd wake up, they've been quiet..active..

Vincent: And my mom would delay us even further... *He takes out a piece of note paper and begins to write a note to both of his parents in formal Japanese.*

Cloud: She would want to send Zack and Reno food. *Chuckles softly, watching Vincent write.*

Vincent: This should do... *He takes a piece of tape and attaches the note to the outside of his sliding door.* We need to call a cab too...

Cloud: Ahead of you! *Calls the local cab company and tells them where they need to come.* They'll be here in five minutes..

Vincent: *He takes his bag from Cloud and begins to walk toward the front door to wait for the cab.* Thank you, Cloud.

Cloud: You're welcome.. I am worried for him as well and this is hurting Zack as well.. He was there for you, I need to be there for him..

Vincent: We will be there...Hurry, the taxi will be out there soon. *He begins to jog down the stairs.*

Cloud: I'm coming! *Jogs after Vincent, closing the door behind them as they exit the house.*

Vincent and Cloud watch the taxi drive up to their address. They leave for the airport and weave through Tokyo's evening traffic. Cloud tries his best to hold his stomach on the car ride until they can make it to the airport. Vincent and Cloud board the plane and Vincent gives Cloud medicine to control his churning stomach as they take off. An hour later in Pennsylvania, Zack's attention is taken by a group of doctors coming from the direction of Reno's hospital room.

Doctor: Hello, are you the man who came with Mr. Sinclair? *Adjusts his glasses.*

Zack: Yeah, what's going on with Reno?

Doctor: We were able to stop the bleeding. But he must stay here for a 24 hour psych watch. He says he didn't try to kill himself, but he was very close to it.. We'll be moving him up to the psych ward in an hour.

Zack: What? He doesn't need to go on psych watch. Reno needs to go home.

Doctor: I'm sorry, but it producal.. He must stay under watch till we're sure he won't be a harm to himself or others.

Zack: Reno...can't take being in the ward for 25 hours.

Doctor: Don't worry, they know how to deal with these...kinds of people. He will be in the best care. Now, he was unable to fill out the paper work about his insurance.

Zack: These kinds of people? Who the hell do you think you're talking about? Wha...Oh...Reno doesn't have insurance...

Doctor: Those who are not mentally healthy. From what I have seen, Mr. Sinclair fits in those lines.. Oh.. That will be a problem.. He must stay here for the psych watch, but he'll have to pay out of pocket..

Zack: No shit...Can we schedule a payment plan or something?

Doctor: Yes, we can get something set up. I will have a nurse show you where to go. Oh, here.. *Hands a bag to Zack.* He can't have anything in the psych ward.

Zack: *He takes the bag and searches through the bag and finds Chaos.* He can't have a stuffed animal?

Doctor: No, he can not have anything he can use to harm himself in anyway.

Zack: A plush animal is harmful?

Doctor: It can be if you want to die, he could use it to suffocate himself. I have seen it before.

Zack: This is ridiculous... *He lays Chaos on top of the bag and walks away from the doctor to stay in the waiting area.*

Doctor: I will come back when he is moved and settled in. *Nods to Zack before he walks off.*

Zack: Yeah, yeah! Can I see Reno now?

Doctor: *Stops and turns to look at him.* I guess, but only for a little bit, he needs rest.

Zack: Sure... *He rolls his eyes at the doctor and heads to Reno's room.*

Reno: *Picks at the tape holding down the IV in his hand, a few silent tears roll down his cheeks.* (What have I done? I don't have the money for this, I just wanna go home yo!)

Zack: Hey, Reno. *He enters Reno's room with a small smile on his face.*

Reno: P-puppy? You're here! I..I thought..You would leave, I'm such a fuck up yo! *Punches at the bed before he hugs his pillow tightly.*

Zack: The doctors here are asses

Reno: Y-yeah, they took Chaos! I can't sleep with out him, c-can we go home puppy? Please, I just wanna go home.. *Looks beggingly at Zack.*

Zack: They have you on the psych watch. I can't take you home, bro'...

Reno: W-why? I know I'm fucked up, b-but I'm not that fucked up yo! It..it was an accident, you have ta believe me! I..I wasn't t-tryin' to off myself!

Zack: Yeah...but they don't know you, Reno...

Reno: But I don't hav' the money for this, I'm already in debt as it is yo! I..I need ta leave, I jus' wanna go home! *The machines beep louder as Reno's heart rate goes up, rips off the tape to the IV.*

Zack: Don't worry, I'll foot the bill, Reno. Calm down, or they'll give you more sedative.

Reno: No, I can't do that ta you yo! I..I..J-just take me home.. I..I want Chaos! *Curls up on the bed, lightly sobbing from all the emotion running through his mind.*

Zack: Hey, don't worry about it! You're alive, I'm alive... Life is still good.

Reno: W-what if Vinny leave me c-cause of this yo? I..I can't lose him as well, I love him yo! *Sniffs, rubbing his red eyes.*

Zack: Vincent and Cloud are on their way here to see you...

Reno: W-what? No, I d-don't want him to see me like this yo! H-he'll be disgusted! *Begins to cry harder, the beeping increases.* (No, he'll see how weak I am and leave me yo!)

Zack: They're worried about you, Reno.

Reno: I..j-just want C-chaos! C-can you get him for me, puppy? P-please?

Zack: Already ahead of you... *He takes Chaos out of the bag he managed to take with him without the doctor noticing. He lays Chaos next to Reno on the bed.*

Reno: *Quickly grabs Chaos and hides his underneath his gown before he pulls the blanket up to cover the bump. Tilts his head down and breaths in the scent, his heart beat going back down.*

Zack: Isn't that better? Now...Vince and Cloud will be here soon. They took a red-eye flight out of Japan.

Reno: I..r-ruined everything, didn't I? E-everyone's gonna hate me now yo.. *Holds on tightly to Chaos, letting what's left of Vincent's scent comfort him.* (It's goin' away.. It's startin' ta smell like me yo!)

Zack: No...don't worry about it...

Reno: I..I didn't mean to upset a-anyone.. H-have you t-told El'? Or Rudy?

Zack: I told El' and Rude, but...I haven't said anything to my father yet.

Reno: *Curls up tighter, hiding himself under the blanket.* H-he won't care, he h-has Gene.. I..I was j-just a replacement yo.

Zack: But Angeal is my dad...If he wants to...nevermind...

Reno: I..I know, I'm s-sorry yo.. I..still..I s-still care for him like a f-friend.. Y-you can tell 'im, I unders-stand.. I wish I had a dad to talk to yo..

Zack: But all you have to talk to is me, right now. *He chuckles to lighten up Reno's mood.*

Reno: I'm g-glad I do.. I was worried I l-lost you yo.. *Shyly reaches a hand out to Zack, freezes when he hears the door open.*

Doctor: I'm sorry, but it's time to get Mr. Sinclair ready to move. You'll have to leave, sir.

Zack: Damn it...I'll see you in a few Reno. I'm hungry anyway. *He steps aside and leaves Reno's room.*

Reno: P-puppy! Please,, d-don't leave me here yo! *Reaches out as Zack walks out, whimpers as he's left alone.* (I'm alone..T-this is what I deserve for what I did..)

Zack: *He yells into Reno's room, not caring who hears.* I'll still be here, I'll come see you after they set you up in the new room!

Reno: L-love you, puppy.. *Pulls the blanket up higher, wanting to hide Chaos from the doctor.*

Zack: I'll see you in a few minutes, okay?

Reno: O-okay..I'll be w-waitin' yo.. *Covers himself again with the blanket, not wanting to talk to the doctor.*

Zack: Just don't worry yourself too much!

Doctor: He'll be fine, a nurse will get you when he is ready.. *Closes the door on Zack.*

Zack: Fuck...you. *He shakes his fist at the door before he walks down to the cafeteria to get something to eat.*

Zack enters the cafeteria and notices the cashiers talking and laughing, not paying attention to anything else around them. Zack grabs a few sandwiches and stuffs them down his pants while checking to see if anyone notices him. His boots keep the sandwiches from falling to the ground as he steals more food.

Zack: (We'll need every last drop of food after this bill...They make enough damn money.)

Zack begins to fill his pockets with small tangerines and slips apples down his pants as well. Zack sifts through the drinks and steals small juice boxes. he jumps slightly at the cold feeling in his pants. Zack finally chooses a sandwich he will buy and takes it to one of the oblivious cashiers.

Cashier: Is this all? *Asks, not really paying attention as she rings up the sandwich, still laugh at a joke.*

Zack: Yeah, that's it! *He hands the cashier a five dollar bill for the sandwich.* (Now hurry so I can get the hell out of here before I get caught!)

Cashier: *Gives the change back to Zack before she hands the sandwich back.* Here you go, have a good day! *Waits after the man takes a few steps.* Hey!

Zack: *He nearly has a heart attack when the woman calls him out.* Wha...what?

Cashier: I have a break in a few minutes, if you stay around I can give you more than just a sandwich, big boy! *Winks at Zack, licking her lips.*

Zack: Oh, no thank you Miss... I have a real man. *He unwraps his sandwich and takes a large bite from the bun. He smirks as mayonnaise smears over his chin.*

Cashier: *Looks in disgust at Zack's dirty face, huffs as she turns away from him.* I'm to good for you anyway!

Zack: You'll never get a man that way... (Bitch...) *He smirks as he leaves the cafeteria and heads to the bathroom to empty the food from his pants. He begins to transfer the food from his pants into the bag he was given, filling it to the brim. His phone begins to ring, causing him to nearly drop an apple on the floor. He recovers the apple and manages to answer his phone.* Hey, dad...

Angeal: Hello puppy.. I know you are off today and was wondering if you would like to train? We have sparred in a month..

Zack: I...can't right now dad. Reno's not doing too good.

Angeal: What? What's wrong? Is he okay? Are you okay?

Zack: I'm alright, but Reno isn't...He's hurting, dad. They put Reno in the psych ward.

Angeal: Damn it...Give me five minutes and I'll be there, pup.. I know he doesn't have insurance so I will pay for his bill..

Zack: Dad...Are you sure you want to do that?

Angeal: Yes, I..it's my fault he is hurting.. I had to much to drink and.. Nothing can make up for what I did, but I want to do something..

Zack: Alright, dad. I'll meet you at the front. I have something I need you to take to the house, anyway.

Angeal: Alright, I will get there as fast as I can.. I love you, pup.. I know I have lost some of your respect with this and it hurts me more than I can say..

Zack: Take your time, dad. I promised Reno I would see him after they changed the room.

Angeal: Tell him..I'm sorry for everything.. I did..do love him, he will always have a place in my heart and life even if we're not together anymore..

Zack: Dad...I think you have to let Reno go. He...has Vincent.

Angeal: I know, I am.. But I still want to know him.. He's.. like another son to me, a friend.. I want him to have Vincent, maybe he will heal him better then I could..

Zack: Whatever you think is best...I'll see you in a little while. Love you, dad! *He smiles as he carries the heavy bag full of stolen food. He holds his phone against the crook of his neck while still talking to Angeal.*

Angeal: I love you too, my pup.. You're the only thing in my life I did right.. *Chuckles softly.*

Zack: Don't say that, dad. *He smiles widely as he happily swings the bag of stolen food.* A cashier from the hospital cafeteria asked me out.

Angeal: It's true, you're the only good thing that came out of the marriage.. *Laughs.* Of course, you have your fathers looks.. It is a curse, son.

Zack: You should have seen her face. I took a big bite out of my sandwich and told her I have a real man. *He chuckles louder.*

Angeal: I wish I could of.. *Chuckles, as he walks out the door of his house.* How is your man, anyway?

Zack: He's on his way here. I called him because I was upset and worried about Reno. Maybe you can talk to him in person?

Angeal: I would love too, I can treat you two to some food.. I want to get to know the man who has stolen my pup's heart..

Zack: If it's alright with you... Dad, you don't have to spend all this money on us.

Angeal: I want too.. I have enough, my house and sUV are payed off and I live alone.. Plus, I have always spoiled you.

Zack: Alright... I'll let you go, dad. See ya' later! *He hangs up on Angeal as he walks to Reno's room.*

Nurse: Sir? He has been moved to the Psych Ward.

Zack: That soon? Can you show me the room?

Nurse: Yes, the doctor found contraband and took him up immediately. *Lets out a sad smile.* Follow me.. *Walks to the elevator.*

Zack: (Damn it!) I'm following you... *He whistles nonchalantly as he follows the nurse.*

Nurse: *Pushes the button to open the doors before she walks in.* So you must be puppy?

Zack: Huh? Yeah...that's me.

Nurse: He kept calling out for you... I felt bad for him, he got the meanest doctor here!

Zack: Yeah, he's a real ass hole.

Nurse: He is! All the nurses hate him, he treats us like we're just there to clean up after him and know nothing, but we know more then he does! *Huffs, crossing her arms.*

Zack: I'm sorry you have to work with him. *He begins to eat the sandwich he started on earlier.*

Nurse: Yeah, but he's leaving in a few weeks! We're counting down the days! *Smiles at Zack as the doors open and she takes him to the nurses desk there.* Hey, Joy! Can you tell him the room Mr. Sinclair is in? I have to head back! *Waves to Zack.* Bye puppy! *Walks away.*

Zack: (What's with all the women at this hospital flirting with me?) Can you give me Reno's room number?

Joy: Of course, honey. He looks like such a sweet boy, he's in 424.

Zack: Thank you, can you show me where it is?

Joy: Yep, I need to go check on him anyway.*Smiles at Zack as she walks out from behind the desk, leads Zack down the hall to Reno's room on the left. Softly knocks before she enters.* Hey there, sweetie! Someone's here to see you.

Reno: W-what? *Looks out from under the blanket.* P-puppy! You're back!

Zack: Yeah! Do you want to finish my sandwich?

Joy: I'm sorry, but he can only have what we give him. *Walks over to looks over Reno's vitals.* Everything looks good, I'll be back in a bit to check again. *Smiles at Reno before she walks out.*

Zack: *He watches the nurse leave.* This hospital is pissing me off. Here, just eat it. *He hands Reno the rest of his sandwich.* I...stole some food.

Reno: I know, the one Vince w-was at was nicer.. *Looks at the door before he quickly devolves the sandwich.* You did? What will your dear Cloud think when he hears this yo?

Zack: He doesn't have to know... *He shows Reno the bag full of food.*

Reno: Hmm..I may keep it a secret, if you give me that brownie in there yo!

Zack: No problem. *He gives Reno a brownie.* Do you need a drink? I stole drinks too.

Reno: *Nods his head as he quickly stuffs the brownie in his mouth, hisses softly at the IV pulls.* Dumhhhh!

Zack: Don't move so much. *He hands Reno an apple juice box.* The cashiers down there were very dense. *He chuckles.*

Reno: I bet and all you have to do is flash that Fair smile and all the girls cum in their panties yo! *Manages to get the straw in and drinks the juice.* Mmm!

Zack: I was able to take all of this food from under their noses.

Reno: You have learned well, my young padawan! *Chuckles for the first time in days.*

Zack: Oh, hush. I just thought we would need the food.

Reno: Yeah.. I..I'm really sorry, I'll figure out a way ta pay for this yo.. *Looks down in shame.*

Zack: Nah, I have it covered. I saved up some money just incase one of our asses landed in the hospital. Don't worry. (He doesn't need to know where the money is coming from.)

Reno: I'll pay ya back, I promise yo! *Sighs as he leans against the bed, the pain medication kicking in.* These drugs are nice though..

Zack: Maybe we should get drugs from the hospital more often? *He winks at Reno.*

Reno: Hell yeah, this shit is amazin' yo! *Lifts his hand up.* Want some IV?

Zack: No, those are all yours, Reno.

Reno: Yay, more drugs for me yo! *Sighs as he pulls the blanket up further.* He found Chaos... I don't know w-what he did with him.

Zack: I heard. I'm sorry...that ass hole...

Reno: I can't s-sleep without him.. He helps stop the n-nightmares.. Can you g-get him back for me? I..I want you to keep him safe, not that man!

Zack: I'll try to get Chaos back. I'll see what I can do, okay?

Reno: T-thanks, Zack.. *Drinks the last of his juice, pouts at the empty container.* Better throw this away yo, or you'll get banned from seein' me..

Zack: This is bull shit. *He shoves the empty juice box back in the bag.*

Reno: I know, and you get to leave tonight. I have ta stay in this hell hole yo! *Pouts, curling up under the blanket.* I jus' wanna go home!

Zack: I know you do, but this place will get better, hopefully.

Reno: Nu uh! It'll be hell! ...B-but it's what I deserve yo.. *Closes his eyes as he wraps his arms around himself.*

Zack: I heard from the nurses you got the worst doctor in the place!

Reno: 'Course I did yo, just my luck yo.. *Yawns softly.* Damn meds, they're against me!

Zack: Are you kidding? You love your meds. *He winks at Reno.*

Reno: I do, I'd marry them if I could! *Chuckles before another yawn escapes.* But they.. make me sleepy.

Zack: It's a good sleepy, they'll help you relax.

Reno: But.. nightmares.. I don't want 'em yo. *Looks with drugged eyes at Zack, doing his best to keeps them open.*

Zack: The nurses will be here to help you...

Reno: Want...Chaos..*Finally succumbs to the drugs and falls asleep, snoring softly.*

Zack: Good...he's too drugged up. *He sits down on the edge of Reno's bed.*

Reno: Mm..Vinny.. *Mumbles in his sleep, groping at his pillow, needing something to hold onto. Begins to hump at the pillow, makes it a few humps before he stops.*

Zack: Reno... *He shakes his head and chuckles.* Vince isn't here with you. Not yet, at least.

Reno: Muhh..N-nug.. *Whimpers, beginning to hump again.*

A few hours later, Zack waits out in the lobby from being shooed out of Reno's room. He jolts as he hears Reno's nightmare screams and watches as a group of doctors rush to Reno's room.

Reno: N-no, G-get away! D-don't touch me, boogieman! *Rips out his IV as he jumps off the bed, grabbing the metal stand that hold the IV bag, using it as a weapon to fight off the 'boogieman'.*

Zack: *He pushes into Reno's room and sees Reno acting crazy with the doctors trying to subdue him.* Reno!

Reno: V-vinny.. Y-you came back? I..I didn't l-lose you. Y-you said...I..I w-was.. *Drops the IV holder and reached out for who he thinks is Vincent, hisses in pain as he feels a needle enter his shoulder.*

Doctor: Keep ahold till it takes affect!

Reno: V-vin... D-don't...g... *Passes out, a few tears roll down his cheek as he mouth stay open, to druged to close.*

Zack: Your drugs are giving him vivid nightmares! He's hallucinating.

Doctor: It wouldn't of done that unless he already had those problems, he's fine now. What I gave him will have him out for twelve hours. Now, visiting hours are over. You are free to stay in the waiting room, but you must leave this room.

Zack: Nothing you give Reno will keep him out for that long. He'll wake up with even worse nightmares. I will not leave this room until you assholes realize that!

Doctor: Sir, don't make me have you removed by force!

Zack: Then, you will have to force me! Just...let me make sure Reno is okay!

Doctor: You can stay here three more minutes, then I will have you removed!*Huffs, walking away.*

Zack: I'd like to see you try to remove me!

Doctor: I can have you removed from the whole hospital!

Zack: Sure... (He doesn't have the balls to.)

Doctor: You have two minutes left.. Security is on it's way.

Joy: Come here, honey. *Motions for Zack to come over after she finishes putting the IV in.*

Zack: No, I'll stay in here. Thank you, miss.

Joy: Honey, I'm going to show you he's okay. *Smiles warmly at Zack, motions again for him to Reno's bed.*

Zack: *He moves closer to where the nurse.* Alright...

Joy: His heart rate is back to normal, he's doing okay right now. *Smiles softly as she tries to close Reno's open mouth, but it keeps falling open.*

Zack: Do you understand that I'm Reno's only company until his man comes here from Japan? *He sighs as he notices what the nurse says is true.*

Joy: *Leans over towards Zack.* Yes, I do.. I would have you stay if you could, but visiting hours are over and..your not family.. I'm sorry, honey. But I will keep a good eye on him..

Zack: You can't...do anything to let me stay in here?

Joy: I wish I could, sweetie.. But sadly, the doctors make orders here. *Sighs, pulling the blanket up to cover Reno.*

Zack: What would you do?

Joy: I'd let you stay in here with him! The doctor was right about him being out for awhile, he gave him a really strong sedative.. To strong I think..

Zack: Can he reverse it? I think the drugs are making him worse.

Joy: It would be better to just let it take it's course, we shouldn't put to much into him.. Plus the doctor wouldn't do it..

Zack: Reno needs to be at home.

Joy: He'll be there tomorrow night.. Now, why don't you get some rest. You look dead on your feet, honey.. *Softly pats Zack's back before she walks out.*

Zack: I'll stay awake until Cloud and Vincent arrive.

Doctor: *Walks up with security behind him.* It's time for you to leave, we will not give you more privilege then the other people..

Zack: You won't say that when the media circus follows my man here... *He scoffs at the doctor and leaves Reno's room.*

After Zack leaves Reno's room, he waits for Vincent and Cloud to arrive. He smirks as he hears the roar of reporters outside along with bright camera flashes as Cloud and Vincent begin to push through the crowd. Vincent presses his rounded square sunglasses up his nose as he walks through the entrance of the Pennsylvania hospital.

Cloud: How did they even know we were coming? *Groans as the flashes get to his eyes, having forgotten his sunglasses.*

Vincent: Someone tipped them off. I see your man in the lobby...

Cloud: Ugh, sometimes it sucks being famous.. *Blushes lightly when he looks and finds Zack, smiles softly as he runs over. Wrapping his arms tightly around Zack in a hug.* I missed you..

Zack: I'm glad you were able to come. *He kisses Cloud's lips, not caring about the sudden whiteness from the camera flashes.*

Cloud: Mm.. *Moans softly into the kiss, missing the feel of Zack's lips. Threads his fingers through Zack's thick hair.* I'll come whenever you need me..

Vincent: I don't mean to interrupt, Zack... but what room is Reno in?

Cloud: Yes, I'd like to see him too.. Is he doing any better? *Nuzzles at Zack's neck, not wanting to leave his comfort.*

Zack: Reno is not doing much better, and the doctors kicked me out of his room not too long ago...

Cloud: Lets just see if we can't change their minds! *Smiles at Zack, holding him tightly as they start walking to Reno's room.*

Vincent: If they won't let us in, they'll be followed by the crazy reporters of the United States. *He walks down the hall and looks into each window of every room to see if he can spot Reno.*

Joy: *Sees the black haired boy coming back with two other people.* He's still out, honey. His pulse is low so he's not having any nightmares..

Vincent: Will you let us in?

Cloud: Please? We're really worried about him and have flown over from Japan just to see him!

Joy: That's very sweet, I wish the other patients had people like you boys.. But, it's up to his doctor..

Zack: Up to the shitty doctor...

Joy: Actually, his shift is over.. Mr. Sinclair has a new doctor now. Let me go get him.. *Walks away to find the doctor.*

Cloud: That's good, from what you told me the old doctor sounds like an ass!

Vincent: He better let me see Reno...

Zack: Yeah...he got security and kicked me out of Reno's room.

Cloud: Big ass! He's lucky we weren't there.. *Nuzzles at Zack's strong chest.*

Joy: *Walks back with a smile.* The doctor said, since this is a special circumstance. You boys can go see him..

Vincent: Can you show me to Reno's room?

Joy: Sweetie over there can show you, I have to go check on the other patients.. *Grins before she walks into another room.*

Cloud: (He's mine, lady!) *Holds on tighter to Zack as they walk away.*

Vincent: Zack...show me which room it is.

Zack: He's in room 424.. *Leads Vincent and Cloud to Reno's room.*

Cloud: *Holds on to Zack, hoping Zack gets comfort from him.* I'm amazed the doctors aren't checking us.

Vincent: I'm not worried about them. *He pushes his glasses above his forehead as he enters Reno's room.* Reno, can you hear me?\

Reno: *Twitches in his drug induces sleep, a large pool of drool stains his pillow.*

Cloud: *Looks sadly at the sight of Reno, his arms tighten around Zack.* They had to drug him that much?

Vincent: This is...terrible. Reno doesn't need to be drugged this much.

Zack: It's all from the stupid doctor. He took Reno's fox away.

Cloud: But he needs that, doesn't he? Were you able to get it back from him? He'll need it when he leaves.

Zack: I haven't been able to get it back...

Cloud: They would of kept it at the hospital.. Why don't we go look for it? Vince can stay with Reno..

Vincent: They are pitiful excuses for doctors... I will be right back. *He leaves Reno's room, angry at the hospital as he heads down the hall to find the gift shop.*

Cloud: Well, never mind.. We can later.. *Turns in Zack's arms, looking up at him before he places a soft kiss on Zack's lips.* Are you alright, my Zacky?

Zack: I've been better.

Cloud: I know.. *Comfortingly rubs Zack's back, nuzzles at his neck.* I came as fast as I could.

Zack: I know you did. I'm still waiting on my dad to come over...

Cloud: Oh? That's good he'll be here for you.. *Looks over at Reno.* It's good he's passed out, he wouldn't be up for seeing your father yet.

Zack: I don't know what to think...Part of the reason why Reno is here is because of my dad.

Cloud: But, he's still your father.. And I can tell he loves you very much, you are the most important thing to him. And he must be racked with guilt, knowing what the little kiss did..

Zack: I hope he feels guilty. I haven't seen him feel guilty yet of his share of what he has done.

Cloud: He does, he probley hides it.. *Softly kisses at Zack's neck.* You look tired, why don't we sit down..

Zack: I don't want to sit down. I'm too worked up.

Cloud: Do you want to go for a walk?

Zack: No, I want to wait for my dad and Vincent here. Thank you for the offer, Cloud. *He plays with Cloud's hair.*

Cloud: *Sighs softly, relaxing against Zack.* Anything you want, I'm here for you.

Zack: I know what you can do for me, Cloud.

Cloud: What? I'll do anything for you. *Tightens his arms around Zack.*

Zack: Will you kiss me? Kiss me hotly?

Cloud: Yes, always! *Smiles as he pulls Zack down into a passionate kiss, letting Zack feel how much he missed him.*

Zack: Mm, I've missed your kisses. *He licks and kisses Cloud's lips lovingly.*

Cloud: Ohh, I've missed yours too. God, you taste amazing! *Moans softly as he kisses Zack harder, thrusting his tongue into Zack's mouth.*

Zack: I'm glad you're here, Cloud...*He finishes off with a soft peck on Cloud's lips.*

Cloud: I am too.. I've missed you so much, I dreamed of you every night. *Blushes lightly, leaning against Zack as he catches his breath.*

Zack: I wish there was another way. I want to see you more!

Cloud: I'll try and come even more, but Lulu kind of.. She missed us so we had to stay for awhile..

Zack: Yeah...my dad would miss me if I went to Japan with you. I would like to leave with you, though.

Cloud: Well, you could call him.. and I have a webcam, we could get him one as well and then you'd be able to see each other!

Zack: I think he has a webcam...That's a very good idea.

Cloud: Just because my hair is blonde, doesn't mean I'm dumb! *Chuckles softly, traces Zack's chest through his shirt.*

Zack: I never said you were dumb... If I were to leave with you, how long would I stay?

Cloud: However long you want too, my bed is big enough for us and I know Vince's parents won't mind. They want to meet you!

Zack: Would...they mind if we had sex in your room?

Cloud: No! Don't worry, we've been hearing them going at it the past few weeks! I've heard things I shouldn't hear!

Zack: Good...I would like to try some more of my toys on you, if that's okay with you.

Cloud: *Blushes, hiding his face in Zack's neck.* I'd...like that. I-I've been playing with my little vibe..

Zack: Do you like it? I think I have something else you'll enjoy...

Cloud: Y-yeah, but..I still release quick. B-But I've been able to hold of for four minutes last time!

Zack: I have a little black vibrator that warms as you use it...I have been thinking about using it to play with you.

Cloud: *Blushes harder.* I..I w-would like to use try it..

Zack: I also have another piece of furniture you'll have fun with...

Cloud: I..I can't wait! *Gives Zack's neck a small lick before he hears the door open and heavy footsteps.* Vince is back, and still pissed.

Vincent: You're right. *He slides his sunglasses back down over his eyes to hide his anger. He walks into the room with a bright red, stuffed plush monkey with Velcro hands around his neck.* I couldn't find another fox, so I bought this red monkey...

Cloud: I'm sure he'll love it, he is monkey like! *Chuckles softly before he grabs the monkey and shoves it down Vincent's pants.*

Vincent: Monkey-like? I don't think Reno is monkey-like...

Zack: I wish I knew where Reno's fox was. It was probably thrown away

Cloud: We could go ask that nurse, she seemed nice.. I'm sure she'll find it.

Reno: *Groans in his drugged sleep, flops to his side.*

Vincent: We'll see. I don't want to get kicked out. This is the test. *He wraps the arms of the monkey around Reno's neck and Velcro's the stuffed hands together.*

Cloud: He will love it, look he's smiling..Kind of, as much as he can..

Vincent: (I wish he could smile more...) *He brushes Reno's hair aside and kisses him on the lips.*

Zack: He'll remember what you did for him when he wakes up, Vince...

Reno: Mm...*His lips twitch as drool drops to the pillow, leans towards Vincent's hand.*

Vincent: Can you hear me, Reno?

Reno: Mm..hhmm.. *Mumbles softly, trying to fight the drugs but failing.*

Cloud: He hears you, he's just so drugged..

Vincent: I want to make sure. *He straightens the blankets covering Reno's shoulders.*

Zack: I want to make a formal complaint with this hospital...

Cloud: Yes, they need some new staff! *Hears knocks at the door and turns.* Is it Rude or Elena?

Zack: It's my dad...Damn it, I don't know if I'm ready for this.

Cloud: I can tell him you need time.. And.. I don't think he should come in, Vince...isn't ready to see him without.. um damage..

Angeal: *Knocks softly again.* (I have the right room.. Is..have I made my own son hate me? He was okay on the phone..)

Zack: I'll step outside. I'll be back... *He opens the door to Reno's room and steps outside with Angeal.*

Angeal: Hi puppy.. I sorry it took me awhile, I got a call from work..

Zack: It's alright... I hope you don't mind if I stepped out here. The atmosphere inside the room is...volatile.

Angeal: I understand.. I wouldn't want to.. do anymore damage.. *Sighs in remorse.*

Zack: Vince is who I'm worried about. He's still angry at the hospital for drugging Reno.

Angeal: They drugged him? He couldn't of been that bad.. I will have a talk to them when I go pay. *Sighs, sadly.* I..understand, I would feel the same as him..

Zack: Thank you...Reno's doctor did overreact I think.

Angeal: It's no problem, puppy.. I.. am always here for you, if you ever need anything.. Just ask, I..I hate that I hurt you and Reno.. I never wanted this, I..it kills me knowing I..have lost your faith in me..

Zack: Not all faith...You just made a dumb mistake.

Angeal: I know, I know there is nothing I can do to make up for what I've done.. But I will do my best.. Maybe..again someday.. We'll be like we used too, I miss my pup who saw me as his hero..

Zack: Maybe... *He sighs as he hears the door open and sees Cloud's face peering out.*

Cloud: *Blushes at being caught and quickly closes the door.* Sorry, j-just.. checking..

Angeal: *Chuckles deep in his chest.* He is like you, pup..

Zack: Maybe when I was little...Come on out, Cloud.

Cloud: *Keeps blushing as he steps out, stands next to Zack.* H-hi, Mr. Fair.. It's n-nice to meet you.

Zack: You don't have to be shy. *He leans towards Cloud and kisses his cheek.*

Angeal: Very much like you, pup.. You would do he same thing when I caught you spying on me.. *Chuckles again, reaching out to shake his hand.* It is nice to meet you as well, I have heard much about you from Zackary..

Cloud: *Blushes at the kiss.* (I can see where Zack gets his looks.. It's easy to understand why Reno fell for him..) Z-zack has told me about you too.

Zack: Don't make him blush too much, dad... *He rubs Cloud's shoulders.* And don't tell Cloud embarrassing stories from my childhood... *He glares at Angeal and smirks playfully.*

Angeal: Must you spoil my fun? I'll just have to show him the pictures I have when we have dinner, if Cloud is up to it.. *Winks at Cloud.* I have the one where you are in the tub..

Cloud: *Chuckles softly.* I'd love to see them! And hear your stories!

Zack: You can tell Cloud some stories…but not all of them. *He winks at Cloud and kisses the top of his head.*

Angeal: I will decide what I will tell, I'm sure he'll like the ones from when you were little.. When you would follow me like a lost puppy, even to the bathroom..

Cloud: Really? That must be where you got his name from.. He does get excited like one!

Zack: Oh…no, dad. *He rubs his forehead.* Why did you have to go there?

Angeal: To see that face on you, it's a parents right to embarrass their kids in front of their boyfriends..*Chuckles softly.*

Cloud: It's alright, Zack.. I have a brother who could tell you things about me! I can't wait to hear more, Mr. Fair!

Angeal: Please, call me Angeal.. I'm sure we will know each other for a long time..

Zack: (I hope so too, dad…) Cloud…would you like to come home with me tonight? Just to give Vince and Reno time to be alone?

Cloud: I'd l-love too! W-we could have the dinner with your father too.. *Smiles at Zack, hugging him.*

Angeal: I'll be happy too.. We can go to puppy's favorite place..

Zack: We can do that…I'm in the mood for a good meal and a drink.

Angeal: You deserve one, pup.. Why do you go tell Vincent and I'll go get us a table.

Cloud: Alright, that sounds good.. I'mlooking forward to more of your stories, Angeal..

Zack: I'll tell Vince. *He peeks into Reno's room and gets Vincent's attention.* Hey, Vince… Cloud and I are going out with my dad. You'll have time to spend with Reno.

Vincent: Thank you for telling me. I'll be here if Reno wakes up…

Zack: Alright, I'll have Cloud call you. *He quietly closes the door to Reno's room.*

Cloud: He okay? *Shyly kisses Zack's cheek.* Your father left..

Zack: He's fine with it. I think he wants to be with Reno alone for the night… He was laying over Reno's bed. It almost looked like Vince was trying to protect Reno…

Cloud: Vince…really feels for him, he was so worried.. His heart started to hurt. He's very protective over those he loves, he gets it from his mother..

Zack: Vince is a good man for Reno… He's going to heal Reno, I can see it in Vince's eyes.

Cloud: He is.. He's just what Reno needs.. *Lovingly kisses Zack.* Now, lets go meet your father.. I want to hear more about you when you were just a little pup!

Back in Vincent's room, Vincent runs his fingers across Reno's bed sheets.

Vincent: Can you hear me, Reno? *He waits a moment to hear a response from Reno while playing with the hospital sheets.*

Reno: Ugmm..*Groans as he moves closer to the warm body, his eyes move under his eyelids.*

Vincent: (He can hear me…but I feel terrible for pushing for a response.) Can you talk to me?

Reno: Mhh…V-vin-ny? *Slurs out, tries to open his eyes but fails.* Ya…r-really 'ere?

Vincent: Hm? I'm here Reno. *He quickly grabs Reno's hand and kisses Reno's knuckles.*

Reno: I…'orry.. I wuv 'ou.. *Moves closer to Vincent, his mind still foggy from the drugs.*

Vincent: It's alright…I'm worried about you. *He lays down on Reno's bed.*

Reno: N-no mean too.. 'urt so bad.. Miss ya.. N-no 'eave.. *Lazily throws his arm around Vincent, wanting him closer.*

Vincent: Don't talk anymore. *He leans towards Reno and gently kisses his cheek.*

Reno: Mm.. *Sighs as he snuggles to Vincent's chest, falling back to sleep.* (He's here…Really here..I love him..)

Vincent: I'll be here all night. And…I brought something for you. *He gently pets the plush monkey around Reno's neck.* It's not substitute for Chaos, but I hope it helps.

Reno: Chaos.. t-taken.. *Wakes up to Vincent's voice, manages to move his hand to where Vincent's is.* S-spanky…

Vincent: Will that be his name? (I know he's heavily drugged, but I can't resist…) *He slowly licks Reno's sweet lips.* Mm…

Reno: Mm hm.. My Spanky.. *Opens his mouth at the kiss, sloppily kisses back.*

Vincent: I have missed your kisses. *He bites Reno's lips softly.* It feels good to kiss you again…

Reno: Me too.. L-lov' you... *Lazily kisses back.* 'old me.. 'lease..

Vincent: *He wraps his arms around Reno's waist.* I've missed holding you too… (I need to do something to heal him. He needs to be away from this environment.)

Reno: Mmm..My V-vinny.. Never.. go, n-need love.. *Begins to fall back asleep, comforted by Vincent's scent and warmth.*

Vincent: (I want to take him to Japan with me.) I love you. *He kisses Reno's forehead and the tip of Reno's nose.*

Reno: Mm… *Moans softly in his sleep, nuzzles closer.*

Vincent: I'll take you away from this place for awhile…

Vincent gently kisses Reno's eyelids and rests his head against Reno's shoulder. His eyes slowly begin to close in comfort and in love.

~We hope you guys love the chapter! We'll try and update as soon as we can, but we'll be going to Colossal Con this weekend!~


	9. Chapter 9

Reno slowly wakes up from his drug induced sleep and sees Vincent sleeping on the hospital bed, still in a dream-like state.

Reno: (He's here yo.. Is he really here? Or am I dreamin' again?) *Reaches out and shakily touches Vincent's face, scared it will fade away.*

Vincent: Mm...You're awake finally. Do you feel better?

Reno: You're really here..I..thought it was a dream yo.. *Hugs on tightly to Vincent, breathing in his scent.* I d-do a bit, still a bit woozy..

Vincent: Still? *He straightens Reno's covers and removes Reno's hair from his face.*

Reno: It's whatever they gave me yo.. I don't even remember gettin' it. *Looks lovingly and longingly into Vincent's eyes.* I..I'm so s-sorry yo..

Vincent: I wanted to make sure you were safe. I missed you. *He kisses Reno's cheek softly and rubs Reno's chest.*

Reno: I j-just wanted the pain ta stop, I didn't mean for it to go so deep yo.. I h-hate that this happened.. *Shudders at the kiss, a few tears fall.* (I don't deserve to have his kisses.)

Vincent: I wish I were closer. I would make the pain stop. *He grips the sheets covering Reno's chest.*

Reno: N-no, it was my fault... I didn't s-stop 'im.. I w-was to scared to tell ya. *Looks down, shyly gripping Vincent's hand.*

Vincent: I know you're scared. Can I keep your fears away? *He slowly glides his hand across Reno's body.*

Reno: P-please, make me know you're here.. I..misses ya so fuckin' much yo! *Shivers at Vincent's hand.*

Vincent: I'll let you know in everyway how I'm here. *He gently presses his palm against Reno's crotch.*

Reno: Ahhh.. V-Vinny..Y-you still want m-me yo? *Moans softly, thrusting lightly against Vincent's hand.*

Vincent: I still want you. Do you still want me to touch you?

Reno: Yes, god I want your touch so fuckin' much yo! But...I..I don't deserve your touch..

Vincent: You deserve it. Do you still love me? What do you want me to do? *He gently gropes Reno's crotch.*

Reno: Yes, I love you so much it hurts yo! *Moans softly, his cock jump in Vincent's hand.* I want to f-feel your kisses and love..

Vincent: *He gropes Reno's crotch harder through the sheets.* I want to feel you too...

Reno: Please, I want ya Vinny! *Pulls at his gown, wanting to feel more of Vincent's hand.* Get under with me yo..

Vincent: *He slips his body underneath Reno's sheets and gently rubs Reno's growing cock through the light weight gown.* How do you want me?

Reno: Anyway, I just want you yo! *Lazily grinds his cock against Vincent's hand, letting out little mews of pleasure.*

Vincent: (What shall I do?) *He slips his hand under Reno's gown to stroke Reno's cock. He watches Reno's face fill with pleasure.* I'll do anything...

Reno: Ohhhh...K-kiss me.. Please, I wanna taste you! *Moans as he thrusts to meet Vincent's strokes.*

Vincent: *He softly kisses Reno's lips.* It feels good to be close again. Can I...orally please you? I want to suck you. *He kisses Reno's lips hard.*

Reno: Oh god, yes! P-please, I've dreamed of ya doin' that yo! *Moans and kisses back wth passion, a few drops of precum drip onto Vincent's hand.*

Vincent: I can tell you're ready to be tasted. *He licks the precum Reno dripped from his hand before he positions his body further down the bed to taste Reno's cock. He gives Reno's glans head a few shy licks.*

Reno: I am, so fuckin'...ahhhhh! *Moans loudly at the licks, his hips jerk towards Vincent's mouth as he grabs onto the blanket.* More, please!

Vincent: So...fucking what? *He strokes Reno and spreads his saliva over Reno's shaft before he wrpas his lips around Reno's cock.*

Reno: R-readyyyyyyyy! Oh shit, so h-hot yo! Love your mouth, baby. *Shudders in pleasure, grabbing on tighter to the blanket to try and keeps from thrusting as more precum leaks out.*

Vincent: *He slowly pulls back from Reno's cock.* Is that how you like it? Do you want to fuck my mouth? *He asks lustily as he moans against the sensitive skin of Reno's shaft.*

Reno: Y-yes, please! But I don't want to hurt you yo! *Mews in pleasure at Vincent's moans, his hips thrust against him as more precum escapes.*

Vincent: Don't be afraid, and do what you feel is right. *He gives Reno's cock a few strokes before he slowly and passionately swallows Reno's cock.*

Reno: Ohhh! V-Vinny! Soo..ahh! *Moans loudly as he thrusts up hard into Vincent's mouth, making him take everything in.*

Vincent: How...does it feel? Because I love how you feel in my mouth. *He moistens Reno's cock with his saliva before he goes down on Reno again. He runs his tounge along Reno's warm shaft.*

Reno: S-so fuckin' amazin' yo! Fuck, I wanna do it h-harder! *Groans in pleasure as he slams his cock into Vincent's mouth as fast as his body will let him, grabbing onto Vincent's hair to keep him in place.*

Vincent: *He moans as he feels Reno move his hips faster.* (I love how he feels...Oh, god...it gets me hot even when he's not touching me.)

Reno: Ohh! Oh, I'm gonna..gonna...Vince! *Screams out in pleasure as he releases into Vincent's hot mouth, yanking hard on Vincent's hair.* (He's..so amazin'... Why does he want to be with me yo?)

Vincent: *His mouth pulls away as he swallows Reno's seed.* Mm, Reno...

Reno: Mm..Vinny.. So..amazin' yo! *Pulls Vincent up and kisses him lazily, moaning softly at the taste of his own seed.*

Vincent: Can you help me? Sucking you off made me...aroused. *He gently kisses Reno's lips.*

Reno: I..can try, I don't think I can have sex yet..They had to sew my thigh back together yo.. *Looks down sadly, ashamed to look at Vincent.*

Vincent: Do whatever you can. *He moves closer to Reno's warmth.* Love me anyway you can.

Reno: I love you so much.. *Quickly unzips Vincent's pants, shiver as he watches Vincent's cock burst out of the pants. A large drop of precum at the head.* So sexy, fuck I've missed this so much..*Begins to stroke Vincent's large meat.*

Vincent: I love how you touch me. Keep...stroking me. *He looks into Reno's eyes with deep lust.*

Reno: I can't help but want to touch you all the time. I've missed it so much yo! *Strokes him faster, shuddering at the sight of Vincent's lust.*

Vincent: Oh...aah, Reno. *He places his fingers against Reno's lips, hoping Reno will take his fingers in.* Reno...suck on my fingers.

Reno: Mmm.. *Moan softly as he takes Vincent's fingers into his mouth, sucking on them like he would on Vincent's large cock. His tongue flicking against the sensitive pads of his fingers.*

Vincent: *He removes his fingers from Reno's mouth and uses his moistened fingers to lubricate his cock.* You can beat me harder now.

Reno: I will, I'll make your cock explode baby! *Strokes Vincent's cock even harder, his hand moving expertly over it to make Vincent release before he pulls Vincent into a deep kiss.*

Vincent: *He moans his release into Reno's lips.* (Why does he make it feel so good?)

Reno: *Keeps stroking Vincent's cock to make sure he gets it all, softly sucks on Vincent's lower lip.* I..Did I make you feel good yo?

Vincent: You make me feel...amazing. I want...to do more with you once you're better.

Reno: You do the same to me.. I..I wish we could do more right now, but I already feel.. I feel like shit yo.. *Nuzzles Vincent's neck.* I-I don't..I don't think I'll last without ya again..

Vincent: I want you to come to Japan with me. Will you do that for me?

Reno: I..y-you mean it yo? I don't have the money for that, I..I'm gonna be even more in debt!

Vincent: It's on me. I want you to stay in my room, in my bed. I want...you.

Reno: Y-you sure? I d-don't want to intrude yo.. W-what if your parents don't like me? I..I'm awkward around.. parent types..

Vincent: My parents already want to meet you. Can you tell me where you want to go with...us?

Reno: W-what if they hate me yo? I..I'm not good enough for ya.. *Holds on tightly to Vincent, not wanting to let him go.* I don't k-know.. I never wanna leave you..

Vincent: Don't worry about that right now. Do you want to be with me, or is it too early and too fast?

Reno: I..I always go fast, I can't help it.. I'm..so god damn needy I scare most men off yo.. I wanna be with you, my Vincent..

Vincent: (He is needy, but I'll try to steady how we grow together. I am somewhat fond of his neediness.) How much do you want this?

Reno: I want it really bad yo.. I'll die with you, Vincent.. My life is complete now I have ya..

Vincent: The first thing I want to do when I take you to Japan is to take you to my room and hold you all night...

Reno: I can't wait to see your room. I've.. dreamed of what it looks like. *Blushes softly, nuzzles at Vincent's cheek.* I don't know any Japanese though yo...

Vincent: My parents know English, and most of the larger towns have English signs and maps. I think you'll be alright. What have you imagined about my room?

Reno: Still..I want them to be...impressed by me yo.. Who'd want me ta date their son? *Hugs Vincent tighter.* I don't know..You have a big, soft bed.. Maybe alot of CD's? You're award..

Vincent: My bed...is actually firmer than Americans are used to. I think the beds here are almost too soft. My room's walls are painted red with sliding doors, and I don't keep any CDs or a television in my room. It's too much of a distraction for me.

Reno: Oh..Well, anything is better then a floor.. But I'm also used to sleepin' on them if I need too. And I love red yo! *Sighs softly.* I always wanted a room with a TV..

Vincent: We have a sepreate family room for entertainment. I'll ask to see if we still have one of our old televisions stored away.

Reno: No, ya don't have to yo.. Don't go through that trouble for me. I can live with out it, I have for years. *Yawns softly, kisses at Vincent's neck.*

Vincent: A bedroom to me...is only supposed to be used for sleeping...or for when you need privacy.

Reno: It's..more to me.. I never had my own room till we got the house. It's like my own space, I can go there and escape from everything yo. *Giggles softly at Vincent's last words.* You don't always hav' ta do it in your room, it's fun to do it in other rooms!

Vincent: I have had sex in the family ofuro before. *He kisses Reno along his chest.*

Reno: I did in Pup's room! He walked in on us yo, it was funny as hell! *Chuckles softly, shudders at the kisses.* I'm...tired again..

Vincent: It's a Japanese bath. You'll see one when you get to my house. Go back to sleep...

Reno: Oh, okay.. I can't..wait, I want to leave this place yo.. *Yawns softly again, holding him tighter as he begins to fall back asleep.* Stay with me, please...

Vincent: I'll be here when you wake up. (I hope he adjusts to my home...I wish he could stay with me.)

Reno: Love you, my Vinny..*Falls asleep from Vincent's comforting warmth.*

Vincent: (I want this to work out. I care too much for him.) *He runs his fingers through Reno's hair.*

Reno: Mm.. *Moans softly in his sleep, nuzzles closer to Vincent in his sleep.*

Vincent: *He begins to talk quietly to himself, knowing Reno is asleep.* I wish they hadn't drugged him...

Joy: *Walks back in to check on Reno, smiles at the sight.* His heart is doing much better now that you're here, sweetie.

Vincent: Hm? I wish I could be here more.

Joy: He's been through alot, I can tell.. *Looks over Reno's sats and checks his IV.* It's time for a new bag.. And..just so you know, I wouldn't...do that stuff while he's here. The doctor will have you kicked out..

Vincent: I don't care. If we get kicked out, it'll mean I can take him home with me sooner.

Joy: No, honey.. They'd kick you out but keep him here till he's allowed to leave. *Sighs softly.* I know what it's like being away from those you love, but you can't do it here..

Vincent: I'm sorry, but he needed me. Are you going to say anything?

Joy: I understand, I remember when my Buz came back from the war. *Smiles as she remembers.* No, sweetheart.. I won't tell anyone, just love him as much as you can. Because you never know when they'll be taken..

Vincent: Will Reno be released today?

Joy: He will be released later today, if the doctor lets him..

Vincent: Can't he just sign himself out? Reno needs to be away from here.

Joy: Not if the doctor thinks he's a harm to himself or the public, honey..

Vincent: Then...let it be my responsibility. Reno can sign his rights over to me, and I'll sign him out of here.

Joy: You'll have to talk to the doctor, he'll be coming in a few hours to check on him and decide what to do.

Vincent: *He glares at the nurse in annoyance.* This hospital is starting to make me angry.

Joy: I'm sorry, honey.. I know what you're going through, my Buz was in one of these wards as well.. But I will do my best to get your two out of here today..

Vincent: Thank you. I'll pay the hospital off to get him out of here if I have to.

Joy: Doctor's can't take bribes, honey.. But I think he'll be able to be let out today. Just take him far away from here.

Vincent: I think...Japan is far enough from here, what do you think?

Joy: That sound perfect, sweetie! I wish you both the best, and I hope I never have to see you two again.. *Smiles softly before she heads out the door.*

Vincent: *Once the nurse leaves, Vincent rubs Reno's chest, hoping that Reno would wake up well enough to leave.*

Reno: Mmm..No..*Groans softly in his sleep, nuzzles closer to Vincent's warmth.*

Vincent: It's okay, it's only me, Reno. *He quickly answers his cell phone as it cuts through the silence, not wanting to disturb Reno.* Hi...Okaasan.

Lulu: Where are you? Why didn't you wake your father and I up? I've been worried sick, my red eyes!

Vincent: Did you see the note I left on my room? I left yesterday for the United States.

Lulu: Yes, but it didn't give enough of an explaintion.. Why are you over there? Did you want to leave us that bad?

Vincent: No...Reno was having personal problems and he needed me. I'm taking him back home with me.

Lulu: Oh.. Is he alright? What happened? *Sits down on her bed.* I am looking forward to meeting him, I will have the best meal for you two..

Vincent: He's alright, but I don't think he wants me to talk about what happened. And you don't have to make food for us, Okaasan.

Lulu: I understand.. And I want too, I want all my boys to have a good meal.. Will Cloud be bring his boyfriend as well?

Vincent: I believe he will. Don't worry about us, mother. We'll be home soon.

Lulu: You are my sons, I will always worry about you.. And I will tell your father when he comes back from working out, he'll want to me to..cool him down..

Vincent: I'll call you before we get on the flight. And when Reno is at home, make him feel welcome. He's not used to...understanding parents.

Lulu: Poor baby.. I will show him what a real mother is like, don't worry.. And I will tell your father to be on his best behavior.. I love you, my red eyes..

Vincent: Thank you, Okaasan. I'll talk to you soon.

Lulu: It's no problem, baby.. Oh.. *Feels a familiar hardness pressing against her backside, rough lips kissing at her neck.* I have to go, your father is back..

Vincent: You don't need to tell me anymore, mom. Thank you for not getting too angry at me.

Lulu: *Moan softly as Jecht grinds against her, rests back against him.* I was just worried, not angry..

Vincent: Thank you mom... *He abruptly hangs up the phone.* (They can't wait?)

Reno: Nugg..V-vinny? *Groans as he wakes up, his bladder yelling at him.*

Vincent: Oh, did I wake you up? Sorry, my mom called.

Reno: Na, your voice puts me ta sleep.. I have ta piss yo, I haven't since... I don't remember when I did last..

Vincent: Take your time getting up if you have to go...

Reno: I..don't feel like movin' yo.. *Snuggles closer to Vincent.* I don't wanna leave you.

Vincent: You'll have to use the restroom sooner or later. I'll be here when you finish.

Reno: O-okay.. *Groans as he slowly gets out of the bed, his legs give out when he puts his weight on them.* Ahh, fuck!

Vincent: *He catches Reno by the neck of his gown to break his fall.* Be careful.

Reno: My legs feel like goo.. And my..thigh hurts yo.. *Shakily stands back up, grabbing on tightly to the IV poll and slowly makes his way to the bathroom attached to his room.*

Vincent: Do you need me in the restroom with you?

Reno: I..think I can make it..*Holds on tightly to the poll as he tries to lift up the gown. Manages to lift it above is cock and sighs as he relieves himself.*

Vincent: Oh...and the nurse found out about what we did. She said we shouldn't have sex anymore in the hospital unless I wanted to be kicked out.

Reno: Fuck 'em yo! I wanna leave here so fuckin' bad, I hate it here! Oww! *Groans as he leans forward, trying to flush the toilet but ends up falling forward, making his stitches bleed.* Fuck..

Vincent: *He rushes into the bathroom to help Reno up from the ground.* You need to eat something.

Reno: I need ta leave yo.. *Holds on tightly to Vincent, shivers as a drop of blood runs down his leg.*

Vincent: I know...Do you know where your clothing is?

Reno: No, they put all my stuff in a bag and gave it ta puppy. T-they took my Chaos yo.. *Whimpers softly, holding on tighter to Vincent as they walk back to the bed.*

Vincent: What is your clothing size? I'm ready to take you from this place.

Reno: Um..I'm a small in shirts and pant are hard for me.. I have a small waist but a large ass yo! *Pouts as he lays on the bed, sighing tiredly.*

Vincent: I'll get a belt then...I'm a 26, and you look to be about a 28 or 30. Am I right?

Reno: I can wear a 28, it's just tight on my ass yo.. Get whatever you want, but..I..I don't want ya to leave! *Reaches out for Vincent.*

Vincent: I won't be gone long. I saw some clothing being sold in the gift shop.

Reno: Oh.. o-okay.. Can you have a nurse come in yo? I..think I need more drugs, it's startin' ta hurt more..

Vincent: I'll see what I can do, but I don't want them to give you too many drugs...

Reno: Me either, but I need something yo. *Winces as he moves on the bed, trying to pull the blanket up to cover himself.* I'm cold..

Vincent: Do you need more blankets? I'll get a nurse... *He heads out of the room to leave.* I'll be back shortly.

Reno: Yeah, and drugs.. *Looks down and hugs the monkey around his neck, almost forgetting about it.* (He got me something new, so I wouldn't be scared.. I wish it smelled like him too.)

About fourty-five minutes later, Vincent returns to Reno's room with new clothing.

Vincent: I see they gave you more blankets and drugs for the pain... I bought some new clothes for you.

Reno: Yep, I'm all warm and fucked up yo! *Chuckles softly, smiles as he opens his eyes to look at Vincent.* I missed you!

Vincent: I wasn't gone for too long. I hope you don't mind the clothing I bought. All they had were souvenir shop type clothing... *He hands Reno a blue short sleeve shirt with a surf board printed on the front and a pair of tan cargo pants.*

Reno: You were if you're drugged.. *Looks at the clothes and gags, pretending to puke.* God, I knew they wanted ta change me yo!

Vincent: Sorry, it's all they had. Unless you wanted a white shirt with flowers.

Reno: No, this will do till I can get some of my own clothes.. The nurse said the doctor will be here soon yo, then maybe I can go home..

Vincent: I'd like to get out of here before the doctor comes. He doesn't need to see you.

Reno: I..need help gettin' dressed then yo.. *Blushes lightly, playing with the arms of his monkey.*

Vincent: I'll help you, and I'll get you out of here. I will also take you to eat some real food before we head off to Japan.

Reno: I need to go home to pack and say bye ta Rude and El' yo, I..I need to say sorry, I never wanted ta put them through this again.. *Looks down sadly.*

Vincent: Do what you need to, but don't linger for too long. You need a fresh surrounding as soon as possible.

Reno: I know, but they're my family... And I don't know what I'm gonna do 'bout my job yo! *Holds his head, not wanting to think of it.*

Vincent: I don't know...We'll figure it out.

Reno: Just..get me outta this gown, I hate it and wanna go home yo! *Starts to pull on the gown, shivers as he manages to get it off and shows the wound on his thigh.*

Vincent: *He rips the tags from the shirt and rolls it over Reno's head and arms slowly and carefully.* I'll take care of you, anything you need...

Reno: I..just want you to hold me and never let go yo.. All I need is you, Vinny! *Pulls Vincent into a soft kiss, lazily licking at his lips.*

Vincent: *He passionately licks and sucks on Reno's lips.* We...need to get your pants on., and can continue this later.

Reno: I just..needed a taste.. And be careful, I got yelled at for makin' it bleed yo.. *Pouts as he looks down at his thigh.*

Vincent: I'll do whatever you want. *He removes the tags from Reno's pants and begins to help Reno put his pants on.*

Reno: Just hold me, never let me go.. And I may need help cleanin' and changing my bandages yo. *Slowly buttons his pants and holds on tightly to his stuffed monkey.* I..still want Chaos back..

Vincent: I know it's not the same. *He rests his head on Reno's shoulder and whispers into his ear.* But...I promise I'll fill this one with my scent, just for you.

Reno: *Shudders at the thought, moaning softly as he leans against Vincent.* Thank you, I want him to smell like you! I need your scent with me at all time yo.. *Relaxes as he feels Vincent's breath on his ear.* Can we go, please?

Vincent: This may hurt... *He quickly removes the IV drip from Reno's wrist and holds the wound with his hand as he leaves the room with Reno in his arms.*

Reno: It's not bad, I've been through worse.. Just get me outta here as fast as you can yo! *Hides his face in Vincent's neck as he limps after him, not wanting to see anyone or have them see him.*

Vincent: Now we just need to get Cloud and Zack...

Reno: I don't know where they are yo.. *Nuzzles at Vincent.* Probely at home, Z-zack hasn't gotten much sleep..

Vincent: Once we get out of the front door, I'll call them.

Reno: O-okay.. I can't.. *Freezes when he hears a yell.*

Doctor: Mr. Sinclair, where do you think your going?

Vincent: He's leaving. *He picks Reno up in his arms and runs out the door of the hospital.*

Reno: Ah! F-fuck! *Cries out in pain at the sudden movement, grips on tightly to Vincent as a few tears fall.* W-what if they c-come after me yo?

Vincent: Who cares? What will they do?

Reno: I..I don't know..I could be put in a crazy barn and locked away forever yo! *Wraps his arms tighter around Vincent's neck, wanting to hide from the world.* Just..take me away..

Vincent: Don't worry about them. *He puts Reno down once they reach the sidewalk outside.*

Reno: *Pouts as his feet touch the floor, holds on tight to Vincent as they walk.* Do you have a car? I was kind of brought here yo..

Vincent: Zack rented a car for us.

Reno: He always thinks ahead.. I wish I could be like 'im.. *Nuzzles Vincent's neck.*

Vincent: Why? You're fine the way you are right now.

Reno: Yeah, you just had to help me escape from the psych ward yo.. How am I fine? *Sighs as he traces Vincent's chest.* I wanna be better for you..

Vincent: No, stop it... You're fine the way you are. *He picks up his cell phone to dial Cloud's number.*

Cloud: Ohh, Z-zacky stop! T-the..ahh Vince! *Moans as he feels Zack's mouth move over his hard cock, manages to answer his phone before it goes to voicemail.* Mg..Y-yeah, Vince?

Vincent: Do you think you could pick Reno and I up with the rental soon?

Cloud: Ngg.. Uh huu.. G-give me a f-few..ohh, few minutes! *Bites on his lips as his cock thrusts into Zack's warm mouth, glaring at the smirk on Zack's face.*

Vincent: Don't keep us waiting for too long... *He smirks as he hangs up the phone to Cloud.*

Reno: What he say yo? *Looks up at Vincent, feeling like a child next to Vincent.*

Vincent: Cloud sounded like he was busy, but he'll be here.

Reno: *Chuckles softly, nuzzles at Vincent's chest.* Puppy is a hound dog, I'm amazed Cloudy could even answer yo! And..I can wait, as long as you hold me..

Vincent: Do you want to get something to eat while we wait? I'm sure you're hungry.

Reno: I don't want you to leave me.. I can wait yo.. Just don't let me go, please..

Vincent: I'm not going to leave you, I was going to take you out to eat... A date.

Reno: W-what? A date? You mean it yo? *Blushes lightly, playing with the end of Vincent's shirt.* I would love ta g-go on a date with you, Vinny!

Vincent: Yes, a date. Even if it's a cheap fast food place. *He takes Reno's hand and begins to walk down the busy city street with him.* Where do you want to go?

Reno: It doesn't matter ta me, I'll eat anywhere yo! *Rests his head against Vincent's shoulder as they walk, looking around to find something.* How 'bout McDonald's?

Vincent: Sure...I can afford to eat something bad once in awhile. *He begins to walk with Reno towards the McDonald's on the corner.*

Reno: Oh, shit! I'm sorry yo! We can go somewhere else, I can't beleive I forgot.. *Hits his head.*

Vincent: No, it's fine. *He smirks.* I think I'll get a...Happy Meal. Is that what they're called? My mother collects the little toys…

Reno: Yeah! We used to save up all the coins we found to get one when we were little yo! I think El' still has some of the toys from them.. *Smiles as he remembers.*

Vincent: In Japan we have "Happy Meals", but they're more expensive than the ones here.

Reno: I bet, we woulda been screwed over there yo! *Chuckles softly as they walk inside and get in line.* I'll get one too, so your mom can have two toys.

Vincent: Oh? You don't have to do that...

Reno: I wanna yo.. *Smiles at Vincent and gives him a kiss before he orders his meal, along with an extra cheeseburger.* (Mmm.. I haven't had a cheeseburger in forever!)

Vincent: A Happy Meal for me...It's only four dollars, for everything? *He hands the cashier four dollar bills.* The same order in Japan would be double the price.

Reno: What can I say, we're cheap yo! *Chuckles softly as they move so the people behind them can order, frowns when he hears giggling.* You have fans yo..

Vincent: Ignore them. *He says softly while gritting his teeth.*

Reno: You can talk to them if ya want.. I understand you're famous and I don't wanna be the reason your fans hate you.. *Rests his head against Vincent's chest.*

Vincent: This is my time with you. *He grabs his and Reno's meals on the tray and looks for a table to sit at.*

Reno: I..I'll have you the whole flight to Japan, won't I yo? I've never been on a plane before.. What's it like? *Finds a table in the back and sits down, patting on the seat next to him for Vincent.*

Vincent: *He sits down close to Reno, almost smashing him into the wall.* We have first class seats because Cloud has motion sickness. I think flying is relaxing, and we'll be on the flight for a few hours...

Reno: *Wiggles a bit, moving so he's not smashes as much and leans against Vincent as he pops a fry in his mouth.* I've always wanted to fly, when I was little I wanted to be a pilot yo!

Vincent: When I was little, I thought I would play soccer like my dad...

Reno: Your dad plays soccer? What made you want ta sing? Was your dad upset you didn't follow him yo?

Vincent: Yeah, but he wasn't upset. He wanted me to do what I want. *He unwraps his cheeseburger and takes a few bites.*

Reno: Tell me 'bout 'im! Was he one of the dad's who taught ya how to kick a ball yo? *Quickly finishes his frys before he moves to a cheeseburger.*

Vincent: Yeah, and he still is. You might have heard of him, he used to be a professional soccer player.

Reno: Well, soccer isn't realy big here.. It's more of a girly game ta men here, but um. I-I would watch it with..him yo.. S-so if he played durin' the last few years, I've seen 'im!

Vincent: He's been a coach for the past few years, but his name is Jecht.

Reno: Hmm...*Swallows his bite and grins.* I remember him! Pup has a poster of 'im in his childhood room yo! He's very sexy! *Giggles as he takes another bite.*

Vincent: Oh? Did my dad turn Zack gay? *He smirks as he finishes his cheeseburger and begins to eat his fries.*

Reno: Who knows yo! I won't lie, I would sneak into the room and rub one ta that poster. Which now freaks me out since he's your dad and I'll be meetin' 'im soon yo! *Blushes hard, hiding his face.*

Vincent: Now you'll just have to get a poster of me and rub yourself to it. *He eats a French fry seductively.*

Reno: Why use a poster when I have the real thing ta look at, kiss and touch yo? *Leans up and bites off the end of the fry coming out of Vincent's mouth, bring him into a kiss.*

Vincent: What about for when I'm away? (Eventhough I don't want to be away for this long again...)

Reno: I'll get one of the cardboard cutouts and put a dildo on it yo! *Finishes the first cheeseburger and starts on the next one.* But.. I..I don't wanna think of you leavin'..

Vincent: Or...you could always buy a blow up doll of me. I've seen them being sold in the adult shops of Japan. *He rubs Reno's shoulders comfortingly.*

Reno: W-what? Y-you mean other people are fuckin' ya right now yo? *Holds on possessively to Vincent, crawling onto his lap.* No, no one else gets you.. Only mine!

Vincent: Well...a replica of me. I can buy one for you in you want...

Reno: Still..It's freaky yo! And no, I'll just think of you in my mind and use one of my toys.. I like seein' ya in my mind.. *Kisses Vincent before he grabs his cheeseburger and finishes it while he's on Vincent's lap, not wanting to leave.*

Vincent: So...you wouldn't want to penetrate a replica of me while I'm gone?

Reno: I like bein' penetrated by you yo. But if ya want, I'll play with a doll! Maybe..it will help me sleepin' too, wakin' up and seein' your face..

Vincent: *He smirks softly.* Well...I'd rather you sleep with me anyway.

Reno: Me too, I'd rather feel your warmth at night.. Hear when you talk in your sleep yo! *Smiles as he finishes his food, giving Vincent another kiss.* Mmm, so good!

Vincent: *He melts into the kiss, but jolts as his phone suddenly rings.* It must be Cloud...*He answers the phone quickly.* Hey, Cloud. Are you ready to pick us up?

Cloud: We're outside the hospital, where are you?

Reno: *Smirks, still drugged up he begins to rock on Vincent's lap. Sucking on his neck.* (He's mine, I don't even feel pain yo!)

Vincent: Reno and I stopped at McDonald's while waiting for you. We'll be out there to meet you, okay?

Cloud: Yeah, I'll have Zack pull up. Reno shouldn't be moving that much, we don't want his stitches to rip!

Reno: *Grinds harder against Vincent, marking Vincent's neck.* Love you..Love my Vinny!

Vincent: It's too late for that. *He covers the speaker of the phone with his hand to talk to Reno.* Stop...You'll hurt yourself. *He returns to his and Cloud's conversation.* I'll see you in a bit. *He hangs up the phone.*

Reno: D-don't you love me yo? I..want to show how much I l-love you! *Tries to grind faster, but is stopped by Vincent.*

Vincent: I love you, but you shouldn't be moving this much. You're still under the influence and your leg is bleeding on me.

Reno: I..I'm sorry! F-forgive me yo! *Quickly stops moving, hiding his face in Vincent's neck.* I..I just wanted your l-love..Make up for everything yo.

Vincent: You have my love, and you'll have more once we get to my home.

Reno: I want to go now, take me there yo! I..I hate it here and away from you.. *Holds on tighter to Vincent, not wanting to let go.*

Vincent: Don't worry... *He packs away the two toys that come with the Happy Meals for his mother and helps Reno up from the booth.*

Reno: We can get some of my toys too yo, I got a few new ones from work! *Giggles as he hold onto Vincent, limping as he walks.*

Vincent: I have plenty of toys back home... *He wraps the two toys tight in the Happy Meal paper bags and helps Reno outside.*

Reno: But..I like my toys yo! I know just what to do with them to get me off! Ahh, I love the sun! *Smiles as his face is covered by the warm sun.*

Vincent: You're...really high.

Reno: I..have a low tolerance for drugs yo! They really f-fuck me up! *Giggles as he turns and wraps his arms around Vincent's neck, nipping at his nose.*

Vincent: I can tell. *He watches Cloud and Zack drive up to where he and Reno are standing.* They're here...

Reno: Hiya Puppy! I'm..I'm high off my ass yo! *Giggles as he moves to the car, leaning against Zack's window.*

Cloud: *Chuckles softly at the sight.* I see you are having fun, Vince..

Vincent: We had a good time. *He helps Reno into the rental car and gets in after him.*

Zack: I've never seen you so messed up and conscious in my life, Reno!

Reno: It's fun! But but Vinny won't let me have fun with him, puppy! He made me stop because my pants became all red yo! *Pouts and crosses his arms.*

Zack: You're in a public place, Reno...

Vincent: I promise you, Reno. We can do whatever we want once we land in Japan.

Reno: You better! I want suckin', fuckin' and lickin' yo! And tons of naughty toys! *Leans against Vincent's shoulder, nuzzling at him.*

Cloud: Seems like Lulu and Jecht won't be the only ones making noise in the house!

Vincent: Thank you for reminding me, Cloud... *His hands flirt with Reno's thighs.*

Cloud: You're welcome! It's what I'm here for, I didn't know your dad was such a beast! *Chuckles, loving seeing how worked up Vincent gets.*

Reno: V-Vinny is a beast, with a huge monster cock! *Gropes Vincent's sleeping cock.*

Zack: It sounds like we're going to have some action in the back seat.

Vincent: Don't grope me yet...Can you wait until we get home?

Reno: I was just showin' how big your cocky was! I miss him,he must be so lonely in those smelly pants! *Pouts as he gives Vincent's neck little licks.*

Cloud: Vince, be the bigger man..

Vincent: No more...you're not in your right mind, Reno. I don't want to take advantage. *He gently restrains Reno's hands behind his back.*

Reno: But.. I..want to, I don't care if you take advantage of me! I..Please Vin...*Passes out onto Vincent's lap.*

Cloud: And he's out! I knew it would happen, he had the look in his eyes..

Vincent: I can't do anything while he's in this state...

Cloud: He'll be better soon, me and Zack can go in and pack his stuff so ya don't have to wake him up.. You can stay in here with him till we leave for the airport!

Zack: We'll take care of everything...

Cloud: Yeah, why don't you rest with him as well Vince? You look dead on your feet..

Vincent: Thank you I will...Hopefully he'll be in his right mind at the airport, or they may never let us on the flight.

Cloud: We'll work something out, we can say we're taking him to a hospital in Japan to help or something!

Vincent: Oh, they'll believe us. *He says in dry sarcasm.*

Cloud: *Sticks his tongue out at Vincent.* I don't hear you coming up with any ideas!

Vincent: We'll be alright...

Cloud: I know, all you have to do is flash that Valentine smile and they'll let you pass! *Chuckles softly as he rests his hand on Zack's leg.* It always worked for your dad..

Vincent: I'll just give them an autograph too...

Reno: Mm... *Whimpers softly in his sleep, the drugs messing with his mind. Tries to nuzzle closer to the warmth.*

Vincent: Hey, Reno... *He rubs Reno's back.*

Reno: No..V-vin..*Whines softly as he hides his face in Vincent's groin, relaxing at the rubs.*

Cloud: It's the drugs.. It's better to let him sleep it off, Vince..

Vincent: But he's calling for me...

Cloud: I bet he calls for you every night.. Just hold him, he'll know your here with him.. Let him wake up when his body is ready..

Vincent: Exactly...it pains me to see him calling for me. *He rubs Reno's back and neck.*

Cloud: He'll be home with you soon, Vince.. You can be there every night when he calls.. Just..kiss him, I'm sure that will wake him up..

Vincent: *He gently kisses the top of Reno's head, hoping it will wake him.*

Reno: Ngg.. V-vin.. no..sex..tired.. *Turns in Vincent's lap, holding him tightly as he smiles at the feel of Vincent's lips.*

Cloud: Oh ho ho! He changes his mind quick! *Laughs at the look on Vincent's face.*

Zack: That is the first time I have ever heard of Reno turning down sex!

Vincent: I don't want sex right now, though...

Cloud: We'll have to mark it down as a day in history! *Chuckles as he slowly moves his hand to Zack's thigh.*

Zack: I'll remember the date and time forever. *He playfully flicks Cloud's hand.*

Reno: Shut up.. All so noisy up..*Looks up at Vincent, his eyes glazed.*

Vincent: We're not talking that loud... *He rubs Reno's forehead.*

Reno: You are when I'm tryin' ta sleep yo..*Snuggles closer in Vincent's lap, his nose rubbing against Vincent's sleeping cock.* Are we there yet?

Cloud: I'm sorry, Reno.. We'll be quiet. *Smiles back at the two, his hand now playing with Zack's.*

Vincent: We still have to pick up clothing from your place, Reno. Go ahead and sleep.

Reno: Will you lay with me? The boogieman keeps comin' yo. You scare him! *Begs as he looks into Vincent's eyes, holding on tightly to his slim waist.*

Vincent: I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere

Reno: Can you sing to me yo? *Yawns softly, tightens his arms around Vincent's waist as he nuzzles his head into his lap.* So comfy..

Vincent: That depends...What would you like to hear?

Reno: I..don't know..What would your mom sing to you yo? *Closes his eyes, already falling asleep.*

Vincent: My mom would make up songs for me... *He softly begins to hum a random, sweet melody.*

Reno: *Groans as he's woken up by Vincent's hums, makes a face as he buries his into Vincent's lap.* Be quiet yo!

Vincent: *He shakes his head at Cloud and Zack chuckling softly at Reno's reaction.*

Cloud: And I thought Lulu was bi-polar.. He's gonna get along great with her, Vince! *Chuckles back softly, smiles at Vincent before he leans against Zack.*

Vincent: I hope so too..

The group lands safely in Japan. Vincent and Cloud arrive home at Vincent's family house. Zack looks around at the beautiful, traditional Japanese house. Vincent holds onto Reno's hand tightly as the group approaches the front door. Vincent freezes when the front door swings open with his mother standing in the threshold of the door.

Lulu: You have returned, I have missed you my sons.. *Runs over to Vincent and hugs him.*

Reno: *Freezes as he watches the woman he guesses is Vincent's mother hug him.* (She's beautiful..)

Vincent: We're home...but we weren't gone for that long. *He hugs his mother tight in his arms.*

Zack: (So this is what having a mom is like...)

Lulu: It was when I didn't expect you to be leaving.. *Lets go of Vincent and looks over at the red haired man next to him.* Don't be so scared, young man. You must be the man who has taken my son heart.. I am Lulu..

Reno: *Swallows hard, lightly shaking.* H-hi..I'm Reno.. Y-you have a nice home yo.. (I don't know what to do, I've never..I don't know how to act around her!)

Vincent: Relax, Reno...Did you cook more food, mom? I can smell it coming out the front door.

Zack: It smells delicious...Fried rice?

Lulu: Yes dear, I'm not as bad as people say.. *Turns to the dark haired man holding Cloud's hand.* You must be Zack.. And of course, it is all my husband eats.. Now all of you, come in before the food gets cold! *Walks inside the house.*

Reno: I..can't help it.. I've never..I've never had or seen a real mom before yo.. *Grabs on tightly to Vincent's hand.*

Vincent: She likes you, Reno. Come in and eat something to settle down. *He holds on tightly to Reno's hand and drags him inside.* Take your shoes off.

Reno: Huh? Oh, sorry.. *Looks around and sees everyone taking off their shoes and does the same, makes a face at the smell.* But..they smell yo..

Cloud: It's alright, Reno.. Lulu's food will over power feet smell!

Vincent: *He smirks slightly.* (He's going to be culture shocked...) It's alright. *He takes off his shoes and sits at the table.*

Lulu: *Begins to dish out everyone's meal, looks over Reno's body.* You are to skinny but don't worry, I will have fatten you up. *Dishes out extra onto Reno's plate.*

Reno: *Blushes hard, plays with the end of his pants as he watches food being pilled on his plate.* (There's no forks yo! How will I eat?)

Zack: *He laughs as Reno's eyes widen at the mountain of food as he removes his shoes.* The food really smells delicious, Mrs. Valentine. *He waits for Cloud to remove his shoes and sits inbetween Reno and Cloud at the table.*

Lulu: Please, call me Lulu or mother.. Now you look like a well fed boy, Cloud did good in picking you..

Cloud: *Blushes lightly.* T-thank you, mom.. He k-knows some Japanese as well, I've been teaching him more..

Reno: (I don't know anything..And I'm a stick.. She's gonna wish Vinny was with Zack.. He's so much better then me yo..) *Stares at his plate.*

Vincent: Eat up, Reno. *He takes his set of chop sticks and scoops up a large amount of rice to eat.*

Lulu: Yes, I hope it is to your liking.. *Finishes filling everyone's plate before she begins to eat as well.* You do, Zack? Doko de manabu ka?

Zack: Chichi wa watashi ni ikutsu ka no nihongo o oshie ta. Sorry if my Japanese is a little rusty. *He positions his chop sticks in his hand and tastes his rice before scooping up a large amount to eat.*

Reno: *Does as Vincent and picks up the stick, tries to copy him but pouts when they keeps falling out of his hand.* (Damn it! Now they'll hate me more! Zack is doing this like he has since he was born yo!)

Lulu: That was good, your father sound like a good man.. Not many teach there children other languages..

Vincent: Excuse me mother one moment... *He stands up close to Reno to instruct him on how to hold chop sticks.* Let me show you...You have to hold the first stick like a pencil. You rest the other stick against your ring finger and thumb. *He positions the chop sticks correctly for Reno.* Now try it.

Reno: O-okay.. *Sticks out his tongue as he tries it again, frowns when the rice falls off again.* I can't do it yo..

Lulu: *Smiles softly at the sight, grabs a fork she has hidden his her long robes and hands it over.* Here, I always keep one handy.. Jecht still has trouble..

Vincent: Thank you mom. *He takes the fork from his mother and hands it to Reno.* You'll get it eventually. Don't be too discouraged. *He sits back down next to Reno and continues to eat his meal.*

Reno: T-thanks um.. M-ma'am.. *Fills the fork up with some rice and quickly takes a bite, moans softly at the taste.* Mmm! This is amazin'!

Cloud: *Chuckles softly.* Lulu always makes the best food! And she won't let you leave till your plate is empty! *Smiles at Zack and chuckles when he sees his cheeks puffed out with food.*

Vincent: I think mom cooked the rice with beef stock. Am I right? *He looks up at his mother as he takes a sip of water.*

Lulu: Yes, I got some fresh from the farm down the street.. *Looks over at Reno and smiles kindly at him.* Please, call me Lulu.. You are family to us now.. And eat up, I want you to gain ten pounds before you leave my home..

Reno: Uh..T-thank you..Lulu.. I h-haven't had a home cooked meal in years yo.. *Blushes lightly as he takes a few more bites, still not sure how to act around her.*

Vincent: He's alright, mom... *He eats his side dish of seasoned udon noodles with leeks and spinach.*

Lulu: When your father gets back, we have something to tell you.. *Looks over at Vincent..* And I know he is alright, but i will feed everyone who comes here..

Vincent: May I bathe first? I haven't been able to wash since I left...

Reno: (It's all my fault yo.. I hope she never finds out, then she'll really hate me..) *Looks down as he picks at his food.*

Lulu: Yes, I'll tell your father to wait till you are done.. I trust Reno will join you? *Looks over and taps on Reno's plate.* Eat, son.. I won't let you leave till I can see the bottom of that plate..

Cloud: Told ya! Is it okay if I take Zack on a tour around the house while you bathe?

Vincent: I don't mind. I'll have to show Reno how to use a Japanese bath.

Reno: (She WANTS me to join him in the bath? She knows what he'll want to do, right?) *Blushes as he quickly digs into his food, wanting to please Lulu.*

Cloud: Yes, that sounds good. Would you like that, Zack? It's beautiful there.. *Looks over at Zack, softly rubbing his leg.*

Zack: I've always wanted to see a real koi pond. Thank you Cloud. *He smiles at Cloud.* (I've heard of Japanese baths...It's not unusual for people who are close to bathe together, poor Reno doesn't know this is part of their tradition.)

Lulu: Yes, I have been taking care of it since we moved to this place.. Vincent used to try and swim in my ponds when he was little..

Vincent: And I remember when I would "camp" in the back yard, and you would pack temari rice balls and decorate them for me. Maybe I can take Reno outside tonight?

Reno: Really? I'd love to see that yo! *Smiles for the first time since they got there.*

Vincent: Yes...after the bath of course.

Lulu: Yes, I will make you two some rice balls as well.. Your old futons are by the back door, you may use them..

Vincent: Do we still have the old tent somewhere?

Lulu: Yes, it is already set up in the back.. Your father used it the other night.. *Takes a drink of her tea.* You'll want to change out the futons though..

Cloud: *Chuckles, taking a drink as well.* Why? They'll just get dirty again!

Reno: *Blushes hard, choking a bit on rice.* (How could he say that in front of here?)

Vincent: I'll just not use the futons. I'll take some tatami mats, comforters, and pillows out there along with a cooler.

Lulu: As you wish.. But tomorrow I would like to spend time with you and Reno..I want to get to know my new son..

Reno: *Looks down embarrassed, unease about how loving she is.* O-okay.. I..don't have anyt-thing planned yo..

Cloud: (I'll have to talk to Vincent.. Lulu is scaring Reno, he's not sure how to act around her..)

Vincent: Of course... *He finishes his plate of food.* I'm going to head to the bath. Thank you for the amazing food, mom.

Lulu: You're welcome, my son.. Now both of you get cleaned up.. I can hear your father pulling up and when you are finished, we have something to tell you..

Reno: Y-yeah, I've never eaten so much and such good food!

Cloud: Yes, it was great as always mom.. *Stands up and bows to her.*

Vincent: I'll be down soon. *He begins to head upstairs to the bathroom. He sighs sadly when he notices Reno doesn't follow him. He removes his clothing and begins to wash his hair using a separate faucet away from the Ofuro.*

Lulu: What are you doing, boy? Go to him, I don't need help cleaning up.. Plus he is waiting for you..

Reno: *Blushes and silently nods before he gets up, going the way Vincent went but ends up lost.* Vinny? Where are you?

Vincent: In here...Come in. *He starts the water to the Ofuro once his hair and body are completely rinsed. He makes the water steaming hot.* Wash your hair first at the faucet head...

Reno: *Quickly runs to the room he heard Vincent's voice coming from, shivers at the sight of his naked body.* Oh..Okay! *Walks over and gets undressed before he puts his head under the faucet and sighs as the water hits him.*

Vincent: *He reaches over to help Reno wash his hair.* Once your body is clean, you can join me in the Ofuro...

Reno: Mm, okay.. Seems kinda point less though, I'm already clean then yo! *Cleans his body, shudders as he runs over his thigh. Frowning as he remembers how close he was to losing everything.*

Vincent: The Ofuro is for relaxing. You're supposed to wash off before entering or the water will be dirty. *He rests his hands on Reno's hips.*

Reno: Alright, I guess I get it.. It would be better for my leg if I didn't get in dirty water yo. *Finishes up and turns the water off before he climbs into the tub, hisses at the pain of moving.* Ahh, this feels amazin'!

Vincent: Do you want the water warmer? *He steps into the Ofuro with Reno.*

Reno: Sure, I'll never say no to hot water yo! *Smiles at Vincent as he sinks under the water, only the top of his head and eyes exposed.*

Vincent: *He pulls the valve for hot water, making the room fill with thick steam.* I love it when the water is almost as hot as lava. *He lays back against Reno's chest and closes his eyes in relaxation.*

Reno: *Holds on tightly to Vincent, nuzzling at his neck.* I..really like your house, it's nice yo! Thank you for bringing me here..

Vincent: Don't thank me. *He turns onto his stomach to face Reno.* Now we're alone and together...

Reno: Y-yeah.. *Blushes as he feels Vincent lay on him, shudders as his cock rubs against Vincent's.* Do you think I'm able to now?

Vincent: I think you are ready. You were out of your mind before. I couldn't take you in that state.

Reno: Yeah..I can't deal with drugs, I think it has to do with me as a baby..I wasn't the healthiest thing yo..*Shakily wraps his legs around Vincent's waist, pulling him closer.*

Vincent: You're shaking...Can I take care of that first? *He lovingly rubs Reno's thighs and pushes his fingers deep along Reno's muscles.*

Reno: Ohh.. Y-yes, please.. Make me feel like heaven, my Vinny! *Moans softly, holding Vincent tighter.* I..love you, so freakin' much! I..never wanna leave you.

Vincent: I love you too...I'm glad you came back with me. *He slowly spreads Reno's legs and gently prepares Reno's rosebud for entry.*

Reno: Me too.. , please..I need ya now! I..can't wait, I t-thought I'd never see you again yo! *Clenches tightly around Vincent's fingers, pulling him in deeper.*

Vincent: Don't be so hasty...I'm not going anywhere. *He massages Reno's prostate with his fingers and gently kisses Reno's lips.*

Reno: Mmmm! *Passionately kisses Vincent's lips, rocking his hips to meet Vincent's finger. His toes curl in pleasure as he runs his hands down Vincent's strong back.*

Vincent: Are you ready for this? *He reaches for Reno's hands and places Reno's hands around the girth of his hard cock.*

Reno: God, it feels like it's fuckin' grown yo! *Moans deep in his chest as he begins to stroke Vincent's cock, missing the feeling of it between his hands.* Please, make it so I feel you in me for days, baby..

Vincent: It probably has grown. *He runs Reno's fingers along the thick veins of his cock as he begins to move into position.*

Reno: Fuck.. I missed it so much! None of my toys have veins like this.. Please, remind me how great you are yo! *Thrusts yp against Vincent's hard cock, shivers as he feels it hit his rosebud.*

Vincent: *He slowly enters Reno's little ass hole with his cock and thrusts gently, making Reno's rosebud begin to swallow his cock.* Mm...I've missed this...

Reno: Ahhhh! V-vinny, more! Please, baby! I've missed your cock so fuckin' much yo! *Moans in pleasure as he feels Vincent's cock slowly stretch his tight anus to it's limit.* Love you, love, love, love you!

Vincent: Shh... *He quiets Reno by kissing him hard as he begins to thrust his cock.* God...you feel so good.

Reno: Mmmmm! So..do you, harder.. Fuck me harder yo. *Moans into the kiss as he wraps his legs around Vincent's waist, pulling him closer as he rolls his hips.* (I've missed this so much, I never want to leave him.. ever yo!)

Vincent: *He covers Reno's mouth with his hand and suddenly pounds hard into Reno's ass, making the hot water splash around them.* You love it hard? Can you feel my cock? *He pants hard in between soft moans.*

Reno: Mmmh! Yufm! *Moans loudly against Vincent's hand, licking lustfully at it as he eyes roll from the pleasure running through his body. Rapidly nods his head as he clenches tightly around Vincent's hard rod.*

Jecht: *Slides open the door and walks in with a smirk on his face, sweat still rolling down his chest from his workout.* Hey you two, do you need anything, boy?

Vincent: Dad... *He freezes at the sound of his father's voice and picks up a cotton towel and throws it at Jecht.*

Reno: (Oh god, it that what Vinny's gonna look like when he's older yo? Oh shitt!) *Screams into Vincent's hand as he suddenly cums hard into the water, his eyes close in bliss as he rides his release.*

Jecht: *Quickly catches the towel and chuckles at the sight.* You're throwing has gotten worse, boy.. And it would seem you don't need any of your...toys.. I'll be with your mother.. *Smirks and winks at Vincent before he heads out.*

Vincent: Damn... *He pulls his limp cock out of Reno's ass and sinks back in the water.* Sorry...He ruined my sex drive.

Reno: D-don't be sorry yo.. *Pants heavily as he curls up in Vincent's lap, nuzzling closer to him.* I should be, I..got my release but you didn't..God, I'm still on Cloud 9 yo!

Vincent: I'll make it up to you later tonight...when we camp outside. Parents walking in while you're having sex and asking if you need anything would kill anyone's desire.

Reno: Don't worry 'bout it, it was great yo! *Lovingly kisses at Vincent's jawline.* And I wouldn't know.. Never had parents, so no person really kills my drive!

Vincent: Tonight, no one will disturb us. *He lovingly kisses Reno's lips and relaxes against the Ofuro.*

~We hope you loved it! Sorry it took us longer to update! We were at Colossal/Tornado con and very busy!XD~

Doko de manabu ka? (Where did you learn it?)

Chichi wa watashi ni ikutsu ka no nihongo o oshie ta. (My father taught me some Japanese.)


	10. Chapter 10

After an hour of cuddling in the bathtub, Vincent and Reno exit and begin to dress in yukatas hanging on the wall.

Reno: Mm..How do you put this on yo? *Looks at the dark green robe like thing.*

Vincent: You pull the left side in and around your body tight. *He reaches around Reno and pulls the end of the left side near Reno's hip.* And you wrap the right around the outside of you. *He wraps the right side and ties off Reno's yukata.*

Reno: So...it's like a fancy bath robe yo? It's really soft.. *Runs his hands over the fabric, looking at himself in the mirror.* I like it, not what I usually wear..But nice!

Vincent: Kind of...You can wear these outside in Japan, unlike bathrobes. They're considered summer wear. *He takes his own black yukata with printed bamboo stalks and begins to put it on.*

Reno: I've seen people wear bathrobes in public! *Walks over to Vincent, nuzzling at Vincent's neck as he gets dressed.* I like you in this as well..

Vincent: You do? (I'll tie my yukata loosely...and tease him with a hint of skin.) *He ties his yukata, allowing some of his chest and a tease of shoulder to be exposed.*

Reno: Mm, yes..You look so sexy yo.. I want you to wear this kind of stuff more often! *Licks his lips at the sight of Vincent's exposed chest, softly kisses at it.*

Vincent: Maybe I can throw a concert in a yukata? *He kisses Reno's forehead and begins to lead him out of the bathroom.*

Reno: I'd like it! You'd be goin' back to your roots yo! *Smiles at the kiss, holds onto Vincent's hand as they walk.* I need to find a new drummer for us, I've been so busy I haven't had time..

Vincent: I'm sure I can find one for you...

Reno: You don't have to yo.. I'll call Rude later and ask if he's found someone yet. *Hears voices from another room, speaking in Japanese.* (I wish I knew what they were sayin'! Do they like me? Are they mad at me for not bein' able to give them babies?)

Vincent: Mom? I'm finished now. Do you want to talk?

Lulu: Yes, come in here, my red eyes.. Your father and I have something to tell you..

Reno: I-I can go to your room..Or outside so you can talk a-alone yo..

Vincent: Come in with me, Reno. *He holds Reno's hand as he walks into the room with his mother and father.*

Lulu: You found them.. I picked those out for both of you, it matches your hair perfectly Reno.. Don't you think so, dear? *Looks over at Jecht.*

Jecht: Yeah, it took awhile to find that color. How do you like it?

Reno: I r-really like it, it's comfy yo.. *Blushes lightly as he sits down.* You didn't have to go through all the trouble, I would be happy with an onion sack.

Lulu: Nonsense, I wanted you to have the perfect thing for around the house.. And you have such a beautiful hair color, I had to find the right fabric..

Vincent: So...what is the news you wanted to tell me, mom?

Reno: *Blushes harder, wiggles a bit next to Vincent. Uncomforterble with the kindness of Vincent's mother.*

Jecht: Do you want me to tell them, dear?

Lulu: No, I can.. *Smiles at Jecht, placing her hand ontop of Jecht larger, rougher one.* I am with child, Vincent.. You will have a little brother or sister soon.

Vincent: What? That's great, mom. *He bows at the waist to show his respect for his mother.*

Reno: *Keeps looking down, not wanting to intrude on this family moment.* (I..shouldn't be here.. It..could this have been my life? If I was born to a actually mom..)

Lulu: Yes, I go to the doctor tomorrow to have a final test from them but I know this feeling. Plus your father has already told me my taste has change.. *Takes a sip of her tea.*

Vincent: Oh... *He licks his dry lips.* Has the futon been brought in from outside yet?

Lulu: *Smirks at the sight of Vincent's face.* Yes, I brought them in.. But I wasn't able to take the tatami mat out, I was to tired too.. *Sets her tea down and leans against Jecht, grabbing his hand and placing it on her lower stomach.*

Reno: *Shyly looks up at the sight, looking sadly at them.* (That was my dream, since I was little..Now seein' it, it hurts more then I thought yo.)

Vincent: We'll take the mats outside. Reno and I can do it together.

Lulu: Alright, if you need help ask your father.. *Smiles up at Jecht, softly stroking his hand.*

Jecht: Which mats are you going to use? The full size mats are about sixty pounds.

Lulu: Maybe you should help him, dear.. Reno can sit here and keep me company..

Reno: (What? Why does she wanna sit with me yo?) *Looks up a bit shocked.*

Jecht: Yeah that sounds good. Vincent and I will be back in a few minutes.

Vincent and Jecht leave the room to set up the tatami mats for the tent outside, leaving Reno and Lulu together in the room.

Reno: *Looks up shyly at the powerful women in front of him, not sure what to say.* Y-your son..is really kind, I do love him..

Lulu: I'm glad to see I raised him right, to be caring to those he loves.

Reno: You did, he's amazin'. I don't know what I'd do without 'im yo.. *Smiles softly.* And um.. congratulation on the baby!

Lulu: Thank you...You're a part of our family now, one of my boys. *She smiles softly at Reno.*

Reno: T-thank..you.. *Looks down, tears burning his eyes at her words.* (A family? A..a real one with a mom yo?) And thanks for l-lettin' me and pup stay here yo.

Lulu: It feels good having a full house again. Vincent used to have friends over when he was little. I already made some food you two can have while outside...

Reno: You didn't have too, I'm still fill from dinner yo! *Pats his belly.* I..take it he was popular when he was little?

Lulu: He would always camp outside with his friends. Vincent always had a few friends over on weekends.

Reno: That must of been nice.. I bet all the kids loved comin' over here yo! *Lets out a shy smile, slowly warming up to her.*

Lulu: Their mothers all loved dropping their kids off here on the weekends. I don't mind if you stay.

Reno: I'll be here a-as long as you'll have me.. And my job lets me, I..still haven't called them..*Sighs, holding his head.* They must think I'm dead..

Lulu: Your job? Where do you work?

Reno: (Shit! Should I tell her? I don't want to lie..) I..um..I work at an adult store in my town..

Lulu: Oh? That must be...an interesting job. Do you get discounts?

Reno: *Blushes.* It is..They let me off for gigs and yes, I do and sometimes ever get to test try some of the um..new toys we get yo..

Lulu: That's a good perk...Oh, if you don't mind me asking, what kind of dialect is "yo"? Is it similar to the Nagoya dialect here?

Reno: It is! *Chuckles softly, remembering the fun he's had with some of the toys.* Oh..Um, it's just a habit I've had since I was little.. My dialect is just slumrat.. The older boys at the orphanage would say it and so I started too, if ya get my bro mad enough he'll slip back into sayin' it as well..

Lulu: I didn't mean to offend you by asking, I have just never heard of "yo" being used at the end of a sentence.

Reno: You didn't! Don't worry yo.. It's weird ta alot of people, I've tried to stop but it never works and I like how I talk.

Lulu: I think it's interesting. You have your own accent.

Reno: Yep, my bro and sis's ain't as strong anymore. But we all grew up at different places at first. *Traces the patterns on the fabric.*

Lulu: *He thinks to herself for a moment.* Do you mean a foster home?

Reno: (Crap, what was I thinkin' yo? What is it, I can't hide anything from Vinny, now I can't from his mom?) Uh..yeah.. I've been in more than I care ta remember yo.. First year I was in the orphanage, then shipped from home ta home.. *Chuckles sadly.* My first home was a dumpster behind a strip club, still had the um..cord thingy on me yo..

Lulu: *She blots her eyes with her sleeve from Reno's story.* Sorry...I only cried like this when I was pregnant with Vincent. *She reaches out to hug Reno tight.* You can come over anytime you need a home. Do you hear me?

Reno: *Freezes when he feels her arms hugging him tightly, relaxes into her arms and hugs her back. Not wanting to lose the warm feeling.* It..mean ya have a heart and that the baby in you will have a better start at life then me yo. *Looks up, tears trying to stay in his eyes and not fall.* Y-you mean it? You..you want a dumpster baby like me?

Lulu: It doesn't matter to me, Vincent chose you.

Reno: I don't know why.. I'm fucked up yo.. Oh, sorry! I..have a sailor mouth.*Blushes lightly, still holding on tightly to her.* (I never want this warm feelin' to end..)

Lulu: It's alright, Jecht can have a sailor's mouth too sometimes. *She looks up as Jecht and Vincent return to the room.*

Jecht: We set up two full size tatami mats outside.

Reno: I bet, he looks like it yo! *Chuckles softly at Lulu before he stands up and walks over to Vincent.*

Lulu: Good, now come here dear.. You still have one more work out that needs to be done.. *Smiles knowingly at Jecht.*

Vincent: Yeah, we do too... *He grabs Reno's hand and leads him out of the room. He sighs as he steps out into the hallway and begins to walk down the stairs to the front door.* We carried about one hundred-twenty pounds of tatami outside...

Reno: Wow, you didn't have too.. I've slept on the ground before yo.. *Nuzzles at Vincent's shoulder, chuckles softly when he hears a deep groan coming from the room they just left.*

Vincent: Let's go to my room... *He takes Reno into his room and closes the sliding door. He sits on the edge of his tatami bed.* This is where I sleep.

Reno: *Looks around Vincent's room, smiles as he sits down next to him.* It's very.. you! *Softly kisses at Vincent's neck.* I..like your mom.. She hugged me and I-I felt warm yo.. Is that what Moms feel like?

Vincent: Yes, you're one of hers now... Are you ready to take some pillows and blankets outside?

Reno: I've..never had a mom..Think she'll like Rudy and El'? El' would love her yo. *Kisses at Vincent's neck, wanting to feel him.* Yeah, I haven't slept outside in awhile!

Vincent: She'll probably take them in as her own. *He begins to take his pillows off of his bed.*

Reno: I can't wait to tell them 'bout her! *Smiles as he grabs his monkey from his bag, attaching it around his neck.* I'm ready!

Vincent: *He grabs a large comforter and holds it under his arm.* We can get outside through Cloud's room. *He walks to the side of the room where a sliding door separates his room from Cloud's room and walks to where the see through sliding door separates the room from outside.*

Reno: Why, don't wanna hear your parents doin' it yo? *Smirks as he looks over at Vincent, playfully punching him.*

Vincent: No, and I want to be alone with you, without being bothered. *He opens the sliding door to the balcony and begins to walk down the stairs to the back yard.*

Reno: Your dad is sexy! I wouldn't mind watchin' yo! *Looks at Vincent with a shit eating grin before it drops open in awe at the sight of the backyard.* Wow...It's so..You lived here?

Vincent: When I was little, I used to stay out here all night. *He slips on a pair of wooden geta placed at the bottom of the stairs.* And I look better than my dad. Why would you want to see him?

Reno: I understand why, if I had a place like this I'd never leave yo! *Does the same as Vincent, stumbles a bit as he tries the new shoes.* I have been known to like aged men, he's very.. rough! *Smiles and kisses Vincent's cheek.*

Vincent: You don't want me anymore? *He teases Reno with the false sadness in his voice. He makes his way to the secluded tent.*

Reno: No, you're the only one for me baby! I want ya till the day you die. *Follows after Vincent, hugging him from behind.* I love you more than any old man.

Vincent: I can get aroused naturally, because I know my dad has to take pills sometimes. *He unzips the tent and arranges the pillows and comforter over the tatami mats.*

Reno: That's kinda freaky you know that yo! *Chuckles softly as he crawls in after Vincent, snuggles into the pillow.* I should give 'im the penis pump I have.

Vincent: He already has one, trust me. *He lays down next to Reno on the tatami mat.*

Reno: Hmm, went snoppin' 'round your parents naughty drawer yo? *Moves closer to Vincent, wrapping a leg around Vincent's long legs.* You know..That means when you're older, you may have trouble too!

Vincent: Possibly...my dad has had a sports injury to the groin before...

Reno: Ow! No wonder..*Softly pats Vincent's sleeping cock.* Yours is just fine how it is, even if it starts goin' soft! I've never used the pump before, it's still half wrapped up in the birthday paper yo!

Vincent: Keep touching me...and see what happens. *He unzips a compartment at the top of the tent to let air circulate.*

Reno: Mm, still have blue balls yo? Poor baby boys been swimmin' like crazy, wantin' to meet me, huh? *Begins to gently rub Vincent's groin, massaging the large, mushroom head.*

Vincent: I still do. *He teases Reno further by letting the sleeve of his yukata slide down his bare shoulder.*

Reno: We'll have to take care of that, won't we?*Licks his lips as he moves his hand faster over Vincent's length, leans forward to softly kiss at Vincent's exposed shoulder. Softly sucks on it, wanting to mark him.*

Vincent: What do you want to do? *He spreads his legs, allowing his growing cock to peek through the fabric of his yukata.*

Reno: I..want..I want you ta fuck my mouth, till lose my voice yo! I know your large, meaty cock can do it to me, baby.. *Moans softly as he kisses his way down Vincent's body, leaving little bite marks.*

Vincent: I'll let you suck me, but after that, I want my way with you. *He unties his yukata, exposing bare skin on his chest, abs and cock.*

Reno: Mm, I can't wait yo..God, I've missed ya in my mouth! *Licks a trail down Vincent's body, nipping hard before he lightly pulls at Vincent's pubic hair. Kisses at the base of Vincent's large cock, chuckles as he feels it jump under his chin.* Hi, big boy! You miss me?

Vincent: He wants your hot mouth. Are you going to help him? *He gently strokes himself as he rubs his cock against Reno's lips and chin.*

Reno: I'll always help him, he's my big boy! *Smiles lovingly as he traces his tongue around Vincent's head, lapping at the slit before he takes it into his mouth and begins to suck.* Mmm!

Vincent: Swallow him now...Taste my hard cock, and tell me how good it is. *He slowly begins to thrust his hips up into Reno's mouth.*

Reno: Mmm! Yesss... *Takes moreof Vincent's hard cock into his mouth, relaxing his throat as he swallows all of it. Letting Vincent control his pleasure as he tightens his throat around him.*

Vincent: Mm...I love how you suck me off. *He runs his fingers through Reno's hair to encourage him.* (I love watching him...it makes me feel hot.)

Reno: Mmm! *Moans as he feels Vincent playing with his hair, massages Vincent's heavy balls as he bobs his head faster. Looking up at Vincent with lust as drool drips down his chin.*

Vincent: Just a little longer...before I can have my way. *He thrusts his cock hard in Reno's mouth, making Reno gag and suck on his cock.*

Reno: *Chokes at the feeling of Vincent pound into his mouth, loving the burn running down his throat from the rough treatment. Sucks harder as a tear falls down his cheek, rolls Vincent's balls in his hand as he moans in pleasure.*(This is amazin'! I love when he's rough!)

Vincent: Oh...you're ready. *He pulls Reno away from his cock.* Can you get on your knees?

Reno: Y-yes.. *Crokes out, his voice rough from the hard thrusting. Lays on the mat, pushing his ass up in the air for Vincent's pleasure.* F-fuck... me..

Vincent: *He lifts up Reno's yukata and squeezes Reno's ass in his hands. He begins to rub his cock in between Reno's plump ass cheeks.* I have to tease you first, I love watching you squirm.

Reno: Uhhh! No, p-please! *Whines as he pushes back against Vincent, wanting to feel that cock deep inside him.* You.. made me loss my voice, now make it so I can't walk yo!

Vincent: Maybe I love teasing you? *He rubs the head of his cock against Reno's ass hole.* I want to get you red hot for me...

Reno: Mm, please! I a-already am yo! Please, Vinny! *Whimpers as he clenches around Vincent, trying to pull him in deeper.*

Vincent: Damn, Reno...I'll give it to you since you beg so much. *He enters Reno's ass hard and begins to pound Reno's tender ass.*

Reno: Ahh! Y-yes, so..fuckin' good! *Moans loudly as he thrusts back against Vincent's cock, letting his sweet moans fill the tent.* God, it burns so sweet!

Vincent: Oh...damn yeah. *He begins to pound Reno into the tatami mat, thrusting his cock against Reno's prostate.*

Reno: Yes, yes! F-faster yo! *Cries out in pleasure as he grabs onto the pillows, grinding his hard cock against the mats.* Love you in me!

Vincent: Do you want my release in you? *He kisses the bare skin on Reno's neck.*

Reno: Uh hu! F-fill me till I explode yo! I..I'm so fuckin' close! *Clenches tighter around Vincent as his release gets closer, precum soaks the blankets underneath him.*

Vincent: I feel close, Reno...Are you ready for my release? *He pounds Reno and moans as he feels precum drip from his cock.*

Reno: Oh..oh..Yes! *Screams out his pleasure as he releases all over the blankets, the force of his release, and the still weakness of his body making him pass out.*

Vincent: *He releases his load in Reno's ass and lays down on top of Reno's body.* Oh...my god.

Reno: Nugg..V-vin.. I..*Moans softly as he walks up, shivers as he feels some of Vincent's seed leak out.* I..love you, sorry I..messed it up..

Vincent: What? Nonsense...God, you felt good...

Reno: But I passed out before you came yo.. I missed the best part, Vinny! *Pouts as he wiggles his hips under Vincent, loving the feeling of him inside.* You were amazin' as always!

Vincent: Next time, maybe I'll release in your mouth? *He rubs Reno's back.*

Reno: Mm, I have missed your taste! *Smiles at Vincent, moaning softly in relaxation.* I think..I need to rest a bit before we do more, my thigh is killin' me..

Vincent: We can rest. *He looks up through the open compartment on the roof at the setting sun.* I used to watch the sun set while out here, and now I'm sharing it with you...

Reno *Turns them so they're both on their sides, but Vincent is still in him and looks out as well.* I'm glad you chose me.. It's so beautiful here, I wish I never had to leave yo..

Vincent: I'm glad you let me choose you...

Reno Yeah, I was an ass at first, huh? *Chuckles softly, making his body clench around Vincent from them.* But you made your way into my heart, I'm glad you did yo! *Smiles back at Vincent, softly kissing him.* I love you.. You stayed with me, even after..this. *Looks down at his thigh, a angry red color.*

Vincent: You stayed with me when I needed you. *He gently kisses Reno's neck.* No one else has ever done that for me.

Reno: Mm.. They were idiots yo.. I'm glad they didn't though, or I never would of gotten you! *Moans softly at the kisses, tilting his head over so Vincent has more room.* Are you excited? You're gonna be a big brother yo!

Vincent: Yes, I'm hoping for a little sister.

Reno: She'll be the cutest thing on earth! You'll have to take time off so you can spend time with her. *Smiles softly.* I can only imagae how you'll look holdin' her! Or him yo!

Vincent: If it's a girl, I'll take her on stage and show her off once she's old enough.

Reno: She could sing with you, I bet her voice will be beautiful like yours. And if it's a boy, you can teach 'im to play music! And soccor with your dad yo.

Vincent: I'd do anything for them.

Reno: I know, you'll be the best big brother there is! You can go with your mom tomorrow as well, I can stay here with Cloud and Zack.. I bet you'll want to see the little pea size baby!

Vincent: What? My mom will make Cloud and Zack go aswell. She'll force you to go too.

Reno: Oh, okay.. I just don't want to intrude on your family time.. Your dad looked proud, did you see the grin on his face? He looked at your mom like she was the best thing on earth.

Vincent: Yeah, he's very proud of my mom.

Reno: I can tell! He looks like he loves her very much.. Has she been tryin' to have a baby for awhile yo?

Vincent: Yes, it took her awhile to conceive me as well.

Reno: Oh.. I feel bad for her, I can tell she loves kids. She told me how all your friends would come over every weekend yo! Maybe..she'll have twins, or triplets!

Vincent: We'd have a busy household. *He rests his head against Reno's neck.*

Reno: She'd love it though and so would your dad..and you. *Sighs in happiness, snuggle back against Vincent as he watches the setting sun.* Thanks for bringin' me here, this..has been the best day in my life.. I found out what it's like havin' a mom.. And got to spend it with the one I love yo.

Vincent: Thank you for coming with me... *He licks Reno's earlobe and kisses Reno's cheek bone.* I can't imagine spending this day without you.

Reno: Ahh! N-not..my ear is..oh! *Moans in pleasure at the licks, clenches tightly around Vincent's cock as he shudders.* M-me either yo.

Vincent: Do you like it when I lick you there? *He nuzzles the wet spot on Reno's earlobe.*

Reno: Mm, it's my weak spot yo! It.. can make me release if done enough.. *Blushes as he remembers, reaches behind him and grabs onto Vincent's hand.*

Vincent: Maybe we can try that tomorrow? *He nuzzles Reno's neck.*

Reno: Okay, we can try! It hasn't happened in a few years..But I think you can do it yo. *Sighs happily at the nuzzle, closes his eyes in pleasure as he relaxes against Vincent.* I want to stay like this forever...Think we could do your concerts like this yo?

Vincent: We can try. I'll just keep you attached to me, and all of my fans will be jealous.

Reno: Mm, imagine if you fucked me in front of them yo! Instead of ice, it'll be my cum! *Chuckles softly, wiggling his hips back closer to Vincent.*

Vincent: They would go wild. *He gently rubs Reno's exposed stomach.*

Reno: Be careful, it's still full of your mom's food yo. Ya might make me explode! *Lets out little mews at the rubs, his stomach having formed a bump from the food still in his stomach.*

Vincent: She fed you well...How do you like my mother's cooking?

Reno: She's fuckin' amazin' yo! I've never eaten so good, and 'geal took me to a five-star place on my birthday once yo! *Places his hand on top of Vincent's, stroking it.* She isn't serious 'bout me gainin' ten pounds though..right?

Vincent: No, she tells me I should gain weight too. *He runs his fingers across Reno's hand.*

Reno: I mean, I know I'm underweight..But I just burn off what I eat so fast I can't keep on weight yo.. Other than my ass!

Vincent: Your ass will just get bigger...All for my enjoyment.

Reno: Haha, yeah! More cusion for when you fuck me. I am lookin' forward to that, I do love my ass yo! Oh..do you still have my song book?

Vincent: Yes, it's in my room. Would you like me to get it now?

Reno: No! I..I don't want you ta move, I want to keep you in me as long as I can yo! Just makin' sure, I may have a new song soon.

Vincent: A new song? What's your inspiration?

Reno: Yeah, you are yo.. Everything that's happened the past few days and my love for you.. I had a few new ones on my wall 'bout you.

Vincent: About me? *He rests his chin against Reno's shoulder, flattered Reo would write a song about him.*

Reno: Yeah.. *Blushes lightly, looks over at Vincent.* It's cheesy I know, but I couldn't help it yo.. It's one of my few love songs, I only have like...seven I think? You have two so far.

But I'm already thinkin' of a new one, 'bout tonight..

Vincent: You would write something about me...That means I will have to return the favor. *He lifts Reno's hand and kisses it softly.*

Reno: You don't have to yo! I..write what I feel alot, it helps me deal and understand it. But you don't have to write anything 'bout me.. *Shivers at the kiss, melting into Vincent's arms.* Or I write when I'm high, that's where I got Zack's favorite song from!

Vincent: When you're high? I...haven't been high since I've been in school.

Reno: Yeah! I'd get awesome ideas then! But...I haven't been in awhile..Not since R-rufus..*Looks down, curling up a bit.*

Vincent: You don't need drugs, and neither do I. I mean...It's been years.

Reno: I know, and the worse I ever did was LSD once! It was usually just pot and E yo..But he ruined it for me, when ever I would try again all I would think of is him and that makes for a bad trip.. *Grips on tighter to Vincent's hand.* But that's over with now and who needs drugs when I have you!

Vincent: That's exactly what I mean. *He holds Reno tight against his body.* Is my body like a drug for you?

Reno: It is, I'm still high from it. And I love the needle you use yo! *Chuckles softly as he clenches tightly around Vincent's sleeping cock.* It's a drug I never wanna give up!

Vincent: It's a drug you can have anyway you wish... *He gives Reno a small, teasing thrust.*

Reno: Mm! You're makin' me leak yo. *Moans softly as he feels Vincent's seed leak out and drips down his balls onto the blanket.* I just want it to stay in me all night long..

Vincent: Do you want it hard or soft while it's in you all night?

Reno: Both yo! I want it hard and soft.. And twitchy and jumpy! *Yawns softly, tired from everything they've been through.* I loved the plane yo, it was amazin'! *Closes his eyes in happiness.*

Vincent: It was relaxing... *He softly thrusts his cock while inside Reno, making his cock turn semi-hard.*

Reno: Mmm..I couldn't sleep on it, it was so excitin' yo! I used to dream of bein' on one. Ohh.. You keep makin' all my dreams come true, baby.. *Moan softly as he feels Vincent slowly thrusting into him, shudders at Vincent's hot breath on his neck.* (This...is love.. No rush to release, just feeling each other yo..)

Vincent: *He breathes softly again on Reno's neck as he slowly and lovingly thrusts inside Reno, his cock still not fully hard.* All your dreams and more...Whatever you want.

Reno: I..just want you yo.. Forever and ever.. *Grabs on tightly to Vincent's hand, stroking it lovingly as he slowly rocks back. Letting his body relax into the natural movements of love making.*

Vincent: This...is the most relaxed I've seen you. Does it feel that good, going slow like this? *He lovingly kisses Reno's neck and rolls his hips as his cock slowly becomes harder and grows inside Reno.*

Reno: It's..like we're becomin' one..I feel all of you, your pulse.. You're breathin', we're sinkin' up together yo.. Doesn't it umm..doesn't it feel good to you? *Moans as he feels Vincent grow inside him.* Mark me..

Vincent: I think...it feels better than just mindlessly thrusting. It really does feel like we're one body. *He intertwines his legs with Reno's legs and gently begins to mark Reno's neck.*

Reno: Mm! Yeah, it's the perfect endin' to the perfect day yo.. *Moans softly as he rocks back in time perfectly with Vincent, shudders in pleasure at the sucks.* I love you, I love you so much!

Vincent: Say that you love me again. *He slowly thrusts his fully hard cock inside Reno, keeping the same rythmatic pace. His body breaks out in a light sweat from the heated passion building up in the tent.*

Reno: I love you, oh..oh god, I love you my sweet Vincent! *Clenches softly around Vincent's cock as he moves as one with Vincent, holds on tightly to Vincent's hand. As his own cock becomes hard from the rubs against his prostate.*

Vincent: You feel amazing...I love you, Reno. *He runs his hands across and down Reno's chest and slowly begins to stroke Reno's cock as he rolls his hips in lovemaking.*

Reno: God, so do you.. I've never felt so..amazin'! Ohhh! Stroke me faster, love.. *Reaches his other hand down to stroke himself along with Vincent, letting his sweet moans fill the tent as his sweat seeps into the blanket.*

Vincent: *He strokes Reno harder with his firm hands as he rubs his cock against Reno's prostate by rocking his hips.* Oh...are you going to come?

Reno: Yeah, it's been ahh..It's been buildin' in me the whole time yo..J-just a little more, oh god..right Mm..right..OHhhhh! *Cries out in pleasure as he releases into Vincent's hand, his back arches and twos curl in the amazing pleasure running through his body.* V-vin...

Vincent: *He breathes heavily as his pleasure builds into release.* You have me... *He pounds Reno's prostate just seconds before he releases.* Ohh...

Reno: Ah-ahhh..Vincent..I love you..*Pants heavily as he rides his high, his eyes never opening once.*

Vincent: We have to...do this more often. God, I'm in heaven with you.

Reno: Yea..That was so...I've never felt like that, Vincent.. *Turns his head to look back at Vincent with a smile.* So am I, being with you is heaven for me..

Vincent: *He looks up at the open compartment again on the roof of the tent, noticing the sky is dark.* It's night already...

Reno: Yeah, it..felt like time stopped yo. *Yawns in complete comfort, snuggling back against Vincent as he feels his body slowly falling asleep.* I love..you.

Vincent: How much do you love me? I...love you with everything I have.

Reno: I..almost died, scared I would lose your love yo..I would do it again if it ment I got to stay with you..I love you, so fuckin' much.

Vincent: Stay here, in Japan with me. We can spend our lives out here in this tent together...watching the sky.

Reno: (Could I do it? Stay here forever yo?) I..I want to,I want to live here with you till I die..But..I know nothing here, I can't speak Japanese, I don't think I'll even get a job here yo..

Vincent: I'll help you with anything you need...If you can't stay right now, I'll give you time to think about it.

Reno: I..I want too, I want to live here with you yo! But..I have to figure everything out, we still have the band.. I can't do it without Zack.

Vincent: I know, have the band live in Japan too...If it's possible.

Reno: It'll be up to Zack and Rude, he's our agent yo. We can plan it tomorrow, I just want to feel you tonight.. Feel this peace for as long as I can..

Vincent: I have never felt this warmth before with anyone else. I...love you deeply.

Reno: *Raises Vincent's hand up and lovingly kisses it.* I love you more than life it's self, my sweet Valentine.. *Holds on tightly to Vincent's hand, his breathing slowly evens out as he falls asleep.*

A few days later at Vincent's home, Vincent's phone rings with Cid on the other line. Vincent steps outside to answer the phone.

Vincent: What's going on, Cid?

Cid: Hiya, Vincent! How have ya been? Sorry to call you on your week off, but I got something ta ask ya!

Vincent: Sure, anything. You sound somewhat excited.

Cid: Well, found out something you and Cloudy boy there will love! I know you both give alot to charity and we got a call from the breast cancer one in Japan and they'd love to have you guys play!

Vincent: Is that so? My phone has been ringing off the hook lately, but I haven't bothered to answer. Thank you for letting me know, and tell them we want to play.

Cid: Welcome! It's my job, I'll call and email you the details! *Leans back in his chair.* So, how it been over there?

Vincent: Things have gone well here...Much better than I thought.

Cid: That's good! You sound much happier, I read the news 'bout your mom! Tell her I said congrads!

Vincent: I'll tell her. What else have you heard from the papers?

Cid: Well, that your lover boy escaped from the pysch ward! And that you two were seen kissin' at a Micky D's, tons of pictures! Oh..And..one of Reno's ex's come forward, he's sayin' some really bad shit, Vince. You better keep 'im away from any English readin' ones.

Vincent: Tell me...what have you see? Don't worry about stressing me out, I want to know.

Cid: He's not makin' him out to be the best guy..He even..*Sighs.* He gave tabloid pics of Reno doin'..things to 'im while high. And said he would buy him crack and got him addicted..

Vincent: All those magazines are rubbish anyway. *He kicks a stone on the ground.* Anything else?

Cid: We're tryin' to find 'im and set this right.. Asshole even went on mornin' talk shows, but just keep him there and safe till we get this over with. Amazingly, Cloud's boyfriend's father has been helpin'! He's disputed alot of what the guy's sayin'!

Vincent: I'll just keep him away from the American media for the time being...Those bastards.

Cid: I know, man.. He doesn't need this right now, he's been through to much. I'll keep you informed. I'll let you go spend time with your family!

Vincent: Thank you Cid. I'll talk to you soon. *He hangs up the phone and walks back inside his house. He heads up to his room and finds Reno sitting outside of his room writing in his song book.* What are you doing out here?

Reno: Hmm? *Looks up at Vincent, smiles brightly at him.* Oh, hi baby! *Closes his book and chuckles as a moan comes from behind the door.* I think that explains why yo!

Vincent: I understand...Come downstairs with me.

Reno: Alright yo! *Giggles as he reaches for Vincent's hand, holding on tightly to his song book as he hears dirty talk now coming from the room.* Now I know where you get it from, Vinny!

Vincent: Have you been listening to them the whole time?

Reno: Well...Zack and Cloud are out and you were doin' whatever you were doin' and I didn't wanna be alone and I still get lost in this big house so I thought I'd stay here till I can go back in yo!

Vincent: I got a phone call from Cid... *He takes Reno into the living room and sits with Reno at a small kotatsu table with cushions surrounding it.* He told me everyone wants Cloud and I to perform at a charity concert.

Reno: Oh! That's cool yo! I know you've been missin' playin'.. *Leans against Vincent, wanting to be closer to him.* Where is it yo?

Vincent: I'm not sure yet. Here... *He places a heavy blanket from the kotatsu table over Reno's feet to warm them from the heater under the table.* The house is drafty, so this will keep you warm.

Reno: Oh god! I fuckin' love it here yo, I never wanna leave! *Laughs as he wiggles his toes under the table, mewing in happiness at the warmth.* Maybe you can play the new songs you've been workin' on!

Vincent: Some new songs, along with old favorites. *He lifts the blanket and lays his legs across Reno's legs with the blanket covering both of them.* (This is...romantic...No other distractions.)

Reno: Mm, I love havin' warm toes! They always get super cold! *Plays with Vincent's hand.* I can't wait to hear your new songs, if I can go..

Vincent: Of course you can go. Why would you think otherwise? *He rubs Reno's palm lovingly with his thumb.*

Reno: I don't know..I don't have the money for tickets and..and..I don't know! Just me bein' silly yo! *Shivers at the rubs, leans down to kiss Vincent's hand.*

Vincent: You'll be my guest...You're coming. *He kisses Reno's lips.* Would you like something to drink? Sake, or umeshu?

Reno: Maybe..I can get you all pumped up to play, baby.. *Licks his lips and winks at Vincent knowingly, nuzzling at his cheek.* I'd love some Sake yo.

Vincent: You can stay right here... *He gives Reno another kiss before he heads into the kitchen to fetch an expensive bottle of sake. He fills a ceramic pitcher with the chilled sake and carries the ceramic pitcher along with two cups back to the kotatsu table where Reno is waiting.* This sake is chilled...only poor sake is warmed to hide imperfections. *He pours a cup of sake for Reno and seats himself close to Reno.* Now...you have to pour my sake.

Reno: Then that's the kind I've had! Though I did have it once chilled..I think, I was pretty buzzed before I even got to the sake yo! *Looks down at the sake and reaches for it.* Um, okay. Is it another custom thing? *Pours Vincent's cup.*

Vincent: Yes, first you pour the sake for your guests, then your guests pour it for you. *He rests his hand on Reno's thigh as he watches Reno pour the Junmai sake.*

Reno: O-ohh..*Blushes as he spills a bit of the sake, quickly sets it down. Shivering at the warmth coming off of Vincent's hand.* Um.. to our love and warm toes! *Lifts up his glass and takes a drink.*

Vincent: To our love. You don't have to be nervous. *He sips his sake and stares into his cup.* I didn't know we had sake this good kept in the house.

Reno: Mm! It has quite a kick yo, I like it! *Smiles and he takes another drink, leans over and kisses Vincent sweetly.* I just don't wanna do something to offend you or your mom.. I'm not good with manners or customs..

Vincent: Don't worry, I know you're still learning. When I'm in the United States, I still can't stand that the toilet is in the same room as the bath. *He kisses Reno's cheek before he sips his sake again.*

Reno: *Laughs against Vincent's lips, grining brightly at him.* Why not? Ya don't wanna smell my ass while you're takin' a bath yo? I thought you loved me! *Fake pouts, pushing his lower lip out.*

Vincent: It's just strange to me. *He gently pokes Reno's lips with his fingers.* I can tell you're already buzzed...

Reno: I've never known anything else, though it does suck if you want to relax but you can't cause you're gaggin'! *Giggles as he captures Vincent's poking finger into his mouth.* I may of taken a few of your dad's beers while I waited for you!

Vincent: Is that why you're already tipsy? *He removes his finger from Reno's mouth and sips his sake.*

Reno: Aww! I was havin' fun with that yo! *Pouts as he tries to capture the finger again but decides to take a drink of Vincent's sake instead.* Yep! He has really good beer!

Vincent: How many beers did you have? *He refills Reno's cup to the top.*

Reno: Um..three I think? But I'll pay 'im back! I have enough for that yo! *Sips on his cup, wanting the taste to last.* Mm, so good!

Vincent: Oh...and if you wish, after the first round of drinks, you can pour your own sake. *He refills his own cup to drink and rests his hand in Reno's lap.*

Reno: I think I better stop after this one yo, I wanna remember the rest of today! *Keeps milking his cup, snuggling closer to Vincent.*

Vincent: You can do what you wish. *He kisses Reno's neck and sips his sake.* (Maybe...we can make love out here?)

Reno: Mm..I don't think there's anymore room on my neck that you haven't marked yo.. *Moans softly as he finishes his cup, setting it on the table before he places his hand on Vincent's chest. Rubbing it lovingly as he begins to play footies under the table.*

Vincent: *He leans forward against Reno and places his cup down on the table. He takes the ceramic pitcher and holds Reno's mouth open and slowly pours sake into Reno's mouth before he moves his hand holding the pitcher and pours the sake down the front of Reno's chest.* Beautiful...

Reno: Mmm..ahhhH! C-c-cold! *Shreaks as he feels the cold Sake run down his chest, hardening his nipples.*

Vincent: Oh, sorry... *He places the pitcher back on the table and straddles Reno's lap and wraps his arms around Reno's neck.* What...do you think about making love out here?

Reno: Can I keep my toes under the table? I love havin' warm toes when fuckin' yo! *Giggles as he bucks up against Vincent, kissing at his exposed arms.*

Vincent: That...depends. *He teases Reno's lips with his teeth as he gets up from Reno's lap to unfold a standing black shoji screen, decorated with mother of pearl shells to block off the entrance to the kitchen to give them some privacy. He teasingly walks back to the kotatsu table and sits on top of the table with his legs teasingly spread.* Now we have a little more privacy...

Reno: I don't care 'bout that yo! It's just your mom and dad here and he already walked in on us once yo! *Licks his lips at the sight, nuzzles at Vincent's groin and softly nips at the outline of Vincent's large cock.*

Vincent: Still...I want to be alone with you. *He unzips his black jeans and allows his cock to reveal itself to Reno.*

Reno: Mm.. Hello my favorite night warmer! *Smiles brightly as he reaches out and lovingly strokes the head of Vincent's meaty cock, his thumb nail dipping into the small slit to coax out precum.*

Vincent: How do you want to do it now? Would you like to ride me? There's no rush to release...

Reno: I'd love to yo, if you'll stroke me as I ride you. *Licks his licks his lips as he unbuttons his pants, slipping them off to expose himself to Vincent. His cock standing proud, wanting Vincent's touch.* You'll need to move where I am..

Vincent: *He moves closer to where Reno is standing and gently strokes Reno's proud cock, praising it.* Look at how hard he is...

Reno: He's missed you..And hearin' all the lovin' goin' on here made 'im want you more, I had to stroke myself once as I waited for you yo! *Pushes Vincent to the floor before he crawls on top of him, rubbing Vincent's cock with his clenched ass cheeks.*

Vincent: Just rock your ass back...Rub your hole against my cock. *He presses his cock with his hand against Reno's ass hole and gently rolls his hips, making his cock rub hard against Reno's entrance.*

Reno: OHh, it feels so good yo! One of the perks of havin' a rosebud, fuck..I'm still swollen from last night, baby. *Moans softly as he rocks his hips against Vincent's cock, rests his hands on Vincent's pecks.*

Vincent: Rub...your rosebud against my cock. Make my cock want to enter that sweet rosebud of yours. *He presses his hard knob against Reno's entrance.*

Reno: I will, you'll want it so bad ya dream of it yo! *Pinches Vincent's nipples as he rocks his hips faster, his opening clenching against Vincent's rod. Wanting it inside.*

Vincent: Let my cock enter your tight ass... *He slowly pushes the head of his cock inside Reno's ass, but he quickly pulls out, causing the muscle of Reno's entrance to pop.* I love that sound, baby...

Reno: It's cryin' cause you left yo, it hates when you do! Please, make me scream your name Vinny! *Whines as he grinds his ass against Vincent's cock, wanting it inside again.*

Vincent: You'll scream...because I'll slowly build you up to your release. *He slowly enters Reno's ass again and pulls out after a few loving thrusts. He reenters Reno's ass, making Reno's ass swallow his cock completely.*

Reno: Ahhh..oh,oh! N-not if I have anything ta say 'bout it yo! *Digs his nails into Vincent's pecks as he begins to ride him fast and hard, moaning loudly as he shifts forward to make Vincent's length to brush over his sweetspot.*

Vincent: Slow down...*He holds Reno's hips to steady his ride.* There's no rush...enjoy yourself. *He teases and strokes Reno's cock as he watches Reno ride his cock.*

Reno: Sorry, you just..oh you feel so fuckin' good, I can't help it yo.. Ahhh, so damn good! *Cries out sweetly as he rolls his hips, making Vincent hit his prostate every time.* Uh, Vinny!

Vincent: *He moans softly as he watches Reno bounce on his cock.* I love your tight ass...Keep bouncing on me. *He gently rolls his hips up into Reno, wanting to give Reno all of his meaty cock.*

Reno: *Bounces faster on Vincent, making his cock thump against Vincent's stomach each time he slams back down.* Yes, yes.. So..Shit, so good baby! You're so deep in me.

Vincent: I can feel it...you're climaxing. *He rolls his hips hard, making Reno moan sharply as he thrusts his cock inside Reno's clenching ass.*

Reno: Uh hu..It's..it's comin'...Vincent! *His screams of release echo around the room as his cum splashes on Vincent's hard abs, his head tosses back as pleasure shows in his face.*

Vincent: *He moans as he feels Reno release over his body.* Oh...god. *He releases hard inside Reno's ass and breathes heavily as his release overcomes his body.*

Reno: Ohh..I..love the feel of your seed in me yo..*Falls forward, laying on Vincent's chest as he tries to catch his breath.* I love you, my sweet Valentine..

Lulu: *Giggles as he wraps her arms tighter around Jecht, smiling at the two.* You are just like your father, Vincent.. It's scary how much so, both big ass men..

Vincent: Hm? *He looks over to see his mother and father watching them.* How long have you two been watching?

Jecht: Long enough! *He chuckles at Reno and Vincent exposed in the living room.*

Lulu: You talk much like your father, Vincent.. Though, I'm not sure what a 'rosebud' is..

Reno: *Giggles as he nuzzles into Vincent's neck, nipping at his neck.* I like your dirty talk, Vinny!

Jecht: A rosebud? *He chuckles loudly.* It's...when someone has a puckered ass hole. You can make one by using toys...

Vincent: (Oh...god.) *He tries to move, but his release keeps him from raising his body off of the floor.*

Lulu: Oh, well he did mention he would get to test try some of the toys at his work.. *Looks up at Jecht with a lust filled smirk.* Would you like to help me make one, my beast?

Reno: *Giggles louder in Vincent's ear as he feels him trying to move, pushes his weight down on Vincent so he can't leave. Loving how red Vincent's face is getting, whispers in Vincent's ear.* Maybe I'll get them some toys to help her along..

Jecht: Is that so? *He smirks slightly and begins to walk back upstairs, expecting Lulu to follow.*

Lulu: Very so, you haven't done anal since your birthday.. And I know how much you love it.. *Lightly spanks Jecht's ass as they walk away.*

Vincent: My god...I never realized they were watching us...

Reno: You were to busy watchin' me yo! *Giggles again and nips on Vincent's ear.* I did, that's why I cummed so fast.. I love bein' watched, baby!

Vincent: Oh? You're perverted, aren't you? Tonight...I would like to make love without them seeing us...

Reno: Dude, I work at a sex toy store! I'm as perverted as they come yo! *Chuckles loudly as he kisses Vincent playfully.* Yes, alone in your room..Just us, baby!

Vincent: Yes, but there are different instances of perversion... *He teases Reno's lips with his tongue.*

Reno: What can I say? I'm a freak yo! Haven't you ever tried some fun, kinky stuff? I took 'geal to a bondage club once, it was great! *Softly sucks on Vincent's tongue.*

Vincent: I have. *He chuckles softly.* I've dominated barely legal boys before... I like the young ones, barely eighteen.

Reno: We're a pair, aren't we? You like young boys and I like older guys yo! *Nuzzles Vincent's neck.* I've been a submissive before, 'geal was into watersports. A secret he still keeps from Zack, and his new..thing..

Vincent: Oh...did you enjoy what he did for you?

Reno: Yeah, I like tryin' new things yo! And..it does feel.. erotic when it's happenin'.. And it was more of a trust thing, he'd only do it with me cause I wouldn't freak out cause he got really um..into it.. *Chuckles softly as he remembers.*

Vincent: (He still remembers and wants him...What can I do to make him forget?) Is there something you want to try with me?

Reno: Anything you want yo! I'm sorry, I know I need ta stop talkin' bout past things.. I really do love only you yo! It just takes a bit to get over a dom..But I can't wait for when you will be mine, if you wanna that is..I know I'm not as young as your other boys..

Vincent: Age really doesn't matter to me...It was more of a fetish experiment for me.

Reno: What do you like to do yo? Nothing you'll say will scare me, Vinny. *Lovingly kisses Vincent.*

Vincent: I have a latex fetish...and I enjoy fisting. Have you ever been fisted before?

Reno: Um..I think..No, I haven't yo! I've had really big dildos in me!

Vincent: Maybe...we can try it once. I'm very good at giving orgasms while fisting my partner...

Reno: Yeah, we can tomorrow maybe? I think my ass needs a rest for tonight, just your cocky! *Clenches around Vincent's cock, wiggling his ass a bit then freezes.* Crap..I gotta piss yo!

Vincent: Go ahead, and meet me in my room. I have to ask you something.

Reno: Okay! I'll be thinkin' of you, my love! *Gives Vincent a kiss before he gets off of him, shivers as some of Vincent's release leak out before he moves as fast as he can to the restroom.*

Vincent rises from the floor and heads upstairs to his room to wait for Reno. He fixes and prepares a spot on the bed for Reno, covering it with pillows and a blanket.

Reno: *Walks in Vincent's room after a few minutes and walks up behind Vincent and kisses his neck.* Sorry I took a bit..

Vincent: You're fine...I just wanted to ask you something... *He guides Reno to sit in his lap.*

Reno: What? You can ask me anything yo.. *Sits down in Vincent's lap, wiggling his ass a bit.*

Vincent: I would like your band to play with Cloud and I for the charity concert...

Reno: W-what? Y-you mean it yo? B-but..It's your thing and I don't know any Japanese, other then hi and bye! Oh and dog!

Vincent: You'll be fine, just sing in English, and you'll be loved. Don't worry about messing up.

Reno: But..I still need a drummer, Rude hasn't found one I like yet yo. And it's up to Zack too. I..would like tryin' my songs here..

Vincent: Don't worry, you'll find a drummer in time. *He lays back with Reno laying on top of him.*

Reno: I hope..And I can sell my old mustang ta buy a ticket for them yo.. We'll talk to Zack when he gets back, for now I jus' wanna lay on you. *Wiggles on top of Vincent, nuzzling into his neck.*

Vincent: Tickets? Don't worry about tickets... *His eyes close in exhaustion from his release and from still being tipsy.*

Reno: I..think it's time for a nap..Then we can talk more 'bout..our fetishes.. *Yawns as grabs a blanket and covers them.* I love you..

Vincent: Mm...fetishes... *He rubs Reno's back as he begins to drift off into a cat nap.*

Reno: Yummy ones yo.. *Falls asleep along with Vincent, comforted by the feeling of Vincent's breathing.*

About four weeks later in Tokyo, Vincent and Cloud peek at Reno's band's performance from behind the stage. Reno's band finishes off their last song as Vincent and Cloud make their way out onto the stage for the charity concert. Vincent walks up behind Reno and takes him in an embrace and kisses him sweetly infront of the audience. The audience cheers as the pair share a passionate kiss. The lights brighten as Vincent and Cloud pick up their guitars. Cloud sneaks a shy kiss from Zack and waits for Vincent's signal to begin their song. Vincent keeps Reno on stage as he sings and touches, loves, and kisses him as Vincent plays and sings his share of music. The lights explode and the crowd roars in excitement as the lights fade again. Vincent kisses Reno once more as the lights fade into darkness. Vincent whispers in Reno's ear sweet nothings before he takes Reno back stage for another steamy kiss as the concert concludes.

"I love you, Reno..."

~And that's it for Rocking, Love! Thank you for reading and reviewing! And keep an eye out for our next story!~

R.V.+V.V= 3


End file.
